Prométeme
by patrynachys
Summary: Finalmente Peeta se enamora de Katniss y todo empieza a estar bien hasta que un viejo intento de noviazgo, y secretos de su hermano que no conocía, regresan…¿Podrá Peeta manejar eso y cumplir las promesas que le hizo a Katniss? Después de encontrarse vienen las promesas, después, la certeza de que esas promesas son para siempre, ¿lo son?
1. Chapter 1P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Agradecimiento especial a la autora, que me permite hacer la adaptación y a todos Uds. los que están leyendo, gracias por apoyar esta adaptación.**

**Segunda parte de "Encuentrame".-Ya saben que estamos a un PM o un review de distancia.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Prométeme **

**«Algunas promesas simplemente no pueden romperse.» **

Cuando Katniss Everdeen llega a Manhattan producto de sus locuras y falta de control en sus emociones lo último que se pudo imaginar Peeta, era que llegaba a su vida para hacerle perder el control y recordarle que no era el centro del universo, ni mucho menos el Peeta fuerte y dominante que creía ser. Después de hacerle la vida imposible, rescatarle de un oscuro ser de su pasado y ayudarle con los misterios que rodeaban el pasado de su hermano, termina cayendo a los pies de quien había sido declarada como su enemiga. Pero que hasta ese momento había sido la única de ver realmente quien era, y pudo escucharle, incluso cuando estaba callado.

Ahora, está en su vida, y todo empieza a estar bien hasta que un viejo intento de noviazgo, secretos de su hermano que nunca le fueron revelados regresan…

¿Podría Peeta manejar todo eso y cumplir las promesas que le hizo a Katniss?

Después de encontrarse vienen las promesas, después de prometer, viene la certeza de que esas promesas son para siempre, ¿lo son?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo I **

— ¡Estás fuera! — gritó Marvel saltando sobre la valla divisoria que controlaba al público y marcaba los límites de la cancha. Aunque en ése momento no era necesario, no había más público que él y los compañeros de entrenamiento de Peeta. Muchos de ellos asistían a su misma escuela, los otros eran conocidos de su círculo social, frecuentaban las misma fiestas, reuniones y demás.

Johana dejó caer su raqueta sacándose las bandas de las muñecas completamente húmedas, bañadas en su sudor. Fulminó con la mirada a su hermano qué en esos momentos celebraba su rotunda victoria. Cuando Marvel y Peeta se juntaban podían ser el dúo más petulante y odioso del planeta entero.

Ahora los veía realizar ése estúpido baile con unos tontos pasos de robot mientras se reían de ella, en su cara. Caminó hasta la salida del lugar respirando entrecortadamente, había sido un partido reñido, y el clima templado y sofocante no le había sido de gran ayuda. Gale extendió hacía ella una botella de agua, tratando de contener una carcajada.

— Ahórrate cualquier comentario — le advirtió después de tomar un sorbo de agua. Estiró un poco los músculos de sus piernas y se volvió hacía la estúpida escena de su hermano y amigotes celebrando su victoria. Se suponía que era un amistoso. Luego él empezó a provocarle y presionar, sabía cómo hacer entrar en furor su espíritu competitivo. Acalorando la batalla, aumentando sus apuestas mientras las bolas perdidas cedían ante ellos y los set avanzaban.

— ¿Qué tan malo es? — preguntó Gale secándole las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente.

— Nada — resopló ella acomodando su desordenada cola de caballo —. Solo tengo que costearles un fin de semana en yate en la bahía de Manhattan, solo eso.

Gale se carcajeó mirándole un tanto aprensivo.

— Siempre hace lo mismo, sabe que no me resisto a las apuestas mientras competimos y se aprovecha de ello — suspiró fatigada, haciendo que Gale volviera a reír intimidado por su expresión austera.

— Conoce tu talón de Aquiles — comentó colocándole una toalla sobre el hombro —. Es como tú y no duda en usarlo.

— Esto no ha terminado — masculló Johana dedicando una sonrisa irónica hacía Peeta. Se dio vuelta tomando una larga respiración —. Este juego apenas comienza — musitó para sí misma

Podía sentir las risas y comentarios por parte de los amigos de Marvel que se aproximaban por las gradas. Y junto a ellos el silencio de Peeta, ese mismo que anticipaba un comentario ácido y sardónico de su parte.

— Sábado — anunció Marvel jugueteando con una pelota de tenis —. Después de mediodía, Eduardo tiene un desayuno importante, Wes despierta después de once y Oliver… bueno, él viene a la hora que acordemos.

Los tres chicos contuvieron las ganas de reír advirtiendo la expresión de Johana.

— Una apuesta es una apuesta — resopló entre dientes colocando los ojos en blanco.

— Tres días — comentó Peeta secándose el rostro con la toalla que Marvel llevaba sobre su hombro —. Todos los gastos pagos.

— Claro — convino la chica tomando a Gale del brazo —. Disfruta de este cuarto de hora, Peeta — le miró por encima del hombro un poco intimidante.

— No llores, Johana. Prometo que cuando gane el _Wimbledon _te mencionaré en mi discurso de aceptación cómo una gran ayuda para afianzar y perfeccionar mi saque.

Ella se detuvo dándose vuelta furibunda.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú ni siquiera compites en esto! Solo lo haces para amargarme y abochornarme frente tus amigos, y les advierto: ¡Será la primera y última vez que tendrán beneficios a costa mía!

— Por lo visto lo de no saber perder es un mal congénito en todos los Mellark —comentó Wes soltando una risita burlona.

— Nosotros nunca perdemos — replicó Johana, vocalizando cada palabra, mirando a Peeta llena de complicidad —. Tal vez ahora sea una perdida — sonrió pérfidamente —. Pero al final de todo, yo, nunca pierdo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando cómo se marchaba llevándose con ella a su novio, casi a rastras entre risitas nerviosas y temblosas. Peeta rió después de un momento, disfrutaba de un chiste personal.

— Yo de ti me prepararía para la revancha — comentó Marvel, Wes soltó una risita dándole un codazo a Ed.

— Y pensar que quisiste salir con ella — rió divertido, deteniéndose de inmediato al escrutar la expresión en el rostro de Peeta.

— Mi hermana está prohibida para todos ustedes — espetó el joven Mellark dejando la toalla sobre el hombro de Marvel —. Ninguno de ustedes me soportaría como ― cuñado y se los digo como consejo.

Él sonrió saltando varios escalones para seguir a Johana y Gale.

— ¡Disfruten de su viaje! — exclamó mientras atravesaba el campo. Sonrió para sí mismo disfrutando de ese genuino placer que era ganarle a Johana, en el único deporte donde ella había sido la mejor por años, y en lo que se esforzaba por dominar a la perfección, diariamente.

Era algo que merecía celebrarse y ser nombrado por lo menos mil veces antes de que el día terminase.

— ¡Mantenlo alejado de mi si quieres tener novio para este lunes! — era Johana gritando desde el salón principal. Rió, debía ser Kat la que presenciaba su histrionismo _post derrota_. Hacía dos semanas que habían regresado de Europa, aún no se acostumbraba a sensación de vértigo que le invadía cuando sentía su presencia próxima, a decir verdad, sabía que jamás se acostumbraría a ello.

— Oh — le escuchó decir —. Estás enojada, ¿qué hizo esta vez? — pudo imaginarla ruborizada, con aquella expresión adusta y tierna que solía poner cuando se hallaba en medio de aquellas clásicas batallas entre él y su hermana. Observó cómo Johana fruncía el ceño y dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa pérfida y torcida.

— ¡Dañarme el día! — Exclamó — Es un idiota, ¿lo sabias? Oh sí, yo te lo advertí. El más grande de todos.

Peeta enarcó una ceja fulminándole con la mirada.

— Un completo idiota — continuó Johana, aprovechándose del momento en el que Peeta quería permanecer anónimo detrás de Kat.

— Estás realmente molesta — dijo Kat, acomodando los puños de su suéter de punto.

Johana entreabrió los labios y calló de inmediato cuando Peeta se lo indicó con mirada severa y parca. Él dio varios pasos sigilosos hasta llegar sin ser escuchado a la espalda de Katniss, tomándole por sorpresa, por lo que tuvo que abrazarle cuando ella intentó golpearle con el libro que traía en mano.

— ¡Soy yo! — rezongó apretándole en un enorme abrazo de oso. Johana soltó una risita empezando a ascender por las escaleras.

— ¡Vas a matarme de un susto! — le acusó Kat, logrando escaparse de su abrazo para golpearle con el libro en el pecho. Peeta rió suavemente inclinándose con rapidez para besarle en los labios.

— Oh — masculló Johana haciendo un mohín de desaprobación —. Ten algo de respeto por el público, esas escenas son contenido triple x.

— Está enojada porque le pateé el trasero en el tenis hace un momento — anunció Peeta abrazando a Kat por la cintura —. Fue épico. ¿Cierto, Johana?

Ella se detuvo en la cumbre de las escaleras, sonriendo irónicamente. El gesto que anunciaba la elaboración de un plan que daba inicio a otra guerra campal.

— Claro Peeta, fue épico.

— Tiene que pagar un fin de semana para los chicos en yate — susurró Peeta al oído de Kat —. Y le duele que le haya vencido en lo único que no había podido superar.

Kat sonrió acomodando el cuello de la húmeda camisa de Peeta.

— No puedes acapararlo todo Peeta, no sabes cuan frustrante es para los demás.

— Yo no quiero acapararlo todo. Solo quiero divertirme — replicó él, tarareando sus dedos sobre la portada del libro que tenía Kat entre manos.

— Sí, claro. Tu mayor diversión es ver cómo el rostro de Johana cambia de color.

— Prometo darle una revancha, solo estoy esperando por su ataque.

Ella rió suavemente, apartando las manos de Peeta que recorrían su espalda, un poco juguetonas.

— No sé si pueda manejar otra batalla entre ustedes — los labios de Peeta se fruncieron en una perfecta y traviesa sonrisa.

— ¿Qué lees? ¿Algo para la clase de Sr. Green?

Ella dirigió la vista hasta la tapa del libro.

— _The sun also rises _— musitó Peeta acariciando las esquinas del libro —Hemingway—culminó sonriendo ampliamente.

— Lo leíste — dijo.

— Hace dos años — contestó él sin dejar de sonreír —. Por eso el Sr. Green no me soporta en clases.

— Eres un pedante. ¿Cómo le haces? El colegio, deportes, libros, autos, fastidiar a Johana. ¡¿Con qué tiempo?!

Peeta se carcajeó estrechándola contra su pecho.

— Tiempo, es todo lo que tengo Kat — musitó entre risitas —. Y ahora voy a dedicártelo a ti, pero antes me daré un baño. Te pediría que me acompañaras, pero obvio tu respuesta y no me gusta cuando dices… _No _

Kat sonrió colocando el libro entre ambos, torciendo el gesto un poco divertida.

— Ve a tomar un baño — susurró —. Y no es una petición.

Peeta corrió desapareciendo a los pocos segundos en los pasillos. Ella se deslizó hacía los jardines traseros donde podía divisar a Marvel los demás chicos a la distancia, aun jugando y gastando bromas entre ellos. Acompañó a Clara y Portia mientras discutían los últimos detalles de una fiesta de cumpleaños que no había pedido y a la cual no había prestado mayor interés que recurrir a la sala de un modisto importante cada que su tía se lo pedía para probarse en un día miles de vestidos distintos y que nunca llenaban las expectativa de la exquisita Clara.

Se sumergió en la lectura de su libro, reuniendo puntos claves para el debate que tendría que liderar en la siguiente clase, extrañamente se sentía cómo el primer día, sí, aquel loco y extraño día, cuando Peeta le hirió y luego burló de su desnudez en la habitación de Johana.

Con la enorme diferencia de que ahora no se sentía alienígena en el mundo al cual ellos pertenecían, él le hacía sentir en casa.

Un nuevo hogar.

Aunque aún tenía pedazos de su vida en Alphaville, podía lidiar con los recuerdos que se venían cuan ráfagas involuntarias, pero siempre había un momento donde se observaba a sí misma como la sombra de todo lo que había sido, de la Katniss silenciosa pero extremista solo quedaba lo primero: Silencio.

Y lo peor no era extrañar a sus mejores amigos, extrañarse a uno mismo puede ser peor.

¿Qué podía hacer? Tal vez seguir siendo la chica extremista-nada-me-importa no servía de nada cuando todo era normal, cuando alguien más ya sabía que las cosas importaban demasiado, tanto, que podía sentir esa conexión, precisamente era el efecto que tenía Peeta en ella, y aunque no lo supiera en ese momento ella causaba lo mismo en él.

Llenaban un vacío que por años les impulsaba a esconderse de sí mismos, del mundo y de todo los que estaban a su alrededor. Y quien sabe, tal vez y la chica de suéter tejido y rostro limpio era ella, sin secretos, sin necesidad de golpear a alguien más en el rostro.

— Madre — saludó Peeta esbozando una suave sonrisa —. Clara, mi querida Clara ¿Cómo estás?

— Oh Peeta, qué adorable estás estos últimos días — Clara dedicó una mirada picara a Kat que fingía seguir absorta en la lectura.

— Siempre, Clara. Yo siempre he sido un chico adorable.

— Peeta — sonrió Portia — ¿Dónde anda Johana?

Él se encogió de hombros colocando una mano en la espalda de Kat.

— Ni idea. Supongo que en su habitación, planeando algo — guiñó a Kat, haciéndole reír en silencio —. Si me disculpan creo que liberaré a Katniss de su aburrida conversación, porque por la expresión que tiene dentro de pocos segundos estará roncando sobre sus tazas de té.

— Qué considerado de tu parte, Peeta — repuso Kat fulminándole con la mirada.

— Solo bromeo — rió malicioso —. _Cielito_.

Clara soltó una suave carcajada dejando caer la revista que tenía en manos y expulsar el sorbo de té que acababa de tomar.

— ¿Aún se usa eso de _cielito_? — inquirió entre risas.

— Solo lo usa Peeta — replicó Katniss levantándose suavemente —, y sabe cuánto lo detesto. Estoy leyendo — le anunció girándose sobre sus talones para mirarle —. Algunos tenemos que estudiar, ¿lo sabías?

— No hoy — él le tomó de la mano sonriendo hacía su madre y Clara.

Caminaron juntos por el jardín oeste de la casa, él hacía todo lo posible por robarle algunas risas entrecortadas a Kat mientras relataba su retorcido plan de cómo exasperó y presionó a Johana aumentando las apuestas para hacerla perder el control en la cancha de tenis. Después de varios minutos de risas ambos guardaron silencio mientras él revisaba algo en su móvil, Peeta le observó por unos segundos en completo silencio.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada.

— ¿Por qué me miraste de esa forma?

— Es que aún no me convenzo de que todo esto es real. De que tú eres real…

Kat se carcajeó. Entrelazando sus manos con dulzura.

— Es cierto — insistió Peeta —. ¿No crees que los últimos días hayan sido como un sueño? Es decir, tú, yo, nada de preocupaciones, Levitt fuera del radar. Nada de secretos entre ambos.

— Tienes razón — consintió Kat —. Ha sido como un sueño, pero es tan real como Gale que viene allí — señaló con la barbilla hacía el pasillo occidental del jardín.

Peeta se dio vuelta, dejando escapar una sonrisa pérfida y maliciosa.

— Hola, Gale — le saludó Kat devolviendo la enorme sonrisa que él siempre tenía para ella. Peeta soltó un bufido recostándose sobre la viga dónde Kat reposaba.

— Kat — Gale miró a Peeta colocando los ojos en blanco.

— Qué milagro que Johana te ha dejado salir solo, digo, te ha dado permiso para tomar aire, ¿o te escapaste? — comentó Peeta en tono despectivo.

— Qué gracioso, Peeta — contestó Gale igualando su tono y expresión.

— Peeta — susurró Kat, jamás se acostumbraría a esa clase de escenas.

— Yo de ti me cuidaría — aconsejó Gale con la vista fija en los brazos del joven Mellark, los cuales abrazaba la cintura de Kat, manteniendo las distancias muy cortas —. Después de lo de hoy — levantó la vista un poco maravillado, cómplice de alguna travesura de Johana —, no creo que tenga piedad alguna.

— Lo sé — consintió Peeta, con aquella voz firme y determinada —. Es por eso qué siempre estoy un paso delante de cualquier cosa que pretenda o planee hacernos.

— Ustedes dos deberían entender que sus guerras dejan inocentes en medio que no saben que bando tomar — replicó Kat, dándose vuelta para encontrar el rostro de Peeta a pocos centímetros del de ella.

— Hablas por ti, Katniss. Porque yo ya tengo un bando — Gale sonrió suavemente cruzándose de brazos.

— Mi posición es más complicada. Johana es mi amiga y Peeta…

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió él besándole en la mejilla cuando se detuvo — ¿Qué soy yo?

— Mi novio. Pero eso no es el punto, no puedo escoger un bando sin sentir que estoy traicionando a alguno de los dos. Por lo que seré imparcial, ¿entendiste? — masculló apretando su mejilla contra los labios de Peeta.

— Si algún día escoges un bando, te aseguro Kat que si no es el mío, no tendré piedad — todos se sorprendieron a verla aparecer de la nada. Al lado de Gale yacía imponente y presuntuosa en sus short de mezclilla y abrigo de lana, riendo con ímpetu —. Pero no es algo de lo que me interese hablar ahora — miró a Gale sonriendo, esta vez llena de ternura —. ¿Vamos? — Ofreció —Tengo un yate que rentar — miró una vez más a Peeta apretando la boca en una expresión de profundo desprecio —. Nos vemos más tarde, Kat.

Tal como lo había predicho Peeta, se llevaba a Gale casi a rastras, lo que hizo que él se carcajeara y Katniss le mirara aprensiva.

— Touché — musitó riendo bajito ante su reciente victoria.

« »

— Los chicos han de estar en el puerto, Johana se encargó de todo ayer — Katniss hizo una mueca de incomodidad al sacarse el corsé del vestido que habían estado confeccionando sobre ella durante toda la mañana —. ¿Puedo pasar por ti? Marvel se ha ido con todos a su paseo. No tengo más que hacer por hoy.

— No sabes cuánto te agradecería que me rescataras de esta mujer, me ha tenido prisionera bajo capas de raso y alfileres.

— Como digas, estoy cerca así que dentro de diez minutos te recojo.

Ella sonrió a la jovencita que retiraba la hila de alfileres que yacían sobre su cintura, suspirando al móvil donde podía sentir el eco de la lejana carcajada de Peeta.

— ¿Qué tal les ha ido? ¿No has hablado con Marvel? — preguntó.

— Al parecer Johana cumple muy bien con sus apuestas — Peeta dejó escapar una suave carcajada. Ella un ligero grito cuando sintió uno de los alfileres incrustarse en su espalda. — ¿Qué ocurre? — su humor cambió de repente — ¿Estás bien?

— Eh…— ella dudó quitándose de encima sin ninguna clase de delicadeza la capa de raso y alfileres — ¿Cuánto te demoras? Esto es una tortura.

— Estoy aquí. ¿Crees que puedas bajar? No me gustan esos talleres de modistos, siempre me miran raro.

Kat se carcajeó sonriendo avergonzada por el desastre de telas a su alrededor.

— No lo pueden evitar, tú eres guapo hasta para los de tu propio sexo.

— No empieces, Katniss — rezongó Peeta un tanto sonrojado. Kat soltó una risita tomando el vestido que había traído puesto y que estaba a la deriva entre las telas y bocetos —. Bajo en un momento.

Él colgó al sentir la señal de otra llamada, era Marvel. De seguro le llamaba para comunicarle cuan grandioso era estar en medio de la nada, rodeado de sol, mar y tranquilidad, de esa que casi nunca tenían en el centro de Manhattan.

— Dime.

— Tú hermana es la hija sin reconocer de Satanás — fue lo primero que dijo el muchacho. De inmediato pudo sentir el desespero y angustia en la voz de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué?

— Le pagó al técnico de navegación para que nos abandonara en altamar. ¡Ninguno de nosotros sabe nada sobre coordenadas y barcos, es un demonio Peeta!

— Espera…— susurró Peeta sin poder asimilar todo lo que Marvel decía — ¿Qué?

— ¡Somos náufragos! — chilló Marvel.

Peeta entreabrió los labios, estupefacto, divisando a Kat a la salida del edificio. Aun no lograba asimilar con claridad lo que Johana acababa de hacer, eso eran ligas mayores. Algo demasiado macabro.

— No puedes ser un náufrago — corrigió —. Aún tienen el barco.

— ¡Como sea, Peeta! ¿Tienes idea de lo aterrador que es esto?

— Permíteme unos minutos, ¿De acuerdo? Negociaré con Johana y todo seguirá como acordamos.

— Tienes diez minutos para solucionarlo — gruñó Marvel — ¡Diez! — colgó de un golpe dejando a Peeta más atónito.

— Hola — saludó Katniss subiendo al auto, deteniéndose al instante que divisó la expresión de horror en el rostro de Peeta —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…?

— Préstame tu teléfono — pidió Peeta con la vista fija en el volante.

Ella obedeció de inmediato sacándolo de su bolsa. Observando en silencio mientras él marcaba el número de Johana.

— ¡Kat! — saludó la chica al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos es lo que te pasa?! — gruñó Peeta sin siquiera saludarle.

— Ah, eres tú — musitó Johana con desanimo.

— ¡¿Estás loca, Johana?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a cuatro chicos a la deriva en alta mar?

— Te dije que yo nunca pierdo. Exijo la revancha, con un árbitro.

Peeta resopló mordiéndose los labios indignados.

— Mañana en el club — propuso después de una pausa.

— Ahora o nada.

— Pero…

— Lo tomas o lo dejas, se hace de noche Peeta. Y en alta mar hace mucho frío.

Katniss le miró confundida, ignorante de todo lo que ocurría con sus compañeros.

— En media hora, en el club, con tu entrenador como árbitro — accedió.

— ¿Qué hay si gano? — cuestionó Johana.

— No hay apuestas esta vez.

— Siempre las hay, responde.

— Mi auto — Peeta se dejó caer en el espaldar de su asiento completamente frustrado.

— Hecho — aceptó Johana dejando escapar una risita burlona.

— Voy para allá.

— Lo mismo digo.

— Estás loca.

— _Touche, _hermanito. _Touche… _

— ¿Qué ocurre, Peeta? — Preguntó Kat, después de varios minutos de camino en silencio.

— Vamos al club — contestó él con la vista fija en el volante —. Johana se está saliendo con la suya.

Kat rió bajito acariciando uno de los hombros de Peeta, en el fondo se alegraba de que Johana le bajara los humos y le enseñara algo de lo que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea: Humildad.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora? — preguntó haciendo hasta la imposible para no soltar una carcajada imprudente.

— Hasta ahora — respondió Peeta —. La cosa más demente que he visto, le pagó al piloto del yate para que abandonara en altamar a los muchachos.

Ella soltó una carcajada bajita.

— Se lució esta vez — comentó entre risas para sí misma.

— Llegó demasiado lejos — contradijo Peeta, su tono era frío y represivo. En serio estaba enojado lo que en aquellos últimos días había sido muy extraño.

Él había tenido razón cuando dijo que todo había sido tan calmo últimamente que parecía ser un sueño. Tanto qué verlo fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios de la forma le parecía algo tan ajeno, de vidas atrás, el Peeta que había estado con ella por el centro de la ciudad lleno de sonrisas y chistes sardónicos era el verdadero y en ese momento ya no estaba, era el príncipe cruel e irónico de Manhattan. Y ese no le gustaba tanto.

— Jugaremos un set en presencia del entrenador de Johana — comentó Peeta sacando la tarjeta de socio de su fuera de su billetera —. Siento todo esto nunca creí que llegaría a estos extremos.

— Te los buscaste, Peeta — ella observó por la ventana las extensiones de los campos verdes que igualaban a los de la mansión Mellark —. No hay espacio para lloriqueos.

Él rió malévolamente continuando la travesía hasta los suntuosos estacionamientos del club, conduciéndole hasta el pasillo de los ascensores presurosos, había acordado con Johana para que organizara los de las zapatillas deportivas y raqueta.

Cruzaron rutilante por varios salones de reuniones sociales, deteniéndose a saludar escuetamente a pocos conocidos. Johana le esperaba a la entra del vestidor sosteniendo su maleta con implementos deportivos, saludó a Kat su calidez acostumbrada.

— Listo — espetó Peeta cuando por fin se había cambiado, Johana estiró su camiseta para hacer desaparecer una ligera arruga en su vientre.

— Listo — contestó.

— Morderás el polvo Johana, recordarás este día cómo el día en que obtuve mi triunfo sobre ti — le dijo Peeta mientras se estiraba en la zona de calentamientos.

Johana sonrió amarrando los cordones de sus zapatillas, miró a Gale que junto a Katniss y un número significativo de espectadores esperaban el primer set.

— Despídete de tu auto, Peeta.

Él caminó hasta su posición riendo petulante y engreído cómo acostumbraba a hacerlo en esas situaciones.

— Llama y pon los chicos salvo — le exigió antes de dar inicio al partido.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió Johana levantando su raqueta — ¿Crees que soy estúpida o qué?

— Te concedo el primer saque si los pones a salvo.

— Estás aprendiendo, Hermanito.

— Soy el maestro, Johana.

Ella sonrió caminando hasta su maleta en busca del móvil para llamar y organizar el rescate de aquellos holgazanes, qué estúpidos habían sido al creer que podrían veranear en las playas de Manhattan a costa de ella. Después de cortar la llamada le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Gale, él le correspondió lanzándole un beso al aire, Kat acomodó sus lentes de sol.

— ¿Cuánto a que Johana le patea el trasero esta vez?

— Cincuenta dólares a que Peeta no se deja vencer fácilmente.

— Hecho — aceptó Gale entrelazando el dedo meñique que ella le ofrecía gustosa.

Peeta flexionó los brazos, observando como Johana cedía ante sus condiciones. Envió una señal al árbitro. Ella había cumplido su parte del trato.

— Listo — anunció regresando a su posición —. Ya van al rescate de las mariquitas lloronas que tienes por amigos.

— Empieza.

Ella tomó una larga respiración levantando la raqueta a la altura de la mano en la que sostenía la pelota. Flexionó su pierna izquierda y lanzó un primer golpe con fuerza.

Peeta corrió varios pasos hacia adelante recibiendo con éxito su ataque, contraatacó con mucha más fuerza, ocasionando así: la primera bola fallida para Johana, un primer punto a su favor.

Aprovechó para regalarle esa sonrisa siniestra e irónica. La misma que hacía que ella se descontrolara y empezara a fallar en la cancha. Johana inspiró y expiró varias veces, para el último set solo tenía unos mínimos puntos en contra y si quería levantar su honor debía concentrarse un poco más, lo que era casi imposible, gracias a las risas burlonas de Peeta.

Una vez más sacó con toda su fuerza, Peeta recibió con ímpetu ese ataque, respondiendo más excitado por los gritos en el público. Dando inicio a una secuencia de golpes certeros y exitosos que hicieron que todos los espectadores sostuvieran la respiración durante quince largos segundos. Entonces el brillo de una reluciente cabellera roja resplandeció en una de las últimas gradas, lisa y delicada moviéndose entre los asistentes con la gracia de una bailarina.

La risa de Peeta fue cómo un susurro etéreo seguido de los aplausos de la audiencia, Johana sacudió el rostro enfurruñado notando a los lejos como el árbitro marcaba un último punto: En su contra, a favor de Peeta.

Dando como resultado otra derrota.

Pero eso no le afectó de la forma en que esperaba, no cuando no lograba sacar de su mente aquella singular visión.

Peeta se acercó con expresión amable extendiéndole la mano, siguiendo el protocolo que estipulaba el manual del club.

— Fuiste una gran rival — espetó abrazándole con fingido pesar —, Y a cambio de ello te daré mi auto, aunque no te los hayas ganado — le guiñó un ojo cínico.

— Está bien — resopló ella sin controlar las palabras que salían de su boca.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en aquella cabellera desfilando entre los espectadores. ¿Sería posible?

Tanto era su desconcierto que las muecas de burla que Peeta hacía mientras se alejaba ni lo enfurecieron, monótonamente recogió sus cosas visualizando a Gale en compañía de Katniss quienes se acercaban ligeramente sorprendidos por su derrota, y por su aparente calma. Ella se dio vuelta para verificar que aquello había sido real, que lo que había visto antes de perder ante Peeta no había sido una ilusión.

Pero no había nada.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — inquirió Katniss sacándose los lentes oscuros, dejando ver su ceño ligeramente contrariado por la extraña actitud de Johana. Ella rió a medias recogiendo su cabello y mirando hacía el césped falso de la cancha.

— Me distraje — fue lo que pudo responder, Kat parpadeó atónita. Era obvio que es era una excusa para salir del paso.

— ¿Eso es todo? — resopló sin disimular el desconcierto que el comportamiento de Johana le causaba —, Creí que ganarías por lejos, no estaba planeando ganarme cincuenta dólares hoy. No es que haya apostado contra ti — miró a Gale con un deje de compasión —. Es decir, fue algo muy loco. Como si hubieras visto un fantasma, te bloqueaste.

— ¿Dónde está Peeta? — preguntó Gale tomando la bolsa deportiva de Johana.

Pregunta que resonó en los oídos de esta haciéndole maldecir por lo bajo, si la persona que había visto en las gradas era quien creí que era, no era bueno que Peeta anduviera por allí cerca.

— Debe estar cambiándose — repuso tomando a Katniss del brazo para sacarle casi a rastras de la cancha. Gale les siguió extrañado por su actitud, le conocía muy bien y sabía que algo ocultaba. También sabía que no debía exigir explicaciones mientras arrastraba a Kat por los pasillos hasta el vestidor masculino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios apretados.

— Espera mi hermano aquí Kat, por favor — le pidió tomando un largo respiro y saludando cortésmente a dos chicos que abandonaba el vestíbulo —. Dile que el auto puede entregármelo en casa — observó una vez más el pasillo vacío y en silencio —. Iré a resolver el asunto de los chicos. Gale, ¿Puedes ir por el auto? — pidió con dulzura, mientras tomaba su mano y dejaba caer las llaves en la palma de esta —. Tengo que cambiarme.

Gale y Katniss se observaron por unos segundos, luego se volvieron hacía ella sin saber que decir o hacer. La Johana que conocían no se tomaba las derrotas tan pasivamente como lo hacía en esos momentos. Después de un segundo de silencio él asintió sacudiendo la cabeza y saliendo de lugar velozmente. Ella acomodó el cuello de su camisa y rió al cristal oscuro de la puerta.

— Nos vemos, Kat.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarle allí sola y sin entender el porqué de su comportamiento. Revisó en su móvil la hora, apretando los labios un tanto impaciente, el sonido de la ducha le indicó que Peeta aún no terminaba de asearse, un día en compañía de los hermanos Mellark era un día de diversión asegurada. Y se empezaba a preparar mentalmente para lo siguiente, porque el comportamiento de Johana no era normal, y cuando no era normal indicaba el inicio de algo mucho peor. Sin querer se había inclinado contra la puerta del vestidor, absorta, revisando las imágenes en su teléfono, tanto, que ni siquiera notó la figura alta y fornida que había llegado hasta allí. Lo supo cuando escuchó el carraspeo de su garganta, una objeción muy educada para pedirle que se quitara de en medio. Ella levantó el rostro moviéndose de inmediato sin fijarse en quien era, él soltó una risita colocando una mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

— Regla número de salud ocupacional: las puertas y escaleras no son lugares para esperar o dormir.

Kat frunció el ceño apartando la vista de su móvil para fijarse en el rostro de aquel extraño, tratando de relacionarlo con alguno de los rostros poco familiares que le saludaban en los lugares de encuentros sociales como ése.

— Por si la próxima vez te duermes en un sitio como este — continuó el chico esbozando una sonrisa que dejó entrever una dentadura perfecta y unos labios sonrosados exquisitamente.

Gay. Llevaba brillo labial.

Era un poco más alto que Gale, de hecho la contextura era casi la misma, un tanto flexible y largurucho. Sus facciones eran delicadas, pero no rayaban en lo afeminado, lo que era extraño ya que sus pestañas largas y onduladas eran dignas de ser llevadas por una mujer que supiera usar un delineador de pestañas.

Extrañamente guapo.

— Gracias — masculló Kat —, por el consejo.

Él soltó una risita burlona girando el picaporte, se detuvo mirándole nuevamente.

— Está prohibido el acceso a mujeres a este lugar — informó.

Kat resopló dejando de teclear en su móvil.

— ¿Y eso qué te afecta? No me interesa mirar, así que puedes entrar con toda confianza.

— Solo era un consejo.

— Ahórratelos — replicó Katniss, colocando los ojos en blanco.

Él se dio vuelta por completo observándole de pies a cabeza, sonriendo, torció el gesto en una mueca de diversión.

— Una rebelde — susurró con un deje de ironía en su expresión.

Kat se encogió de hombros riendo pícaramente cuando divisó a Peeta tras aquel extraño con ínfulas de superioridad.

— Disculpa — resopló Peeta, empujando levemente la puerta.

Ella soltó una risita. El extraño chico se detuvo un momento a reparar el rostro fresco de Peeta, parecía escrutarlo intensamente. Luego torció el gesto y se viró hacía Katniss sonriendo con desdén.

— Era de esto de lo que estaba hablando — comentó haciendo referencia a su anterior consejo sobre salubridad.

— Eh… esto, lo siento, ¿Quién eres? Aparte del feo del día — inquirió Peeta abriendo la puerta completamente. Katniss se encogió de hombros riendo en silencio.

— Los rumores siempre traen algo de cierto, que curioso — rezongó el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa hipócrita y un tanto cruel —. Tu reputación te precede, Peeta Mellark.

— ¿Disculpa? — inquirió Peeta mirándole con franqueza.

— Soy Gloss Bradbury — se presentó, extendiendo una mano hacía Peeta que dudó en responder. Finalmente lo hizo, sin siquiera saber de quien se trataba — Bradbury Scott — culminó el muchacho haciendo énfasis en su último apellido.

— ¿Se supone que debo conocerte? — cuestionó Peeta retirando su mano para caminar hasta Kat y tomarla de la cintura.

— Soy sobrino de Seeder Scott, de los Scott Willow.

Peeta torció el gesto conteniendo una sonrisa.

— Un placer — dijo —. Aun no sé quién eres, lo que me pone en desventaja. Soy el desafortunado ignorante en esta escena, porque pareces saber mucho de mí.

Gloss asintió sonriendo, aunque su expresión era severa se ablandó un poco cuando posó su mirada en el rostro de Katniss.

— Un placer, Señorita…

— Katniss — contestó ella sin corresponder a la enorme sonrisa que él esbozaba de oreja a oreja —, Katniss Everdeen.

Él asintió mordiéndose los labios.

Peeta se dispuso a abandonar el pasillo apretando la mano de Kat mientras le besaba cálidamente en la sien.

— Es en verdad una lástima — comentó Gloss, con voz lo suficientemente alta para que Peeta escuchara —, que no sepas nada de mí cuando yo sé todo sobre ti.

Peeta se detuvo mirándole por encima del hombro.

— En realidad no es mucha — masculló —. No me interesa conocer a todos los que me conocen. Mi nombre me precede, ya me acostumbré a ello.

— Y el de tú novia también — replicó Gloss con voz ácida.

Peeta se dio vuelta un poco fastidiado.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo mucha suerte.

— Mucha — consintió Gloss.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno. Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Primer capítulo de esta segunda parte. A ver que les pareció. Déjenme sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Agradecimiento especial a la autora, que me permite hacer la adaptación y a todos los que están leyendo, gracias.**

**Ya saben que estamos a un PM o un review de distancia.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Prométeme **

**«Algunas promesas simplemente no pueden romperse.» **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 2**

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas positivamente cuando logró verle a lo lejos, reír de esa forma tan adusta y sin sentimiento, dejando que los recuerdos sobrevinieran en su mente.

Haciéndole reír estúpidamente, no sabía cómo, ni por qué razón pudo haberle considerado amiga en un pasado. No es que se arrepintiera de todo lo vivido juntas, habían crecido muy cercanas. Pero tan diferentes.

Después de mucho tiempo sin hablar había encontrado los momentos más que suficientes para reflexionar sobre su autonomía, no era la misma chica sumisa que hacía lo que ordenaran.

No lo siguió siendo desde aquella tarde en que vio cómo aquella a quien consideró su amiga, su hermana, rompía su corazón y les tomaba el pelo a todos.

Y aunque le intimidaba enfrentarle después de lo ocurrido, era lo suficientemente madura para sonreír aristocráticamente y pasar a su lado como si nunca hubieses cruzado una mísera palabra en toda su vida.

Bonnie Scott Willow estaba de regreso a Manhattan.

Allí estaba con su enorme sonrisa carismática para todos, hipócrita para los que le conocían a fondo.

— Johana — le saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Johana se detuvo suspirando resignada, esto no se limitaría a una sonrisa y adioses como había planeado. Se dio vuelta acomodando su camisa y relajando un poco su entrecejo.

— Bonnie — contestó sin expresión alguna.

La chica rió, una media sonrisa, un gesto seductor y tétrico en sus facciones perfectamente torneadas.

— ¿No te da gusto verme? — inquirió, levantando una ceja recelosa.

Johana entreabrió los labios, confundida, de ninguna manera tenía planeado cruzar palabra alguna con una traidora y manipuladora. Todo había quedado claro aquella noche. Lo comprendió de inmediato, Bonnie se burlaba, habían transcurrido diez meses desde que había sido enviada a algún instituto en tierras lejanas y el deje de antipatía y sarcasmo que usaba con todo aquel que no era de su agrado, seguía allí. Y ahora lo usaba contra ella, haciéndole frente de una de esas miradas que tiempo atrás aterrorizaban a la mayoría de sus compañeras.

— Pero por supuesto, Bonnie — contestó riendo de la misma manera tan insolente.

Ella acomodó algo en su muñeca, una delgada pulsera tejida en oro. Reluciente y costosa, un gesto que Johana interpretó como un alarde. Muy común en Bonnie Scott.

— Ni que fuéramos enemigas — continuó, torciendo el gesto delicadamente

Bonnie rió revelando el fastidio que había enmascarado tras sus buenos modales.

— Cuanto tiempo — resopló —. Pero nada ha cambiado — rió maliciosa —, aun dejas que tu hermano se lleve los aplausos.

Johana contuvo la respiración, era aquí donde el peso de haber perdido nuevamente contra Peeta, le ocasionaba rabia contra todo y todos.

— Nada ha cambiado — repuso —. Aun sigues siendo la misma hueca sin gracia en sus comentarios.

Bonnie hizo un mohín de disgusto acompañado de una sonrisa plástica y desechable.

— Y tú la perdedora de siempre.

Lo que hizo que Johana soltara una leve carcajada.

— ¿Qué? ¿En el internado donde estuviste no te han enseñado nada mejor? — le retó con voz sobria y sin emociones.

Bonnie se acercó colocando una mano sobre su cadera en un acto de firmeza y pasividad.

— Es un desperdicio de creatividad usarlos aquí contigo — ella levantó el rostro altivo y adusto.

— Admiro el elemento melodramático — musitó Johana con una risa traviesa curvándole el rostro —. El rostro firme, la mano en las caderas… — soltó una suave carcajada dando pasos para alejarse —. Lo que es estúpido — dijo sin mirarle —. Porque ya hay una nueva reina del drama aquí.

Bonnie rió amargamente, Johana se detuvo un momento.

— Tú sabes que yo nunca fui una reina del drama — replicó Bonnie —. Simplemente la ― loca que le hace la vida imposible a quien frustra sus planes.

— Olvidaste la parte de perra — resaltó Johana —. Y esta vez no lograras fastidiar nuestra existencia — se dio vuelta —. Porque yo también se hacer el papel de Perra loca.

— No respires por la herida Johana, creí que después de mucho tiempo superarías lo de Blight.

Johana se mordió la lengua para no soltar un comentario que saltara los límites de urbanidad y dejara al descubierto la tensión de su conversa.

— Lo he superado — repuso —. De hecho, después de tiempo me di cuenta que hay dos clases de basura en el mundo, y siempre terminan atrayéndose la una a la otra.

— Pues tu razonamiento no aplicó para con Blight.

— Porque apareciste tú, querida. Algo peor para algo desastroso.

Bonnie guardó silencio frunciendo los labios, su rostro se tornó más frío de lo usual.

— Creo que me equivoqué — replicó para sí misma —. Muchas cosas han cambiado.

— ¡Por fin, algo coherente sale de tus labios!

— He regresado, Johana. Y es cómo hace diez meses atrás.

Johana suspiró sonriendo ampliamente.

— Mantente alejada de mí y de mi hermano y no habrá ninguna clase de problemas.

— Lamentablemente ese es el último ítem de mis planes.

— Bien — Johana le miró fría y calculadora —. No repito mis amenazas y siempre cumplo mis advertencias, intenta acercarte a mi familia y estarás oficialmente en mí radar, no te lo tomes personal ― Princesa — masculló Johana alejándose sin darle chance de responder a sus amenazas.

¿Una declaración de guerra?

— ¿Qué pasó con la dulce e ingenua chica de la que me hablaste? — Preguntó Gloss apareciendo de la nada tras la espalda de Bonnie — Esa sonó más como una de tu clase — rió pérfido e irónico. Bonnie colocó los ojos en blanco fastidiada por el comentario de su primo —.Loca.

— ¿Qué sería de Manhattan sin un poco de diversión? Los hermanos Mellark nos darán mucha mientras estemos aquí. En especial Johana.

« »

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Eres un monstruo! Da gracias a tu hermano que no colocaré una orden de restricción contra ti, ¡LIBRANOS SEÑOR DE ESTA CRIATURA! — Katniss dejó escapar una suave carcajada interrumpiendo el relato sobre el encuentro entre Johana y los chicos en el puerto. Clara le acompañó retirando de su mano las delicadas pulseras de diamante y oro blanco, habían estado arreglando los últimos detalles de la prodigiosa fiesta de la cual Clara no había parado de hablar durante los últimos días, ahora que solo faltaban unos cuantos se la pasaba de allí para allá en busca de las flores y adornos perfectos.

Jamás pensó que se emocionaría tanto con un cumpleaños.

Pero su sobrina traviesa y misteriosa lo valía. Además: No todos los días se cumplían dieciocho años. Mientras realizaba la última prueba de accesorios se dio tiempo para hablar sobre las locuras de la hija menor de su mejor amiga, conocía su historial de travesuras, en cuanto a berrinches cuando Johana se lo proponía podía ser mucho peor que Peeta.

Kat rió nuevamente, relatando la forma en que Marvel siguió despotricando contra Johana en todo el camino hasta su casa, mientras que el resto de muchachos se dedicaban a lanzar leña al fuego para el muchacho no cesara de atacarle, aprovechándose del estado de culpabilidad que ella había aceptado desde que los vio bajar de la lancha.

Rieron hasta el punto que empezaron a sentir dolor en el estómago, hazañas como la del día anterior difícilmente podían pasar desapercibidas. Después de una pausa, las palabras cruzadas con aquel extraño mientras esperaba por Peeta sobrevinieron a la mente de Kat, llenándola de un tanto de curiosidad, si bien le molestaba la alevosía con la que el tal Gloss se había dirigido a Peeta, también le incomodaba saber que él había mencionado saber de ella, al igual que su novio: Katniss jamás había escuchado de un Gloss Scott.

— Tía — le llamó torciendo el gesto mientras le ayudaba a retirar una preciosa esclava de su mano izquierda.

Clara levantó el rostro organizando los pendientes en su joyero.

— ¿Conoces a Gloss Scott?

Ella meditó por unos segundos, luego asintió, parecía que todo el mundo en Manhattan se conocían. ¿Podía ser eso cierto? ¿Todos? O sea: ¿TODOS?

— Claro, Kat. Es el hijo de Atala, sobrino de Seeder.

Su pregunta era respondida en el acto. Todos se conocían con todos.

— ¿Por qué? — quiso saber Clara, aún entretenida con sus infinidades de joyas — ¿Le has conocido?

Kat asintió un tanto reflexiva.

— Ayer, en el club. Él cruzó un par de palabras con Peeta y no fue muy amable que digamos…

Clara rió a carcajada limpia apartando por fin la vista de sus joyas.

— Y yo pensaba que las rencorosas solo éramos mujeres, me refiero a rencores de hermandad, ¿Entiendes? Cuando una amiga odia a alguien automáticamente odiaras a ese alguien por el simple hecho de que tú amiga la odia — miró a Kat con un deje de picardía en sus ojos y sonrisa.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — le preguntó la chica levantándose de la cama para caminar hasta su escritorio y tomar su ejemplar de ― The sun also rises, que aún no había terminado

— ¿De casualidad Bonnie Scott no estaba por allí cerca? — preguntó llevándose la mano a la mejilla para contener las ganas locas de reírse ante los contado por Kat y lo que su mente imaginaba sobre esa escena.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Kat, frunciendo el ceño.

— Bonnie — contestó Clara respirando acompasadamente para dejar de reír —. Bonnie Scott — añadió, como si el apellido ayudara a identificar a la chica. La expresión de Kat le indicó que no le conocía —. Era la mejor amiga de Johana hace un par de años, nadie sabe porque se pelearon y ahora ninguna de las dos se soporta, pensé que Johana o Peeta te habían comentado algo al respecto — meditó un tanto huraña —. Bueno, es normal que Peeta no conozca a Gloss, él ha estado fuera del país casi toda su vida, le conozco por su madre que era muy amiga de Alisa y mía; debe estar grande y guapo, siempre lo fue.

Kat se carraspeó la garganta entornando su vista hacía el libro.

— Parecía no agradarle mucho Peeta — dijo para desviar cualquier comentario que llevara a halagar el físico de aquel muchacho, porque Clara tenía razón Gloss era muy… ¡Momento! Era un estúpido y desubicado, también misterioso y no sabía porque diablos estaba dedicándole segundos en su mente y parte de sus pensamientos.

— Es primo de Bonnie, han sido muy unidos desde chicos. Cuando ella se fue del país, todos dicen que a causa de la pelea con Johana, ellos se volvieron más cercanos. ¿Peeta no te contó?

— ¿Qué?

— Bonnie siempre estuvo obsesionada con él, desde niña. Y cuando todo parecía ir bien con ellos de repente peleó con Johana, y creo, no estoy muy segura; Johana persuadió a su hermano para que ni se acercase a la chica. En realidad nadie sabe que pasó entre ambas. Peeta dejó de salir con Bonnie, comenzó a ver otras chicas y fin —culminó Clara al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su sobrina.

— No, jamás me contó sobre eso.

— No es nada importante — sonrió tímidamente —. Entiendo que no lo haya mencionado, los tres eran apenas unos niños.

Katniss apartó el libro, ligeramente interesada en lo que su tía sabía acerca de la tal Bonnie.

— ¿Ella está aquí? — preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

— Debe estarlo, aunque es raro. Al menos que piense regresar a la escuela, que por cierto es la misma tuya, cariño. — Clara revisó algo en su móvil levantándose de un brinco, tomando rápidamente su exclusivo y ataviado joyero —. Tengo que llamar a los de decoración, ¡Lo olvidé! — farfulló tecleando mientras se alejaba, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se detuvo y miró a Kat, nuevamente emocionada le anunció: — He invitado a tu padre.

Ella se dejó caer sobre los almohadones tomando una larga respiración, palpando en su dedo medio, donde estaba el curioso anillo que Peeta le había regalado durante aquel fin de semana en París, entendía si él no quería hablar de su ex novias, al fin y al cabo era un tema que poco debía importarle, ahora estaba con ella y confiaba en él.

¿Ex? Bueno, Clara sólo habló de salidas… ¿Por qué Gloss comentó conocerle tanto? Era obvio que Bonnie debió contarle muchas cosas sobre Peeta, las cosas que todo el mundo sabía, una sonrisa traviesa le curvó el rostro dejando escapar una suave risita.

Nadie conocía al Peeta que se quedaba hasta tarde cantándole canciones hasta quedarse dormida, nadie conocía a ése que se había dedicado a la total reconstrucción de una cabaña abandonada, nadie conocía al Peeta que había arriesgado la vida por ella y atravesado el mundo para confesarle las cosas que en su momento no pudo, porque ella no le había dado chance.

Todos veían al príncipe de cotilleos y ganador de competencias, nadie conocía quien era él en realidad. Y ése era un lujo que le daba orgullo darse.

Solo ella lo sabía y le amaba con todos esos defectos y las virtudes que cada día eran más, porque se había detenido a observarlas más de cerca.

Confiaba en él.

Con lo único que no contaba era con la intromisión de una perra loca como le había dicho Johana, y esa, no era de fiar.

« »

Peeta sonrió juguetón divisando al fondo del pasillo a Wes charlando amenamente con Ed, sabía de qué, más bien lo intuyó desde el momento en que ambos le sonrieron algo maliciosos girando sus cabezas hacía Marvel que estaba junto la puerta de salón hablando con varias compañeras. Apresuró el paso saludándoles jovialmente, varias chicas se acercaron a saludarle, lo usual. Después de varios chistes gastados a expensas de Marvel se acomodaron en sus pupitres correspondientes, esperando por el inicio de la clase, él entró al aula, con su cabello perfectamente peinado y su uniforme impecable.

Tienes que estar bromeando, pensó Peeta, al verlo sentarse en uno de las hileras del frente.

¿Es en serio? Inquirió enarcando una ceja confundido, mordió tenuemente la punta de su lapicero para evitar amargarse el día con la presencia del que parecía ser un nuevo estudiante, a diferencia del semestre pasado no pediría una presentación oficial, una tierna sonrisa se le escapó al recordar la vez que Katniss temblaba de rabia ante el curso entero, y su miedo de que en cualquier momento ella arrancase a golpes contra él, ya le había golpeado salvajemente con solo mirarle de la forma en que lo había hecho.

«Hay nuevo en clase» lo supo sin siquiera leer el remitente.

Marvel.

«Ni tan nuevo es el primo de Bonnie» contestó, tecleando con la vista en el pizarrón.

«¿Bonnie está de regreso?» Marvel sí que sabía aprovechar las clases de historia.

«No sé, el "nuevo" se llama Gloss y es su primo, él mismo me lo dijo el sábado en el club; si me disculpas algunos tenemos un futuro brillante que lograr, no quiero promedios bajos en historia»

Su amigo entendió el mensaje, dejándose perder en el soso relato sobre Alejandro Magno y las especulaciones de que era gay, lo que causó murmullos entre los grupos, después de carcajadas y compromisos sobre consultas pudo encontrarse con Marvel y los demás chicos de camino al siguiente salón.

— Es confirmado — comentó Marvel cruzando un brazo por encima del hombro de

Peeta, quien lo retiró casi que de inmediato —. Bonnie Scott está de regreso. — Estamos estudiando Marvel, la academia es para estudiar — Objetó Peeta, fingiendo indiferencia mientras tecleaba un mensaje para Katniss.

Marvel sonrió triunfal, dándole un ligero codazo antes de detenerse frente el salón de artes.

Peeta terminó de enviar el mensaje donde le pedía a Kat que se apresurase, esta era una de las pocas clases que compartían, levantó la mirada en busca de la razón por la que su amigo le había golpeado.

Bonnie Scott.

— Lo sé — musitó Marvel adelantándose unos pasos hacía el salón —.Siempre tengo información útil.

Él le perforó con la mirada sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en su nuca, no eran nervios, Bonnie jamás llenó sus expectativas, aburrida y sin emociones, criada para que todo lo que se moviera a su alrededor le adorara: frustrante, más que eso: irritante. Era incomodidad al sentir como aquel par de ojos marrones se posaban en él, mirándole cómo si aún tuviera dieciséis años, lo que absurdo ya que había pasado un año en el extranjero. Tiempo suficiente para superar sus ensoñaciones de pubertad controlada por hormonas.

— Peeta — le llamó Kat, apareciendo tras su espalda, pudo sentir la calidez de sus manos abrazándole por la cintura. Él sonrió ignorando sin remordimiento alguno la firme mirada de Bonnie, simple: el resto carecía de sentido cuando Katniss aparecía en su radar.

— Hermosa — suspiró, desenroscándose de su agarre.

Marvel le guiñó un ojo a Kat desde el numeroso grupo donde se hallaba, en medio de una acalorada discusión.

— He hablado con Johana — informó ella tomando su mano para caminar hasta el salón —. Confirmó mis sospechas, ¿Qué te obligó a hacer?

Peeta torció el gesto despreocupado, un brillo de malicia adornó su mirada.

— No quiero decirte mentiras Kat, sé que odias las sorpresas pero no te diré nada.

Ella hizo una mueca de tristeza dando paso a un puchero infantil, lo que hizo que Peeta volviera a reír, su risa se detuvo cuando los ojos de Bonnie volvieron a intimidarle desde el umbral de la puerta. ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer?

— ¿No es nada loco, verdad? Nada que incluya payasos o serenatas, por favor.

Él hizo un esfuerzo enorme para ignorar aquella mirada insistente, sacudiendo la cabeza asintió y respiró profundamente llevándole hasta el fondo del salón. Las carcajadas famosas y ruidosas de su hermana menor se hicieron presentes. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que ella también estaba en esta clase?

Entonces apareció en compañía de Effie y una chica que según su retorcida mente era el reemplazo de Delly, algo dolió dentro de sí con tan solo recordar Vio como Johana continuó su camino colocando los ojos en blanco dramáticamente se topó a medio camino con Bonnie e inevitablemente todas las miradas fueron hacía ellas, Kat indiferente a todos tomó sus materiales de trabajo y caminó hasta el lienzo que les correspondía en la mayoría de las clases, pudo respirar normalmente cuando Johana llegó hasta ellos con una sonrisa triunfal.

— Hemos terminado de arreglar tu sorpresa de cumpleaños — Peeta le miró aprensivo, ayudando a Kat con el óleo y pinceles — ¿Qué? ¿No le has dicho?

Él resopló dándole la espalda con desdén.

— Era una sorpresa.

Johana guardó silencio llevándose las manos hasta la boca mientras miraba a Kat abriendo los ojos en una falsa expresión de pesar. Peeta apretó los labios conteniendo un gruñido. Una vez más Johana comprobaba no ser de fiar, con respecto a sorpresas.

— Buenos días — saludó Miss Blinca, su cabello redondeado hasta las orejas y el par de lentes señoriales suscitaban un respeto muy confianzudamente ganado. — Espero tengan un buen inicio de semana — les deseó. Dando paso a una serie de: "Gracias" y "igual para usted" — como todos los lunes me permito informarles que el comité de artes aún está abierto a cualquier solicitud de unión — esta última frase fue dicha entornando los ojos fijamente en Peeta, quien sonrió ampliamente y asintió guiñando un ojo con picardía.

La maestra jamás se daba por vencida.

— Peeta, no olvides que iremos a lo de José esta tarde — susurró Johana antes de marcharse a su lugar de trabajo.

Kat frunció el ceño, la maestra continuó sin darle chance de preguntar de qué hablaba Johana.

— Por otro lado, debemos darle la bienvenida a su compañera Bonnie Scott — todos se giraron hasta la chica que ni siquiera sonrió, su mirada fija en la blusa rosa de la profesora que nada tenía que ver con la falda gris que se ajustaba a sus caderas sin nada de sensualidad, para los defectos de los demás Bonnie tenía una lupa. Para los suyos: un diseñador y estilista que los arreglara, lástima que ninguno de ellos podía reparar el desastre en su interior.

— Después de un año en Bélgica ha decidido retornar a la escuela que la vio crecer, ¿no es así, Bonnie?

— Claro Miss, uno siempre regresa al lugar de donde es — contestó sin expresión ni carisma, todos dieron por sentado que nada en ella había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma reina de hielo que aumentaba su autoestima con el simple placer de mirar a los demás por encima del hombro.

La maestra sonrió afable acomodando las lentes sobre su respingada nariz.

— Bueno, si no es más. Continuemos con nuestra elaboración de bocetos al estilo minimalistas, se acerca la feria de arte exclusiva de St Jude y los mejores, solo los mejores se presentaran.

Katniss tomó su libreta haciéndose la indiferente ante la tensión reinante, lo supo desde el momento en que Johana entró al salón, Bonnie Scott estaba cerca y aunque se sentía ligeramente fastidiada por su impía e indisimulada mirada hacía Peeta, lo estaba manejando muy bien. Incluso cuando notó cómo aquella pelirroja con ínfulas de superioridad le fulminaba con la mirada se dio a la tarea de parecer inmune a sus gestos, en vez de responder con la misma actitud tomó la mano de Peeta y lo acercó hacía ella besándole con ternura en el hombro, él se carcajeó, un gesto así no era muy propio de Kat, menos en medio de una clase entera.

Sin notarlo, una guerra fría, sin armas ni ataques contundentes acababa de empezar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno. Aquí se ha develado un poco de los misteriosos personajes aparecidos… aunque no del todo, deberán seguir leyendo para saber de que va cada uno. Espero saber que les pareció el capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— Muy maduro — comentó antes de subir al auto —. Debo admitir que estaba esperando esas escenas de… Katniss es _mi _novia ahora y te estaré vigilando cuando te acerques, zopenco— Johana hizo una pausa dejando a un lado su pésima imitación de voz varonil.

— Cuando estás seguro de lo que tienes no hay porque hacer escena o impedir que la persona que quieres vea a las personas que quiere.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 3P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Agradecimiento especial a la autora, que me permite hacer la adaptación y a todos los que están leyendo, gracias.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Prométeme **

**«Algunas promesas simplemente no pueden romperse.» **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 3**

Johana se detuvo frente el enorme edificio entreabriendo los labios ligeramente sorprendida, si bien, la idea de buscar al amigo de Katniss había sido suya, al hallarse allí a tan solo unos pasos de encontrarlo, dudaba de que esa fuera del todo buena, Peeta se lo había advertido, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho explícitamente, era algo tácito: Peeta casi no podía soportar que alguien más tuviera un vínculo tan íntimo con Katniss. No iba a darle el placer de decir esas palabras que Peeta se enorgullecía de pronunciar cuando Johana confesaba haberse equivocado. Tomó un respiro y casi le arrastró hasta el vestíbulo donde esperaron por unos segundos a que su llamado fuese atendido. Los ojos de Johana recorrieron de pies a cabeza aquel chico de metro setenta en sus pantalones de mezclilla raído y lleno de agujeros, el suéter contra marcado con figuras de comics que no identificó. Un niño grande, tal y cómo se lo había imaginado.

— Hola — se adelantó forzando una sonrisa acogedora.

Finnick frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tú eres...? — comenzó a preguntar Finnick, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Johana.

— Soy Johana Mellark — se presentó estrechando la mano del chico confianzudamente. Él aún no salía de su asombro, reconocía a Peeta, pero esa chica elegante y carismática que le saludaba con tanta familiaridad le dejaba desconcertado —. Tú debes ser Finnick, soy amiga de Katniss — informó Johana. Peeta se dedicó a sonreírle tenuemente, un saludo casi imperceptible.

— Pasen — ofreció cediéndoles paso al interior del apartamento. Johana le siguió evaluando con disimulo el desorden de planos y el ordenador encendido sobre el comedor junto a un refresco.

— ¿A qué se debe su visita? — preguntó él, fijando su mirada en Peeta que mantenía un silencio despreocupado con las manos en los bolsillos.

Finnick esbozó una mueca de confusión ni por asomo había esperado una visita como esa, la curiosidad le carcomía, la última vez que había hablado con Peeta había sido para confirmarle que Kat, su querida Kat, le quería; no entendía que otro asunto podían tener en común.

— Sabemos que debes estar extrañado por nuestra presencia aquí — comenzó Johana, mirando a Peeta, luego se volvió hacía Finnick sonriendo con amabilidad —. Tú no nos conoces, al menos no a mí, pero yo sí, Katniss ha hablado mucho de ti. Te preguntarás que hacen estos dos extraños robando segundos de tu tiempo, bueno, Kat es una gran amiga. Mi hermano y yo hemos estado planeando una sorpresa, y... Yo, bueno, yo tuve esta idea — Johana miró de reojo a Peeta —. Claro, está en ti sí quieres ir...

— Ve al punto — objetó Peeta, sin despegar la vista de su móvil.

—Queríamos saber si podías asistir a un lugar el viernes, ya sabes, por lo del cumpleaños de Katniss.

Finnick entornó los ojos de forma aprensiva hacía Peeta, este fingió no percatarse de esto, con la vista clavada en su móvil. La propuesta de Johana era tentadora, en verdad quería hablar con Katniss, saber cómo estaba, recordar los cumpleaños de antaño dónde reían mientras el efecto del alcohol les nublaba el sentido, ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Kat lo odiaría después de todo? Porque técnicamente él había fallado, lo reconocía. Pero… ¿cómo controlar la infinidad de sensaciones que Annie le hacía sentir? Él bajó la mirada caminando hasta el comedor donde tenía el ordenador encendido. Antes de todo Katniss había sido su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

— De acuerdo — aceptó sin estar del todo seguro si era lo correcto.

Johana sonrió ampliamente dándose vuelta hacía Peeta.

— ¡Fantástico! — celebró soltando una suave carcajada.

Finnick sonrió en silencio, tarareando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

— Fue por eso que nos tomamos la molestia de venir hasta acá — confesó, golpeando suavemente a su hermano en el brazo —. Soy consciente de que antes de todo lo ocurrido Katniss y tú fueron grandes amigos — Finnick asintió reflexivo, Peeta torció el gesto en silencio, guardó el móvil y por fin se dignó a levantar la mirada —. Creo que ella sería muy feliz si te viera ese día. Peeta se carraspeó la garganta, mirando a Finnick con rostro inexpresivo.

— Enviaremos a alguien por ti — apuntó Johana disponiéndose a abandonar el lugar —. Espero no haberte molestado.

— De ninguna manera — Finnick le sonrió amenamente, Peeta inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de despedida, a lo que él correspondió con otra sonrisa, esta vez una un tanto nerviosa.

Johana tomó a Peeta del brazo arrastrándole hacía el pasillo, se suponía que él debía ayudarle, decir algo. Le molestaba que solo se plantó allí, sus ademanes hacía el chico habían sido hostiles, se mordió la lengua antes de proferir cualquier improperio contra su hermano cuando notó que su posición era incómoda, y a decir verdad para ella era todo un placer fastidiar a su hermano con ese tipo de situaciones, solo un poco. Por lo que le siguió sin reclamarle absolutamente nada mientras descendía por las escalas para marcharse del lugar.

— Muy maduro — comentó antes de subir al auto —. Debo admitir que estaba esperando esas escenas de…_Katniss es __**mi**__ novia ahora y te estaré vigilando cuando te acerques, zopenco _— Johana hizo una pausa dejando a un lado su pésima imitación de voz varonil.

— Cuando estás seguro de lo que tienes no hay porque hacer escena o impedir que la persona que quieres vea a las personas que quiere.

— Eso es tan digno de admirar — admitió ella, sin dejar de usar ese ligero tono despectivo.

« »

Después de todo, la llegada de Bonnie no había hecho mucho impacto, los días en la escuela habían transcurrido tranquilamente, aunque no pasaba desapercibido la tensión entre ambas, nada de qué preocuparse, tenía como máximo dos días antes del viernes para preparar la que sería la mejor de las fiestas, ¿Fiesta? No, fiestas eran las que sus padres organizaban con champagne, jazz y aburridas conversaciones sobre los intereses a futuro. Lo que ella preparaba en compañía de Effie y varias chicas más debía llamarse: La anti- fiesta de cumpleaños, había acordado con Peeta tomar uno de los apartamentos del Soho y avisar a unas pocas personas para festejar de la forma en que los jóvenes debían festejar, allí la razón de su ausencia en el almuerzo durante los últimos días, lo que extrañó a Kat, quien aprovechaba para charlar con Gale y su hermano, hasta que Peeta llegaba y su hostil comportamiento los hacía abandonar la mesa, ya se había acostumbrado a esa clásica escena, después de dejar los restos de su almuerzo se excusó con él para ir al baño, lo único que le hacía ilusión por la fiesta era saber que su padre estaría allí, sus vínculos se habían sensibilizado de forma que todos los días sin falta le llamaba solo para saber cómo había sido su día y hacer el tonto en el teléfono durante unos cinco minutos. Las imágenes de Peeta y su padre en un mismo lugar se le antojaban graciosas, de tal forma que solo visualizarlas en su mente le hacía reír estúpidamente, lo hacía cuando al salir del baño femenino alguien le empujó suavemente, ni siquiera notó el momento en que ese alguien salía del baño, guardó silencio entrecerrando los ojos para contener un insulto que le hacía mofas en la punta de la lengua, el chico que le había empujado se detuvo dos pasos adelante dándose vuelta para pedir disculpas, ella apretó los labios, soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a continuar con su camino. Le vio allí de pie a una distancia considerable, Gloss Scott le miraba, escrutando su rostro, luego su cuerpo, soltó una sonrisa silenciosa, su mirada era indescifrable.

Su último encuentro no había sido muy cordial, por lo que Kat decidió dejarlo pasar desapercibido y continuar con su camino.

— Lo siento — dijo él, conteniendo una risita.

Ella le miró inexpresiva, de acuerdo, se había creado una perspectiva de Gloss y en su mente el jamás pediría disculpas. Asintió sutilmente continuando con su camino. Fue una sorpresa sentir los pasos del chico tras ella más no lo familiarizó con ella, no tenían nada de qué hablar, ni tampoco le interesaba socializar con él. Ya mucho había aguantado a las miradas asesinas que recibía por parte de su prima mientras él socializaba con el resto de compañeras en el almuerzo.

— Katniss — le llamó él, pronunciando su nombre delicadamente con un tono amigable que jamás esperó que él tuviera para con ella. Se detuvo dándose vuelta ligeramente —. ¿Tu tía es Clara St Cloud, cierto?

Kat asintió en silencio.

— Oh — suspiró Gloss fingiendo un mohín de sorpresa que a Kat le pareció completamente patético —. Estoy invitado a tu fiesta de cumpleaños — le informó esbozando una amplia sonrisa —. Mi madre lo está, al igual que mi tía.

— Gloss, ¿Verdad? — inquirió Kat, cruzándose los brazos a la defensiva.

Él asintió.

— Es mi cumpleaños, pero la fiesta es de mi tía. No me extraña que los haya invitado.

— A mí tampoco — sonrió él satisfecho —. Yo le caigo muy bien.

Kat levantó una ceja con expresión irónica. Él volvió a asentir lentamente esbozando otra reluciente sonrisa.

— Bien — dijo Katniss después de un silencio que se le antojó extraño y un tanto incómodo, reanudó el paso sin molestarse a despedirse ni siquiera por educación, pero él volvió a seguirle. Haciendo que ella se detuviera un tanto exasperada.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? — cuestionó entre cerrando los ojos mientras se contenía de gritar en aquel pasillo solitario.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió Gloss sonriendo forzosamente — ¿No puedo caminar por los caminos que pisas?

Ella soltó una suave carcajada, mirándole fríamente.

— Me estás siguiendo.

— No. no lo estoy.

— Me estás siguiendo — insistió Katniss, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.

— Tengo clases de cálculo, voy para mi clase. ¡Vaya! Tanto efecto tiene Peeta en las personas que le rodean, todos creen que el mundo gira a su alrededor.

Katniss entreabrió los labios mirándole indignada. Tomó otro largo respiro, sonriendo forzosamente.

— Mira, no sé quién diablos eres, no es que me importe. Pero, por favor, ¿quieres dejar esa actitud? Por respeto. No te conozco, ni siquiera Peeta. Y aseveras mucho sobre nuestras vidas, lo cual es perturbador.

— ¿Qué actitud? — Inquirió Gloss haciendo un puchero — Voy para mi clase, que culpa tengo de que sea en el mismo pasillo donde tienes tú clase.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota o algo parecido? — Le reprochó Kat, frunciendo el ceño — Los salones de cálculo no quedan en este pasillo.

— ¿Ah, no? — Él seguía adoptando esa posición de niño incomprendido — Deberías explicarme, soy el nuevo aquí.

— ¿Por qué ella? — inquirió Bonnie apareciendo tras la espalda de Katniss. Dio varios pasos hasta posicionarse al lado de su primo, mirando a Kat de reojo y con desdén. — Para eso estoy yo, tu prima.

Katniss dejó escapar una risita divertida, reanudando el paso hacía su clase.

— ¡Nos vemos en tu fiesta, Katniss Everdeen! — gritó Bonnie, haciendo que ella detuviera una vez más. Se inmovilizó observándolos por encima del hombro.

— Los Scott estaremos en tu fiesta — anunció Bonnie, sonriendo con frialdad mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Gloss.

Kat tragó saliva despacio.

— Son bienvenidos — consintió riendo al tiempo que le fulminaba con la mirada —. Siempre y cuando te mantengas lejos de Peeta — susurró para sí misma aligerando el paso para dejarles atrás.

« »

— ¡Deja de moverte! — gritó Johana, reprendiendo a Peeta por su inquietud mientras ella intentaba acomodarle el cuello de su acartonado y elegante esmoquin, Marvel tomó un poco más de su champagne y recostó la cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventanilla colocando los ojos en blanco.

Desde el día del incidente con Johana había adoptado una actitud indiferente y fría hacía ella.

— Tú también deberías acomodar tu corbatín — le recomendó ella, tratando de ser amable, buscando la absolución por sus locuras, él torció el gesto soltando una risita socarrona.

— Peeta, alguien me está hablando — sacudió su cabeza fingiendo un mohín de confusión, el auto se detuvo de repente haciéndoles estremecer un poco. El joven Mellark retiró las manos de Johana que aun pretendían abotonar su corbata, soltando un gruñido por lo bajo, ella accedió dejándole en paz.

— ¿Qué le compraste de regalo? — preguntó.

Peeta y Marvel se miraron, éste último volvió a colocar los ojos en blanco soltando un bufido. Johana frunció el ceño indignada cuando Peeta le apartó un poco brusco y rió a carcajada limpia.

— ¿En realidad crees que te voy a contar? — inquirió el muchacho, muy divertido por la expresión de su hermana.

Ella se quejó haciendo pucheros y gimiendo reclamos para sí misma. Se detuvo en el acto riendo mientras revisaba en el móvil.

— Gloss Scott y tú querida Bonnie nos esperan — anunció mostrándoles la imagen que acababa de recibir.

La mandíbula de Peeta se tensó torciendo el gesto repentinamente fastidiado.

— La fiesta será más divertida — le miró malévola —. Suponiendo que Bonnie quiera bailar contigo una pieza… — Johana se detuvo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla en un gesto reflexivo y meditabundo —. Estás a salvo, porque Katniss no sospecha nada de Bonnie y tú.

— Bonnie y yo no somos ni hemos sido nada — gruñó Peeta arrebatándole el celular —. Me temo que la velada no será muy agradable — miró a Marvel mostrándole la foto de Gloss. El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos conteniendo una carcajada.

El auto inicio su marcha.

— De hecho hermano, tendremos algo de entretenimiento.

— Si alguno de ustedes dos se atreve a hacer una escena se la verán conmigo — les advirtió Johana tomando su móvil para echarlo en su cartera.

— Ojalá pienses lo mismo cuando te encuentres cara a cara con Bonnie.

Ella quiso responder pero se limitó a reír despectivamente, ya habían tenido ese encuentro, a decir verdad se había manejado bien; pero había sido cuestión de segundos.

¿Qué pasa si ella intentaba alguno de los embrollos a los que usualmente estaba acostumbrada?

Johana sacudió la cabeza apartando cualquier mal pensamiento y energía sobre esa noche. Pero ella, la loca de Bonnie era capaz de cualquier cosa para recuperar toda la importancia del pasado, porque por su ausencia le había hecho quedar relegada al olvido; confiaba en su hermano, pero en ella…

¡Jamás!

Era capaz de todo, ¿Qué pasa con la costumbre de dejar que los chicos hablasen primero? Bonnie Scott no conocía de ello, la misma Johana lo había comprobado aquella tarde cuando le buscaba por los pasillos de la mansión y le encontró hurgando entre las cosas de Peeta…

¡Esperándole! Para hacerle una emboscada, claro está, que eso había ocurrido años atrás, pero chicas posesivas y caprichosas como la señorita Scott nunca maduraban.

— Katniss amará el regalo que le compré — comentó Johana, deshaciéndose de las molestas cavilaciones. Peeta le miró dubitativo, todos se habían extrañado de su comportamiento. Johana escudriñó en su expresión tratando de descifrar que plan o sorpresa se traía, no halló nada más que una mirada desierta y labios canturreando al ritmo de los _Hot chelle rae _

— Esa será la canción de esta noche — anunció Marvel, guiñándole un ojo a Peeta, lo que Johana intuyó como alusión a la anti fiesta que había preparado para Katniss.

— Ella odia las flores — le recordó Peeta a Johana, dejando escapar una sonrisa malvada, haciendo referencia a la aversión que Katniss tenía hacía las flores.

— Ese no era mi regalo de cumpleaños — objetó Johana riendo pícaramente.

Kat se hallaba ataviada en un despampanante vestido de seda celeste, sabía que el escote en su espalda era poco recatado, la Kat del pasado se habría burlado en su cara cuando se observase ante el espejo. Con el cabello completamente recogido en un moño alto que dejaba al descubierto su cuello blanco y la espalda a la vista de todos, Madge brincaría en un pie, entonces la súbita alegría que había tenido al ver a su padre entre los invitados, vestido con un esmoquin y el cabello perfectamente engominado, desapareció.

Un año atrás estaría en sus pantalones desaliñados cantando una canción alrededor de un insípido pastel preparado por la madre de su mejor amiga, extrañaba verlos allí, extrañaba sus risas, las locuras que salían de improvisto y las bromas que gastarían con respecto a los conocidos y amigos de su tía, un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, atribuyó esto al hecho de tenerla muy descubierta. La tela del vestido se deslizaba con extrema y suntuosa delicadeza sobre su pecho y abdomen, denotando las curvas que habían sido motivo de vergüenza cuando tenía catorce años, y qué ahora se acoplaban a la perfección con la exclusiva seda.

Faltaban dos cosas para que su noche fuera perfecta, y solo podía tener una.

Su padre le sonrió desde la puerta de la habitación mientras ella dejaba en su lugar la cajuela de donde había sacado los pendientes.

— Es increíble — dijo Tom, caminando hacia ella —. Como se crecen en menos de nada.

— Han pasado tantas cosas que creo soy demasiado vieja para tener dieciocho — reprochó Kat, riendo con ternura al reflejo de su padre en el espejo

— Pues para mí sigues teniendo ocho años — replicó Tom con tono juguetón, mientras le entregaba un chal de seda que Clara le había pedido encarecidamente hacer llegar hasta las manos de Katniss.

Ella le recibió dándose vuelta con expresión divertida. Contagiándole de una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Mucha gente? — quiso saber la cumplimentada, envolviéndose entre las sedas de su chal.

Tom asintió dejando escapar una risita tonta, acompañada de un ligero gemido de nervios. Ella apretó los labios haciendo un mohín de terror.

— Es la fiesta de tía, usa mi cumpleaños como excusa — la chica empezó a caminar hacía el pasillo, haciéndole un guiño a Tom para que le acompañase —. Pero es ella quien lo disfruta más — comentó señalando tenuemente al grupo de conversa donde su tía era el centro de atención haciendo gala de su papel como anfitriona.

— Siempre amó organizar esta clase de eventos — él le ayudó con los últimos detalles de su chal mientras caminaban hacía el pasillo que finalmente los dejaba en el salón principal.

— Me da nauseas de solo pensar que con lo que cuesta éste vestido sobreviviríamos un mes cuando vivía contigo — comentó Kat con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz.

Tom torció el gesto abrazándole por la cintura con suavidad.

— Lo sé. Pero eso no importa esta noche — respondió, su voz se perdía en las notas de un jazz elegante y las risas mezcladas con el tintineo de las copas —. Te ves tan hermosa.

Katniss le miró enternecida y emocionada, dejándose conducir por él hasta el umbral del salón donde todos le esperaban con sus felicitaciones y halagos, sus dedos se clavaron en el brazo de Tom haciéndole soltar una carcajada por lo bajo mientras le retiraba suavemente para abandonarle a los abrazos de Clara y sus amigas, quienes le recibieron con esas felicitaciones exaltadas y las risas despampanantes en los labios carmesí. Kat asintió y agradeció a todos esos buenos deseos, echando una mirada furtiva por el lugar cuya decoración sobria pero no aburrida le pareció muy... «Ella» los tonos oliváceos y poco escandalosos le hizo reír tímidamente; Clara le conocía muy bien.

Secretamente le buscaba entre los rostros de cada desconocido que le saludaba y deseaba larga vida. De la mano de su tía recorrió otros tramos del salón saludando a varias mujeres que había conocido en el club de lectura al cual Clara asistía por el mero placer de discutir con alguien diferente a ella; los ojos oscuros y misteriosos en un rostro que se le hizo demasiado familiar le observaron desde la esquina opuesta del salón donde se encontraba en un pequeño grupo que incluía a una chica de su misma estatura, reconoció de inmediato las extensiones echadas sobre su espalda como una cascada de fuego.

Era Bonnie.

Gloss le miró una vez más levantando una copa a su salud, ella torció el gesto vagamente dirigiendo su atención hacía Tom que le comentaba sobre la magnífica vista que había en la piscina donde se podían ver unas constelaciones, que ni siquiera en la tranquilidad y de su pueblo había logrado ver, atribuyendo esa maravilla a la buena posición del terreno donde se hallaba el apartamento. Kat asintió sonriendo, oyendo más no escuchando; una parte de si se preguntaban, ¿Por qué Bonnie Scott había aceptado la invitación de su tía? La otra: ¿Dónde estaba Peeta y porqué tardaba tanto? Tomó una copa de champagne que un viejo amigo de su tía le ofreció cortésmente, y junto con su padre siguieron debatiendo por qué la constelación de Aries se veía más hermosa en los linderos que llevaban a las playas de Florida; riendo con locos chistes llenos de sátira y un vago humor empolvado tras años de aburrido trabajo.

— ¡¿Quién ha dicho que la anfitriona de esta fiesta es para que esté alejada de todos, ah? — Johana se hallaba tras ella en su despampanante vestido color ciruela, su cabello perfectamente liso recorriendo su espalda y un muy opulento collar de perlas adornando su blanco cuello. Tom sonrió recibiendo la copa que Kat le entregaba para correr a los brazos de Johana que le esperaba emocionada a tan solo unos pasos; soltando una fuerte risotada cuando Katniss se lanzó a su encuentro, luego le observó momentáneamente dando su visto bueno al escote que jamás pensó Katniss usaría y que dejaba al descubierto mucha piel. Después de felicitaciones y abrazos pasó por petición de Kat ante Tom, sonriendo encantadoramente. Él se alegró de saber que por lo menos su hija tenía una amiga que, por la forma en que le había abrazado y deseado grandes cosas, parecía importarle mucho el bienestar de Katniss.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó Katniss apretando los labios tímidamente. Johana leyó en sus ojos la preocupación por la frivolidad y distanciamiento de Peeta en los últimos días, más bien ese día.

— Vamos — Johana le ofreció su brazo, para regresar juntas al salón. Tom les siguió.

— Atención — llamó Peeta cuando notó que Kat y Johana habían entrado. Hizo sonar su copa contra el metal del micrófono cuidando de no quebrarla, las risas se detuvieron al igual que la música y todas las miradas, incluso la de Tom se posaron sobre el apuesto joven que pedía la atención de los invitados, sonriendo pícaramente mientras todos esperaban que hiciera su anuncio; Clara se deslizó entre los asistentes hasta llegar a Katniss. Que esperaba escuchar de Peeta cualquier locura, luego recordó que estaban en público y los discursos que había imaginado él podía decir, jamás ocurrirían.

— ¿Todos saben por qué están aquí, cierto? — preguntó él, mirándoles divertido, una expresión que suscitó suspiros entre las chicas y mujeres adultas y ceños fruncidos entre el género masculino, incluido Gloss Scott cuya mirada gélida iba del rostro de Kat a la sonrisa maravillada de Peeta.

— Hace cinco meses — comenzó Peeta, inclinándose de forma encantadora hacía el micrófono —. En febrero, tuve que rendir un castigo con la miss Blincar, que por supuesto está aquí esta noche con su adorable vestido negro — levantó la copa en señal de brindis para con la profesora —. ¿Cómo está Miss? — todas las miradas fueron a la mujer en el acto, Peeta sonrió con la bebida en alto —. Bueno, me tocó hacer una presentación a capela con una de mis compañeras, porque debíamos pasar tiempo juntos, ambos estábamos castigados…— Kat se ruborizó de tan solo recordar la pelea en el estacionamiento del colegio —, El caso es que mi compañera dejó de ser mi compañera y la mitad de los que están aquí lo saben — los ojos de Peeta se encontraron fríamente con los de Bonnie —. Y los que no se han enterado, les digo qué: Hoy, cumple años la chica más maravillosa que ha llegado a mi vida y a la de mis amigos, había pensado en recitar un poema; pero luego me dije: No seas idiota Peeta, ¿Un poema? ¿En serio? Lo cierto es que no pude escribir uno porque...— él rió suavemente mirando intensamente a Katniss que yacía petrificada al lado de Johana sin poder asimilar por completo lo que ocurría, ¿Peeta? O sea, ¿Peeta? — Podría gastarme toda una tarde buscando las palabras correctas para decirle cuan increíble es, y jamás las encontraría; porque la he visto reír, llorar y mirarme de una forma que hace que alguien como yo se ruborice, pero además la he visto ser ella misma y es en serio cuando digo que eso no se puede escribir en un poema. Y todos nos reunimos aquí esta noche, en especial yo que estoy haciendo el ridículo aquí, como sea, solo quiero decirte que espero que este sea el primero del resto de cumpleaños que estés a mi lado y junto a nuestros amigos, ahora dejo el escenario antes de que alguien arroje un calcetín en mi boca por estar arruinando la velada.

Los asistentes soltaron carcajadas ante la picardía y actitud socarrona de Peeta; él sonrió ampliamente abandonando el atril con su acostumbrada galantería, sonriéndole a Katniss, quien miró a su padre en un acto de consentimiento tácito, había llegado el momento de presentar a Peeta oficialmente ante Tom; el tardó varios segundos para llegar hasta ella, se había quedado saludando a varios conocidos, Johana buscó el rostro de Gale, hallándole en la esquina contigua al pasillo del jardín, Bonnie y Gloss Scott estaban muy cercanos al grupo donde su querido se hallaba charlando amenamente con Marvel, decidió ir por él en otro momento, ya Clara y sus padres sabían lo de su fiesta secreta; así que debía ignorar en ese lapso de tiempo la poco grata presencia de Bonnie. Más bien soportarla.

Debía vigilar que no se acercara a Peeta.

— Gran discurso — masculló cuando Peeta logró llegar hasta donde ella, Kat y Tom habían estado escuchándole.

Él volvió a reír, esta vez un poco intimidado por la presencia del señor Everdeen junto a Katniss, tanto que desistió de saludarle cariñosamente como acostumbraba, una cosas era hablar en público, otra era tener una charla privada con el padre de Kat.

— Señor Everdeen — saludó, dándole un firme apretón de manos. Tom accedió, esta vez tenía que ejercer su papel de: soy-el-padre-de-Katniss-y-por-naturaleza-propia-tengo-que-ser-serío-y-distante-contigo. Katniss se carraspeó la garganta, acercándose a Peeta para aferrarse a su brazo, él agradeció que ella estuviese allí para apoyarle.

— Supongo que tenemos una charla pendiente — anunció Tom levantando su bebida y tomando varios sorbos sin respirar.

Peeta miró a Johana que empezó a alejarse a pasos entrecortados mientras se reía burlona de la escena. Kat asintió, tragando saliva ruidosamente anunció:

— Los dejaré solos.

Él quiso detenerla, pero era una conversación inevitable y prefería salir de ella lo más pronto posible.

— Seguiste mi consejo — empezó Tom, haciendo referencia a lo dicho aquella tarde en que el muchacho apareció en su puerta.

Peeta rió bajito.

— Sí.

Tom decidió no hacerlo tan difícil.

— ¿Deberías decirme algo, no? Contarme que tal te fue en Viena con mi hija.

El muchacho tomó aire mirando en dirección hacía Kat, quien reía suavemente al lado de Johana y Gale.

— ¿Qué le puedo decir, Señor Everdeen? — resopló, acomodándose el cuello de su exclusivo esmoquin.

— Podrías prometer que no le harás daño — apuntó Tom, suavizando su expresión.

Comprendía el porqué del nerviosismo del muchacho, el mismo había estado en una posición similar años atrás —. Promete eso.

— Es lo último que haría en esta vida.

Ambos guardaron silencio observando hacía el grupo de invitados. Peeta frunció el ceño, cuando notó que Gloss Scott se acercaba a Katniss; amable y sonriente. Con una expresión que de inmediato interpretó como predisposición para invitarle a bailar, muchas parejas bailaban al ritmo del Jazz suave y propicio para la ocasión.

— En caso de que no cumplas lo que has dicho muchacho, tienes que saber que mi pequeña no ha heredado su carácter del suelo; créeme, puedo hacer cosas mucho peores si me llego a enterar de que ha lastimado a Katniss. Ya sabes lo que dicen, hijo de tigre...

— Jamás pierde sus rayas — culminó Peeta con la vista fija en la enorme y reluciente sonrisa de Gloss, podía ver como se inclinaba suavemente a hablarle al oído a Kat, ella trastabilló suavemente dirigiendo una mirada confundida a Johana, quien luego de mirar a Bonnie asintió tenuemente. Pero ella dudó unos segundos, así que Gloss tuvo el infame atrevimiento de posar una mano en el brazo de la chica, lo que hizo que Peeta se tensara, y que Tom lo notara.

— No pienso lastimar a su hija, señor Everdeen. Primero me rompe cada uno de mis huesos — informó tratando de parecer relajado —. Segundo, no sé cómo enfrentarme a usted y al muchacho que dice ser su mejor amigo, no soy hombre de adquirir deudas. Y no concibo un momento de mi futuro sin la compañía de Kat, suena loco, lo sé. Pero, ¿Jamás lo ha sentido? — las palabras le salían a borbotones y sin control, trataba de ignorar el hecho de que Gloss Scott posaba sus asquerosas y delicadas manos alrededor de la cintura de Katniss — Que algo es tan bueno, tan pero tan bueno, que el simple hecho de imaginarse perdiendo ese algo... Duele...

Tom asintió.

— No te retendré más, Peeta. Ve y quita de tu lugar a ese tipo — él le guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su champan —. Está usurpando el tuyo.

Peeta sonrió ampliamente. Dirigiéndose a la pista de baile a pasos decididos. El encuentro con Tom Everdeen había sido mejor de lo esperado, Katniss miraba ceñuda y distante a Gloss, parecía a punto de mandarle a volar.

Mientras se acercaba, unos dedos insistentes se aferraron a su brazo izquierdo haciéndole detener en mitad de la sala, ese peculiar acto le dio a entender de quien se trataba, algo se aceleró dentro de sí; Katniss accedía de mala gana a las peticiones de baile, asintiendo sin interés alguno a las expresiones que salían de boca de aquel imbécil.

— Peeta — Bonnie sonrió malévolamente, atrayéndole sin recato alguno al centro de la pista. Kat lo notó de inmediato y su mirada de odio hacía la pelirroja no se hizo esperar. Lastimosamente no podía liberarse del agarre de Gloss, ahora estaba allí mulléndose por dentro mientras Bonnie Scott apresaba a Peeta con su sonrisa de suricata, trepadora y...

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Gloss, al notar como el cuerpo de Katniss se tensaba y su mirada asesina se posaba al otro lado del salón.

— ¿Qué decías sobre Budapest? — ella sacudió la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio un tanto fastidiada.

— Te decía que fui un idiota esa tarde en el club — disintió él, deteniéndose unos momentos para ver como Bonnie ceñía su cuerpo contra el de Peeta, la mirada de Peeta se encontró la suya, asesinándole silenciosamente. Acto que aprovechó para molestarle un poco más. Recorrió la cintura de Katniss, ella reaccionó instantáneamente retirando su mano bruscamente.

— Me has estado evitando desde que llegué de Europa, querido Peeta.— Bonnie sonrió, moviéndose al ritmo de Joel, mientras sus dedos inquietos acomodaban el cuello de Peeta, recorriendo terrenos prohibidos.

— No me digas _Querido _Bonnie — espetó él, buscando fuerzas para no cometer la desfachatez de dejarle allí en medio de todos sin acompañante de baile.

— Hace un año no te molestaba.

— Hace un año estaba soltero.

— ¿Qué ha cambiado? — inquirió ella, su mirada se tornó gélida y misteriosa.

— Yo — respondió él, dedicándole una mirada similar.

La risa picara y maliciosa de Johana apareció de la nada, arrebatando a Peeta de los brazos de Bonnie de un zarpazo. Al tiempo que Gale aparecía y llenaba el vacío en la pista junto a Bonnie que dejaba el joven Mellark.

— Muy oportuna — masculló el muchacho, acoplándose al ritmo de su hermana.

— Te dije — masculló Johana apretando los dientes mirándole asesina y enfadada —: Mantente alejada de mi hermano — lo suficientemente alto como para que Bonnie escuchara mientras se dejaba tomar de la cintura por parte de Gale.

Peeta suspiró tratando de alejarse entre pasos danzantes hacía el otro lado.

— No es un sitio para escándalos — susurró, mirando de reojo a Katniss, quien apretó los labios, en una súplica silenciosa.

— No pensé que tendría el honor de bailar con la cumplimentada esta noche — susurró Gloss a su oído, ella se retiró un poco, buscando a los alrededores la silueta de su padre o alguien diferente que pudiese pedir su turno para bailar, no habían trascurrido ni dos minutos de la canción y ya se había hartado de la compañía de Gloss Scott, no la había pedido, no veía la razón de porqué soportarlo.

— Esto es completamente absurdo y fuera de lugar — soltó ella sin vergüenza ni pudor, Gloss enarcó una ceja, poco sorprendido.

La había estado observando de cerca, no solo porque su prima se lo había pedido; sino porque aquellas palabras meramente intercambiadas el primer día que la vio en el club le dieron a entender de inmediato que ella no era la típica chica que dejaría que Bonnie le amargase la existencia.

Y le encantaría ver a su prima enfrentarse con alguien de su medida.

— ¿Qué? Creo que todos están deseando compartir una pieza contigo, hasta yo que solo te he visto un par de veces.

— Eso es precisamente lo absurdo, ni siquiera hemos hablado anteriormente — reprochó ella, cediendo ante la intención de una vuelta al ritmo del jazz.

— Sé lo suficiente como para querer bailar contigo.

Él sonrió nuevamente intentó posar su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, ella chasqueó los dientes, ahora sí, completamente fastidiada.

— Ése es el problema — espetó deteniéndose bruscamente —. Detesto los acosadores.

— Yo no soy un acosador, Katniss. Sé lo que todo el mundo sabe de ti: eres la novia de Peeta Mellark.

Ella tomó un respiro echando otra mirada rápida a Peeta.

— ¿Por eso me has sacado a bailar? — inquirió, dejando ver una nota de claro sarcasmo y burla en su voz.

El rostro de Gloss se endureció.

— Puede ser.

— Patético — masculló ella, soltándose de una buena vez de sus brazos.

La voz de Peeta le tomó por sorpresa, estaba allí tras suyo, abrazándole por la cintura mientras su cabeza se posaba sobre el hombro de Katniss, riendo silenciosamente.

— Es mi turno.

Ella suspiró asintiendo mientras se daba vuelta para sonreírle amablemente, Gloss entornó los ojos buscando su salida hacía el lugar que había estado ocupando antes de entrar a la pista de baile.

— Justo a tiempo — musitó Peeta acomodándole uno de los bucles en su frente.

— ¿De qué? — Kat sonrió, mirándole con picardía.

— No sabía si podía seguir manteniendo el control si él seguía intentando abrazar tu cintura — confesó el muchacho apretándole con fuerza —. Estaba bailando en una línea muy frágil.

— Tú no harías un escándalo aquí — espetó Kat, dejando escapar una risita nerviosa, los ojos de Peeta se ensombrecieron a la luz del candelabro que yacía encima de ellos, Kat tomó un respiro; esa mirada decía todo lo contrario —. Tía Clara te odiaría de por vida, y lo sabes.

— Y seguir viendo como alguien más te tenía para él toda la noche — Peeta sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, un hoyuelo casi infantil se apareció en su mejilla, haciéndole lucir más adorable de lo habitual.

— Bueno, no era la única que bailaba con el equivocado.

Él sonrió amenamente.

— Dejémoslo en _Impasses _— musitó para evitar una pelea a largo plazo.

Ella accedió, echando un vistazo a su padre, y se alegró de notar que se había acoplado al ambiente y ahora conversaba amenamente con Clara; la noche empezaba a arreglarse, momentos después se vio envuelta en alegres conversaciones con Effie, Marvel, Peeta y todos sus compañeros alardeando de que la fiesta que se vendría a continuación quedaría para la historia. La misma Johana lo había dictaminado, diciendo que los regalos que ellos le darían superarían por lejos a los que había recibido.

No es que a Katniss le importaran los regalos, siempre había pasado esa fecha con las personas que le hacían feliz. Y así estaba en esos momentos, el momento era perfecto, y deseó poder congelarlo más allá de fotografías, deseó que fuera para siempre.

— Ha sido una velada tranquila.

Johana sonreía grandemente al lado de Gale mientras guardaba el móvil en su cartera, él chico sonrió a Kat amenamente. Peeta le abrazó de la cintura besando sus cabellos rápidamente. Susurrándole al oído un momento a solas, por lo que se alejaron del centro de reunión, recorriendo los mismos caminos que anteriormente había recorrido con su padre, él permanecía en silencio, algo distante. Esos silencios eran más frecuentes desde días antes; pero no vio motivo para preocuparse, decidió tomarle la mano y respetar sus momento de meditación mientras daban una vuelta por el jardín de su tía, lejos podía escucharse el rebullicio de las risas y la música, Peeta le sonrió tímidamente deteniéndose en la orilla de la fuente, monumento central y más llamativo del jardín. Una sonrisa triste, ida y distante.

Sus manos se entrelazaron, y sintió como el posaba la cabeza sobre el hombro allí a la luz de la luna junto a la fuente, le escuchaba respirar pasivamente.

— Parece que le agradé a tu papá — comentó después de un largo silencio.

Ella rió divertida, su mente había divagado por diferentes escenas sobre ése encuentro y ninguna pudo hacer justicia al rostro serio y el ceño fruncido que logró ver desde la distancia.

— Es oficial — consintió.

— Sí. Es oficial.

Peeta acarició su mejilla con cautela, ella notó una mirada herida atravesándole, sus labios apretados en un línea recta, una expresión indescifrable.

— ¿Qué hiciste con las rosas que te envió Johana? — le preguntó él, torciendo el gesto para disimular aquella mirada desolada.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza un tanto ruborizada mientras se soltaba de su mano suavemente.

— Tía Clara las guardó.

Él sonrió en silencio.

— No envié flores porque no quería que me abofetearas con ellas, pero a Johana si se las recibe, eso duele, ¿eh?

Katniss se carcajeó suavemente besándole en la con rapidez en la mejilla.

— Eran otros tiempos.

— Pocos meses atrás, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

— Que Johana no me ha declarado una guerra — espetó ella recorriendo la palma de la mano de Peeta con sus níveos dedos.

— O sea, que si te doy un ramo de flores ahora, ¿lo aceptarías?

— Te agradecería la intención — respondió ella, con una nota de picardía e insolencia.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó él, tomando la mano de Katniss entre las suyas y levantando para poder observar con mucha más claridad la sortija de matrimonio que ella llevaba en su dedo medio, encima de la sortija que él le había obsequiado en París.

— Oh… esto — ella sonrió observando la sortija —. Es el anillo de bodas de mi madre, mi padre me lo obsequió antes de viajar a Viena.

La expresión de Peeta se suavizó mientras empezaba a retirar la sortija sonriendo socarronamente, Kat frunció el ceño. Luego rió cuando vio que él trataba de colocarla en uno de sus dedos.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses — espetó.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedes tener un curioso detalle conmigo?

Ella entreabrió los labios, indignada, luego dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Perdón? Es mi cumpleaños, y no es quiero que suene como reclamo pero tú ni siquiera te has manifestado, no te rías, eh…

— Cálmate — susurró él colocando el anillo en su dedo meñique —. Aún no se ha acabado el día, ¿Por qué dices que no me he manifestado? De pronto y te sorprenda con algo más tarde. Pero, para eso. Necesito esta sortija conmigo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por que sí.

— Eso no es una justificación.

— ¿Por qué tengo que justificarlo? — inquirió Peeta sonriendo burlonamente.

— Porque si no lo haces es como si fuera un robo, me estás robando.

Peeta soltó una carcajada.

— He robado cosas mejores.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada empezando a fastidiarse.

— Un día de tu vida… ¿lo recuerdas? No me mires de esa forma, no es que diga que el anillo de tu madre… Está bien, me callo.

Katniss se carcajeó recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él una vez más.

— Solo espera — le aconsejó él, rodeándole con sus brazos.

— Esa Bonnie…— bisbiseó ella, cuando los recuerdos de la charla que había tenido anteriormente con su tía inundaron su mente —… ¿fue importante?

Peeta calló por unos segundos frunciendo el ceño. Buscó el rostro de Kat, levantándole la barbilla para quedar a pocos centímetros de su boca y nariz, ella sintió el corazón desbordándose en su pecho. La respiración de él seguía siendo acompasada, como siempre. ¿Acaso él nunca se afectaba por su cercanía inmediata? Pensamiento que le hizo ruborizar. Lo que no sabía era que él se mordía el labio con insistencia y sostenía la respiración por todos esos extraños efectos que ella tenía sobre él.

— ¿Importante? — inquirió en voz baja casi inaudible.

Ella asintió bajando un poco la mirada, él volvió a levantar su rostro.

— Ella y yo nunca tuvimos nada serio, nada.

Katniss se mordió el labio, dubitativa.

— Salimos esporádicamente, nada de qué preocuparse. Confía en mí, Kat. Ahora estoy contigo.

— Confío en ti Peeta, pero no en ella.

— Yo tampoco — afirmó él, besándole tiernamente en la nariz, luego en la comisura de los labios —. Ni en ninguno de los que se te acercan, los veo siempre a la expectativa de que yo cometa un error y correr a mi lugar — ella soltó una carcajada suave, casi infantil— . Pero no cambiará el hecho de que ahora estoy contigo, de que eres la única, la primera en cientos capaz de escucharme, de entender incluso hasta mis silencios. Y no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

Ella le miró ilusionada, él se encogió de hombros soltando un suave respiro.

— No soy bueno con las palabras, y creo que eso último sonó realmente patético.

Katniss volvió a reír, haciendo que él también sonriera.

— No fue patético — disintió ella —. Salió de aquí — señaló su pecho, posando la palma de su mano sobre él —. Nada que salga de allí puede ser patético.

— Estás allí, haces que algunas tontas palabras tengan sentido. Me callo, estoy siendo demasiado meloso.

Katniss le besó de repente, acariciando su cabello con insistencia, él sonrió en medio del beso jugueteando con su nariz, mientras sus brazos le apresaban con fuerza.

— Seamos patéticos juntos — resopló mientras se dejaba llevar por el apasionado beso.

« »

— No tienes que preocuparte por Bonnie — musitó Johana, colocando una trago en las manos de Katniss, Peeta se había quedado atrapado en una conversación con su padre y todos sus amigos, haciendo alarde de las universidades a las que aplicaría, mientras que ellas bailaban con los hermanos Hawthorne y a Johana se le escapaban recuerdos de su infancia junto a la señorita Scott, dejando entrever su desdén hacía esta —. Es una vieja rencilla, y esta vez no estoy dispuesta dejarlo ir.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué ese odio tan intenso contra tu ex vieja confidente y mejor amiga? — inquirió Kat, cautelosa. Johana torció el gesto dejando escapar una suave carcajada que se perdió entre el bullicio de la suave sonata que amenizaba el salón en ese momento.

— No suelo contar los secretos de los demás Kat, menos cuando son de las personas con las que estoy dispuesta a lidiar una batalla similar a la que Peeta y tú tuvieron el semestre pasado.

El rostro de Katniss se iluminó en una resplandeciente sonrisa.

— Creo que será divertido — consintió ofreciendo su bebida para un brindis —. Sonará a concierto para delinquir o complot, pero, cuenta conmigo — le guiñó un ojo llena de complicidad.

Johana correspondió a su brindis, riendo pícaramente. Gale y Rory se acercaron en compañía de Marvel para recordarle discretamente que el reloj acababa de apuntar las doce y que era tiempo de empezar con su _huida _ella asintió en silencio, tratando de no delatar los planes ante Katniss, que era entretenida por Rory y su adorable acento, luego de una amena charla se dirigió a la mesa de banquetes, sin percatarse que la señorita Scott, con la que había tratado de no tropezar durante toda la velada se hallaba allí, como si algo se confabulara para exponer un encuentro como ése.

— Vaya — musitó esta, tomando algo de ponche —. Al fin un poco más cerca, no quería pasar por mal educada sin desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Katniss levantó la mirada.

— Tú primo creo que ya lo hizo por ambos.

Bonnie sonrió, acomodando su vestido de talle imperial.

— Le tocaba.

Kat entendió de inmediato las intenciones tras esa expresión. Le sonrió de la misma forma en que lo había hecho.

— Johana tiene razón — espetó en tono duro y cortante —. No das puntada sin dedal.

— Jamás.

Kat dejó escapar una risa irónica, definitivamente sería un placer ayudar a Johana en sus planes.

— Veo que tú y Peeta tienen algo — comentó Bonnie, con aire indiferente.

— Ése algo significa salir, mejor aún: un Noviazgo — cada letra fue vocalizada lentamente, llena de frialdad.

Bonnie se carcajeó, provocando que la paciencia de Katniss se empezara a agotar.

— Crecí en este lugar, conozco a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Y, puedo asegurarte que Peeta Mellark puede ser todo, menos un chico de que se comprometa con algo a largo plazo. Por si no lo sabías.

— Bueno, si eso es así como dices, creo que no es asunto tuyo.

— Qué tierno — Exclamó ella por la bajo, con cierto tono dulzón de matices despectivas —. Otra romántica dispuesta a tener un corazón roto.

Katniss soltó una carcajada fuerte que llamó la atención de varios invitados.

— Tú no sabes nada — contestó con la voz baja e intensa —. Nada.

Bonnie le miró con rostro inexpresivo, para ocultar la sorpresa que la intensidad y seguridad en las palabras de esa chica le provocaba.

— No te equivoques, Katniss. Sé más que tú sobre este lugar, sobre estas personas.

— No porque veas la fachada de una casa quiere decir que conoces cada una de sus habitaciones, ten cuidado, al final la equivocada puede ser otra.

Ambas guardaron silencio mientras terminaban de servir sus bebidas.

— No sé cómo te lo tomarás, no me interesa. Creo que más bien sería una advertencia: No te metas, donde nadie te ha llamado. Créeme, te ahorraría muchos problemas.

Bonnie sonrió amargamente.

— Oh, cierto que eres nueva aquí. Me place informarte que soy la reina de los problemas aquí, ocasionándolos, claro está.

Kat le correspondió con otra sonrisa sardónica.

— No tienes ni idea, Bonnie. Ni idea — espetó entre dientes, mientras se alejaba sin dejar de reír.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Guerra declarada! Ahora si parece que empieza… a ver que opinan Uds.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia.**

**Guest: Valeria que me escribió en el capítulo 1. **Me alegra que te haya gustado la primera parte. Mandame un PM con tu correo con la siguiente forma: tu nombre arroba tu servidor punto com o lo que sea porque FF sino lo suprime y no puedo verlo. Si hay algún error en el siguiente final de capítulo te lo haré saber. Espero que se entienda. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos:)

**Adelanto:**

— Finnick — chilló Katniss, empezando a soltarse suavemente.

Él parecía mayor en aquella camisa de lino y pantalones formales.

— No podía perdérmelo — se excusó él.

— Peeta y yo le localizamos — intervino Johana abrazándole por la espalda —. Mencionaste que nunca se perdió un cumpleaños tuyo…creí que…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 4**

— ¡Ya! — escuchó a Johana gritar, tembló ante el desconcierto de no saber dónde estaba, entre Johana y Effie le había atado la vista cuando salieron del apartamento de su tía. Tampoco sabía dónde estaba Peeta, ni los muchachos. Sabía que estaba segura con su loca amiga, ahora empezaba a entender aquello de la curiosidad, durante las cuarenta y cinco minutos de camino se debatió entre dejarse la venda o hacer trampa y visualizar por un diminuto segundo hacía donde iban, ahora el auto se había detenido y sentía que las náuseas se acercaban. Johana le condujo por parajes desconocidos, hasta lo que intuyó debía ser un elevador.

— Calma — le aconsejó Johana, cuando por fin el elevador se detuvo y las sombras seguían siendo todo lo que veía.

— Hemos llegado — anunció Effie, abriendo la puerta del apartamento. Rápidamente Johana desató la bufanda que le cubría el rostro.

Allí junto todos los compañeros cercanos de Peeta, Johana y ella estaba él.

« »

— Feliz cumpleaños — dijo cuándo pudo salir del desconcierto. Ella asintió, su mirada vidriosa a la vista de todos le produjo retortijones, quería abrazarla y poder sentarse a hablar cómodamente, como lo habían hecho en un pasado.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — gritaron los demás después de un segundo.

Ella sonrió grandemente, quedándose petrificada en su sitio.

Quería correr y abrazarle, pero temió cometer una imprudencia, porque no estaba segura de que todo estaba como antes. Sin roturas ni puntos de quiebres. Finnick decidió romper el hielo de una vez, abalanzándose sobre ella. Recibiendo un cálido abrazo e inesperado abrazo por parte de Kat. Johana se carcajeó empezando una ola de aplausos imprudentes que contagió al resto de los espectadores.

— Finnick — chilló Katniss, empezando a soltarse suavemente.

Él parecía mayor en aquella camisa de lino y pantalones formales.

— No podía perdérmelo — se excusó él.

— Peeta y yo le localizamos — intervino Johana abrazándole por la espalda —. Mencionaste que nunca se perdió un cumpleaños tuyo…creí que…

Katniss asintió mirando a Finnick tiernamente.

— Tú eras mi mejor amigo, a pesar de todo. Eras mi mejor amigo.

Finnick sonrió alegremente sacando de su bolsillo una caja diminuta.

La música empezó a sonar desde el bar del apartamento y todos los que habían observado momentáneamente el reencuentro se esparcieron en esperas de que la fiesta iniciase, Johana dio señales a Gale de que coordinase que las luces y efectos que había hecho instalar se encendieran.

— Los dejaré a solas — anunció Johana, llevándose con ella la bufanda con la que habían cegado momentáneamente a Kat. — Veré que todo empiece a funcionar — le guiñó un ojo pícaramente a Katniss mientras se alejaba.

Ella se carraspeó la garganta. No sabía, no quería saber nada sobre la incomodidad, la última vez había sido muy confusa, él le observó fugazmente rebuscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón por su regalo, una chica más bajita que Kat pasó por su lado felicitándole rápidamente, sin detenerse si quiera a dar el formal beso en la mejilla, ella le sonrió, fue allí donde notó que ambos no se habían movido ni un centímetro, y que quería acercarse, quería darle un fuerte abrazo, sentir ese calor y el cariño de la infancia, olvidarse por un momento de todos esos días en los que añoró un beso y un abrazo pasional por parte de él.

Finnick dudó unos segundos, luego extendió la diminuta caja rectangular. Sonriéndole amenamente, a lo que ella respondió con un intempestivo e inesperado abrazo fraternal.

— Te he echado mucho de menos — admitió él, arriesgándose a rodearla con sus enormes brazos, mientras olisqueaba el dulce aroma de su cuello, la piel blanca de su espalda al descubierto le hizo sentir un tanto distinto, no de la forma en que se había sentido antes. Más bien como un hermano mayor.

— ¿No crees que sea muy raro todo esto? Tú, yo… todo lo que ocurrió — Kat le soltó suavemente, riendo con precaución.

— No reconozco tu rostro, Kat — confesó Finnick colocando el pequeño regalo entre sus mano —. Es como si me hubiera perdido muchas cosas de ti.

Ella le recibió, torciendo el gesto en una indisimulada mueca de dolor.

— No me reconoces — farfulló con la vista fija en su regalo sin destapar.

Finnick se carraspeó la garganta. Posando sus manos sobre los hombros descubiertos de Katniss. La música empezó desde el fondo del salón, las palabras se perdían antes de ser escuchadas.

— Creo que hay un lugar afuera — susurró Finnick a su oído cuando notó que sería imposible decir todo lo que tenía planeando decir en medio de aquel bullicio. Ella accedió siguiéndole a través del salón hasta la terraza delantera donde quedaban a la merced del silencio, gracias a los cristales reforzados. El agua ondeaba silenciosa en la piscina, la noche oscura como boca de lobo presenciaría el reencuentro de dos viejos amigos, que habían elegido caminos que de alguna u otra forma jamás los llevarían a un lugar en común. Y es que…

Cuando dos almas están…

— No fue mi intención romper las promesas esa noche — soltó Finnick de repente, Katniss se detuvo junto a una silla de bronceado, frotándose los brazos para obtener algo de calor —, pero…

Ella le miró nostálgica, como si el simple hecho de recordar los acontecimientos de ese día le remordiera las profundidades de su alma, allí donde había relegado todo esos sentimientos fallidos, las ilusiones despedazadas.

— Cambiamos — contestó ella. Mirándole indiferente —, fue lo que dijiste.

Ambos guardaron silencio, sintiendo de nuevo esa incomodidad manando de la nada.

Él le observó una vez más, quiso que el tiempo nunca hubiese ocurrido, que aún fuera la niña que manejaba bicicleta por los alrededores del puerto sucia y desaliñada.

— Arruinamos algo bello persiguiendo algo utópico — confesó Katniss.

Él asintió sentándose en la silla de bronceando que tenía a sus pies. Mientras que ella se cruzaba de brazos sin moverse ni un centímetro.

— Nunca estuvo entre mis planes…

— Conocer a alguien más.

Él calló de nuevo, tomó un respiro llenándose de valor y espetó: — Si hubiera sido verdadero, si en realidad estuviésemos destinados a estar juntos, yo jamás me hubiera fijado en Annie, y tú jamás hubieras tenido sentimientos hacía él.

— Fue lindo mientras duró — caviló Kat —. Y he de admitir que una parte de mí siempre va a quererte, también admitiré que la otra parte no quiere verte, al menos no por ahora.

Finnick asintió con rostro inexpresivo.

— Lo entiendo — admitió.

— Siempre voy a… — una sonrisa traviesa se le escapó, mientras se colocaba de pie —solo espero que algún día todo sea como lo fue en el pasado. Nada de incomodidades, te extraño.

— Y yo a ti. Siempre extrañaré a mi mejor amigo.

Él se mordió el labio encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaba hacía el ventanal de cristal para marcharse.

— Al final pude comprenderlo — soltó ella de repente antes de que él abandonara la terraza —. Me aferré tanto a ti para suplir una falta de amor materno, que cuando todo pareció terminarse creí que el mundo se acababa también; ahora puedo verlo claramente. No te amaba de esa forma, amaba el hecho de que tú me recuerdas a mi madre, siempre tan bueno e inocente…

Finnick se dio vuelta dejando escapar una lágrima silenciosa.

— Nos equivocamos.

Ella asintió fijando su vista en el rostro arrebolado de su mejor amigo.

— Tienes razón — aceptó —, si hubiera sido verdadero estaríamos juntos ahora.

Él sonrió lleno de nostalgia.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Kat. Espero que algún día…

— Tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Incluso si no te veo durante meses, nadie más puede ocupar ese lugar.

— Bueno, no hay muchos genie por ahí.

Katniss se carcajeó. Él frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que la oía reír de esa forma.

— Hasta pronto — se limitó a decir antes de abrir el enorme ventanal y marcharse.

Comprendió algo esa noche: siempre habrá cierta tristeza en la felicidad, es de esa forma en que llegamos a comprender que lo que estamos viviendo es real.

Ella frunció los labios un tanto pesarosa, apretando el regalo contra su pecho, esforzándose por no derramar un par de lágrimas, era su cumpleaños, sería ridículo llorar por algo tan minúsculo como el reencuentro con Finnick; aunque eso no era nada minúsculo, verlo era recordar muchas cosas que extrañaba.

— Johana creyó que era una buena idea — comentó Peeta, apareciéndose entre los rosales que adornaban la piscina desde el lado izquierdo. Kat se dio vuelta, torciendo el gesto para borrar su expresión tristona y nostálgica — Ella algunas veces se equivoca — continuó él, acercándose a pasos mesurados.

— Me dio gusto volver a verle.

Peeta le miró dubitativo. Dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

— Es hora de tu fiesta — susurró, rodeando la cintura de la chica para levantarle en vilo.

Kat se carcajeó fuerte, aferrándose a su pecho, mientras él avanzaba hacia la puerta derecha del apartamento.

— Esta pertenece a las ideas buenas de Johana — comentó Peeta, acariciando la espalda descubierta de Katniss, mientras se aproximaban al bullicio en el enorme salón. Lleno de todos sus compañeros, bailando al ritmo de la música que Rory Hawthorne se encargaba de mezclar, divirtiéndose al ritmo de esta; al igual que todos los demás.

Johana se acercó a ellos, Peeta colocó a Kat sobre sus pies nuevamente, rodeándole por la cintura.

— Es así como celebramos nuestras fiestas — gritó Johana, la música vibraba en las paredes y cristales —. Nada que ver con las aburridas cenas de nuestros padres.

Kat sonrió acercándose a ella para hablarle al oído:

— ¿Crees que no lo he notado? — Johana se carcajeó, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, Peeta invitó a Katniss a pasar a la pista de baile, donde Effie y Wes intentaban ponerse de acuerdo para seguir el ritmo del otro.

La mezcla de sonidos electrónicos, baladas y pop era agradable, Marvel bailaba frenético junto a una de las chicas con las Johana solía almorzar, todos estaba cómodos, sin duda Johana tenía talento como organizadora.

Después de asegurarse que todos estaban pasando un momento agradable, llamó la atención para avisar que era hora de pasar junto al karaoke que, por petición de Marvel y para limar asperezas con él, había decidido incluir, junto con la cámara de humo y las luces.

Él, contento de saber que Johana haría cualquier cosa para volver a estar en paz, aprovechó para inaugurar el micrófono, armonizando al ritmo de los Rolling stones, Peeta se burló al oído de Kat de todas las notas graves y completamente desafinadas que su amigo en medio de la borrachera lanzaba como aullidos, pero que eran alabadas por todos los presentes. Kat sonreía, entusiasmada, eran pocos los invitados, no tenía que saludar ni fingir una conversación banal sobre los planes a futuro, por momentos la mirada de Finnick y las palabras dichas dejaban de doler, solo era ella y Peeta junto con su allegados pasando un momento agradable. Riendo a carcajada limpia cuando Rory accedió a cantar junto a Wes, quien intentaba evitar seguir bailando con Effie.

Las notas de Train, de una canción demasiado conocida inundaron el salón y las letras aparecieron en la pantalla. Peeta frunció el ceño, aferrándose con fuerza al abrazo de Katniss, no era cómodo ver como alguien más dedicaba una canción romántica a tu novia mientras todos observaban.

Peeta esbozó una sonrisa torcida, mirando de reojo a Marvel que escuchaba las voces y coros entre cortados de los muchachos, con una rara expresión de desconsuelo.

— Qué canción más inapropiada — musitó.

Kat se carcajeó.

Watching you is the only drug i need…

So ganster, i´m so tought, you are the only one I'm dreame of you see…

— ¡Bien, bien! — Gritó Marvel, la forma en que se tambaleaba a través de la barra demostró que se había pasado de copas —¡Basta de maullidos! — Todos se carcajearon al ver como Wes y Rory se detenían a observarlo — ¿Qué significa eso? —Graznó Marvel, posando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Wes — ¿Una canción de amor?

— Estábamos cantando, Marvel — rezongó Wes —. No puedes venir y dañar nuestra interpretación.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, incluso Peeta, quien se había tensado al escuchar los primeros versos.

— Pasa que esa canción es poco apropiada, ¿No ves que Peeta y Katniss andan? — Marvel hipó provocando más risas entre el público.

— ¡Bájate de allí, Marvel! — gritó Johana, abriéndose paso entre los invitados.

— Shshsh — instó él, moviendo los dedos frenéticamente — Hay que aclarar ciertas cosas.

Peeta soltó a Kat para caminar hasta donde ellos estaban empezando la discusión.

— Baja — le ordenó con voz fría e inexpresiva.

— Solo quiero decir unas palabras — replicó el muchacho.

— Se va a tirar la fiesta — gruñó Johana por lo bajo.

Peeta sonrió nuevamente cruzándose de brazos, al menos su amigo había tenido el valor de expresar lo extraño de la canción, aunque fuera algo sin importancia.

— Marvel estás haciendo un número completamente patético — gruñó Johana.

— Bien — dijo, haciendo pucheros de rebeldía —. Solo quería dar una charla filosófica.

Peeta soltó una risita.

— Porque yo…— no terminó la frase cuando torpemente trastabilló desde el escenario improvisado hasta quedar a los pies de Peeta, con los ojos entrecerrados y labios ligeramente fruncidos, todos guardaron silencio temiendo que se hubiese golpeado fuerte. Al ver que no reaccionaba Peeta se acuclilló hacía él, al igual que Johana.

— Hey — chilló Peeta, sintiendo como todos estaban a las expectativas de una mala noticia — Marvel — llamó suavemente, ocultando su nerviosismo, Kat intentó acercarse, pero se detuvo junto a Effie que miraba estupefacta la escena.

Johana tomó algo de su copa de vino para derramarla sobre el rostro del muchacho.

— ¿Qué mierda piensas hacer? — inquirió Marvel, levantando un brazo para acariciarse la parte baja de su cabeza, masajeándose el cuello.

Peeta soltó una fuerte carcajada ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

— ¡Está vivo! — gritó. Su amigo asintió levantando los brazos en ademan victorioso.

— ¡Que siga la fiesta! — exclamó. Dando paso a una serie de gritos celebrando y acalorados. Johana torció el gesto, golpeándole suavemente en el abdomen. Él solo rió, ya empezaba a perdonarle por lo ocurrido con el yate.

Peeta volvió al lado de Katniss, para abrazarle de nuevo. Mezclándose entre las pocas parejas que bailaban en la sala. Siguiendo el ritmo de las canciones, lentos, indiferentes a todo los demás.

Solo ella y él.

Dos almas capaces de estar solas en medio del público, construir un mundo de cristal que todos podían ver desde el exterior, mientras ellos ignoraban lo que ocurría afuera, felices, de alguna manera esa noche podía reducirse a la felicidad de hallarse en la mirada del otro.

«Katniss y Peeta» él sonrió al escuchar ese susurro, algo que se le escapaba de los labios por inercia, una combinación perfecta.

— Vamos — dijo, tomándole de la mano para llevarle junto a la piscina, si, el lugar donde había visto desde lejos como dos amigos se encontraban, caminando entre escombros ocasionados por la distancia.

Ella le siguió en silencio, posando la cabeza sobre su hombro, si algo había aprendido era que con él todo era seguro.

Nada malo podía ocurrir.

El cambio fue notorio al encontrarse en absoluto silencio en las afueras del salón, habían estado tan inmersos en su propio mundo que sentir el tranquilo silencio del patio resultaba completamente extraño. Peeta sonrió soltando su mano suavemente.

Ella solo le observó quitarse lo que quedaba de su esmoquin, dejando a un lado su reloj y billetera. Una pícara sonrisa se le escapó cuando logró intuir las intenciones del muchacho.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses — masculló, retrocediendo lentamente —. No es una hora apropiada para un baño.

Peeta volvió a carcajearse, una risa sonora, casi infantil.

— No me obligues a obligarte — advirtió.

— Te estoy evitando una pulmonía — espetó ella, cruzándose de brazos, lo que hizo que su escote se acentuara un poco más, provocando en Peeta un raro suspiro que culminó en un abrazo repentino.

Luego todo lo que sintió fue sus cuerpos deslizarse sobre la superficie de la piscina y sumergirse dentro de ella, sin darle chance de respirar.

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones, mientras el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y la sensación de ahogo súbito le obligó a salir de las profundidades, él rió de nuevo, aferrándose a su cintura tan fuerte, que ella creyó ser asfixiada.

— Voy-a-ma-tarte — jadeó Katniss, escupiendo, a punto de hiperventilar.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Kat. — fue todo lo que se limitó a decir Peeta, su rostro arrebolado por la baja temperatura del agua le hizo ver más adorable, todo el tiempo tenía deseos de besarlo, cuando la veía enojarse esos deseos aumentaban considerablemente.

— ¡Está helada! — se quejó ella, chapoteando para deshacer del fuerte abrazo, que la tenía atrapada. Peeta la apresó nuevamente para evitar que se escapase — ¿Por qué no puedes ser alguien normal? — renegó ella, golpeándole para poder liberarse. Su rabia aumentaba de acuerdo con las risas llenas de picardía que él dejaba escapar.

— Habló la chica más normal y corriente de este universo — musitó él, apartándole los cabellos que había escapado de su coleta, sus labios se deslizaron suavemente sobre los de ella, temblorosos y sonrosados. Fue rechazado primeramente, luego ella solo se dejó llevar, riendo un poco más calmada —. No pretendas que seas normal, cuando nada de lo que nos rodea lo es — suspiró Peeta, besando con ternura su hombro —. Y me pareció que esta era la mejor forma de terminar tu cumpleaños.

Kat frunció el ceño, buscando el rostro de Peeta para acunarlo en sus temblorosas manos.

— Es la una de la mañana — aclaró él. Ella frunció el entrecejo, nada de lo que él hacía tenía coherencia, bueno, siempre había sido incoherente con sus cumplidos, ¿Por qué habría de extrañarse? — Oficialmente ya no es tu cumpleaños.

— Qué mejor que un baño en una piscina helada a mitad de la noche para terminarlo, ¿No? — espetó, llena de sarcasmo y un tanto de enojo.

— Es hora de mi regalo, Kat — confesó Peeta, bajando la mirada un poco cohibido. La razón de su intempestivo baño era la necesidad de deshacerse de cualquier sentimiento que le impidieran expresarse con claridad.

Necesitaba buscar las palabras correctas, convencerse a sí mismo que su regalo no era una exageración, confiar en que ella lo aceptaría. Y lanzarse a la piscina, bueno, eso había sido más que todo: una distracción.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola, bueno nuevo capítulo… ¿Qué se trae entre manos Peeta? ¿Qué piensan?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— Quizá quiero que tengas muchas cosas que sean mías. Una parte de mí contigo, ¿lo entiendes?

— Pero, tú… no tienes nada de mí.

Él sonrió mostrando el anillo en su dedo meñique. Kat rió, el anillo de su madre.

— Prométeme no olvidar, que te quedarás, a pesar de todo. Es todo lo que pido.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Agradecimiento especial a la autora, que me permite hacer la adaptación y a todos los que están leyendo, gracias.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 5**

Katniss trató de liberarse, luchando suavemente contra su apretado abrazo, la sensación de agua helada apresándola alrededor, acompañada de un ligero sentimiento de asfixia, no era para nada cómoda.

Verlo allí, un tanto sonrojado y mordiéndose el labio inferior con insistencia. Le causaba un poco de gracia. Lo había tenido en mano desde que salieron del salón, cuidando de que ella no lo notase, era tan diminuto que logró el objetivo de hacerlo pasar desapercibido.

— Cierra los ojos — le pidió. Luchando posando una mano en la orilla de la piscina, para lograr mantenerlos a flote —. Por favor— Peeta sonrió cálidamente, esa clase de sonrisas que al principio ella odió y que ahora la deslumbraban de tal forma que el frío de la superficie desaparecía de inmediato.

Kat obedeció, dejando escapar una sonrisa temblorosa.

Los dedos de Peeta recorrieron la palma de su mano, liberando su cintura, dándole espacio para tomar algo de aire. De respirar profundamente, el agua fría empezaba a calarle los huesos, pero en ése preciso momento en lo único que podía pensar era el hecho de sentir sus dedos recorriendo con dulzura su muñeca, acariciándole. En un movimiento nervioso y dubitativo. Algo se deslizo sobre su dedo medio, una sortija. Lo que eliminó de inmediato todas las preguntas sobre lo que sería su regalo de cumpleaños.

— Puedes abrirlos.

Lo primero que observó fue la enorme piedra brillante, tanto, que podía reflejar el tamaño del sol en ella. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios, un grito ahogado de pudor; no podía, ni siquiera se detendría a pensarlo, simplemente no podía aceptar un regalo así.

— No puedes…— chilló, a punto de hiperventilar. De inmediato se separó de él, buscando un espacio para salir del agua. Peeta le atrapó justo cuando ella se levantaba sobre sus brazos para salir.

— ¿No puedes qué, Kat? — inquirió él, bajándole bruscamente.

— Aceptar un regalo como éste — replicó Katniss, intentando zafarse de su abrazo.

Peeta frunció el ceño, dejando escapar una sonrisa pícara.

— No puedes rechazarlo, ya lo he colocado en tu dedo.

Ella torció el gesto, intentando sacarse el anillo de encima.

— Claro que puedo, peor aún, puedo deshacerme de él. Y no quieres saber de qué manera.

Peeta se carcajeó tratando de besarla, pero ella le esquivaba con rostro huraño.

— No eres capaz, ¿Crees que no te conozco? Es más, me extraña que estés así de tranquila, teniendo en cuenta lo que costó ese vestido…

Katniss soltó una carcajada, abandonándose en los brazos de Peeta. Simplemente le quería, no importaban razones. Era su sarcasmo e ironía, la forma en que se burlaba de todos, incluso de ella.

— ¿Por qué, Peeta? ¿Por qué ese anillo?

Peeta acarició su frente. Mirándole con detenimiento.

— Porque sí, porque te lo mereces. Porque quiero que esto sea eterno, no importa que la eternidad solo sean estos momentos. Porque quiero que lo veas y te acuerdes de mí.

— Ya tenía suficiente con el de París.

— Quizá quiero que tengas muchas cosas que sean mías. Una parte de mí contigo, ¿lo entiendes?

— Pero, tú… no tienes nada de mí.

Él sonrió mostrando el anillo en su dedo meñique. Kat rió, el anillo de su madre.

— Prométeme no olvidar, que te quedarás, a pesar de todo. Es todo lo que pido.

Los niveles de angustia y felicidad que embargaba cada partícula de su ser eran relativamente iguales. La sola idea de dejar ir aquello que había renovado por completo todo lo que era, sí, esa persona que había sacado a relucir lo espeluznante y temeroso que era su pasado, haciéndole cuestionar sobre todo lo hecho hasta ahora anclado a los recuerdos.

Ella le había dado una razón para avanzar.

— ¿Solo eso? — inquirió ella. Por un momento había tenido la impresión de que el significado de aquella joya podía ser algo más…

— Sólo eso.

Imaginar que podía marcharse le asustaba.

— Lo prometo.

En un futuro aprenderán que así como algunas promesas simplemente no pueden romperse, existían aquellas que pueden olvidarse.

« »

Cuando el resto de los invitados los notaron zambullirse en el agua helada, juguetear tontamente, haciendo caso omiso al frío, no dudaron en invadir ese instante de intimidad, lanzándose ellos al agua. Trasladando la fiesta a la orilla de la piscina.

Gale y Johana les imitaron, y por unos momentos bailaron y tomaron titiritando de frío, Marvel se dejaba arrastrar por Effie cerca la piscina, insistiendo entre balbuceos sobre dar otro discurso sin perder el equilibrio, el resto de invitados seguía disfrutando de la música, las parejas se apartaban a lugares menos ruidosos, entre ellos Rory, el hermano de Gale, quien, al parecer ya había encontrado la conquista de esa noche.

Peeta y Katniss al cabo de varios minutos tonteando el uno con el otro, decidieron salir e ir en busca de toallas a las habitaciones del apartamento, allá donde la música era lejana y los ruidos de la ciudad no existían. New york no era nada más que el montón de luces levantándose ante sus ojos a través del enorme cristal, cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par. Él rebuscó entre las gavetas algo para cambiarse, eligiendo un pantalón de chándal y polo, qué, supuso era su padre tenía años de no usar. Katniss esperaba observando cerca el ventanal la magnificencia de la ciudad, él apareció secándose el cabello sin hacer ruido alguno, deleitándose del simple placer que era verla allí, su silueta dibujada por la oscuridad de la habitación, cuya única luz provenía de la ventana, ventana, que ella interceptaba con su figura.

Rebuscó entre las gavetas alguna prenda de su madre que pudiese servirle, encontrando varios vestidos veraniegos, su madre era más alta y de curva más pronunciadas, pero sabía que eso no le importaba a Katniss. Le tendió el vestido mientras la rodeaba con la toalla húmeda que había usado para secarse el cabello, Kat sonrió besándole en los labios, luego caminó hasta el baño para sacarse aquellas telas, sí, su vestido de cumpleaños no era más que telas delicadamente unidas.

Después de secar su cabello se reunió con Peeta, ahora era él, el que observaba frente el ventanal.

— Un día de estos iremos al madison square park alimentar palomas — dijo él, besándole la frente con ternura —. Como en la película.

Kat soltó una carcajada impregnada de burla y un tanto de ternura.

— Y cantaremos, al mejor estilo de enchanted.

— No te rías — espetó Peeta, invalidando su petición al dejar escapar una sonrisa divertida.

Algo vibró desde la cómoda donde había dejado su reloj y móvil. Su rostro se tornó un tanto huraño, prefirió dejarlo sonar hasta que se cansara el inoportuno o se descargara la batería. Mientras tanto se dedicó a recorrer el cuello y mejilla de Katniss, quien, no había dejado pasar desapercibido la expresión que había tomado él ante aquella llamada.

Pero los besos juguetones y las manos necias de Peeta le hicieron olvidar de ese detalle.

La fiesta en el exterior continuaba en todo su esplendor, Marvel había sido derrotado por el vodka y ahora estaba acostado sobre una de las sillas de bronceo inconsciente, mientras Effie se dedicaba a retirar su calzado y acomodarle, para que no se fuese a descalabrar con una caída.

Katniss le ponía fin a la sesión de apasionados besos qué, había excedido el límite. Se levantó tomando una honda respiración mientras se acomodaba el cabello en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza. Peeta escondió el rostro entre los almohadones, un tanto ruborizado, ya conocía esa clase de situaciones.

Ella no se equivocaba cuando le recordaba su largo recorrido con las mujeres, sin embargo estaba allí, frustrado ante el rechazo que le imponía, y lo entendía. No quería forzar nada, no quería arruinarlo. Y no le hacía falta nada si ella no quería entregarlo.

Sonrió al verla modular la respiración mientras alisaba la falda de su vestido.

— Ven — le dijo, impregnando su tono de una dulzura que antes había convencido a las más distinguidas señoritas de Manhattan. Kat torció el gesto, cruzándose de brazos negó —. Es hora de dormir, Kat. ¿Qué crees que estoy insinuando?

Ella soltó una suave carcajada, relajando los brazos.

— Mujeres — rezongó Peeta, besando sus cabellos cuando la sintió deslizarse nuevamente sobre el edredón.

— Nunca se sabe con ustedes — se excusó ella.

— Aquí se hace lo que a los dos nos haga sentir cómodos — susurró Peeta frotándole la espalda. Kat sonrió, el roce de sus dedos ayudaba a que la temperatura no fuera tan inclemente —. Además— Peeta rió lleno de picardía —, ya hemos compartido cama antes, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Guardaron silencio, observando el tapizado francés en el techo, Katniss dibujaba en su mente los bocetos de escenas idílicas, ellos dos en el madison square park alimentando a las palomas, sonriendo mientras tomaban un helado y ella le hacía derramarlo sobre su polo o bermuda veraniega, buscando ideas de un cuadro perfecto para el concurso de artes que la maestra había anunciado días antes, aunque tenía la agenda apretada con los exámenes y reuniones sociales con su tía, no descartaría una oportunidad como esa.

Peeta tarareaba en silencio los coros de una canción que habían escuchado varias veces mientras viajaban a la casa de la playa, ella en el asiento de copiloto, riendo libremente, mientras trataba de leer y se veía interrumpida por él. Peeta le arrebataba el libro, se detenía abruptamente o alzaba el volumen a la radio para atraer su atención, varias veces estuvieron a punto de chocar, cuando ella por venganza se ensañaba contra él, estampando el ejemplar en su cabeza o brazos, él soltaba varias carcajadas e intentaba maniobrar con destreza para evitar un accidente.

Si papá se enterara de ello, no dudaría en quitarle el auto. Bueno, eso era, una verdad a medias, porque a pesar de quitarle el auto, él dispondría de algún otro. Y, Robert Mellark no tenía tiempo en los últimos días para imponer normas, suficiente tenía con el rebullicio en la oficina, por lo que, los hermanos Mellark estaban en completa y absoluta libertad de hacer lo que se les viniera en gana.

Esa fiesta, era un lustroso ejemplo de ello.

Mamá y papá no imponían límites, los niños son prácticamente los reyes de Manhattan, a sus anchas en libertad y dinero.

Esa noche Katniss cedía ante una promesa, Johana ante un deseo.

— Que quede claro — susurró Peeta a su oído —. Que ése no es un regalo de cumpleaños.

En medio de los tragos, de la música y el descontrol. No pudo manejarlo, ni siquiera cuando podía detenerlo, no quiso detenerlo. Allí estaba, en el mismo apartamento donde su hermano se mantenía célibe, ella perdía su virginidad, con él que hasta ahora, parecía ser el mejor de los chicos.

« »

— Shshsh — Johana acomodó sus lentes de sol, tomando ligeros sorbos de agua, de la botella que había traído en manos durante todo el día —. Creo que todo el mundo se ha dedicado a hablar en máximo volumen, hoy — rezongó, masajeándose la sien con la yema de los dedos.

Cada mínimo movimiento se sentía como el chirriar de afiladas uñas sobre la superficie de alguna pizarra.

— Vamos — se quejó Peeta, riendo socarrón, divertido por la expresión mortificada en el rostro de su hermana — Han pasado dos días, aún sigues quejándote como si fuera sábado por la mañana.

— Lo he comprobado, Johana pertenece al grupo que sufre de "Resaca infinita" — comentó Kat, en el mismo tono divertido que segundos antes había usado Peeta.

Johana apretó los dientes torciendo el gesto. Su ceño fruncido y las aletillas dilatadas en su nariz, fueron motivo para que Peeta se desternillara en otra carcajada sonora y fuerte, atrayendo la atención de algunos compañeros en cafetería. Bajo los lentes oscuros ella le fulminaba con la mirada, más bien le asesinaba.

— Calmantes — ofreció Kat, sentándose cuidadosamente en frente de ella, para no torturarle con el chirriar de la silla contra el piso. Johana extendió la mano recibiendo las aspirinas de mano de Kat.

Gale, Rory y Marvel habían decidido pasar su resaca en casa. Ella era más responsable en cuanto su registro de asistencia, así que se aguantaba el dolor de cabeza, deshidratación y burlas de su hermano.

Luego de tomar sus aspirinas revisó los ejercicios de cálculo con ayuda de Kat, mientras conversaban sobre las intenciones de esta última en participar en el concurso de arte que la profesora había anunciado días antes.

— Cuentas con mi apoyo — musitó Johana, sin dejar de sentir ese incesante palpitar en las sienes.

Peeta deslizó las llaves de su auto sobre la superficie de la mesa, ocasionando un sonido desagradable que a Johana le resultó insoportable, como si le abofetearan. Kat se carcajeó suavemente golpeándolo con fuerza en el antebrazo, pidiendo un poco de consideración hacía su hermana.

— Estaba pensando en un retrato en óleo — continuó Kat, tratando de apartar a Peeta y sus intenciones de besarla en la mejilla.

Johana asintió expresando su aprobación con un gesto en su mano derecha, con la otra le enseñó el dedo medio a su hermano. Él fingió una expresión de afectación, haciendo un puchero a Katniss, quien soltó a reír nuevamente.

— ¿Cuándo es la feria? — preguntó

— El viernes. El ganador será anunciado el lunes.

— El viernes tengo mi primer partido de polo esta temporada — comentó Peeta, jugueteando con la llave de su auto sobre la mesa —. Veré si puedo llegar a tiempo.

— Estaré contigo, Kat. Estoy cansada de ver que Peeta gana en todo — Johana revisó los últimos ejercicios, luego guardó los apuntes junto con el esfero.

— ¿Celos, Johana? — inquirió burlonamente Peeta.

— Ya quisieras.

— Sé que es así, los destilas en todo momento.

— Sí, Peeta. Siento celos, muchos, me muero por montarme en un caballo y arriesgarme a recibir cantidad de golpes.

— No me refería a eso...

Kat sonrió colocando una mano sobre la boca de Peeta para que se callara.

— ¿Tienes un calcetín disponible? Creo que hace falta meterle uno en esa bocota...

— Creo que deberías cargar uno, para momentos como este — comentó, su voz se fue apagando cuando divisó a lo lejos, cerca la entrada de la cafetería. Bonnie y su, ahora, grupo de seguidoras descerebradas, las mismas que habían sido sus amigas en primer año. Ahora tenían una nueva adición.

Glimm estaba con ellas. Atribuyó eso, al hecho de que, en los últimos meses, después de lo ocurrido con Delly; ella había sido centro de cotilleos, incluso de rencores y burlas por parte de los que decían ser sus amigos, había escuchado rumores de que se cambiaría de escuela, que estaría recibiendo educación en casa, mientras asistía al centro de rehabilitación y cosas parecidas. En el fondo se alegraba de saber qué, su vieja amiga había decidido avanzar.

Katniss le sacó de sus cavilaciones, pidiéndole que la acompañase a buscar algunos libros de biología a la biblioteca. Había algo que le preocupaba a Kat: encontrarse con Gloss Scott.

El día después de su cumpleaños le había enviado un insípido —hermoso— ramo de gardenias, desde el momento en que lo vio llegar supo que no había sido Peeta, al menos él, habría tenido el detalle de enviar rosas —como las que en un pasado ella le había desbaratado en el rostro—. Pero no dejó de sentir cierta incomodidad y recelo cuando escuchó de labios de su tía el nombre de Gloss. En otro tiempo las habría echado a la basura, pero Clara, al igual que su madre amaba las flores, por lo que alabó el hecho de tan exquisita elección con cierta sátira y picardía comentó que deseaba saber cuan feliz estaría Peeta de saber que el joven Scott le enviaba flores a su chica.

Katniss rió sarcásticamente y encontró la ocasión precisa para botar el pomposo ramo a la basura.

Después de reseñar los textos que necesitaba acompañó a Johana al baño, la pobre moría de ganas de enjuagarse el rostro y apaciguar los síntomas de su resaca infinita.

— Dios — rezongó, echándose agua sobre los ojos, para masajearlos con insistencia.

Kat le dejó solas por unos minutos. Quería dejar de sentirse un poco menos somnolienta y atontada por los calmantes.

Revisó varios mensajes en su móvil, esperando encontrar alguna señal de Gale, y entonces, los recuerdos de aquella noche: entre la torpeza y extraña lucidez proporcionada por los niveles de alcohol en su sangre.

Allí estaba la sensación latente de las caricias, de las risitas suaves y temerosas. Producto de la inexperiencia, los momentos de silencio que gritaba a viva voz, qué, ese era el momento perfecto y probablemente, al día siguiente se asustarían, avergonzarían y culparían a esas copas de más.

Ella no culpó a nadie. En silencio le agradeció esa promesa de amor tranquilo y un infinito de milésimas en el reloj. Ese momento nunca moriría.

— Tierra llamando a Johana — bromeó Katniss, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Johana, quien de frente al lavabo cavilaba cerca los recuerdos completamente ruborizada. Katniss le había observado segundos antes, en completo silencio, preguntándose si ella también se veía de esa forma cuando se entregaba a ensoñaciones despiertas, ruborizándose a causa de los recuerdos de aquellos momentos que compartía con Peeta.

Johana soltó una risita, haciendo que el color subiera a sus mejillas por completo.

— Es el mejor chico que he conocido — dijo. Kat frunció el ceño, no le tomó mucho tiempo asimilar lo que su amiga había querido decirle en aquellas seis palabras, cuando logró organizar todo razonamiento el asombro asomó en su rostro, haciéndole entre abrir los labios en forma de una O, palideció visiblemente, causando en Johana una expresión de pudor, seguida de una enorme carcajada que disimulaba su nerviosismo.

— Tú…

— Shshs — le acalló. Kat soltó una risa bajita, se cubrió los labios con la palma de su mano para lograr recuperar la compostura.

— ¿Me guardarás el secreto? — preguntó Johana en susurros.

— Pero por supuesto — espetó ella, inclinándose hasta Johana para lograr mantener la discreción.

Johana esbozó una sonrisa.

— Eres la única que lo sabe.

— Gale también — bromeó Kat, riendo —. Digo, fue él…

— ¡Katniss! — se quejó Johana conteniendo una carcajada.

Kat sonrió divertida, ver como se ruborizaba su amiga era algo que le incitaba a seguirle gastando bromas, ahora entendía porque Peeta hallaba tanto placer en ello.

— Bien, bien — rió, levantando una mano en señal de paz. — ¿Cómo fue?

— Lo más delicado. Todo un caballero.

Johana torció el gesto, colocando los ojos en blanco mientras posaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de Kat.

— Te prometí una noche para nunca olvidar, ¿cumplí?

El brillo en el dedo índice de su mano derecha hablaba por sí solo.

— Sin duda alguna — respondió.

En efecto había sido una noche que ninguna de las dos olvidaría, menos, cuando tenías de recuerdo un diamante que fácilmente podía capturar el reflejo del sol, y cuando habías hecho una promesa, un tanto melosa de amor…

« »

— Mi nariz no es tan respingada como esta, pero supongo que mi vanidad puede lidiar con eso — comentó Johana, riendo con un deje de socarronería en la mirada.

— Bueno, hasta las modelos más guapas reciben photoshop; digamos que este es algo manual.

— Es magnífico — la pelinegra sonrió, dejando ver su perfecta y reluciente dentadura.

A Kat no le extrañó ese nuevo brillo en su mirada y lozanía en su rostro, es más, lo había visto en otro lugar.

En el espejo, cuando se levantaba por las mañanas, o cuando se desmaquillaba por las noches.

— Ganarás — le dijo, respondiendo un mensaje a Gale —. Nadie en la St Jude podrá competir contra esto — Kat sonrió, buscando entre sus cosas el móvil que empezó a sonar, de inmediato notó en la pantalla la imagen de Peeta y ella riendo la noche de su cumpleaños.

— Hey — rió al observar el mohín de rubor, lleno de burla e ironía, que realizaba Johana al verla cambiar de expresión ante una llamada de él.

— ¿Lista para nuestro escape de hoy? — preguntó Peeta, atando las cordones de su zapato, había terminado trotar en compañía de Marvel por los alrededores de la quinta avenida. Su mejor amigo, al igual que Johana aún tenía lo que Katniss había denominado resaca infinita. No hizo más que quejarse de deshidratación y cansancio, pero se detenía a silbar y filtrear con cualquier guapa que se encontraran de camino. Varias veces le lanzó agua sobre el rostro para que se concentrase en lo del cronometro.

En unos días tendría su primer partido de polo de la temporada, después de lo ocurrido con Levitt había entrenado pocas veces, debía hallarse en forma.

Y si los amigos cotillas de Marvel, los bien informados que todo sabían y nada se les escapaba, tenían razón. El equipo de ese primer partido tenía una nueva adición.

Gloss Scott.

El mismo que no había dejado de echarle ojo a su novia, lo veía mirarle de reojo, y algo dentro de sí mismo se llenaba de los más oscuros sentimientos. Se acostumbraba a que los demás la observasen, pero odiaba que Gloss lo hiciera de esa forma. Como si tramara algo, como si alguien más lo manejara, y era obvio que ese alguien más era Bonnie, quien había sido una molestia silenciosa, de miradas cargadas de sentimientos, de confesiones mudas e intenciones poco decentes, las mismas que se había encargado de ignorar.

Kat respondió a su pregunta con un adorable ― sí — acompañado de una suave risita.

— Voy para allá — anunció.

Ella asintió al teléfono, Johana se despidió besándole fugazmente en la mejilla, tenía que reunirse con las chicas del club de sociales para algo relacionado con la feria.

Corrió hasta su armario en busca de un par de tenis y short cortos, amarrándose el cabello en un moño alto, mientras se cambiaba entre tropezones, Jane notó su prisa y ofreció a llamar un taxi. No tardó mucho en reunirse con él, lo vio chequear el móvil, con los cabellos enmarañados y un tenue bronceado, sonrió al verlo acercarse relajado, su tez limpia, aquellos ojos azules relucientes, felices.

Caminaron juntos alrededor del parque, él contaba todo lo que había hecho con Marvel mientras trotaban alrededor del parque de la ochenta y nueve, de las nuevas adiciones al equipo de polo al cual pertenecía. Peeta tomó otro sorbo de su Heineken, mientras Katniss sumergía sus piernas en las cristalinas aguas de la fuente, habían recorrido la ochenta y nueve, el museo metropolitano de arte; luego comieron y tontearon en la pizzería preferida de él. Los días de julio eran húmedos y llenos de ráfagas calurosas que los mantenían abochornados. Estar allí, observándola refrescarse, con el jersey arremangado a la altura de los codos y el short de puntas deshilachados era acogedor, Kat acomodó sus lentes oscuros Raven, las mismas que le había quitado a Peeta en una de sus múltiples escapadas a Rockaway. Ahora él llevaba unas de aviador muy vintage, lo que le daba un toque misterioso y resaltabas las líneas suaves y atractivas de sus mejillas. Peeta dejó el envase vacío en una de las canastas del parque, quitó el calzado para unirse a Kat y a su baile suave alrededor de la fuente.

— ¿Vendrás a la competencia, cierto?

— Ese día es la exposición de arte — le recordó ella, levantando el pie con la firme intención de salpicarle. Él se apartó de inmediato, jalándole de la cintura para que dejara de chapotear, las risas nerviosas y carcajadas que acompañaban el forcejeo llamó la atención de varios transeúntes, uno que otros lanzaban miradas desdeñosas, algunos admiraban la locura del amor juvenil en su más extensa pureza, y otros solo se detenían a observar como el mayor de los Mellark hacia el tonto en frente de todos, vestido con un polo color verde y sin calzado, mucha diferencia había con el chico que aparecía en revistas y periódicos al lado de su padre. Formal y frío, como un alto ejecutivo.

— Haré lo que esté en mi alcance para llegar a tiempo — dijo Peeta, después de una entretenida lucha de mordiscos —. Tal vez celebremos mi victoria sobre Gloss Scott esa noche —comentó haciendo uso de ese tono hartero y petulante, el mismo que lo hacía tan famoso entre los cotilleos.

— Dios — chilló Katniss, fingiendo pesar —. ¡Cuánto daría por ver eso! — Lo que hizo que Peeta soltara una suave carcajada — Tienes que ganar — continuó ella —. Por mí.

Él retiró un mechón de cabello mojado tras su oreja.

— Obviamente.

Kat quiso contarle el detalle de las flores, pero prefirió guardárselo para sí, ya tendría tiempo de colocarlo en su sitio, ella no necesitaba que Peeta saliese en su defensa, su pasado dejaba claro que sabía cómo defenderse, y lo hacía muy bien. Ella sonrió, rebuscando entre los bolsillos de la playera húmeda de Peeta, pudo sentir como él se tensaba ante su intención.

— Es para una foto — se excusó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

— Oh — gesticuló él. En el fondo sabía que había encendido una alarma.

Luego de una larga caminata se despidieron, últimamente, entre las diversas ocupaciones de él, y las múltiples tareas de la escuela, era reducido el tiempo que podían compartir, por lo que no desperdiciaban cualquier brecha entre su horario para despedirse, Peeta tomó el tranvía que lo acercaba a la mansión, revisando los últimos correos en su teléfono, Katniss había notado que él se mantenía alerta a los avisos de mensajes y llamadas en este. No solo ese día, sino desde semanas atrás. Incluso se encargaba de mantener el móvil lejos cuando ella estaba a su alrededor; lo que era sumamente extraño, porque creía no tener ningún secreto para con él, debía ser algo reciproco, ¿cierto?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey, capítulo nuevo! A ver que les pareció.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

Peeta apretó los labios y puños. Se dio vuelta decidido.

— Repite eso, por favor. Quiero reírme.

Las esquinas de la sonrosada boca de Gloss se levantaron.

— Puede decirse que una de mis intenciones — rió —es demostrarle a todos la basura que pueden llegar a ser todos los miembros de tu familia, creo que a Katniss no le haría mucha gracia lo que hizo tu padre para encubrir lo de tu…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Agradecimiento especial a la autora, que me permite hacer la adaptación y a todos los que están leyendo, gracias.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oi-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 6**

— ¿Crees que ella lo hizo? — Preguntó Johana, dándole la espalda a Bonnie. Sonrió con suficiencia y luego comentó en tono lo suficientemente alto para hacerse oír:

— He visto a Kat trabajar día y noche en su cuadro. Soy testigo de cuanto se ha esforzado, si la señorita Blincar escoge un ganador esta mañana, confío, basándome en su buen juicio, en que se dará cuenta de cuando una pintura está hecha por un artista nato y no por alguien profesional, ¿Cierto, querida Bonnie?

Bonnie se dio vuelta mirándole con aquella expresión reacia y calmada, ninguna señal de molestia por el comentario, su rostro lozano y fresco.

Sin emociones.

— Se supone que se trata de ello, ¿no? — Respondió ella con un tono poco condescendiente — la originalidad.

Johana rió por lo bajo, mirando de reojo a Kat. Aún no habían levantado las sábanas blancas que cubrían los lienzos del concurso.

— Es tan idiota, que puedo jurar su madre ha mandado a hacer el dichoso cuadro — susurró al oído de Kat, cuando Bonnie se alejó a atender el llamado de otras compañeras. Las punturas concursantes se extendían alrededor del enorme salón de arte. Si bien, Katniss confiaba en el criterio de Johana y de su tía, que, aunque no eran artistas, podía decirse que poseían la capacidad de distinguir una buena pintura.

Además, estaban todas esas tácticas aprendidas en el curso de verano. De algo le tenía que servir, ¿No?

Por desgracia el ganador solo sería anunciado al atardecer, pero las pinturas serían reveladas al público después de que los recitales de poesía y canto se terminasen.

La profesores le instó a abandonar el salón, para que así pudiesen disfrutar de la feria a su gusto, con Peeta en el club preparándose para su primer partido de polo, gozaron de la compañía de Gale y su hermano durante toda la mañana, este último aun gastaba bromas a Johana, regodeándose de no sufrir de lo dicho por Katniss, que causó tanta gracia entre el grupo de amigos: _resaca infinita. _

Ella se quejaba entre risas, alegando en defensa propia que se debía a una juventud y buen estado de su hígado, lo que generó discusión entre sus compañeros. Katniss no paró de reír, lo que resultó extraño. Hasta para la propia Johana.

La mayoría del tiempo se limitaba a esbozar una sonrisa agradable y seguir sumida en sus cavilaciones, esta vez participaba, hasta había conformado complot con los hermanos Hawthorne para seguir haciendo bromas a sus costa suya.

Atribuyó esa jovialidad repentina a los nervios.

Kat aprovechó un momento de meloseria entre Johana y Gale, que compartían besos en tras la columnas del auditorio central, para alejarse y llamar a Peeta. Quería saber qué tal estaba siendo su día, pocas veces se habían visto durante la semana, había sido todo un caos con sus clases, las practicas, proyectos.

Ése sería el día en que por fin tendrían tiempo de verse nuevamente.

Él respondió dejando escapar un suspiro en cuanto escuchó su voz. Los suspiros contienen todo aquello que no podemos decir con palabras.

Ella lo sabía, así como sabía que la extrañaba.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? — preguntó Kat, sonriendo un poco ruborizada al notar las miradas de Johana y Gale.

Peeta sonrió enderezando su polo pulcramente encajado frente el espejo en los vestidores masculinos.

— Bien — susurró —. Hasta ahora, bien.

Katniss se dio vuelta, observando a lo lejos la entrada del auditorio donde se hallaban las pinturas, divisando la sombra inexacta del movimiento de dos cuerpos que se escabullían al interior del auditorio, lo que fue extraño.

Se suponía que nadie podía entrar allí.

Al menos hasta que la exposición iniciara. Peeta habló sobre los entrenamientos y otras cosas que no alcanzó a escuchar, porque toda su atención estaba en aquella figura que claramente desobedecían las órdenes de la maestra.

— ¿Kat, sigues allí? — preguntó Peeta, notando la indiferencia de la chica al otro lado de la línea. Ella torció el gesto, sacudiendo el rostro para regresar al hilo de la conversa que tenía para con él.

— Eh, esto… ¿Qué? — balbució.

Johana y Gale revisaban algo en el celular de este último. No habían notado nada, estaba segura de ello. Johana levantó la vista, esbozando esa enorme sonrisa, la misma que últimamente jamás abandonaba su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya ganó el equipo de Peeta? — inquirió, dejando escapar una leve carcajada. Llena de un poco de sarcasmo. Kat rió por lo bajo musitando hacía el micrófono de su móvil:

— ¿Escuchaste? — preguntó Katniss a Peeta soltando una risita.

— Dile que aún está a tiempo de presenciar otra victoria épica — respondió él, en el mismo tono de chanza y socarronería.

Aquella extraña visión no dejaba de incomodar a Kat, por lo que se excusó momentáneamente de Peeta, prometiéndole llamar de nuevo en cuanto se desocupara de varios asuntos. Sin anunciar el motivo de su ausencia se alejó hacía la entrada del auditorio, era imposible observar lo que ocurría en el interior, puesto que los ventanales de arquitectura clásica victoriana estaban uno o dos metros sobre su cabeza. Así que corrió hasta la parte trasera, cuidando de no ser vista por un cúmulo de estudiantes que salían de las salas de biología. La decepción era enorme, al igual que su curiosidad.

Era imposible entrar por los vestidores y salas de servicio del auditorio.

— ¿Se te perdió algo, señorita Everdeen?

Kat se sobresaltó, dando un ligero salto hacia atrás. Tropezando con la delgada y agraciada figura de Bonnie.

Katniss tomó una suave respiración tratando de disimular la agitación y desconcierto que le había causado aquellas figuras… porque las había visto, ¿cierto?

Sintió como Bonnie la miraba de arriba abajo.

— Lo mismo que tú, supongo — dijo Katniss, alisando suavemente la superficie superior de su cárdigan.

Bonnie sonrió, levantando la barbilla. Un gesto que daba a notar la impetuosidad en sus ademanes y el obvio recelo hacía Katniss.

— Creí que esta zona era prohibida, o algo así.

— Vale — asintió Kat —. Y aun así estás por estos lares.

La señorita Scott sonrió, disponiéndose a dejar el lugar.

Sin esclarecer las dudas que habían llevado a Kat hasta allí.

« »

Peeta dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de amargura. Miró a Marvel junto a sus compañeros desde las gradas.

Por primera vez en los años que llevaba jugando al polo junto a su equipo de infancia, estaba perdiendo.

Lo último que quería admitir en ese momento era el hecho de que la victoria de sus contrincantes podía estar relacionada con la adición de Gloss. Solo faltaba un _chukker _para terminar el partido. Y llevaban por lo menos, diez goles en contra.

Nunca, nunca había cruzado por su mente que podía perder de esa manera. Por muy bueno que fuese, anotar diez goles en siete minutos era casi imposible, cuatro, sacando los tres minutos de tiempo muerto. Él soltó un vago suspiro al notar como Gloss sonreía grandemente mientras se aferraba a las riendas de su precioso equino.

Todos los esfuerzos fueron en vano. Y así, todos veían como Peeta Mellark por primera vez perdía un partido en el inicio de temporada.

Él sonrió y hasta bromeó frente los veteranos amigos de su padre, pero en el fondo estaba aquel ego herido y con sed de venganza. Estaba agotado. Física y mentalmente.

Sonreír mientras el alma se retuerce de rabia por dentro, podía ser un esfuerzo supremamente agotador.

Si todos tenemos un límite de paciencia, la de Peeta ese día estaba a punto de rebosar. Luego de una ducha y de supervisar que su caballo había sido llevado a los establos que su familia había comprado años atrás, se dirigió nuevamente a los salones de reunión, buscando a sus amigos para largarse de inmediato. Definitivamente su humor estaba tan oscuro y tétrico, como había sido todos los días antes de que Kat llegara a New york.

— Pero mira que sorpresa — comentó Gloss en la barra de refrescos, lo bastante alto para que Peeta le escuchase.

Este último se detuvo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Al igual que él llevaba un suéter de franela y pantalones de mezclilla.

— Buen partido el de hoy — continuó. Haciendo caso omiso a la actitud indiferente del joven Mellark.

Peeta sonrió perversamente, mirando por encima del hombro. Sí, era el momento perfecto para perder un poco el control y colocar algunas cosas en claro.

— Admito que me sentí un poco defraudado — comentó. Tomando un sorbo de su bebida, Peeta retrocedió con cautela; ordenando un trago con un gesto casi imperceptible. Todos le conocían, no era necesario entrar en detalles de que quería tomar.

Se acomodó en el banco contiguo al de Gloss, en una posición relajada, colocando su mejor expresión de amabilidad. Sin embargo ese ligero toque malicioso, y la sonrisa pérfida no desaparecían de aquellas facciones angelicales.

— Había estado esperando algo más emocionante.

Él asintió en silencio, recibiendo su bebida.

Gloss dejó su vaso sobre la mesa. La tensión era visible, podías estar al otro lado del salón y percibir ese extraño sentimiento de calma que precede a una tormenta, en este caso: el de unos golpes.

Peeta recostó uno de sus codos sobre el mesón de bar. Mordiéndose el labio con picardía, justo practicaba los puntos que Gloss debía entender, las líneas invisibles de lo que era suyo y que no podía siquiera mirar.

Era Peeta.

El príncipe de Manhattan.

Hasta ahora.

— Entonces — empezó Gloss —. Toda tu fama, solo era eso: Fama.

Peeta asintió con la vista fija en el mueble donde habían estado colecciones de vinos añejados, una colección exquisita y de la cual todos se regodeaban de disfrutar.

— No se me hace extraño — espetó el joven Scott. Peeta colocó su bebida sobre el mesón y le miró fijamente —. Lo único en lo que no fallaron los cotilleos fue en lo de Katniss. Diría que es demasiado para un…

— ¿Un qué? — interrumpió Peeta, chasqueando las palabras. Soltándolas llenas de rabia y bordes afilados, de esos que podían darte escalofríos.

Gloss se limitó a sonreír. Estaban sentados en aquel bar, y las corrientes eléctricas emanando entre ellos podían ser, de alguna manera visibles.

— Hay algo — empezó Peeta —. Que tus ― cotillas omitieron — dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, una sonrisa tenebrosa —. Y es que, cuando te empeñas en ser parte de mi lista… estás en mi lista, y créeme: no es un honor afortunado. Diría que doloroso.

— Lo dice el chico cuyo equipo perdió por una gran diferencia.

— No me refiero a eso — Peeta acomodó las mangas de su jersey, miró a Gloss entre sus enormes pestañas y tomó un suspiro enderezándose en el banquillo —. De Bonnie lo aceptaría. Siempre ha estado loca. Pero tú… un novato — se carcajeó —. No me produce nada más que lastima.

Gloss enarcó una ceja en tono burlón.

— ¿Lástima? — soltó una carcajada.

Peeta se levantó del banco dejando algo de cambio sobre el mesón. No tenía intención de gastar más palabras, actuar en su debido momento sería mejor.

— Un partido de polo — dijo Gloss sin precisar demasiado —. Un paso más, quien quita que hasta pueda quedarme con la chica.

Peeta apretó los labios y puños. Se dio vuelta decidido.

— Repite eso, por favor. Quiero reírme.

Las esquinas de la sonrosada boca de Gloss se levantaron.

— Puede decirse que una de mis intenciones — rió —es demostrarle a todos la basura que pueden llegar a ser todos los miembros de tu familia, creo que a Katniss no le haría mucha gracia lo que hizo tu padre para encubrir lo de tu…— antes de terminar de hablar, Peeta ya estaba sobre él.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — inquirió, sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de todos los razonamientos. Confundido, aturdido e indignado ante la mera mención de su hermano, la boca de aquel imbécil no estaba del todo limpia para hablar de Haymitch, al menos eso pensó.

— La verdad, Peeta. Tú padre es una basura…— no pudo soportarlo más. Estrelló su puño contra el rostro de Gloss, procurando hacerlo con toda la fuerza que poseía. Su contrincante respondió de inmediato, empujándole contra el mesón.

¿De qué podía hablar aquel aparecido?

Los golpes recíprocos no se hicieron esperar, los gritos de damas respetuosas pidiendo que alguien parara semejante pantomima no podían faltar, así que forcejearon e insultaron hasta que seguridad hizo presencia en el salón.

— Eres mi lista completa — gritó Peeta, luchando contra los brazos del botones que intentaba sacarlo entre empujones.

— Estoy esperando — respondió Gloss. A él no le agarraban del brazo y empujaba hacía la salida. Lo que hizo que la ira de Peeta aumentara.

Le echaron del lugar, le echaron de su _sitio _por culpa de un aparecido arrogante que había osado ensuciar el ilustre nombre de su padre, caminó echando chispas en busca de Marvel, sabía que descargaría toda su ira con el pobre. Así que decidió encaminarse hacia el estacionamiento y marcharse a casa. Buscaría información. Gloss sabía mucho sobre él, y de alguna manera eso le daba ventaja.

Necesitaba saber todo lo que se ocultaba tras la muerte de su hermano, necesitaba saber si todo lo que había creído de su familia era cierto.

Si su realidad era tan legítima como parecía. Antes de salir del club optó por sentarse en una de las rocas frente el lago de la sección oeste que colindaba con el campo de golf, en la mansión tenían canchas de tenis, campos de golf y terreno suficiente para jugar al polo. Pero siempre había amado las competencias, siempre había ganado.

Hasta ese día.

El sol brillaba impetuoso, luchando por no dejarse opacar por unas cuantas nubes pretenciosas que se atrevían a retarlo; pensó en Gloss como las putas nubes. Rió. Él era el sol, el astro rey.

Haymitch lo había dicho, lo había comparado con el sol gracias a lo dorado de sus cabellos, era una lástima que la pubertad y el tiempo los hubiese convertido en mechones castaños.

De pronto y sin pensar mucho en ello, se hallaba más calmado.

Las bromas de Haymitch a pesar de los años aún seguían teniendo ese efecto.

Algo le perforó el pecho, ¿acaso el pasado nunca sería nada más que el pasado?

Apretó los labios, buscando entre las hendiduras de la enorme roca algunas piedrecillas para arrojarlas al lago. Esa noche había accedido a ignorar cualquier cosa que manchara el nombre de su hermano, pero sabía que jamás podría cumplir algo como eso. En cierta forma, el secreto entre las paredes de la mansión, ese hecho había definido casi toda su adolescencia, como una dirección, un norte. Algo que debía ser descubierto para poder encontrarse a sí mismo, alguien más ya lo había hecho. Pero encontrarse a sí mismo era algo mucho más difícil, algo que debía hacer solo.

Y aunque le dolía traicionar la promesa que le había hecho a su padre, le dolía más saber que personas ajena a su familia sabían la verdad.

Verdad que, según lo escuchado de labios de aquel aparecido, no dejaban muy bien parado a su padre.

¡A toda su familia!

— Qué mierda todo lo que dijo ese imbécil allá, ¿no crees? — Peeta se dio vuelta, frunciendo el ceño ante aquel intruso.

A primera vista no reconoció aquellos ojos oscuros, la piel tersa y sin poros de sus mejillas. Le vio sonreír tímidamente, encendiendo un cigarro con la destreza de un experto. Lo que causó en Peeta un ligero estremecimiento.

El porte y elegancia de su acompañante inoportuno se le hacía similar a los empleados de su padre en las oficinas.

— ¿Tú eres? — inquirió con aire desdeñoso.

El extraño soltó una bocanada de humo, mientras guardaba el encendedor en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

— Chaff Hunter.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, bueno, un poco misterioso, ¿no? Primero las sombras y luego está Chaff... ****Me gustaría saber, ¿que opinan del capi?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— Es un idiota — convino Peeta —. Que no sabe en qué se está metiendo.

— Whoa — rechistó Chaff —. ¿Pequeño Peeta?

— Peeta — le corrigió el muchacho.

— Para él, siempre serías ― Pequeño Peeta.

— Solo para él — espetó el joven Mellark toscamente.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 7**

Chaff se recostó sobre el enorme cedro que bordeaba los alrededores del lago, dio una calada más a su cigarrillo esperando que Peeta le reconociese.

Falló.

Sí Peeta lo había visto tres veces en su infancia era mucho. Había cambiado, crecido.

El estrago invisible del tiempo marca ligeras diferencias, no solo en la memoria.

También en la piel.

— ¿No me recuerdas? — inquirió sonriendo. Peeta percibió cierta similitud en su sonrisa.

Era la misma que él esbozaba cuando tenía algún plan pérfido y tenebroso entre manos.

La misma que había tenido Levitt aquella noche…

Sus ojos poseían aquel hálito de malicia, ese raro movimiento felino; sintió escalofríos.

— Soy Chaff — él sonrió dejando que una bocanada de humo flotara en la atmósfera, lo que siguió perturbando al joven Mellark —. ¿No me recuerdas, Peeta?

Peeta se levantó enarcando una ceja, visiblemente fastidiado. Ya le empezaba a fastidiar el hecho de que todos supieran mucho de él, y que todos pretendieran que él supiera sobre ellos.

Chaff soltó una carcajada serena.

— Pequeño Peeta, soy yo. Chaff Hunter.

Peeta se detuvo

De repente se halló a sí mismo en el enorme campo de la mansión, Haymitch sonreía mientras intentaba devolverle los ataques en la cancha de tenis a aquel chico, el mismo que jamás reía, su piel morena y ojos negros siempre le causaron gran curiosidad.

Era una de esas personas que llamaban la atención en cuanto entraba a un lugar, como si no pudiese evitarlo. Como si fuese un imán para las miradas.

Lo recordaba como el compañero distraído, el invisible que siempre discutía con Cinna, el mismo que le explicaba los chistes que su hermano y Cinna hacía y debido a su edad él no entendía. No pudo evitar sentir aquel sentimiento de desamparo, el desconsuelo de los recuerdos agazapados en los rincones más profundos de su ser.

Ya de por si estaba atado a ellos, pero ver a aquel personaje allí. Le hacía remontarse a aquellos días felices, a las veces que quejó y lloró porque su madre le impedía salir con todo el grupo de amigos de su hermano mayor. El mero recuerdo de las confidencias a la media noche, las palabras de Haymitch enlazándose una con otra en la oscuridad de su habitación confesando lo mucho que quería a Maysilee; y la tristeza de saber que su amistad con Chaff se había terminado para siempre. El rompimiento de una amistad podía ser parecido al de una relación, le escuchó decir a Haymitch cuando Cinna intentó reparar los daños a aquella amistad que había sido de años, nunca supo el porqué, Haymitch nunca quiso revelarlo.

Lo único que conocía era la rabia y decepción que surcaban cada palabra de su hermano mientras le reprochaba a Cinna su falta de imparcialidad en aquellos asuntos.

— Chaff — musitó estremeciéndose bajo la arrogante fuerza de aquellos ojos negros y recelosos.

Su viejo conocido dudó en acercarse, logró percibir la tensión en las facciones rígidas e impenetrables de Peeta.

— Como ha pasado el tiempo, ¡Mírate! Ya eres todo un hombre — Peeta sintió que las palabras de Chaff eran las mismas que diría Haymitch si estuviera vivo. Y una contracción en su pecho le hizo arrugar el rostro, el tiempo había pasado, sí. Pero ése momento era como si estuviera viajando años atrás.

— Sí — contestó vagamente, emitiendo una trémula sonrisa.

Chaff esbozó aquella sonrisa enorme, confiada y maliciosa.

— Ha sido difícil contenerme allá adentro — tendió a Peeta un cigarro; este se negó sacudiendo la cabeza. Lo que a Chaff le pareció algo infantil, a decir verdad, si lo observaba con detenimiento notaba que era la viva imagen de Haymitch; algo en sus recuerdos debió afectarle…

No se atrevió a realizar cualquier chiste sobre la conducta puritana del chico.

— Cuando ese idiota estaba hablando sobre tu familia — se encogió de hombros, soltando otra bocanada de humo. Peeta arrugó la nariz, y apartó el rostro con expresión desdeñosa.

Lo que hizo reír a Chaff.

— Es un idiota — convino Peeta —. Que no sabe en qué se está metiendo.

— Whoa — rechistó Chaff —. ¿Pequeño Peeta?

— Peeta — le corrigió el muchacho.

— Para él, siempre serías ― Pequeño Peeta

— Solo para él — espetó el joven Mellark toscamente.

— Como sea — dijo Chaff, con el cigarrillo entre sus labios —. Nos vemos, pequeño Peeta.

« »

Todos se detuvieron desconcertados frente al lienzo completamente en blanco, Katniss maldijo en su interior; las figuras escabulléndose sigilosamente no habían sido productos de su imaginación, fueron reales.

Personas.

Y no tenía duda de que algo tenía que ver con la desaparición de su pintura.

El labio inferior de Johana tembló dramáticamente, mientras miraba desconcertada el rostro de Kat, de la profesora y de los jueces, entre los que figuraba un artista vanguardista de renombre actual. Bonnie al igual que los compañeros estaban frente el lienzo en blanco, supo de inmediato, al ver aquella expresión plástica, de calma apacible que mucho tenía que ver, que era la culpable. Podía jurarlo.

Esperaba, anhelaba una reacción espectacular por parte de Katniss. Una arrastrada por el salón o algo por el estilo; pero nada de eso pasó. Su rostro inexpresivo, acompañado de la tensión en sus hombros, le dio a entender que no haría nada al respecto.

— Había un cuadro, Miss Blincar — susurró —. Usted misma ayudó a cubrirlo.

— Lo sé, Johana — contestó la maestra —. ¡Atención! — la maestra se dio vuelta.

Todos se acercaron al caballete, donde se suponía debía estar el cuadro.

— ¡Todos acérquense! — gritó, sin duda no dejaría pasar desapercibido dicha desaparición.

Kat se turbó un poco, conocía ese sentimiento de indignación, la rabia recorriendo cada palmo de sí, sin darse cuenta se halló conteniendo esas ganas de abofetearle, de agarrar sus rojizos cabellos y demostrarle que estaba muy equivocada si creía que podía meterse con Katniss Everdeen y salir ilesa.

Pero estaba allí. Inmóvil, con los músculos agarrotados y plenamente consciente de que en otra época los cabellos de Bonnie ya estarían en sus manos.

Había algo, algo que le había sido difícil obtener de nuevo.

Y era la posibilidad de un futuro, de ser alguien mejor; ser lo que su madre siempre había querido.

Ya lo había arruinado una vez, y por más que deseara arrancarle los cabellos a aquella mojigata con ínfulas de superioridad, tenía que ser más razonable, más controlada.

Tenía algo que perder, y era la posibilidad de hacer que el sueño de su padre se cumpliese. Era lo que él más quería: verla convertida en toda una adulta responsable, madura y capaz de manejar cualquier situación.

Acomodó su blusa, tomó un respiro y dejó a todos boquiabiertos cuando sutilmente se acercó a Bonnie y por lo bajo juró una venganza, no la golpearía, ni haría un escándalo. Pero, nada de eso quedaría impune. Y, que mejor manera de hacerlo que comportándose como toda una dama.

Jugaría a su juego, y con mucha audacia dejaría al descubierto la basura de persona que era.

Johana le siguió por el pasillo. Rogando a que se detuviera, Katniss de dio vuelta.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Johana recuperando el aliento — ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! Deberías darte vuelta y romperle el tabique de la nariz, fue ella. Puedo jurarlo, es una zorra capaz de ello y mucho más. ¿Dejarás que se salga con la suya? Por Dios, Kat tenemos que desenmascararla. ¡Es una puta!

Kat se encogió de hombros y susurró pacientemente.

— No haré un escándalo.

Johana frunció el ceño, le resultaba imposible creer lo calmada que estaba siendo

Katniss ante esa situación.

— Katniss, si no haces algo te juro…

Kat resopló y bajó el rostro contrariada. Las bocinas del tráfico se escuchaban con claridad, necesitaba salir de allí. Buscar un lugar lo suficientemente lejos que le impidiera darse vuelta y cometer una barbaridad.

— Lo haré, Johana. Lo haré. Solo que no de la forma en que estás esperando. No pretendo meterme en problemas…— ella apartó la mirada, ruborizada. Sintiéndose más madura y responsable —. Si tan solo…

Johana supo de inmediato a donde quería llegar Katniss. Algo se encendió dentro de su cabeza, dejando escapar una enorme sonrisa, asintió. Kat rió complacida. Siguiendo su camino, Johana supo porque se alejaba.

Lo comprendió.

Katniss sin embargo seguía sin entender porque repentino ataque de sensatez. Caminó varias cuadras rogando que Johana no siguiera insistiendo; en poder estar sola.

Consiguió alejarse lo suficiente de todas las personas que la conocían, la Katniss que yacía agazapada en su interior rugía y pedía a gritos una venganza, el ruido de las gentes a su alrededor, del subterráneo y todos los autos de la ciudad, no lograban acallar esa Kat vestida de negro, de labios carmín, resuelta a hacer cualquier cosa para defender la dignidad que quedaba y averiguar qué diablos había ocurrido con su cuadro.

Todo ese esfuerzo…

Todo el amor y dedicación.

Ella se abrazó a sí, mordiéndose los labios para poder controlar todo aquello que revoloteaba con fuerza; no podía cometer una locura.

«Ah, pero qué bonito»

La Katniss capaz de destrozar un auto la miraba desde el fondo de su mente, completamente decepcionada.

— Está bien — se dijo a sí misma —. Soy una chica madura, tengo el control de todo…

«¿Control o cobardía?»

— He cambiado, soy la bastante consciente de que cometer una locura me…— ella se detuvo frente un parque en la quinta avenida, cerca de allí quedaba la mansión de los padres de Peeta; no quería hablar con nadie, necesitaba estar lo suficientemente lejos para poder escucharse, discutir consigo misma.

«No importa cómo te veas en el espejo, es como te comportas… ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¿Desde cuándo dejas que chicas como ellas te hagan menos? ¡Buuu!»

— Ella no se saldrá con la suya…— susurró al borde del colapso. Sin darse cuenta allí estaban. No se sabe cómo lo hacen, simplemente se da. Levantas la cabeza en alto, contienes la respiración y te retiras solemnemente, llevándote contigo la dignidad, acompañada de la furia. Y aunque te alejes lo suficiente, ellas siguen allí, buscando el momento indicado para salir a superficie. Las lágrimas, las tontas lágrimas.

— No lo hará…

Lo juró. Hallaría la forma de encontrar su cuadro, recuperarlo.

Y era oficial.

Bonnie Scott había traído de regreso a la vieja Katniss la chica-puedo-coger-un-bate-y-destrozar-tu-auto-si-me-da-la-gana.

Sin querer se había alejado bastante de la escuela, la ruta que había tomado el metro la dejó considerablemente alejada del edificio donde residía junto a su tía; en el parque los niños chapoteaban frente la fuente. Las madres regañando, el sol inclemente quemándole las mejillas. Escuchó a alguien sollozar tras suyo, observó con disimulo, al otro lado de la banca, una rubia joven, hermosa, lloraba…

Al igual que ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron levemente; dejando escapar una sonrisa burlona.

La escena debía resultar patética. La muchacha le miró unos segundos, como si estuviese estudiando su rostro, como si tratara de reconocerla. A Katniss le pareció que era muy guapa, había algo en sus facciones, en la redondez de sus mejillas y espesor de sus pestañas que se le hacía parecido a una actriz, sonrió tiernamente.

La muchacha apretó los labios y otra lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas.

Kat quiso saludarla, hablarle…

Pero ella se levantó y salió corriendo.

Dejándole completamente desconcertada. Luego de ello, decidió que era hora de empezar a colocar las cosas en orden. Buscó en el bolsillo de sus jeans el número de Johana, ella ni siquiera le dejó timbrar. Su voz vivaz y sonora estaba allí, dispuesta a todo.

— No me importa si no quieres decir que pasó con ella — empezó Kat, aguantándose las lágrimas —. Esto — tragó saliva —, esto es guerra.

Johana dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. Desde su lugar entre los espectadores de la exposición de ciencias había estado esperando por esa llamada.

— Me preguntaba cuando dirías eso.

« »

— ¿Cómo que tu cuadro desapareció así nada más? ¿Ah?

Katniss tomó un sorbo de su manzanilla, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué dijo la maestra? ¿Qué hiciste? — Clara se hallaba sofocada ante un ultraje como ése, había visto como su sobrina trabajó durante tardes enteras para lograr aquella obra de arte. Eso no podía desaparecer así porque sí.

— Salí corriendo.

Clara entreabrió los labios, no estaba sorprendida. ¡Indignada!

— ¿Qué tu…? — las palabras se atravesaron en su garganta, tal vez la ira que aquel agravio le afectaba de tal forma que le era imposible hablar.

Kat entornó los ojos, dejando la taza de manzanilla sobre la mesa de noche.

Clara caminaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación, recitando entre dientes maldiciones contra el consejo directivo y acusando de inútil a la profesora.

— Tía… — le llamó Katniss, un poco cautelosa. No se esperaba que lo ocurrido le hiciera enojar de esa manera —. No es para tanto — farfulló, tratando de creer esas cuatro palabras.

Si era para tanto, la había hecho llorar.

Y ella no lloraba por cosas insignificantes.

— ¡Claro que lo es! — refutó Clara — ¿Qué se creen? Que no tienes quien vele por tus derechos. No, mi niña. Eso no se queda así, pondré la junta directiva de cabeza si tu pintura no aparece de aquí al lunes.

Kat soltó un suspiro, resignándose.

— Haz lo que creas conveniente — convino, levantándose sin ánimo alguno.

Clara le observó una vez más, estaba anonada. Ésa, esa no era la chica que había traído obligada a la elite de Manhattan. La siguió con la mirada hasta que su figura desapareció de la habitación. Entonces lo supo.

Su actitud pasiva ante aquel agravio solo podía significar algo.

— ¿Está pensando lo mismo que yo, señora Clara? — Jane estaba a su lado organizando las tazas de té en su bandeja reluciente. Clara sonrió como quien capta un chiste minutos después de ser contado.

— Por esta vez no tendré castigo alguno para Katniss.

Jane se carcajeó suavemente.

— Espero que nos sorprenda.

— Lo hará. Ha estado muy tranquila, ya conoces lo de la calma antes…

— Solo espero que no tenga problemas con la ley, otra vez.

Contrario a lo que las damas pensaban en esos momentos, Katniss no tenía plan alguno, todavía…

La rabia seguía allí. Al igual que el desconcierto ante la falta de noticias de Peeta, había realizado planos sobre la base de una victoria rotunda, que haber sufrido un incidente como ese le había hecho olvidar por completo de llamarle y preguntar qué tal había sido su día; mejor que el de ella. Eso era seguro.

Que equivocada estaba.

Las teclas del piano volvieron a escucharse en las habitaciones de la mansión Mellark, después de mucho tiempo. Lo que extrañó al personal de servicio y al mismo señor Mellark. En los últimos días él había sido más de salir cada noche con Marvel y sus amigos; lo que tranquilizaba a su padre, le daba la certeza de que de alguna forma su hijo dejaba todo un pasado atrás.

Estaba avanzando. Entonces en los pasillos, el viajo piano sonaba de nuevo. Los recuerdos salían a flote y los secretos pesaban más que de costumbre.

Secretos que algún día se revelarían solos, o tal vez no, si tienes en cuenta que un secreto muere con el portador…

La música era lenta, fúnebre.

Triste.

Robert caminó hacía el estudio, los negocios, ocupaciones y compromisos le habían restado tiempo con su familia. Los días enteros dedicados a reconstruir la cabaña habían sido relegados al olvido; de repente la distancia que había conseguido acortar entre él y su hijo era enorme, de nuevo. Se culpaba, pero no podía dimitir con respecto a las obligaciones que tenía.

Y ansiaba un momento con su hijo, como en aquellos días; era increíble cuan lejano sentía eso. Aunque solo hubiesen transcurrido un par de meses.

La melodía se detuvo. Los ojos azules de Peeta se posaron sobre su rostro, emitió una lánguida sonrisa e intentó alejarse. Pero la voz de él sonó tan ansiada, tan necesitada de una charla. Algo en la expresión mortificada de su pequeño le convenció de lo que había estado rondando su cabeza durante semanas.

La paz que precedió aquel amargo encuentro con el asesino de su otro retoño, había terminado.

— Hace tiempo que no te veía — dijo Peeta, levantándose suavemente del banquillo.

Robert sonrió, reposando su peso sobre el marco de la puerta. Peeta le miró, relajando los hombros un poco. Su rostro cansado y las canas brillando a la luz del candelabro que llevaba años iluminando dicho salón.

— Asuntos, hijo. Cosas que no dan esperas, ¿Qué tal tu día? Escuché que tendrías tu primer partido de polo esta temporada.

El muchacho caminó hacia el enorme ventanal que dejaba entrever parte del terreno usado para la construcción de un nuevo jardín invernadero, un capricho de su madre.

— Perdí — anunció, sus dedos tarareaban sobre la superficie del diván bajo la ventana — Contra el equipo de Linus. Tiene un nuevo integrante. Estuvo del asco.

Robert enarcó una ceja, acercándose con cautela.

— Estás de broma, ¿no? — preguntó, en medio de una carcajada entrecortada.

Peeta se encogió de hombros, torciendo el gesto mientras cerraba la cortina de terciopelo que cubría la ventana.

— Me atrevo a decir qué, por primera vez en años me han pateado el trasero.

Robert le observó perplejo. Levantó un dedo dubitativo, señalando a Peeta. Luego se llevó la mano a la boca, cubriendo una risa burlona. Su hijo colocó los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos.

— Esto es nuevo — resopló Robert. La sensación de distancia entre ellos empezaba a reducirse.

Peeta dejó escapar un suspiro, se recostó sobre el piano y le miró, escrutándolo, gritando las preguntas que necesitaba hacer. Lo que hizo que Robert regresara a ese punto de incertidumbre, todas esas confesiones palpitando, allí, su conciencia rogando por descanso.

— Vi a alguien hoy — dijo el muchacho después de un pesado silencio —. Un viejo amigo de Haymitch.

El señor Mellark levantó una ceja, se acomodó a su lado en el piano y desabotonó su camisa. Jugueteando con los gemelos en su puño.

— Le vi después de qué…— Peeta decidió no hablar sobre ello, no mencionar el incidente con Gloss.

Las causas de su agonía eran claras ahora, el miedo.

Miedo a que la verdad derrumbara la vida que había construido.

Aunque no lo admitiera, toda su vida había sido una mentira, todo lo que hacía, todo lo hecho en el pasado había sido para ser como él; para reemplazarlo. Y si su hermano no era nada de lo que él pensaba, no tenía héroe, a nadie a quien parecerse.

Entonces lo descubrió: él estaba perdido, siempre lo estuvo. La única vez que fue él, que fue «Real» fue en aquella playa. Con ella.

— Es Chaff, Chaff Hunter.

Silencio.

— No le recuerdo, pero él…

— Mantente alejado de ese chico — rezongó su padre, su voz era firme. Dura y fría.

Aquellas palabras agudas y llenas de un recelo que se notaban de inmediato.

— Pero…

— ¿Dónde le viste?

— Hoy, en el club. Él…

— Es una orden, Peeta. Y me reservaré las explicaciones. Simplemente mantente alejado de ese chico.

— Pero, papá…

— Solo — Robert entrecerró los ojos, un gesto que mostró cierto cansancio. El peso de nostalgias y dolores del pasado — obedece — la calma en su voz presentaba grietas —. Obedece, por favor.

Luego se retiró de su lado, caminó hacía la salida sin mostrar el rostro. Peeta le observó confundido, de repente él se detuvo antes de salir y susurró:

— ¿Puedo estar tranquilo, prometes que no frecuentaras a ese chico?

El desconcierto en el rostro del chico era notable.

— Yo…

— ¡Promételo! — farfulló Robert, alzando la voz un poco más de lo normal.

Peeta calló.

— No necesitamos más anclas hacía el pasado, hay muchas ya.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa, papá?! — soltó Peeta, levantándose toscamente. — ¿qué es lo que tanto ocultan mamá y tú? Exijo la verdad, la merezco.

— No la necesitas, comprende eso.

— Sabes que he podido buscarla por otra parte, pero solo tú puedes decírmela tal cual es; solo confío en ti.

— Lo siento, Peeta — susurró Robert, dejando el salón de inmediato.

Desde ese día Robert Mellark en la oscuridad de su dormitorio se juró a si mismo que protegería a sus dos pequeños. Si Chaff Hunter estaba de regreso, entonces, Wesley Hunter lo estaba también.

Y los muros alrededor del secreto mostraron su primera fisura.

«»

Katniss tarareo una vez más sobre su móvil, él estaba tardando en llamar. Y se sonrojó al saberse impaciente por la impuntualidad de ese día, no se habían visto después del partido tal y como habían acordado. Sin pensarlo buscó su número y esperó paciente a que él atendiese.

— Hey — dijo, al sentirlo al otro lado de la línea.

— Kat — saludó Peeta, ella alcanzó a percibir algo extraño en su voz.

¿Tristeza?

— ¿Qué tal todo? — Kat apretó los ojos, sabía que el haber apagado móvil toda la tarde no fue buena idea después de todo.

— Bien — lo comprobó.

Peeta estaba algo distante, retraído.

— No nos vimos esta tarde…

— Lo siento. Se me pasó. Con lo del partido — él tomó un respiro — ¿Qué tal la exposición?

Ella tembló. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Ese no era el Peeta atento, sobre protector que conocía. ¿Ni siquiera se había enterado del incidente?

— No gané.

Un silencio extraño entre los dos.

— Lo siento.

Kat sostuvo un suspiro. Había esperado planes para descubrir quien había sido el osado ladrón de su pintura, canciones de consuelo, relatos sobre lo grandioso que había sido su partido y su usual humor negro.

— Perdí — dijo él, su voz era firme. Aun así notó cierto matiz distante.

Allí una razón de su lejanía, distanciamiento, pero muy en el fondo sabía que había algo más. No pretendía que el mundo de Peeta girase solo en torno a ella; pero conocía muy bien su carácter como para no darse cuenta cuando algo estaba mal.

Quiso tener el poder de arreglarlo, de hacer que todo estuviese bien.

Eso hace el amor. Es algo muy obvio: Las personas que pueden causarnos heridas sin siquiera tocarnos, son las mismas que pueden matarnos lentamente cuando callan, cuando ocultan secretos, esas que te rompen el corazón cuando están tristes.

Las personas que amamos.

Son las únicas que pueden darse ese lujo. Esas por las que estarías dispuesto a cruzar el océano y bajar la luna, aunque esto último sea imposible hasta incoherente.

¿Es acaso el amor coherente?

— Te quiero — le dijo, y se sintió completamente estúpida.

Peeta soltó una risita, escucharlo reír le hizo sentir reconfortada.

— Bueno — su voz era un poco más animada ahora —, perdí un partido importante esta tarde. Pero escuchar eso, eso que he sabido siempre es mucho mejor que una victoria.

Kat sonrió, había conseguido robarle una sonrisa.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó, riendo con picardía.

— Mucho mejor — Peeta sonrió. Hablaba en serio —. Tú sabes que te quiero, de la misma manera o más que eso.

Kat dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueno, como verán promesas, mas promesas y secretos. **

**¿Qué opinan del capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

Al ser amigas "intimas" teníamos la libertad de entrar a la habitación de la otra como si estuviéramos en nuestra propia casa.

»Era mi primer novio, Katniss. Mi primer beso, mi primera cita.

»Y ella, por Dios. Ella era mi mejor amiga de toda la vida. Él tomó sus pantalones, ella bajó su falda e intentaron alcanzarme. Era demasiado tarde. Solo me detuve a mirarla a los ojos. A él, bah, era un idiota.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 8P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Agradecimiento especial a la autora, que me permite hacer la adaptación y a todos los que están leyendo, gracias.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 8**

Johana dio dos pasos, se detuvo. Respiró, observó los ladrillos de las escaleras que llevaban a la parte oriental del edificio de administración. Acomodó su frondosa melena, y miró por enésima vez sus zapatos de charol totalmente relucientes.

— Estábamos en el mismo curso, pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo juntas.

Kat se acercó, dejando el envase vacío de su coca cola en el bote de basura más cercano.

— Ella quería salir con Peeta, yo estaba cómo: Woah, mi hermano y mejor amiga saliendo, ¡Será maravilloso! — Johana sonrió. Recostándose sobre la enorme muralla tras ella — Confiaba en Bonnie, hacíamos todo juntas. Le contaba todo, y ése fue mi error.

»¿Te conté del primer chico con el que salí? ¿No? Ah, bueno — Johana sonrió, el color inundó sus mejilla —. Se llama Blight, estaba en mi clase de tenis, le conocí en el verano. Un gran chico. Eso creí, te diré algo Kat, pero Peeta no lo puede saber. El único chico que conozco que puede querer sincera y puede decirse que profundamente es el idiota de mi hermano. Y Gale, se ha ganado mi confianza.

»Como te dije: Bonnie estaba, oh perdón, está loca por Peeta. Así que, como la gran amiga que era me ofrecí a hacer que él la invitara a salir. Y lo logré, un par de veces.

Blight era amable, bueno, conversador y un gran rival en la cancha de tenis. El día del cumple de Peeta el año pasado entre Bonnie y yo organizamos una fiesta sorpresa.

»Quedamos en que iría a su casa en la tarde, para ultimar detalles y arreglarle para que estuviese hermosa para Peeta. Ella me había comentado que mi hermano seguramente le pediría salir oficialmente esa noche; estaba convencida de ello. Me alegré por ella, aunque estaba dudosa de que dicha petición se haría realidad.

»Conozco a mi hermano. Es decir, crecí peleando y jugando con él. Sé cuando alguien le interesa de verdad. Y su comportamiento con Bonnie era de lo más corriente. ¡No había esa chispa! Nunca la hubo, no con ella, ni con nadie más. Pero ella era mi amiga. No podía romper sus ilusiones con respecto a esa noche. Llevé a su casa los vestidos que usaríamos, me pareció extraño que al anunciarme su nana me dejara pasar pidiendo excusas, que ella estaba en casa que no se demoraba. Bonnie vive en los edificios que colindan con el museo de arte metropolitano, cerca el piso de tu tía. Sus padres viven allí desde que tengo memoria, en fin, Larissa; creo que así se llama su criada. Me hizo pasar, noté algo raro. Ella me había comentado que estaría en el salón de belleza, ¿Qué diablos hacía en su casa tan temprano? Al ser amigas "intimas" teníamos la libertad de entrar a la habitación de la otra como si estuviéramos en nuestra propia casa.

»Era mi primer novio, Katniss. Mi primer beso, mi primera cita.

»Y ella, por Dios. Ella era mi mejor amiga de toda la vida. Él tomó sus pantalones, ella bajó su falda e intentaron alcanzarme. Era demasiado tarde. Solo me detuve a mirarla a los ojos. A él, bah, era un idiota. Los idiotas se superan con facilidad. Esa noche le advertí que si se aparecía por la fiesta de mi hermano, todos se enterarían de la clase de prostituta que era. Meses después se marchó del país.

»Es la primera vez que le cuento esto a alguien, nadie más lo sabe. Me temo que es tiempo de usar dicha información — dejando a un lado su expresión sombría, Johana inspiró y sonrió llena de malicia.

Kat asintió.

— Debí suponer que se trataba de algo como eso.

— Tengo un plan — Johana se sentó junto a Kat, en las escalas junto a la enorme pared —. Bonnie es el típico lobo en piel de cordero; primero se muere antes de que se madre se entere de la clase de basura que es. Ya lo he pensado.

La pelinegra observó el reluciente sol, dejando que sus mejillas se broncearan.

— Le enfrentaré. Amenazaré con romper mi silencio.

Kat sonrió.

— Bien. Si el plan ― A no funciona…— una vaga sonrisa de apoderó de sus sonrosados labios — Ella tiene un hermoso Porsche del cual se puede ir despidiendo.

Johana se carcajeó fuerte, extendiendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Katniss.

— Esta vez será mejor que un bate de béisbol, no sé. Pienso en gasolina o algo.

— Eh, eh, Tranquila Johana Hittler.

— No estoy matando judíos, Kat. Estoy haciendo el papel de hada madrina, solo que no tengo alitas ni mucho menos un precioso vestido. Pero si las ganas de aplastarle.

Kat sonrió.

— Gracias, Johana.

— De nada, Kat. Estoy segura de que fue ella, porque cuando fuimos amigas hicimos cosas así a los demás; y no estoy orgullosa de ello. A parte de qué, por favor, tú eres mi cuñada. Y Peeta anda muy estresado por lo de la universidad y su equipo de polo, si él no puede defenderte. ¿Para qué estoy yo?

— No necesito que me defiendas…

— Necesitas mi ayuda, punto para mí.

Kat sonrió.

— ¿Cómo está él? — preguntó. Escondiendo un poco cierta ansiedad y preocupación.

La expresión de Johana cambió.

Más sombría, cuidadosa.

— Ella no va a regresar — Kat supuso que se refería a la antigua novia de Haymitch.

Se mordió el labio un poco preocupada por la actitud de Peeta la noche anterior.

— Él discutió con mi padre anoche — comentó Johana, escrutando el pesar en el rostro de Katniss —. Tal vez por eso lo ha notado algo extraño…

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Soy el hada madrina, Katniss. A mí no me puedes ocultar nada.

Kat bajó la mirada, riendo para sí misma.

— La verdad es que…

— Lo sé. Ha estado raro, no desayunó con nosotros esta mañana. Creo que no le habla a papá. Lo noté.

Kat dejó escapar un suspiro.

— Pero va a estar bien. Sabes que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por mi hermano, cualquier cosa.

— Hey, ¿Qué pasó con Blight? Después de lo de la estúpida de Bonnie.

— ¿Qué pudo pasar? Pues que se fue de New york, al igual que ella.

La expresión en el rostro de Johana le aseguró a Katniss que la partida del muchacho era su culpa.

— Está vivo — contestó la chica, abriendo los ojos como platos —. Inexplicablemente lo expulsaron del equipo de tenis, inexplicablemente.

Katniss sonrió torciendo el gesto burlonamente.

— Claro, inexplicablemente.

— Nada sabe mejor que la venganza, Kat. Nada.

« »

Con los primeros días de Agosto, la llegada de la primavera y los formularios de solicitud universitarias. Las tensiones aumentaron proporcionalmente a las distancias.

En un tren hacía Maryland, va Annie con el corazón roto. Finnick le observó desde la ventana después de aquel incidente en el café nada había estado del todo bien.

Las distancias empiezan a ser más y más grandes.

...

Johana respiró profundamente llenándose de paciencia para no estamparle contra el casillero, había deseado no llegar a ese segundo plan. Pero ella ya no le daba más opciones.

— Correcto — musitó. Abrazó sus cuadernos y sonrió grandemente —. Quise una solución pacífica, pero no me has dado otra alternativa.

— Haz lo que quieras, Johana. Yo no sé de qué me estás hablando.

— Ambas lo sabemos. No se te olvide que fui cómplice muchas veces de cosas como estas, muy a tu estilo — Johana se encogió de hombros, sonriendo lúgubremente —. No se te extrañe que cosas similares empiecen a ocurrir de nuevo.

Bonnie se carcajeó.

— Ay, sí. Eso es tan espeluznante, tanto como un gatito con una granada.

— Apostaría por un bate de béisbol, pero aun así… Hey, gracias por la alegoría. Tú nunca sabes a qué atenerte con un gatito, siempre que le tomes una manita no sabes si va a lamértela, o arañarte…

— ¿Es una advertencia, Johana?

Johana sonrió agradablemente, sin dejar de lado aquel tono despectivo.

— Más que eso: un ultimátum — susurró alejándose, Bonnie le observó enarcando una ceja.

El plan: destruir auto de la zorra roba cuadros.

Se hubiese llevado a cabo sí Katniss, no hubiese accedido a los deseos de Peeta y Marvel de chapotear en la lluvia cuando por fin, después de un intenso verano una torrencial lluvia caía sobre las calles de Manhattan. Ellos básicamente estaban comiendo pizza en la novena avenida cuando de repente la arrastraron a la acera y obligaron a correr calles arribas dejando atrás los murmullos de gentes ocupadas con sus paraguas.

Riendo jadeantes bajos la lluvia, luego a Marvel se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir a la azotea del apartamento de sus padres, y continuar con su tarde de amigos. Peeta parecía ser más el de siempre, sonreía y por momentos todas las recientes incomodidades desaparecieron para ambos. Una tarde inolvidable si le preguntaban a Katniss

Ahora ella estaba allí.

Entre miles de edredones, con voz nasal y ardiendo en fiebres.

Escuchando las quejas de su tía, era una irresponsabilidad de su parte enfermarse días antes de la jornada de visitas a las universidades a las cuales aplicaría.

Como si alguien pudiese controlar cuando enfermarse o no.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? — Johana quitó comprensa de agua fría que yacía sobre la frente de Katniss. — Mis padres me han prohibido ir a la estúpida fiesta de Marvel, solo porque la mojigata de la Sra. Blincar le dijo que me había oído amenazando a Bonnie. ¡Se torció! O sea, creí que estaba de nuestro lado.

Kat resopló extendiendo una sábana sobre sus pies. El frio era inclemente.

— Ni que le hubiese amenazado de muerte — se quejó la pelinegra, rebuscando entre los analgésicos en la cómoda al lado de la cama. Ella notó que el volumen de su voz agravaba el dolor de cabeza de su amiga.

— Deberías salir, Johana. Por lo visto ser enfermera está anotado en la sección de: "Cosas que Johana Mellark no puede hacer bien"

Johana le fulminó con la mirada destapando un frasco con píldoras, Peeta se acercó haciendo un puchero para arrebatárselo de las manos.

— Es una pena que no puedas ir — musitó, sentándose cerca el regazo de Katniss —. Me quedaría cuidándote, al ver las dotes de enfermera que tiene Johana no estoy muy seguro de dejarte con ella.

Katniss sonrió, sus mejillas arreboladas a causa de la fiebre se vieron adornadas por un tierno hoyuelo. Johana se carraspeó la garganta mientras le entregaba la botella de agua junto con las pastillas. Peeta las interceptó intercambiando una amarga mirada con Johana.

— Idiota — siseó ella por lo bajo.

— Estaré de regreso lo más pronto posible — anunció el muchacho, colocando las aspirinas en la mano de Katniss —. ¿Podrás sobrevivir a Johana?

— Claro que lo hará.

— ¿Kat?

— Solo es una gripa — se quejó, su voz nasal y catatónica hizo que a Johana se le escapara una carcajada. — Dile a Marvel que de regalo le tengo uno de mis mocos —comentó sonriendo suavemente. Johana hizo una mueca de disgusto, Peeta le miró haciendo un mohín —. Es broma — aclaró.

— Bien — Peeta se levantó de la cama —. Creo que Marvel no extrañará tus mocos.

— Eso es asqueroso ya cállense — espetó Johana empujando a Peeta hacía la salida.

Él se carcajeó tratando de apartar las pequeñas manos de su hermana que le empujaban con fuerza.

— Nos vemos, Kat — alcanzó a decir Peeta antes de que su hermana casi le estampara la puerta en la nariz.

Ella sonrió. Inspiró profundamente y se acercó al lecho de su amiga enferma.

— ¿Quién necesita de una estúpida fiesta en el piso de los Wagner cuando tienes la versión extendida de Moulan Rouge para ver durante toda la noche?

— Solo quiero silencio. Silencio… ¿es mucho pedir?

— Bien — Johana sonrió colocando el DVD y encendiendo el TV.

Katniss torció el gesto cubriéndose con el edredón hasta las orejas.

— Quien necesita de chicos esta noche. Iré por palomitas. Sé, que ellos no se divertirán sin nosotras esta noche. Puedo verlo venir…

Kat frunció el ceño.

— Sí claro. Como si no conocieras a Marvel — rechistó.

— ¿Estás dudando de nuestros chicos, Kat?

— No confío en Marvel y sus bailarinas de clubes baratos.

— No son baratas — replicó Johana —. Y, será una noche de chicos inofensiva. Ellos no harán nada, ¿sabes por qué?

Kat se encogió de hombros.

— Porque cualquier cosa que ocurra esta noche la sabré el lunes de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes un infiltrado en la dichosa fiesta?

— Algo mejor que eso. Tengo acceso a toda la seguridad del edificio. — Kat le observó horrorizada. Entreabriendo su boca en una enorme O —. Oh, por favor — se quejó Johana, tomando el control del TV para organizar lo de la película —. ¿Negarás que no sientes ese deseo de controlarlo todo? Más cuando hay peligros cerca. Negocié con Marvel. Accedió a brindarme todos los números de agentes de seguridad que manejan las cámaras. El lunes después de que regresemos de las visitas universitarias iré de inmediato a verificar que todo esté en orden.

— Pensé que confiabas en tu novio — se mofó Kat.

— Lo hago. Prevenir es mejor que lamentar. Es por nuestro beneficio, Kat. Además me gusta ver todas las estupideces que hacen los hombres cuando están ebrios. No es la primera vez que lo hago, es mi placer culpable. Hay algo de macabro y divertido en ello.

— Estás loca.

— Lo sé. Y me encanta.

Bueno, al menos uno de los jóvenes Mellark mantenía la cordura esa noche, y no era Johana precisamente.

Peeta observó escéptico toda la multitud de conocidos

— Lo sabía. Este sería el cumpleaños. Digo: el padre de todos los cumpleaños.

Peeta se carcajeó chocando su copa con la de Marvel.

— Espero no te moleste que Bonnie y su primo estén aquí — comentó Marvel tomando un sorbo de su trago.

El joven Mellark escupió parte de su bebida sobre su camisa.

— ¿Qué diablos…?

Marvel soltó a reír despreocupadamente.

— No la invité. Llegó con Effie y Glimm, oye es una lástima que Kat haya contraído la gripe aviar.

Peeta le dio un codazo recuperando la compostura cuando vio a cercar a los hermanos Hawthorne. La tez limpia y expresión relajada de Gale siempre le causaba algo de escepticismo. Quizá ese era el motivo de su actitud grosera y desdeñosa para con el novio de su hermana menor. En cambio el otro gemelo le caía muy bien. Incluso hacían equipo en las clases de gimnasia. Y él tenía una buena defensa en el campo de fútbol. Hasta habían jugado con los chicos cerca el central park; hasta que a Marvel — rey del desorden y fiesta desde que Peeta de alguna u otra forma se retiró —, se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de comprar una botella de ginebra y el barman del bar no se tragó el cuento de su mayoría de edad. Se canceló el partido y antes de que sus padres fuesen convocados huyeron.

A decir verdad, la nueva faceta descontrolada y fiestera de Marvel le desconcertaba.

Era como si se mirase en un espejo. Un espejo del pasado.

El antiguo rey de los cotilleos y bares de Manhattan, había sido reemplazado por Marvel. Eso no siquiera le molestaba, ahora era más consciente de las cosas que en verdad importaban.

Y eso sentía bien.

— ¿Qué tal va todo? — saludó Rory, golpeando el hombro de Peeta. Luego ordenó algo de tomar en la barra.

Gale se sentó a su lado en silencio, recostando sus codos sobre la barra.

Peeta le miró apretando los labios en un saludo tosco y algo imperceptible.

— Gran fiesta Marvel — comentó Rory —. ¿Qué más podíamos pedir al rey de las fiestas?

— Disfrútenla chicos — comentó tomando a Peeta del hombro —. Regresamos en un segundo.

Este último se dejó arrastrar por el centro del salón hasta los muebles de la zona exclusiva que su amigo había hecho acondicionar. La música y mezcla de luces eras agradable, lo suficiente baja para mantener una conversación sin recurrir a gritos y susurros al oído, Marvel saludó a un par de chicas que le esperaban en los muebles.

Soltó a Peeta sonriendo con grandeza.

— ¡Vamos amigo! Esta noche podemos volvernos locos.

— Tú estás loco la mayoría del tiempo — comentó Peeta retirando la mano que una de las acompañantes que habían estado esperándole —. Estaré aquí hasta las doce.

— Vaya — Marvel posó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de la chica que Peeta había rechazado tenuemente —. Creí que mi plan de volver a los viejos tiempos funcionaría.

— Tengo que prepararme para el examen de la universidad, Katniss está enferma y yo algo cansado. He practicado tres días de seguido para que lo del último partido de polo no se repita.

Marvel asintió.

— ¿Estás seguro, hermano? — Inquirió — ¿Ni siquiera un día de vacaciones? Considéralo. Por los viejos tiempos.

— Considera tú un par de todo esto. Por el futuro — Peeta levantó su copa, riendo pérfidamente. Marvel fingió una expresión de dolor, con aquel toque sardónico en su sonrisa —. Por la graduación — remató Peeta.

Levantó su trago y brindó una vez más.

— Por mi cumpleaños número diecinueve — culminó el joven Wagner, luego se inclinó y besó la comisura de los labios de la joven que los acompaña. Peeta bebió otro sorbo de su trago y después de varios minutos de charla, de intercambios de mensajes con Katniss para saber si sobrevivía al comportamiento hiperactivo de Johana. Y de evitar una charla sobre su vida privada con varias chicas que Marvel había invitado con la intención de obtener una aventura unánime.

Se marchó a la azotea.

Y nadie notó su extraña conversación por teléfono con alguien más. Nadie. Excepto Bonnie, tan intrusa como siempre.

— Cuando me dijeron que muchas cosas habían cambiado, debo confesar qué me resistí a creerlo — ella estaba allí. Su nariz aguileña y labios rojos.

Como los que una vez había visto en Katniss.

— Pero he de decir que muchas cosas en realidad han cambiado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Bonnie?

La chica sonrió aferrándose a la superficie fría y firme del mármol que recubría el balcón.

— Hablar de los viejos tiempos. Hacerte compañía.

— Prefiero mi propia compañía. Generalmente cuando quiero que alguien me acompañe se lo hago saber.

Bonnie hizo un mohín de desamparo, acercándose tenuemente a la esquina del balcón donde él se hallaba recostado contra las barandas mientras tecleaba en su teléfono.

— Qué pena. En realidad has cambiado — comentó ella con aire indiferente —, Gloss me contó lo del partido en el club. Algo difícil de creer; me refiero a que tú… o sea, tú. Peeta Mellark. ― rey seductor y poderoso de Manhattan — pierde en el inicio de temporada. Toda una novedad, debo admitirlo.

— Nadie es perfecto — musitó el muchacho.

— Alguien le dijo eso al viejo y Peeta — ella sonrió y le miró. De esas miradas cortantes, llenas de recuerdos y viejas alegrías —. ¿Sabes que respondió?

Peeta se carcajeó. Una expresión tierna y reconfortada cubrió sus facciones.

— Ese alguien no me ha conocido — musitó para sí mismo.

— Exacto — concluyó Bonnie.— ¿Qué pasó con ése Peeta? Porque ese Peeta sería el rey de la fiesta en estos momentos. Hace tres meses atrás serías el centro de atención de esta fiesta. No éste solitario que se escapa a hablar por teléfono con su patética novia enferma.

— Eres una perra Bonnie. ¿Querías al viejo Peeta? Bien, allí lo tienes. Eres una perra loca tal y como te lo dice Johana. ¿Patética? Patética eres tú robando un cuadro. Sí, me enteré lo del cuadro. Y al igual que todos estoy esperando por la venganza de Kat y seré uno de los primeros en aplaudirla. ¿Contenta?

— Eso suena mucho mejor. Sí. Puedo darme por bien servida.

Peeta torció el gesto sacudiendo la cabeza tenuemente.

— Siempre pensé en ti como una versión masculina de mi — ella le entregó su bebida. Él la recibió un poco huraño —. No somos muy diferentes Peeta, y lo sabes muy bien. No entiendo cómo estar con alguien como ella…

— ¿Cómo?

— No sé. No parece mucho de tu tipo. Es tan…

— ¿Rebelde? ¿Grosera? Bueno, es eso. Todos esos defectos lo que me atraen de ella. Siempre que abre la boca lo hace para decirme la verdad, no para complacerme. Y eso, precisamente eso es lo que había estado buscando en nunca chica.

Ella soltó un bufido por la bajo.

— No te equivoques Peeta, chicas como esas no están hechas para tipos como tú.

— Quizá pueda cambiar para ella. Ya lo hice.

— Eso es lo que tú crees — ella dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona — ¿Recuerdas el último cumpleaños que compartimos juntos? Realmente nos divertimos.

El teléfono sonó una vez más.

Él lo rechazó, Bonnie sonrió. Estaba empezando a surtir efecto su táctica de traer viejas memorias flote.

— Sí. Luego de ello desapareciste.

La expresión reacia y firme de Bonnie se enturbió. La calma en su expresión fue reemplazada por una ligera expresión de vergüenza.

— Asuntos familiares, ya sabes. De esos que no pueden ventilarse.

Bonnie sabía dar en el blanco, su punto débil.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? — él levantó la copa vacía, sonriendo a medias.

Caminaron juntos de regreso a la barra, lejos pudo divisar a Marvel en su sitio exclusivo junto con Gloss, Gale y Rory.

— No le soportas, ¿Cierto? — ella le entregó otro trago. Peeta frunció el ceño. — A Gloss.

Él torció el gesto tomando su trago entero de un solo sorbo.

— Tú primo es un tanto arrogante. Ambos sabemos que aquí solo hay espacio para un Peeta. El resto son intentos pocos originales. Lo sabes…

— La originalidad no se improvisa — le interrumpió Bonnie llenando su vaso nuevamente.

— Hay algo que ciertamente me incomoda — comentó él, después de tomarse otro trago de un solo sorbo —. Él parece saber mucho sobre mi familia, y yo no sé nada de él.

Bonnie enarcó una ceja, alisando el revelador escote de su vestido.

— Gloss estuvo íntimamente ligado con la hermana menor de Chaff Hunter allá en Budapest.

— ¿Cómo? — inquirió Peeta.

— Sí, una chica muy tierna, lástima que la ternura no fuese suficiente.

— Espera, ¿Gloss es amigo de Chaff Hunter?

— No. Gloss fue algo más que un amigo de Georgiana Hunter.

Peeta le miró confundido.

— Y él pasó el pasado verano en casa de los Hunter, en Francia. Después terminó con la chica y la amistad que jamás existió para con Chaff se convirtió en odio mutuo.

— No entiendo, él…

Bonnie asintió con una sonrisa forzada, tomó un trago más, obligó a Peeta que lo hiciera nuevamente y siguió filtrando disimuladamente con él.

Peeta en realidad no notaba las intenciones de Bonnie, le pareció lo más natural del mundo que ella hablara del pasado, de cómo habían disfrutado aquel invierno en New Heaven y el viaje a Chicago en auto cuando él obtuvo su licencia de conducción. Ella parecía ser más agradable bajo el efecto del alcohol y las tenues luces del salón.

Bonnie logró ingeniárselas para que él olvidara lo mencionado con respecto a Gloss y Chaff; era consciente que la lengua se la había ido un poco.

Qué mejor que el alcohol para remediarlo.

Rieron, hablaron y bailaron.

Por primera vez en semanas él sintió que nada importaba, que desperdiciaba su tiempo dándole mucha importancia a cosas que no podían remediarse.

Marvel rió con él mientras sostenía una cerveza en su boca para hacerle ganar el reto de la noche que iba en contra de Wes.

— ¡El mejor cumpleaños de la vida! — gritó Marvel a su oído mientras se tambaleaban para llegar a la barra.

Peeta sintió que la fiesta se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Él buscó entre su móvil la hora, notando que ya eran pasada las tres de la mañana y que le había prometido a Kat ir a cuidarla desde las doce. Marvel le aconsejó que llamase un taxi o en su caso a Johana, Bonnie se acercó ebria al igual que ellos y ofreció a acompañarle. Con la excusa de que contaba con un chofer personal que los llevaría sano y salvo a casa.

En un primer momento él accedió, pero cuando llegaron al ascensor y ella atrevidamente le acorraló contra la metálica y fría pared de este, en un primer momento se dejó llevar por la energía de aquel beso, entre los tragos y los cigarrillos que muy bien sabía no eran mentolados todo era muy confuso; de repente ella estaba allí, sabía que era Bonnie y sin embargo veía a Katniss y sus enormes ojos y mejillas arreboladas, como aquella noche que la rescató y la llevó dormida en el asiento trasero de su auto hasta la playa, fue allí cuando comprendió cuales habían sido las intenciones de Bonnie Scott desde el principio. Así que usando el poco equilibrio motriz que le quedaba se la sacó de encima y caminó decidido al estacionamiento del edificio.

No notó que ella le había arrebatado algo de su dedo meñique.

Las luces eran amarillentas, el lugar solitario ni un alma alrededor.

De inmediato entendió que no sería capaz de llegar a casa, ni siquiera podía abrir la puerta de su auto.

Estando allí decidió llamar a alguien para que viniese a buscarle.

Y así en mitad de la noche desapareció con alguien que no era Katniss, tampoco Johana… ¿Con quién?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Uff! Bien, ¿quien me ayude a patearle un poco el trasero a Peeta? Tonto por emborracharse y no alejarse de Bonnie! ¿Qué opinan Uds. del capi?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Te imaginas, nosotros casados? — ella volvió a reír contra su cuello, dejando la huella de su tibia respiración sobre él.

— No — musitó Peeta —. No me lo imagino.

Kat suspiró observando con detenimiento la mandíbula tensa y su expresión indiferente en el muchacho.

— Quizá algún día. Pero en uno muy, muy, muy lejano. ¿Más allá de lejano? Bueno, allá.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Lo siento por no subir el capi el martes, pero como expliqué en "Tuyo" tuve visitas sorpresa y bueno, ya no tuve tiempo de subirlo.****Intentaré subir capi doble hoy.**

**Nada más.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 9**

Una cosa era segura: La cabeza en cualquier momento estallaría como una de esas representaciones de bombas atómicas en el cine mudo. Sí, de esas que el fuego se propaga en línea recta hasta el cielo y luego se expandía horizontalmente dando a entender que era el clímax de la película. El momento en que todo acababa o empezaba.

Algo muy subjetivo.

No fue difícil notar que esa no era su habitación, las persianas entreabiertas de una decoración menos clásica, con cortinas color borgoña que iban de maravilla con el tapizado persa y manteles de la habitación, nada de cuadros ni de objetos que denotaran algún valor sentimental para alguien.

Muy objetivo.

Estaba en un hotel. En el Palace. Lo supo por la insignia sobre el enorme lecho con sábanas de seda.

¿Qué había hecho? Ni él mismo lo sabía. ¿Quién lo sabe? Bueno, pues obvio la persona que lo llevó hasta allí; un chico o una chica…

Ni siquiera él puede recordarlo.

Se levantó casi a rastras, enredándose entre las sabanas y almohadones. Logró llegar al cuarto de baño y lavarse la cara, tratando de armar las piezas del puzzle que era su memoria en esos momentos. Su rostro cansado y la vista perdida, los reflejos de las luces en su cabello le daban un aspecto enfermizo.

Los recuerdos llegaban intermitentes, atormentándolo a fragmentos. Ninguna imagen clara, ninguna explicación evidente de cómo había llegado a aquel lugar.

— Mierda — chilló, apoyando las manos en la superficie alrededor del lavabo. Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado…

¿Lleno de remordimiento?

Corrió hasta la habitación, echando un vistazo rápido a la mesa de noche. Necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba dejar de sentirse de esa forma. ¿Cómo se sentía? Miserable.

Había estado con alguien.

Y ni siquiera sabía si era Bonnie o ella…

« »

— ¿Cómo que no ha llegado a casa? Son casi las cuatro — la voz afectada de Marvel dejaba en evidencia la magnitud de la pasada fiesta. Johana sacudió sus zapatos antes de abordar el cenador donde le esperaba su madre para su reunión de sábado por la tarde.

— ¿Por qué mentiría? Peeta no ha llegado a casa. Hablé con Katniss y me ha dicho que no contesta el teléfono.

Portia frunció el ceño al escuchar sobre la ausencia repentina de su hijo. Johana le guiñó un ojo dándole a entender que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

— En cuanto llegue me avisas. Estaba algo extraño. Y necesito comentarle algo.

— ¿Qué cosas? — inquirió ella, consciente de que él no le contaría.

— Le voy a decir sobre cómo deshacerse de las hermanas meti…

Ella colgó. Dejando escapar una leve sonrisa.

— Mamá — saludó, besándole cariñosamente en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué pasa con Peeta?

Johana torció el gesto con frescura, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

— Que Marvel quiere saber si tiene resaca o algo. Estaban en su cumple anoche.

— Algo me comentó su madre. Encontró vómitos hasta en el ático.

Johana hizo un mohín de desagrado, tomando una de las revistas que su madre había dejado sobre la mesa de té.

— Debe estar donde Katniss — comentó en tono indiferente. Sabía que él no estaba allá.

De hecho, ni siquiera sabía dónde se hallaba su hermano.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu hermano? — preguntó la señora Mellark, era extraño que él se ausentase por un periodo moderadamente prolongado como ése; técnicamente solo había sido medio día.

Pero en comparación con el comportamiento impecable que había tenido durante los últimos días, no era de extrañarse que una ausencia como esa perturbara a Portia.

Ya de por sí había tenido mucho, él no había sido un joven fácil de lidiar. Las noches de desvelo que sufrió cuando él desaparecía un viernes y regresaba el domingo con aquella sonrisa cínica y mirada impenetrable.

— Fiesta, madre. Fiesta. — contestó Johana con tono indiferente. Sonrió con la vista fija en la revista que hojeaba, sus largas pestañas y onduladas se mostraban como una sombra circundante sobre sus mejillas.

Al contrario de Peeta, Johana tomaba los asuntos familiares con una calma propia de las almas pasibles. A pesar de sufrir de aquel absurdo trastorno hiperactivo. Había dado muestras de ser coherente en sus decisiones, ejercía un control sobre aquellos sentimientos pasionales, de los cuales Peeta era esclavo.

Peeta era toda una contradicción del carácter paciente de su hermana.

Cuando amaba u odiaba era intensamente. Cuando se proponía algo, era la personificación de la persistencia, hasta llegar a los extremos de la insensatez. Sin consideración hacía los demás, a veces le asustaba.

Siempre temió que nada en la vida le hiciera detener a pensar sobre sus actos, sobre como llevaba la vida, como si todo fuese un deporte extremo.

Le tranquilizaba ver como él — aparentemente — dejaba que el pasado solo fuera pasado.

Sabía que eso se lo debía a alguien, y ese alguien estaba en ese momento dejando el mensaje número seis a Peeta.

— Hey — musitó —. Creo que ya he llenado tu buzón, envía una señal de humo. ¡Son las cuatro de la tarde! Incluso Marvel cree que es demasiado tarde. ¿Estás bien? ¡Llama!

Colgó.

Quería dejar de sentirse de aquella forma. Él la quería, lo sabía. ¿No era obvio? Es solo que…

Ocurría algo. Lo sabía, y también sabía que era necesario que ambos tuvieran su espacio. Algo personal. Pero la curiosidad le carcomía. Y él era cada vez más distante…

Su móvil sonó. Y, ¡Oh, decepción! No era Peeta.

― Hola

Algún día se enteraría quien había sido el gracioso que había facilitado su número al idiota de Gloss. Lo encontraría y le haría sufrir una muerte lenta… bien, ese no era el asunto en aquel momento. ¿Dónde andas, Peeta? Era la pregunta con luces de neón que no dejaba de hacerse mientras terminaba los deberes escolares.

El ocaso se aproximaba, las nubes teñidas de naranja con aquellos destellos de oro que se filtraban entre las nubes, un paisaje sobrecogedor y digno de admirar. Había algo en la forma que se reflejaba el solo sobre el mar que le hacía sentir como en un universo desconocido, donde ni siquiera él sabía quién era, no importaba que había hecho en un pasado inmediato.

Entonces la escuchó reír y antes de que su mente procesara lo encantador del sonido, las manos de Bonnie acechándole y su desvarío en el estacionamiento se interpusieron ante él y su mágica reproducción de la carcajada más linda. Ella hacía parte del pasado que siempre valía la pena recordar y quería que estuviese en ese futuro que se esmeraba en soñar a diario.

Irónico, ¿No?

Porque la quería. Y uno no lastima a los seres que ama.

Esa ligera sensación de repulsa no le abandonaba. Había estado con alguien, y aunque sabía quién era, no quería aceptarlo. Ni siquiera para sí mismo. Un diminuto coral en forma de media luna yacía enterrado tenuemente cerca el sendero de madera que conducía a la cabaña.

Su cabaña.

Aunque la playa solitaria seguía escondiendo aquel hálito penetrante de recuerdos de una infancia que evocó como la época dorada de su vida donde, admitía, había sido el niño más feliz del mundo.

Nada comparado con aquel individuo de mirada lejana y pensamientos dispersos que arrastraba sus pies a la orilla del mar. Estaban esos recuerdos recientes, la sonrisa tímida en aquel rostro de mejillas arreboladas. Ella aquella tarde calurosa, cuando después de tomar un baño cerca la casa se dejó caer sobre la húmeda madera del porche jugueteando con el anillo que le había dado en su cumpleaños. Bromeando sobre lo que algunas personas pensaban cuando ella se pavoneaba por allí con la enorme gema sobre su dedo. Riendo descaradamente ante la reminiscencia de las palabras que Clara profirió cuando notó la preciosa piedra.

— ¡Será un anillo de castidad! — él no pudo evitar desternillarse en una sonora carcajada, rodeándola con sus brazos. Kat seguía riendo y comentando sobre la reacción de sus compañeras, e incluso las amigas de su tía que llamaban para comprobar la información que volaba por sus círculos sociales.

— ¿Te imaginas, nosotros casados? — ella volvió a reír contra su cuello, dejando la huella de su tibia respiración sobre él.

— No — musitó Peeta —. No me lo imagino.

Kat suspiró observando con detenimiento la mandíbula tensa y su expresión indiferente en el muchacho.

— Quizá algún día. Pero en uno muy, muy, muy lejano. ¿Más allá de lejano? Bueno, allá.

Peeta sonrió besándole en la frente.

— ¿Y si no estamos juntos para ese muy, muy, muy lejano?

Ella le miró llena de ilusión y por primera vez se permitió creer en aquellas dos palabras que no faltaban en los cuentos de hadas, llena de picardía se humedeció los labios y se acomodó para susurrarle al oído:

— No pasa nada — sonrió —. Porque somos el ― Para siempre que ese muy, muy, muy lejano no conoce.

Pobre, había obrado de forma que aquellas otras dos palabras que nunca faltaban en los cuentos de hadas aparecían en su historia. Como una consecuencia inminente de sus actos; esclavo de sus errores.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y entendió que ― el fin y ― para siempre ― juntos no iban de la mano en su historia.

Simplemente era el fin.

Fin.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**En un rato, el segundo de hoy. Cuentenme que les pareció el capi!**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia.**

**Adelanto:**

— Yo...— él bajó la mirada, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos para ocultar el temblor en ellas.

Kat dejó escapar un suspiro.

— Eres un cobarde — dijo al fin.

Asintió.

— ¡Mírate, estás temblando! — masculló ella, antes de que se le quebrara la voz. — Vamos, dilo — le pidió — ¡Dilo! — presionó —Dime que estuviste con ella, dime que no fui suficiente. Vamos, dime que ella tenía razón. Que nunca cambiaste, ¡Dilo, Peeta! Vamos, ¡Dilo! — gritó. Luego calló llevándose los nudillos a los labios para evitar un sollozo.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 10P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 10**

— No importa que universidad sea — musitó Clara empolvando su respingada nariz, mientras Kat guardaba en su bolsa escolar las toallas antibacteriales para contrarrestar su espantosa gripe; la misma que la había mantenido en cama hasta ése martes por la mañana.

Se sentía extraño, no había tenido más noticias de Peeta que un mensaje informando que estaba vivo y que no se preocupara. Johana había estado revisando sus opciones universitarias. Y no había hablado con nadie de la escuela durante el fin de semana; así que iba a la deriva. Mientras, empezaba a discutir sus prospectos universitarios, las carreras disponibles y la afinidad de ello.

— Lo interesante es que apliques y lo logres, después de todo da lo mismo que sea Darmouth o Yale. Me conformaría con UNY. Estarás más cerca — Clara sonrió, y Kat logró divisar en la suavidad de su mirada aquel hálito materno que tanto había buscado en su adolescencia.

— Gracias, tía.

El viejo edificio se avistó al horizonte, y Kat pudo observar casi con alegría las camisas y corbatines entrando y conversando mientras esperaban que iniciasen las clases.

— Paso por ti a la salida. Iremos a recoger los formularios.

Katniss asintió bajando del auto mientras sonreía al chofer que sostenía la puerta para ella.

Bien, primero tenía que hablar con Peeta y no en plan de: comprendo que estás ocupado y si no quieres contarme que te pasa... Lo entiendo.

Esta vez no. Exigiría una explicación, lo merecía.

Era justo saber que andaba mal porque su distanciamiento repentino, porque la hostilidad e indiferencia durante el fin de semana que ni una llamada le regaló, ¿acaso era mucho? O sea, avisar: Hey, estoy bien. Lamento que se preocuparan, estuve haciendo estas cosas con los chicos durante todo el día...

Pero no. Él solo se había limitado a un «Estoy bien» como si eso fuese suficiente. No, no lo era. Y la entera mañana se le fue en eso, pensando en la manera más comprensiva de comunicarle sus inquietudes, alegando en silencio sus puntos de vistas mientras el maestro les recordaba las enmiendas más importantes de la constitución. Peeta no compartía esa clase, con suerte lo vería en Literatura. Si es que había asistido a clases, porque como todo lo referente a su vida en los últimos días, ella no tenía idea.

Después de biología regresaba el fastidio de la clase de artes, sí, se había convertido en un fastidio.

Desde la pérdida de su cuadro, la negligencia de los directivos. La mirada orgullosa de Bonnie, susurrándole a cada momento: «Gané, gané, gané. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer»

Había algo que podía hacer, solo que a diferencia del pasado: tenía mucho que perder.

¿Cuánto soportaría? Bueno, tal parece que algunas tensiones a veces solo necesitan de una chispa. Y nadie en la St Jude sabía cómo explotaba Katniss Everdeen.

Estaba a punto de hacer historia, y no de la buena. Ella sonreía plácidamente mientras Kat preparaba sus enseres escolares, Peeta no llegó a clases; podía escuchar a Johana desde el pasillo.

— Fue extraño no verte en el cumpleaños de Marvel — dijo Bonnie, desde el centro de su grupo.

Kat esbozó una amarga sonrisa. Se dio vuelta. Ignorando los comentarios del grupo, las risitas y murmullos que tanto odiaba.

— Te perdiste de una gran fiesta — continuó Bonnie.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió Kat encogiéndose de hombros con expresión desdeñosa. — ¿No me digas que me extrañaste?

— Mucho — contestó Bonnie, ahogando una sonrisa de complacencia.

Kat chasqueó los dientes, recordándose que estaban en la escuela y que no podía permitirse perder el control.

— Dudo que alguien más lo hiciera — dicho esto Bonnie acomodó uno de los mechones detrás de su oreja.

Allí.

Reluciente, enorme, clásico, en sus dedos, en los dedos de su madre, en los dedos de su padre, y ahora en los dedos de esa estúpida.

El anillo, el anillo de su madre.

Ella agudizó la vista, Johana entró al salón. Todos observaron estáticos como Katniss se acercaba a grandes zancadas, apartando a todos de su camino con una brusquedad que sólo nadie más en la habitación, a excepción de Johana, supo interpretar como el indicio de la llama que enciende una explosivo.

Kat había encontrado su detonante.

— ¿Qué tienes allí? — ella tomó con fuerza la mano de la pelirroja, quien reaccionó instintivamente; retirándola mientras un gemido de dolor se escapaba de sus labios.

— Qué te importa — chilló entre dientes, ocultando la mano tras la espalda.

Qué idiota.

Eso no detendría a Katniss. Ella le tomó del brazo, zarandeándola fuerte. Todos retrocedieron.

— ¡Ese es el anillo de mi madre! ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?! ¡¿Qué mierda haces tú con él?!

Bonnie sonrió nerviosa, usando toda la fuerza de su mano libre para retirar los dedos de Kat que se aferraban a su antebrazo. No lo logró.

— Cómo crees que lo conseguí. Oops, se supone que era un secreto. — masculló.

Katniss le prendió del rojizo cabello, estrujándola con toda la fuerza, alentada por la rabia. Y el ligero sentimiento decepción que se acrecentaba en su pecho.

Bonnie gritó y clavó sus uñas en el cuello de la muchacha, el clásico círculo de espectadores se organizó alrededor.

— ¡Vamos, Kat! — Gritó Johana — ¡Mil dólares a que gana Katniss! — apostó, muchos soltaron a reír.

Ahora retozaban sobre la lustrosa baldosa del salón de arte, Katniss logró inmovilizar los brazos de Bonnie y aprisionarla contra el piso, subió en ella cuan caballito de madera, y dio inicio a las bofetadas que debió propinarle desde el día que su cuadro desapareció.

Johana seguía azuzando los espectadores, apostando por Kat, animándole a marcar el rostro de la señorita Scott, arrancarle las extensiones; Katniss no escuchaba nada.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el anillo sobre su dedo, en cómo había llegado allí, en lo que eso implicaba. Bonnie mordió la palma de sus manos, haciéndole soltar un grito por lo bajo.

Los gritos de los estudiantes varones dando aviso al resto del alumnado irrumpieron en el lugar, segundos después alguien le levantaba por la cintura, presa de rabia siguió propinando patadas en el aire, Bonnie le miró. Había entre una mezcla de odio y terror en sus ojos.

— ¡Vas a pagar por esto puta marginada! — exclamó dando paso a las lágrimas.

Hey, las chicas plásticas también lloran. O al menos eso parece.

— ¡Yo no tengo deudas con zorras! — le contestó Kat, luchando contra los brazos que la habían separado de su presa.

— Qué — musitó el muchacho a su oreja — piensas dejarme solo, sin mi querida prima.

Los estudiantes se dispersaron y algunas chicas ayudaron a Bonnie a ponerse en pie.

Johana se acercó a Gloss, tomó a Katniss de la mano, casi que arrebatándosela a de los brazos.

Bonnie se secó las lágrimas, miró a Katniss, pero el torrente de lágrimas seguía fluyendo.

— Estás acabada — amenazó, señalándole con el dedo índice.

Kat se encogió de hombros.

— Ven por mí, Bonnie. Estoy esperándote.

Johana sonrió maliciosa, apartando los cabellos de la frente de Katniss.

— Supongo que no tengo que decirte que hay que ir a la oficina del director — susurró.

Kat sacudió el rostro, Johana notó la afectación asomándose tras su máscara de frialdad.

— Tenía el anillo de mi madre — musitó la chica, con voz casi quebrada —. Un anillo que le di a Peeta.

Johana dejó escapar un gemido temeroso.

— Voy a matarla — siseó —. Voy a matarlos.

Kat se encaminó al pasillo, ella le siguió.

Muchas cosas empezaron a tomar sentido.

« »

Una semana de suspensión, matricula condicional, un punto negativo en su expediente, tres semanas de servicio a la comunidad sacando el polvo de los estantes en biblioteca.

¿Qué más?

Ah, sí...Un corazón roto, para agregarle más drama a ese día.

Un castigo en casa, era lo que profería Clara St Cloud por lo bajo, mientras la sacaba del brazo hasta el estacionamiento. Mírenla, allí se deja conducir. Pobre, siente lo que siente alguien cuando destapa un paquete ansioso de hallar lo que han prometido, y lo único que halla en el interior es negro y robusto carbón.

Desilusión, decepción, despecho, ganas de golpearlos hasta el cansancio, él, ella.

— Siquiera tienes un motivo coherente, ¿Sabes cuánto afecta esto todo por lo que hemos trabajado? — preguntó Clara, de pie junto al auto. El chofer se apresuró a abrir la puerta para que abordasen y poder marcharse — ¿No contestarás? — inquirió la mujer, soltándole del brazo. Le miró con un gesto cansino y un tanto comprensivo —¿Ni siquiera te defenderás?

Kat le miró, de una forma completamente nueva, Clara nunca había visto esa expresión indolora, más distante de lo que había sido. Le instó a entrar al auto y condujeron en silencio hasta su departamento.

Donde lo único que hizo Katniss fue sentarse en el salón de estar, observando con detenimiento las fotografías de su cumpleaños, las publicadas por el Time, las cuales había estado deseosa de mostrar a Peeta aquella tarde en la playa.

Entonces se detuvo, él ni siquiera se merecía que ella pronunciase su nombre.

¿Cómo podía echarse a sufrir deliberadamente por alguien que claramente había fallado? Es decir, era el anillo de su madre. Él sabía cuán importante era; ahora estaba en poder de aquella... De Bonnie.

Pero, ¿Cómo podía ella perder la fe en él de inmediato? Simple.

Sus actos respaldaban todo lo ocurrido, su distancia, su poco interés en actuar contra Bonnie. Y todo se reducía a mentiras.

Peeta le había mentido, todo encajaba. Tomó una honda respiración, observando como la película de su vida se proyectaba ante ella, y las escenas de misterio, las llamadas desconocidas y los mensajes sin remitente adquirían sentido.

Como si estuviese coordinado por un guión, él apareció.

Ella ni se inmutó, no se dio vuelta y corrió a abrazarle el cuello. Solo se quedó allí.

¿Difícil de entender, Peeta?

Casi podía escuchar las palabras de Johana cuando ella lo buscó para avisarle de lo ocurrido, hecha una fiera y recordándole lo idiota que había sido como si él no lo supiese ya; su voz seguía allí, como si ella hubiese grabado una cinta y la hubiese instalado cerca su oído.

«La embarraste, ¿lo sabes? ¿Lo sabes? Hasta el fondo. Algo más profundo que ello. ¡Lo jodiste todo!». Y cuánta razón tenía su hermanita menor.

Él extendió la mano, la observó y algo había cambiado.

Al no ser correspondido, dejó el anillo frente a ella, en la mesa donde reposaban las revistas que Kat había estado hojeando momentos antes.

— Lo siento — susurró.

Silencio.

— Yo...— él bajó la mirada, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos para ocultar el temblor en ellas.

Kat dejó escapar un suspiro.

— Eres un cobarde — dijo al fin.

Asintió.

— ¡Mírate, estás temblando! — masculló ella, antes de que se le quebrara la voz. — Vamos, dilo — le pidió — ¡Dilo! — Presionó — Dime que estuviste con ella, dime que no fui suficiente. Vamos, dime que ella tenía razón. Que nunca cambiaste, ¡Dilo, Peeta! Vamos, ¡Dilo! — gritó. Luego calló llevándose los nudillos a los labios para evitar un sollozo.

Lo último que se merecía Peeta eran sus lágrimas.

— Yo...— se detuvo, sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación no cambiaba el hecho de que le había fallado; y para su propia vergüenza no sabía con quién, su mente no le permitía recordar del todo... — te fallé. Estuve con alguien...

Él era una especie de espectador que observaba su propia calamidad, viendo como lo que había sido la parte más dulce de su vida empezaba a desmoronarse, una vez más.

— Puedes irte — musitó ella, sin mostrar ninguna afectación en sus expresiones o voz.

Peeta apretó los labios, lanzándole una mirada desesperada.

— ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

— Tú rompiste todo, no hay necesidad de que yo lo haga ahora.

Él asintió mordiéndose los labios para contener un sollozo.

— Yo...

— No importa que lo sientas — interrumpió ella sacudiendo la cabeza para evitar que las lágrimas se le escapasen —. No importa — culminó con un hilo de voz.

Peeta sonrió a medias, su máscara de serenidad se desbarató cuando intentó tomarle de la mano y ella le rechazó tajante y delicadamente, apartó el rostro. La vio tomar un respiro y mirarle con aquella frialdad que terminaba de quebrarle por completo.

Porque esa expresión de indiferencia solo significaba algo: El final.

— Dijiste que nunca romperías conmigo, lo prometiste — espetó, sonando casi a reclamo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y volvió a respirar acompasadamente.

— Sé lo que dije — aceptó —. Y fue porque en ese momento era feliz. Porque nunca creí que me harías sentir de esta forma, que me lastimarías de esta forma.

Ella se dio vuelta, apretando los labios con fuerza para no soltar el llanto. La rabia seguía allí.

Al igual que la decepción.

Caminó hasta el enorme vitrinal que conducía al jardín, algo le detuvo y se dio vuelta rápidamente hasta él, propinándole una bofetada.

— Era el anillo de mi madre — sollozó —. ¡Le diste el anillo de mi madre, imbécil! — siguió golpeándole sobre el pecho y parte del rostro, él seguía allí.

Sin hacer nada, sin defenderse.

Las lágrimas de decepción que brotaban de los ojos de la chica le herían más que aquellos golpes.

— Le diste el anillo de mi madre — musitó ella una vez más.

Peeta contuvo un sollozo.

— ¡Cómo crees que voy a mantener mis promesas cuando tú le diste el anillo de mi madre! ¡Y ella se pavoneaba por allí, con mi anillo! ¡Se lo diste! — sollozó, hasta que el llanto se volvió silencioso. Clara estaba allí desde el umbral del vestíbulo. Recibiendo las razones que su sobrina no le había dado en el camino.

— Vete, Peeta — ordenó, con la misma frialdad que había usado Katniss.

Él asintió, secando las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey.

La puerta se cerró y así, Kat pudo llorar deliberadamente al regazo de su tía que se había acercado a consolarla.

— Le dio el anillo — repetía —. A ella, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡A ella!

Clara acarició sus cabellos y secó sus lágrimas.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, reviviendo la imagen de Bonnie con el anillo de su madre, su cínica respuesta, lo asquerosa que debió ser la escena de él dándole el anillo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Clara.

— Quiero un helado — respondió en susurros.

Cuando era niña y algo iba mal, su padre aparecía con helados de chispitas de chocolate, entonces su madre combinaba raros sabores y luchaba con su padre para hacerle comer un poco de su extraña combinación, y olvidaban todo. Como si fuera un bálsamo, un calmante.

— ¡Jane, situación CR a las cuatro en punto! — Gritó Clara — ¡Jane, situación! ¡CR!

Kat frunció el ceño. Jane apareció con expresión entre divertida y pesarosa.

— Código: Helado de macadamia — ordenó Clara con una seriedad digna de un cadete. Jane hizo una reverencia y desapareció de inmediato sonriendo tímidamente.

— ¿Situación CR? — inquirió Katniss, secándose las lágrimas.

— Corazón roto, mi niña.

« »

Había intentado salir, despejarse. Tratar de no pensar en todo lo ocurrido, abandonarse a un pantano sosegado de recuerdos volátiles que a la larga hacían más daño de lo que se imaginaba. De modo que se quedó en casa, pasando los días en vano. Observando casi que con pena por sí misma como el reloj se burlaba de ella.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac… una hora más, una hora menos. Y ella yacía allí, sobre una suave manta observando como los nubes pasaban por sobre su cabeza, en aquel cielo de perfecto azul.

La brisa de la primavera en todo su esplendor, y aunque estaba allí bajo el sol, disfrutando de toda su magnificencia. No dejaba de pensar en que todo parecía ser invierno dentro de ella.

Se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, la sombra bloqueaba el sol y estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración tibia sobre la nariz.

— Música a todo volumen, Austen, un jardín solitario… alguien está tratando de huir de la realidad — Johana sonrió, los rayos que iluminaban sus negros cabellos, le daban cierto toque casi angelical. Kat se acomodó sobre sus codos retirando los audífonos y luego los lentes de sol — Déjame adivinar… ¿Big girls don´t cry? ¿Rolling in the deep?

Katniss no dijo nada.

— Tengo todo un repertorio para desilusiones amorosas…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Kat.

Johana sonrió, sentándose a su lado sobre la colorida manta.

— Debo admitir que estás mejor de lo que creí — dijo Johana, con sinceridad —. Imaginé que estarías en tu habitación a oscuras, preguntándote: ¿Por qué? Nah, estás aquí. Tratando de escapar del mundo, pero ajá. Eso es mejor que lo que hace Peeta.

Kat ocultó sus ojos bajo los oscuros lentes de sol disimulando la afección que le causaba el solo escuchar su nombre. Suspiró suavemente, de una manera que daba a entender que no le importaba lo que él pasara en esos momentos.

Le importaba.

— La última vez que lo vi fue el día que lo enfrenté para que fuese en busca de tu anillo, luego escuché que se fue a golpes con Gloss por ser un poco brusco con Bonnie; está suspendido, al igual que tú. Creo que se ha ido a Rockaway.

Kat no pudo evitar sentir como se le encogía el corazón.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — quiso saber Johana, jugueteando con el lomo del libro que Kat tenía sobre su rostro.

— No sé qué es peor — gimió Katniss, soltando el libro —. Sentirme pésimo o no sentir nada.

Johana le miró pesarosa.

— Tengo noticias, Kat. ¿Recuerdas mis macabros pasatiempos? Resulta que Marvel me ha dicho que Bonnie se quedó mucho tiempo más después de que Peeta se marchó de la fiesta.

Katniss luchó con el impulsó de mostrarse interesada, fingió hojear el capítulo que había estado leyendo antes de empezar a dormitar y vagar por los escombros de los recuerdos.

— Según Marvel es técnicamente imposible que ellos hayan estado juntos, al menos esa noche — continuó Johana. Haciendo caso omiso a la indiferencia por parte de Katniss —. Y sé cómo comprobarlo. Soy el hada madrina, tengo que arreglarlo…

— ¡Ya! — gritó Kat, levantándose de un tirón — Dejémoslo como está. Esto no es un cuento de hadas, Johana. Es la vida real, y en la vida real todos engañamos y fallamos ¿Qué nos toca hacer? ¡Dejarlos ir! Peeta me engañó, le terminé. Fin. No quiero hablar más de ello, tengo que pensar en cosas importantes, en cómo voy a hacer que una universidad decente se fije en mi solicitud. Estoy de vuelta al principio, no tengo nada. Otra vez.

— Te equivocas — dijo, Johana inclinándose hacia adelante para apoyar los codos en las rodillas —. Me tienes a mí, a tu tía, incluso a…

— Lo arruiné. Simplemente lo arruiné, ¿No lo ves? Es como si alguien viera que mi suerte cambia y busca la opción: Vamos a joder a Katniss de nuevo, parece que está siendo feliz. ¡No podemos permitírselo!

Johana soltó una suave carcajada, apartando algunos mechones de su frente que la brisa había desordenado.

Kat se volvió a recostar sobre la suave manta.

— Le arañé la cara — comentó con voz queda.

— Lo sé. Todo el mundo habla de ello — consintió Johana, dejando ver una ligera satisfacción en su tono de voz.

— ¿Se fue a golpes con Gloss? — preguntó Kat.

— ¿Quién, Peeta? — Preguntó la pelinegra sabiendo el efecto que esto causaba en Katniss —. Sí, fue a buscar tu anillo y a reclamarle a Bonnie, creo que ella se lo arrebató en la fiesta. No sé muy bien lo ocurrido, no pregunté y él se ha mantenido lejos de todos.

Kat dejó caer los hombros, no había llorado más desde aquella tarde. Y ahora con la sola imagen de un Peeta desolado caminando por aquellos parajes que juntos recorrieron en el pasado le hizo estar al borde de derramar unas cuantas más, tomó un respiro, la sensación de aire llenando en sus pulmones le devolvió la calma.

— Iré esta tarde a casa de Marvel, anda muy extraño últimamente. De paso aprovecharé a revisar las cintas de seguridad, quizá todo cambie para bien. Peeta estaba tan ebrio esa noche que no recuerda nada; no me extrañaría que Bonnie se haya aprovechado…

Katniss buscó los audífonos, lo único que sintió fueron los dedos de Johana alborotándole el cabello antes de marcharse.

Antes de entrar al apartamento Johana se viró nuevamente hacía ella, gritando suavemente:

— Aún creo en mi hermano, Kat.

Ella suspiró, habló tan bajo que Johana no pudo escuchar.

— Quisiera creer en él — ella observó la lejanía de las nubes, las voces de sus amigos, la risa de Finnick.

Lo supo de inmediato.

Necesitaba verle.

Y no sería tan difícil. Él le había dejado su dirección junto al CD de regalo que le había obsequiando el día de su cumpleaños.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó, bañó y corrió al metro descifrando los jeroglíficos de Finnick sobre el papel de Manila. No importaba nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos, lo único que quería en esos momentos era llegar, verlo y poder hablar sobre el clima.

Con solo eso se sentiría un poco menos desesperada, un poco menos decepcionada.

Porque Finnick tenía ese extraño don.

Cualquiera de sus vagos chistes podía hacerle olvidar de la locura que habían sido los últimos días.

Entonces frente a ella estaba el viejo edificio. Dudó, pero luego tomó un hondo respiro. No había hecho un viaje de cuarenta y cinco minutos para regresarse sin verle o hablarle. Anunció su llegada al portero y esperó a que Finnick apareciese con su enorme sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos grandes y llenos de ternura.

— ¿Dónde? — susurró alguien tras ella, Katniss se dio vuelta frunciendo el ceño. Finnick sostenía en brazos una bolsa de víveres y varios periódicos — ¿Dónde hago la raya?

— En el cielo — contestó ella, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

— Había estado esperando esta visita desde tu cumpleaños — confesó Finnick, Kat le ayudó con parte de los periódicos que maniobraba para no dejar caer.

— Sabías que vendría — comentó Kat, él le indicó por donde seguir y ella le sonrió al portero agradeciendo la intención de ir a en busca de Finnick; él chico no había visto cuando Finnick abandonó el edificio en la mañana para ir a hacer las compras.

— Así como sé que mañana es jueves — Finnick soltó una suave carcajada, subiendo por la escalera en forma de caracol, ella le seguía con una sonrisa divertida.

Se sentía cómodo hablar con él de esa manera.

Sin vergüenza ni resentimientos.

Como los amigos que siempre fueron.

Finnick se detuvo frente la puerta de su apartamento mientras Katniss echaba un vistazo de reojo a todo lo que les rodeaba, la diferencia entre ése lugar y el piso exclusivo de su tía era abismal.

Cuando por fin logró entrar, le siguió hasta el interior. Reconociendo el toque personal de Finnick en las camisetas desorganizadas sobre la cama, las revistas y libros por todo lado, y varios disco duros completamente desarmados.

Una recreación un poco más citadina de su habitación en alphaville

Pero allí, no estaban sus fotos, los recuerdos de los conciertos y fiestas. Nada de eso.

Al igual que ella, él lo había dejado atrás.

— Siéntate, Kat. — ofreció el muchacho, con su candidez genuina y el ligero hoyuelo asomándose cada que sonreía.

Ella buscó un sitio al lado del ordenador, entre mapas y proyectos universitarios.

— ¿Por qué viniste? Es decir, sabía que ibas a venir. Las canciones del CD… sabía que no te aguantarías y vendrías a darme tu opinión —él se carcajeó un tanto nervioso.

— ¿Led zeppelín? — Inquirió Kat un poco divertida —. Eso es otro nivel, ¿Sing? La amé. Pero no, eso no fue lo que me hizo venir. Supongo que necesitaba deshacer toda esta muralla viscosa entre ambos. Sí, las cosas han estado extrañas. Te extraño, Finnick. Mucho más estos últimos días.

Su mirada se enfrió y las palabras lloraron por si solas.

— Es un idiota, Kat. Y si no fuera porque tengo que hacer varios quehaceres iría y golpearía… como tú lo hacías para defenderme.

Kat tomó un respiro. Y dejó escapar la sonrisa más triste que Finnick había visto.

— ¿Crees que puedes? Digo, no golpearlo. No, por favor. Eso sería completamente loco y terminarías en cualquier calabozo… y yo solo vine aquí por un abrazo.

Finnick sonrió acercándose con mesura para besarle en la frente.

Luego se inclinó y concedió eso que ella pedía, permanecieron abrazados hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron y ella pudo hablar sobre cuanto lo había extrañado, sobre lo fútil que habían sido los primeros días sin él y sin Madge y como había arruinado la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, a lo que él respondió con una carcajada que terminó contagiándola y se sorprendió cuando escuchó esa risa, carcajadas sonoras y alegres. Con cierto toque nostálgico.

Nunca antes la había escuchado reír. Ella caminó alrededor de la habitación relatando los detalles de la discusión con Bonnie, cuando se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.

Johana.

— Hey — le saludó ésta, Kat notó algo extraño en su voz.

Tristeza.

— ¿Dónde estás?

— Hum, eh… estoy con…— Katniss tragó saliva dedicándole una mirada cómplice a su amigo — Finnick.

Johana suspiró:

— Voy para allá.

— ¿Pasa algo? te noto extraña.

— No fue Peeta — musitó Johana a punto de quebrarse —, él no se fue con Bonnie esa noche.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió Katniss, sintiendo como la incertidumbre y pesar en las palabras de Johana terminaban de enredar todo dentro de su cabeza — ¿Entonces, quién? — preguntó escéptica.

— Gale.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, segundo de hoy y último. Aquí algunas pistas de lo ocurrido. ¿Qué les pareció el capi?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— Es todo un pan de azúcar refinado, tal y como dijiste — le dijo Johana a Katniss, quien observaba absorta por la ventana.

— ¿Un pan? — inquirió Finnick, confundido.

— Eres bueno — Johana tomó varios sorbos de agua y le regresó el vaso. Él la miró arrugando el entrecejo levemente.

Se acercó a Kat, susurrando con un toque de fingida indignación:

— ¿Me comparaste con un pan?

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	11. Chapter 11P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 11**

— Y entonces estaba allí, fue asqueroso. Ella le besaba y él se dejaba besar — Johana se cubrió los ojos, secando las lágrimas con el dorso de su jersey.

Kat miró a Finnick y torció el gesto un tanto exasperada.

— Quien sea el que hizo eso es un idiota — comentó Finnick.

— ¿Se fueron juntos? ¿Los viste salir juntos? — preguntó Kat.

Johana asintió.

— En realidad lo es. Es un idiota — respondió Johana, soplándose la nariz con una vaga sonrisa. Miró a Katniss —. Peeta no estaba por ningún lado. Se marchó antes de las dos, pero antes de eso Bonnie le acorraló en el ascensor y forcejearon por unos momentos; de allí que ella haya obtenido tu anillo. El pobre no podía mantenerse en pie. Nunca debí ver las dichosas cintas…

Katniss apartó el rostro. Finnick le ofreció un vaso de agua a Johana, ella lo aceptó sonriendo tristemente.

— Me caes bien — hipó.

Finnick esbozó una tierna sonrisa y le frotó los bucles de la frente.

— Tengo ese efecto en las personas.

— Es todo un pan de azúcar refinado, tal y como dijiste — le dijo Johana a Katniss, quien observaba absorta por la ventana.

— ¿Un pan? — inquirió Finnick, confundido.

— Eres bueno — Johana tomó varios sorbos de agua y le regresó el vaso. Él la miró arrugando el entrecejo levemente.

Se acercó a Kat, susurrando con un toque de fingida indignación: — ¿Me comparaste con un pan?

Ella rió por lo bajo. En lo único que podía pensar era en la remota posibilidad de que Peeta fuese inocente. Sí, Johana lo dijo: ― El pobre no podía mantenerse en pie" allí la explicación de porqué había admitido ser culpable. Él no recordaba.

Él creía lo que Bonnie quiso que creyera. Sí Gale había estado con Bonnie esa noche, entonces, ¿Por qué Peeta dijo: ― estuve con alguien"?

Antes de que su mente se dejara llevar por posibilidades que lo daban por inocente, se recordó a sí misma que debía ser imparcial, que concebir esperanza nublaría su juicio y vería cosas donde no las había. Inocentes donde solo había culpables.

— Él no estuvo con ella esa noche, ¿Cierto? — expresó al fin. Dejando que el nerviosismo se colara entre cada sílaba.

Johana apretó los labios pesarosa.

Kat lo supo.

— Pero él estuvo con alguien más esa noche. ¿Me equivoco?

— No sé quién era, lo recogió a la salida del edificio. Él estaba tirado allí completamente ebrio.

Todas las esperanzas se redujeron a la nada.

— Lo siento, Kat. Yo…

Kat sacudió el rostro mirando a Finnick, quien le dedicó una mirada de consuelo.

— Está bien.

Ella se mordió el labio, cruzándose de brazos mientras Finnick la abrazaba fuerte, sus acostumbrados abrazos de oso. Hasta ese momento no había notado cuanta falta le habían hecho.

Después que la soltó, tomó una honda respiración y miró a Johana.

— Tú, yo. Helados, novelas de Austen y planes en contra de tu futuro ex novio.

— De vainilla, por favor. Darcy me consolará.

Finnick soltó a reír sin ánimo de ofenderlas. Algo en la expresión de Kat le hizo callar.

— No tengo esas novelas aquí — informó.

Kat le golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

— Pero puedo ayudar con la parte de venganza, Katniss sabe que siempre tengo buenos planes. Ella no. digo, destrozar un auto no es muy conveniente si quieres permanecer en el anonimato.

— Lo sé — admitió Johana —. Pero es genial, Peeta y Gale se merecen sufrir bajo unos grilletes al mejor estilo de la inquisición.

Finnick abrió los ojos de par en par mirando a Katniss, quien se encogió de hombros.

— Es igual que tú — comentó el muchacho.

— Una versión más calculadora — disintió Kat —. Y es hora de que te vengues de Bonnie — anunció, mirando a Johana con determinación —. Le di una paliza, es tu turno.

Johana rió entre lágrimas.

— No voy a golpearla, Kat. Haré algo mucho mejor que eso. Les mostraré a todos quién es Bonnie Scott.

— Debemos irnos — musitó Katniss. Finnick sonrió algo pesaroso.

— No desaparezcas, Kat.

Ella le miró picara y juguetona.

— Tengo tu dirección. Te vas hartar de mí, lo prometo.

— Eso espero, tengo todo un repertorio de películas y canciones esperando por tus críticas asesinas.

Johana se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Finnick.

— Correcto — él miró a Johana un poco socarrón — ¿Crees que puedes mantener a Kat lejos de tu ex y de su ex?

A Johana le tembló el labio inferior, hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no romper a llorar patéticamente.

— Creo que ella debe cuidarme a mí — sopesó.

Kat abrazó a Finnick y luego a Johana conduciéndola a través de la escalera hacía la salida. Viajaron en silencio hasta divisar la quinta avenida y la clara despedida. Johana le retuvo antes de que Katniss bajase del vehículo.

— Peeta se fue con alguien más — dijo ella a punto de estallar en llanto —. Pero eso no quiere decir que te haya engañado.

— Lo hizo. Él me lo dijo…

— Estaba borracho, Kat.

— ¿Y?

— Sigo creyendo en él.

« »

— Es mi día de suerte, otra vez.

Peeta levantó el rostro. Reconocía la voz.

El mismo atisbo de picardía y malicia.

— Pequeño Peeta — saludó Chaff, sentándose a su lado. Peeta continuó anudando los cordones de sus zapatillas deportivas.

— No has estado practicando mucho estos últimos días — siguió Chaff, las palabras de Robert retumbaban en la mente del muchacho.

Le había prometido mantenerse alejado.

— La temporada inicia a comienzos de Septiembre.

— Oh, genial. Estaré aquí para verte ganar.

Lo mismo que decía Haymitch, ¿Por qué cada palabra que salía de boca de Chaff Hunter tenía un extremo parecido a las expresiones que su hermano usaría si aún estuviese con vida?

— Vi que tú y Gloss Bradbury no son muy amigos. Casi te hace fracturar una pierna con ese pase.

Peeta resopló encogiéndose de hombros.

— Puedo manejarlo.

Chaff soltó una risita buscando en el bolsillo de su bolsa deportiva.

Un cigarrillo.

Le ofreció uno y Peeta accedió motivado por el estrés del entrenamiento, la suspensión escolar, el embrollo de aquella estúpida noche, y...

Ay, Peeta.

Una pena de amor.

Le dio una calada en cuanto Chaff lo encendió, casi ahogándose con el humo escapándose por su nariz; Chaff soltó a reír. Él apartó el cigarro.

Apestaba.

— ¿Cómo está tu padre? — preguntó Hunter.

Peeta sopesó la respuesta, considerando la hostilidad en las palabras de su padre la noche en que él le dijo que había visto a Chaff Hunter en el club.

— Bien — contestó secamente.

— Es raro. Después de lo de tu hermano nunca volvimos a hablar, de allí que no me recuerdes...

— Te recuerdo. Fuiste uno de los mejores amigos de Haymitch.

Chaff asintió respirando profundamente el humo de su cigarrillo.

— Corriste en el puerto — comentó —. Como lo hacíamos Haymitch y yo.

Peeta estudió cuidadosamente la mirada y expresión de su acompañante, de alguna forma sintió que estaba relativamente cerca de saber lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

— ¿Estuviste con él ese día? — preguntó. No tenía intención de ocultar las ansias e incertidumbre sobre todo lo que nadie se atrevió a decir.

— No.

Chaff mantuvo la vista fija en un punto lejano al otro lado de la pista.

— Llegué tarde a nuestro encuentro — dijo. Y Peeta no supo identificar que había en esas palabras. Como si Chaff se aliviara de no haber estado a tiempo aquella noche.

— Maysilee y su hermano lo vieron todo — continuó —. Fueron ellos los que denunciaron a Levitt. Y por lo que oí volvió a meterse con tu familia. ¿Me equivoco?

— Estaba persiguiéndome. Fue mi error. Corrí en los límites del puerto, varias veces.

Chaff dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

— Levitt es un matón. Pero, ¿Qué razones tenía para matar a mi hermano?

— Tú mismo lo has dicho. Es un asesino, no necesitan razones. Solo un arma, resolución y una orden.

Peeta guardó silencio.

— Deberíamos salir un día de estos — propuso Chaff —. Por los viejos tiempos.

Él se levantó y sonrió ofreciendo la mano a Peeta para darle un cálido apretón.

— Esta noche. Límites del puerto.

— Yo…

— Vamos. Por Haymitch. Hablaremos, tomaremos algo en nombre suyo.

— Ocho en punto.

— Genial. Nos iremos temprano. No quiero tener problemas con tus padres por afectar tu horario escolar.

Peeta dejó escapar una risa irónica.

— No soy un niño.

— ¿A qué no? Pequeño Peeta.

El muchacho enarcó una ceja.

— Hablas con el príncipe de Manhattan.

— El de las fiestas, me imagino.

— Las mejores.

— Oh, genial. Saldremos al estilo una noche hilarante en New york.

Alguien empieza a acumular error tras error.

« »

Johana había decidido callarse cualquier cosa referente a Gale y Bonnie. Hacer de cuentas que todo iba bien.

Todo para poder dar su golpe esperado en contra de Bonnie. ¿Qué mejor ocasión que una reunión de comunidad?

Sí, las mismas donde se decoraba al estudiante más disciplinado, más aplicado y amigable. Una semana había transcurrido y por suerte Katniss estaba de regreso.

Ella pasaba horas en la biblioteca cumpliendo con su castigo de servicio comunitario. Pero era lo suficiente para llenarse de valor y cometer una de sus primeras locuras.

Extrañamente no había hecho más que pensar en ése momento, había dejado de llamar, buscar e intentar hablar con Gale; quien parecía confuso ante su actitud.

Y todas las lágrimas que derramaba cada que la imagen de Bonnie y él se apoderaba de su mente, se verían vengadas en cuanto hiciera presencia para comunicar los preparativos del baile que organizaban anualmente a inicios de Septiembre.

En su discurso había más que nombres de comités y presupuestos.

Una carta primorosamente escrita.

¿Para quién?

Él observó la candidez casi angelical en sus mejillas, Katniss se deslizaba entre los estudiantes lanzando una cálida sonrisa a Gale y su hermano qué, por desgracia habían decidido sentarse junto a él.

Saber que esa sonrisa no le pertenecía, le hizo sentir más miserable de lo que había sido en las últimas semanas.

— Dime que no te hierve la sangre al verla reír con Rory no contigo — le desafió Marvel. Devorando ávidamente el manojo de uvas frescas para combatir la mala hiel producto de tantas resacas.

Peeta miraba fijamente el cuello blanco, la piel olivácea. Y el cabello recogido sin cuidado en una cola en la altura de la cabeza.

«Yo era el dueño de esas sonrisas»

— ¿Ni siquiera intentarán arreglarlo? No me malinterpretes, no es que no me guste tu nuevo status de soltería. Pero, en verdad…— Marvel calló observando a Katniss quien acomodaba un mechón tras su oreja, mientras escuchaba con detenimiento cualquier tontería que le estuviese contando Effie — Ustedes se veían lindos. Y eso ha sonado tan gay.

Peeta sonrió en silencio, Marvel se carcajeó.

— No me has contestado — dijo Marvel.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Peeta, levantando la vista.

— Que si te hierve la sangre…

Peeta volvió a mirar hacia donde ella estaba de espaldas. Se encogió de hombros, como si…

Estuviera resignado.

— Da igual — dijo.

— Y esperas que te crea — dijo Marvel con un gesto de efervescencia en sus ojos.

Peeta lo ignoró.

— Hay una fiesta esta noche — dijo. Tratando de desviar la atención sobre ese tema —. En el Tribeca Star, con Chaff.

Marvel frunció el ceño.

Cuando Peeta le llamó aquella noche invitándolo a dar una vuelta no pudo más que alegrarse por su amigo, al fin empezaba a dejar el claustro al que se había confinado por voluntad propia.

Pero cuando llegaron a aquel lugar.

No tuvo ganas de continuar con la fiesta. Los recuerdos de noches con el corazón en la mano mientras Peeta corría, no se hicieron esperar. Y él estaba allí. Como si nada de lo ocurrido hubiese sido cierto, como si los golpes y el dolor le hubiesen tocado a otra persona. Veía a aquel nuevo conocido y no sabía porque no terminaba de caerle bien.

Varios momentos sintió la súbita necesidad de tomar a Peeta del brazo echarlo en el carro cuan infante berrinchudo y llevarlo sano y salvo a casa. Pero cada que lo mencionaba Hunter se adelantaba lanzando excusas de irse pronto, de no tomar demasiado. De tener todo bajo control.

Chaff Hunter le daba escalofríos.

— Bueno — suspiró —. Al menos no son los asquerosos límites del puerto.

Peeta sonrió lejano lúgubre. Luego se encogió de hombros y desapareció entre las cabezas de estudiantes que entraban y salían del auditorio.

Luego de que todos se organizaran y el orden del día fuese anunciado, Gale y Rory se deslizaron hasta los asientos delanteros en busca de la compañía de Kat. Gloss le saludó desde la distancia, recibiendo una mirada de hielo y autentico desdén como respuesta.

La directora anunció la conformación de comités que colaborarían con los asuntos de la graduación, los programas de refuerzo para el examen nacional preuniversitario, los planes de recomendaciones a universidades y demás cosas importantes para los alumnos de último año.

Kat escuchaba con una concentración que ni ella misma se creía, saber que Gale estaba allí. Sonriente y tan cínico, le hacía mantener una lucha consigo misma. Debatiéndose entre levantarse y golpearlo o esperar a que Johana hiciera su aparición.

Como representante del grupo de organización de eventos. Le tocaba anunciar las actividades extracurriculares disponibles. Pero Kat sabía que llamar a algunos compañeros al estrado no era el orden del día.

Estaba también esa sensación incomoda, sí, se sentía observada. Aun cuando no lo veía de frente. La mirada de Peeta le perforaba el cuello, sabía que sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella, así como sabía que podía echarse a llorar si por error sus miradas se encontraban, ella sacudió la cabeza alejando esa clase de pensamientos.

Ni eso se merecía Peeta.

— Hola a todos — saludó Johana desde el estrado, su sonrisa amable e infantil iluminó el escenario.

Kat guardó para sí misma una risa malévola y continuó con su ceño fruncido, mirada lejana.

— Hay dos cosas que quiero informarles hoy — anunció Johana —. Los servicios sociales son requisitos para graduación, están abiertos nuevamente para aquellos que no pudieron hacerlos el año pasado. Así que, la bibliotecaria, el conserje, jardinero y jefe de archivos estarán muy felices de recibir ayuda extra este año.

Las risitas no se hicieron esperar. La mirada penetrante y llena de odio hacía Bonnie llamó la atención de varios estudiantes cuyos lugares en primera fila, les permitía apreciar la tensión que empezaba a llenar el lugar.

— Lo otro es una carta que encontré y aún o he hallado al dueño. Me tomé la libertad de leerla, espero no le moleste. Pero, ¡Hola! Que estoy prestando un servicio social aquí.

Ella sonrió carraspeándose la garganta mientras acomodaba el pliegue de hojas sobre el atril.

Querida.

Te marchaste muy deprisa, confieso que me asusté cuando respiré el tenue olor mañanero y no estabas a mi lado. Luego, recordé que te fuiste alquilada por una noche y mi nostalgia se esfumó más rápido que un tweet en el timeline.

¡Oh, pero qué noche más placentera!

La audiencia dejó escapar risas de morbo y comentarios divagantes. Johana siguió con la lectura:

Me pregunto: ¿Te sentirás feliz? ¿Vendrás por tu paga?

Ella se detuvo haciendo un gesto de exasperación con los ojos. Lo había decidido, no importaban las consecuencias.

— Qué tonta he sido — musitó —. Pero si aquí está el nombre del destinatario.

Volvió a carraspearse la garganta y con gesto solemne continuó:

Señorita Bonnie Scott dejó usted su decencia y poca virtud en mis sabanas esta mañana. Le agradecería que…

Todos observaron en silencio. Johana se detuvo, las miradas cerniéndose sobre el rostro de Bonnie y la forma en que ella miraba anonadada, sin poder asimilar… atrapando las palabras en el aire, descifrándolas lentamente para corroborar que la dichosa carta era para ella. Una carta escrita por Johana.

Gale miró a Johana, notando la certeza en los ojos oscuros de la chica. La culpa cayendo sobre él… Katniss se levantó y sin siquiera simular congoja por pisarle fuertemente abandonó el salón, antes de salir dejó escapar una sonrisa enérgica, prepotente.

El pasmo y la vergüenza en el rostro de Bonnie no le hacían feliz. Pero le hacía sentir mejor, y la sensación, debía admitir: era maravillosa.

— Suficiente — musitó la directora, tomando a Johana del brazo para sacarla del recinto mientras algunos soltaban a reír y otros miraban inquisitivamente a Bonnie quien dejó escapar varias lágrimas, sostenida del brazo de Gloss.

¿Se puso de moda eso de ser la revelación de chico y chica problema?

Esos genes en los Mellark empiezan a despertar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno he aquí los hechos según las cámaras y lo que descubrió Johana. ¿Venganza? Por eso dicen aquello de sentarse en el umbral a ver pasar el cadáver de tu enemigo… creo que Johana lo ha conseguido. ¿Qué piensan Uds?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— Sé que no dormiste con ella — confesó Kat —. También sé que estuviste con alguien; y todo este problema es porque tú nunca fuiste completamente sincero. Lo entiendo, y te recrimino que yo si fui sincera. Me mostré ante ti como nunca lo había hecho con alguien más, te dejé saber todos mis miedos, cuanto extraño a mi madre...— ella se detuvo, en sospechaba que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar — Y tu no.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	12. Chapter 12P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 12**

— Esto es el colmo — espetó Portia rodando los ojos, mientras arrastraba a Johana por los pasillos de la escuela, conduciéndola la salida. Presa de indignación, vergüenza y rabia.

— ¿Qué pasó mamá, me suspendieron, me expulsaron? — preguntó Johana, comprendiendo la angustia que se cernía sobre Katniss cada que se metía en problemas.

Lo sentía allí, en la boca del estómago, en los latidos incesantes bajo su sien y el sudor frío que le recorría la espalda.

— ¡Pues claro que no! — replicó Portia. Se detuvo ante en el umbral, bajo las enormes columnas; mirando a Johana. — ¿Qué está pasando contigo? — recitó con voz baja y dolida.

Johana torció el gesto relajando los hombros, fue allí cuando notó que había estado respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Sabes la vergüenza que provocas? Lo insensato de este acto. Por Dios, tendré que visitar a Atala y disculparme personalmente.

— No tienes que decirme estas cosas, no sabes nada…

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó Portia, sintiendo cada palabra como una bofetada a sí misma —Ustedes — chilló, temblando de rabia —… creen que pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana. Que no tienen quién los gobierne, me están decepcionando — chilló quebrando las palabras en el mismo instante en que fueron pronunciadas.

Johana luchó contra las lágrimas.

— ¡Mamá! — ambas se dieron vuelta, el rostro cansino y contrariado de Peeta completó la escena. Portia dio un resoplido. Soltando el brazo de Johana, para buscar en su cartera el móvil e informar a Robert sobre el oneroso donativo que debían hacer a los laboratorios escolares, para evitar una inminente expulsión.

— Ahora no, Peeta. Tendremos una charla muy seria en casa con tu padre — advirtió retirándose unos momentos para hacer la llamada.

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? — replicó el muchacho, estrujando el brazo de Johana, ella levantó el rostro altivo, cuya expresión daba a saber que no se arrepentía de nada.

— ¡Suéltame! — exigió, empujándole sin recato alguno.

— No puedo creer que hayas llegado a esto…

— Tu mejor te callas — le advirtió ella amenazándole con fiereza —. No sabes nada —tembló. Enjugó varias lágrimas antes de que corrieran mejilla abajo —. No te atrevas a juzgarme porque ambos sabemos que tienes rabo de paja.

La expresión de Peeta pasó de ser fría a una especie de trance. Confuso, tartamudeó, cuestionándose internamente cuan enterada estaba su hermana sobre sus andanzas; ¿Acaso no había sido muy discreto?

— Saluda a Maysilee de mi parte — dijo ella antes de darse vuelta y bajar lánguidamente los escalones para abordar el auto que esperaba en la acera.

Algunos secretos empiezan a escaparse del muro que con empeño había forjado alrededor.

Le sorprendía y atemorizaba la tenacidad con la que Johana había hablado sobre Maysilee.

Lo sabía todo. Y, sin embargo no le había denunciado para con su padre.

Estaban en las manos de Johana. Todo aquel desinterés hacía los asuntos familiares había sido una mentira.

Atando cabos mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, buscándole, como un autómata. Como si fuese lo último que tenía por hacer, todo coincidía:

Johana estaba tan deseosa de respuestas como él.

¿Cómo supo su padre dónde encontrarlo la noche que Levitt tomó a Katniss como señuelo? Uh, lo del móvil.

Ella le había estado vigilando; él había estado tan inmerso en aquella rabia contra sí mismo que dejó pistas a la vista y su hermana no era tonta.

No sabía porque caminaba hacía la biblioteca cuando debía estar marchando a clases, tampoco quería entenderlo.

Supuso que tan solo quería olvidarse por un instante que algo como eso había terminado. Sentir que ella tenía que mirarlo, aunque fuese por obligación.

— Olvidé un libro para mi clases de química — fue lo único que le ocurrió cuando la vio de frente, el cabello recogido en el moño desordenado que se había hecho durante la reunión de comunidad.

— Tienes clases de química los viernes. Hoy es martes — comentó ella con desdén, cruzó por su lado acomodando varios volúmenes. Sacudió el polvo del lomo de estos y dio la espalda.

— No tienes que ser tan cruel — susurró —. Tan siquiera nota mi presencia.

— Pensé que tenías unas clases de química esperándote. Además esta no es la sección de química, así que estás estorbando.

Peeta asintió levemente apretando los labios. Desprovisto de excusas le vio alejarse y tomar otro ejemplar en manos, en un instante de desconsuelo soltó:

— No tienes porqué usarla de esa forma, Katniss. Sí, sé que estás enojada; pero esto es entre tú y yo. Johana no...

Katniss le miró indignada, tensando sus dedos alrededor del lomo del libro.

— ¿Tú...? — soltó un suspiro exasperado, luchando contra los deseos de abofetearle. Peeta mantuvo la mirada recia, apoyando su brazo en el stand. — Eres un idiota — soltó ella — ¿En serio crees que usaría a Johana de esa forma? — Kat apretó los labios completamente indignada — ¡Bonnie se acostó con Gale esa noche! — exclamó dejando caer el libro, el silencio armonioso de la biblioteca se vio infringido por la rabia burbujeante que estaba a punto de estallar — No necesito a nadie que me defienda, lo sabes muy bien. Johana tiene motivos que justifican lo que hizo.

— ¿Cómo? — inquirió Peeta, maldiciéndose internamente por todas las conjeturas que había creado con respecto a lo ocurrido y la posible presencia de Katniss tras los actos de su hermana.

— Sé que no dormiste con ella — confesó Kat —. También sé que estuviste con alguien; y todo este problema es porque tú nunca fuiste completamente sincero. Lo entiendo, y te recrimino que yo si fui sincera. Me mostré ante ti como nunca lo había hecho con alguien más, te dejé saber todos mis miedos, cuanto extraño a mi madre...— ella se detuvo, en sospechaba que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar — Y tu no. Solo te guardas las cosas para ti, escucha, no sé qué pasa en tu vida, y confieso que me mata, me mata no tener manera de ayudarte. Algo pasó esa noche, y te está costando lo nuestro…

Peeta se acercó y recorrió la mejilla de la chica suavemente, con la angustia y certeza de que cada una de esas palabras era ciertas. Ella se turbó ante ese contacto, recordándose en silencio que aquellas manos habían estado sobre la piel de alguien más. El mero pensamiento le causó repugna. Las retiró forzándose a respirar con normalidad.

— Todo lo que siempre quise era la verdad. Nada de regalos, anillos de tamaño del sol... Solo la verdad.

Él se acercó contra todo riesgo de ser rechazado: le abrazó.

— Pero tú no quieres abrirte a mí — susurró Katniss perdiendo la aparente calma. Él escuchó el latir desbocado en el pecho la chica —. Y no puedo ayudarte. Te entiendo, los secretos son muros que te mantienen seguro — Kat se alejó, enfocándose en el azul nostálgico e impotente en los ojos de Peeta — Y también solo.

El instante de calma sosegada se deshizo, ya no tendría oportunidad de abrazarle nuevamente.

— Por eso haré lo que tenemos que hacer — susurró Katniss inclinándose para recorrer el libro que había dejado caer segundos antes —. No daré la vuelta, Peeta. No bailaré sobre la misma línea de incertidumbre. No, mientras sigas escondiendo las cosas que te duelen. Este es el modo de dejarlo ser, estas son las cosas que ya sabemos.

— Yo no quiero dejarlo ser.

Kat negó en silencio.

— Ya no importa lo que tú quieras…

Él rió nervioso.

— Tú no quieres odiarme — bisbiseó.

— Y tú no querías engañarme, pero lo hiciste.

Ella sonrió, una clara despedida. Él le observó darse vuelta y abandonar el pasillo.

Era infinitamente doloroso darle un «Hola» a las despedidas.

« »

— ¡Es peor de lo que pensé! — gritó Johana al otro lado de la línea. Kat se mordió los labios un tanto pesarosa.— Tendré que disculparme con la muy maldita, ¿Puedes creerlo?

— Finnick te envía muchos saludos — dijo Kat, guiñándole un ojo al muchacho.

— Oh, dile al señor azucarado que muchas gracias por la carta. En serio, fue asombrosa.

— Dímelo a mí — Kat se carcajeó.

— En cuanto pueda encontrar la llave a mis grilletes iré a visitarte, tengo que irme. Adiós — dijo Johana, tras su tono juguetón latía silenciosa la decepción.

Finnick sonrió disfrutando de la cálida brisa y el resplandor del sol, observando a través de sus lentes oscuros como las nubes se movían imperceptiblemente. Eran movimientos lentos, diminutos, pocas veces se entregaba a ese raro estado de meditación. Era increíble las cosas que debías observar con lupa y que escondían un extraño modo de reflexión, las nubes lentas, constantes, pacientes, acompañaban al sol…

— Johana no podrá venir — comentó Kat, dejando a un lado su refresco y móvil.

— ¿Le castigaron?

— Tiene que ir a casa de Bonnie — contestó Katniss entre dientes —. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tiene que disculparse!

— Ya.

Kat rió por lo bajo.

— Pero nada se compara a la expresión de esa tonta cuando Johana leyó esa carta. De verdad que eres un Genie — Finnick levantó los lentes de sol y miró con cautela.

— Mis planes siempre han sido mejores. Estrategias, tu sabes.

Ella le golpeó suavemente en el brazo a lo que él respondió con un quejido casi infantil, rieron con ganas mientras Kat relataba minuciosamente los gestos de Bonnie aquella media mañana. Él escuchó en silencio, memorizando el momento, porque era como ser los niños que jugaban por los alrededores del pueblo sucios de barros y hierbas.

Los mismos que discutían, lanzaban piedras y se iban juntos a casa porque la idea de ir cada uno por su lado les aterrorizaba, ella se quedaba en silencio observando los árboles hasta que él se le escapaba un chiste soso entonces soltaban a reír de nuevo. Entonces aparecía Madge con sus trenzas peinadas sus zapatos aseados y advertía que les habían estado buscando todo el día; y que debían ir a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes. Finnick anunciaba que ya los había hecho así que se quedaban en casa de él, tomando apuntes de sus actividades, él las escuchaba reír y hacer chistes sobre su ortografía.

— Para él preocupación suena algo así como: Preocupación. ¡Qué horror!

Katniss miraba a Finnick, él instintivamente se daba vuelta y encontraba aquel atisbo de burla y socarronería en el rostro de su amiga.

— ¿Saben qué es mi tarea y que puedo quitarles el privilegio de copiarla si me da la gana? — inquiría dejando el control de lado para acercarse a la mesa de estudio.

— Cálmate — decía Maddi omitiendo la tilde, lo que le daba un toque cómico a su acento y hacía que Finn soltara a reír.

— Eran muchos mejores — Kat notó que él se hallaba en aquel estado de viajes inesperados, esos viajes que te toman por imprevisto y te conducen a las épocas cuando soñabas con tener dieciocho y conquistar el mundo.

El tiempo podía pasar, pero eso no cambiaría. Ella siempre leería sus pensamientos como si estuvieran estampados en su frente, él siempre descifraría los sentimientos ocultos tras esa máscara de serenidad.

— La edad de la inocencia — susurró ella.

— Es algo cruel, ¿No? Un día creces y todo se complica. Los héroes de las historietas no vendrán a salvarte y los sabes. Es como si perdieras el rumbo por algunos momentos…

— Es porque tienes que ser tu propio héroe, sin súper poderes, pero con la sensatez y conciencia suficiente para hacer lo correcto — apuntó ella, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de Finnick.

— Hacer lo correcto — meditó él, pudo observar la tristeza que ella ocultó bajo las gafas oscuras que le arrebató de un tirón —. Aunque duela.

— Sí. Aunque duela.

— En el alma…

— ¿Dónde está Annie? — preguntó ella de repente, saliéndose por la tangente.

Finnick se carcajeó ante su clásica artimaña.

— Está pasando unos días con su hermano — contestó —, creo que necesita tiempo. Su madre no está muy bien. Ella está muy triste ahora…

— Vaya novio — replicó Kat, levantándose de un salto —. ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! Ella te está necesitando ahora y no estás allí, ¿Qué clase de ser humano eres? — inquirió fulminándole con la mirada.

— No conoces a Annie — musitó Finnick, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración —. No quiso que la acompañara. Tampoco contesta mis llamadas.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho esto?

— Eh… esto — él sonrió algo avergonzado —, creí que sería algo raro.

Katniss sonrió un tanto burlona.

— ¿Raro? Por favor, como si yo no estuviera en la misma situación.

— Creo que no va a funcionar… ella a veces es muy… No sé, me confunde. A veces estamos hablando y no sé si lo que voy a decir va a herirla. Se queda en silencio, me mira y sonríe como si nada. No la comprendo.

— ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de ella comprendías porque lo estabas haciendo?

— Nou. Solo…

— Ámala de la misma forma — le aconsejó ella volviendo a acomodarse en su regazo —. No necesitas comprenderlo. Solo… hazle saber que estarás allí. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Ah, y por si algún día te atreves a…

— Yo no haría algo como eso, Kat.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

— Lo sé.

— Si es nuestro destino estar…

— Ten cuidado Genie. Que el destino no es algo que viene a domicilio. Algunas veces destino es salir a buscar lo que quieres…

— Ya. Lo dice la chica que…

— Y por eso nos perdimos.

— Pero ganamos también — contradijo él con una tierna sonrisa.

— Tú más que yo.

— No creo. La gente comete errores, Katniss. ¿Puedes perdonar?

— Sí. Pero no soy capaz de olvidar.

— Si destino es salir a buscar lo que quieres…sabrás recordar inmune al dolor o algo así — él sacudió la cabeza sonriendo perezosamente —. No leí muy bien la galleta de la fortuna ayer.

A Katniss se le ahogaron las palabras en la garganta. Fin era sin duda el chico más crédulo y benévolo del mundo. No hizo más que quedarse a su lado, observando reconvenida por aquellas palabras.

«¿Puedes perdonar?»

— Hemos estado hasta ahora juntos, hemos renunciado a nuestros sueños — empezó a cantar suavemente —, Brindemos por que las cosas pueden mejorar. Y todo puede cambiar ahora mismo, y estos días pasarán rápidamente porque…— Finnick sonrió ante la melodía que inundó el parque.

Ella asintió.

— Nada dura para siempre — Canturreó. Apretó los labios, tembló un poco.

— Brindemos por nosotros, brindemos por el amor — él se carcajeó. Kat sacudió los hombros y le miró feliz por vez primera en semanas — Por las veces en las que lo arruinamos todo. Brindemos por ti, llena el vaso; porque los últimos días te han lastimado…

— Si te la ponen difícil diles que se vayan a la misma mierda, oh, sí.

Finnick soltó a reír.

— Brindemos por todos los que besamos, por los que perdimos, por los grandes errores, esos que no cambiarán, por nosotros, brindemos por los que estamos rompiendo pero sin que eso nos rompa, por lo que sea que se cruce en nuestro camino.

— Brindemos — susurró Kat.

Finn le revolvió el cabello, sorprendida por ese cambio repentino ella soltó a reír y levantó los lentes. Sentó más erguida y observó las mejillas encendidas de Finnick.

— Nosotros no pelearemos de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo?

— Nunca más.

— Ahora — se levantó llena de vigor —. A buscar la canción perfecta para Annie —Finnick asintió asombrado por su ofrecimiento. Inclinó la cabeza y tomó de su mano para levantarse —. Porque puedes ser muy bueno para las estrategias, pero un completo asno cuando de chicas se trata.

— Ya.

— Es cierto.

— Oh, Katniss delicadeza trato bien a todo el mundo.

— Cállate. No quieres iniciar una guerra de seudónimos aquí.

Caminaron juntos hasta la acera, recomendándose canciones y riendo ante cualquier suceso por más simple que fuese. Dos amigos, dos almas que jamás se encontrarían porque nunca se perdieron. Se confundieron, solo eso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo entrañable, no me digan que no. Amo que se lleven así de bien y que haya pasado la incomodidad inicial después del traspié. Por lo menos Katniss no perdió todo y todavía puede contar con Finn y viceversa. ¿Qué piensan Uds.?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— Son las dos de la mañana, Peeta. Ve a descansar.

— Llevabas un vestido de flores y no lloraste. Es decir, te golpeé muy fuerte y ni siquiera lloraste, en cambio me llamaste estúpido sin ni siquiera conocerme — con los ojos cerrados él luchó por contener las lágrimas, siguió hablando, frases confusas, recuerdos sin terminar —. No es fácil, ¿Lo sabes? No es fácil.

— ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí? — inquirió ella. Peeta tembló.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	13. Chapter 13P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 13**

A veces en las raras ocasiones en las que se sentía parcialmente sano de corazón, Peeta creía que podía seguir adelante.

El reloj seguía girando al igual que su mundo. Quizá ella había tenido razón y era necesario dejarlo ser. Entonces recordaba cada segundo gastado en su compañía y al verse allí solo en su habitación después de una alocada fiesta; sabía que no era nada más que el espectro de días felices que quería volver a vivir, pero que detestaba porque dolían.

Solo, ardiendo de desprecio por cómo había dejado desviar las cosas. Impotente, triste, ansioso, Peeta buscó entre sus bolsillos, marcó a ciegas y esperó unos segundos a que ella contestara. Lo que realmente era patético.

Embriagado repetiría todo lo que decía en silencio, las palabras que se tragaba.

— ¿Hola? — él pudo imaginarla arrugando el entrecejo, bostezando desorientada.

— ¿Estás despierta? — preguntó sin temblar.

Ella reconoció su voz, la voz de cuando no estaba en sus cabales.

— ¿Peeta? — inquirió seria, sorprendida.

Él sonrió en la oscuridad de su habitación, dejando escapar una lágrima silenciosa.

— Hoy — dijo con voz casi quebrada —. Hoy hace un año te disparé mientras jugaba en mi jardín, me llamaste imbécil y te metiste en mi vida.

Katniss asintió, comprendió. Es decir, entendió el porqué de esa llamada, el porqué de su voz frágil. El porqué de su estado de embriaguez.

— Son las dos de la mañana, Peeta. Ve a descansar.

— Llevabas un vestido de flores y no lloraste. Es decir, te golpeé muy fuerte y ni siquiera lloraste, en cambio me llamaste estúpido sin ni siquiera conocerme — con los ojos cerrados él luchó por contener las lágrimas, siguió hablando, frases confusas, recuerdos sin terminar —. No es fácil, ¿Lo sabes? No es fácil.

— ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí? — inquirió ella. Peeta tembló.

— Yo nunca quise… — calló — Nunca quise lastimarte.

— Estoy tratando de superarlo, Peeta — dijo ella —. Sé que voy a perdonarte, lo sé. Lo que no sé es cuando voy a hacerlo. Mientras tanto eres libre…

— Ahora resulta que me obligas a estar en libertad, y, ¿De qué me sirve? Si la libertad no es nada más que ser miserable porque no eres libre conmigo. ¿Para que la quiero? Dime, ¿Para qué?

Katniss calló, más bien las lágrimas le obligaron a hacerlo.

— Yo… — susurró. Peeta se carcajeó pérfidamente — No sé qué hacer.

— ¿No tienes nada más que decir? Yo sí sé qué hacer. Yo quiero estar contigo. Pero no te preocupes, me conformaré con la distancia. Y repetiré mis «Te amo» en silencio, para que no te molestes al escucharlo… — Ella sintió que Peeta, deliraba, y supo que en medio del delirio decía la verdad —…no te preocupes, al menos puedo soñarte. No es suficiente…

— Adiós, Peeta —. A Katniss le dio un salto el corazón, se cubrió con el edredón y se encargó de callar los sollozos.

Él sonrió.

«Sé leer entre líneas» se dijo en silencio. Evocando aquella tarde en la playa.

Al igual que ella estaba permitiéndose concebir esperanzas.

Las semanas transcurrían, y aquella llamada había formado parte de los momentos que ni ella ni él sabían distinguir de la realidad, se esquivaban, miraban cuando el otro no lo hacía. Y lo más importante: continuaban con su vida. +

Él se entregó a la fiesta, el desenfreno. Ella supo por parte de Johana que él pocas veces iba a dormir a la mansión Mellark; vivían una calma apacible, Johana bajo castigo, disimulando ante todos la gran decepción para con Gale, llorando a escondidas, al igual que Katniss. Lo único bueno que habían tenido era haber sido participe de una reconciliación entre Finnick y Annie.

Una de las tardes en las que se escaparon juntas, tomando el metro, caminando por las calles de Queen, coincidió con el regreso de Annie. La vieron mirarles con aquellos ojos verdes, palideciendo ante la escena de Finnick y Johana lanzándose uvas directo al paladar. Ella estuvo varios segundos en silencio, hasta que él tomó el control y presentó a Katniss y Johana.

Annie les saludó un poco recelosa, Johana dueña de un ameno carácter se apresuró a elogiar su cabello y gastar chistes sobre Finnick; de inmediato notó la tensión entre Katniss y Annie.

Por lo que dejaron de ver a Finnick durante tres días. Y se morían de aburrimiento en la biblioteca de los Mellark, era el único lugar donde Katniss aceptaba pasar el día; porque era el único donde Peeta no se atrevía a entrar. Después de aquellos eternos y tortuosos tres días Johana animó a Katniss para entablar una seria conversación con la chica, tanto congeniaron Finnick y Johana que esta no podía aceptar que por culpa de diferencias no discutidas dejaran de verse.

Así fue como conversaron por primera vez, y aunque no se sentían del todo cómodas cuando estaban solas en el mismo sitio, trataban de llevarlo. No fue hasta la noche en que Finnick llevó a Annie a un pub que Johana había recomendado, que se aclararon las diferencias entre ambas. Después de escuchar la desastrosa interpretación de Finnick en el karaoke, Katniss halló el momento preciso para aclararle a Annie que su presencia en la vida de Finnick era solo por amistad, que sí, era cierto que habían tenido historia. Con desaciertos y enredos… pero que era Annie quien tenía el poder de escribir una nueva historia con él. Y Katniss no tenía motivos, ni ganas de entrometerse. Seguían sintiéndose incomodas, pero eso no impedía que Johana y ella visitaran a Finnick cada tarde y quedaran hasta el anochecer.

Chaff Hunter se hacía más cercano a Peeta, Marvel más huraño a su compañía, Bonnie había desaparecido del mapa, Gloss seguía intentando acercarse a Katniss siendo rechazado instantáneamente. De alguna manera todos habían continuado con el curso normal de las cosas.

Aunque no lo dejaran ver, Peeta y Katniss se extrañaban. Sabían el uno del otro a través de intermediarios, ella se las arreglaba para sacar un tema a colación y que Johana o su tía contaran algo sobre sus andanzas, él desde la distancia seguía al tanto de cada movimiento, su vida era un caos últimamente, los excesos en las fiestas comenzaban a fastidiar a sus padres e incluso empezaban a tener repercusiones en su vida escolar, ambos se sostenían a la nada.

Ella tratando de olvidar, él impidiéndoselo.

Los secretos seguros, nada los haría salir a la luz. Aunque para eso se rompieran algunos corazones, Gale Hawthorne podía dar fe de ello.

Se dedicó a mirarle en silencio. Y tragarse muchas cosas que sabía lastimaría a Katniss y Johana.

La única que estaba plenamente feliz del rumbo que habían tomado las cosas era Bonnie, había arruinado dos romances en una noches, incluso para ella era un record.

Y la calma solo era una máscara, viejos amigos se buscaban, se perseguían entre los secretos, y, sin querer, dejaban a Peeta el medio.

Maysilee estaba en New york.

Solo Peeta lo sabía, Chaff Hunter le buscaba y no sabía que Peeta conocía su paradero. Robert buscaba a Wesley Hunter y éste solo era un espectro del pasado.

Pero eso era un círculo vicioso que tarde o temprano encontraría un escape y entonces muchas cosas saltarían a la vista, quizás no. Nadie lo sabe…

Katniss observó con detenimiento el enorme letrero anunciando el inminente evento, sólo un mes para la graduación y aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer con su vida, había discutido varias opciones con su padre y tía. Su mente era escenario de mil películas, en una era la eterna solterona que odiaba a todos por no haber disfrutado de los años de juventud, en otras se figuraba a sí misma junto a su padre frente al TV atrapada de por vida en una irremediable monotonía.

Todas y cada una de esas escenas eran terroríficas. Después de revisar nuevas opciones logró decidirse por universidades no tan exigentes como los claustros de casta y herencia como las de New Heaven y Boston. Los días pasaban, el tiempo se agotaba. Tendría que decidir su futuro en un par de semanas, no sin antes enfrentarse por última vez a Bonnie Scott cuyo silencio ante la última hazaña de Johana no había sido más que una treta para llevar a cabo una venganza. Entonces allí se empezó a descubrir que los villanos no eran nada más que héroes encubiertos.

— Tenemos que hablar — musitó Gale alcanzando a Peeta junto al pasillo que conducía a biblioteca.

El joven Mellark se detuvo y le miró por encima de sus lentes oscuros sonriendo pérfidamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Gruñó Peeta — ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para arriesgarte a que te dé una paliza por haber lastimado a mi hermanita?

Gale asintió relajando los músculos, algo en su rostro le dio entender a Peeta que no era sobre Johana, algo ocurría…

— Seré directo — comenzó Gale mordiéndose el labio inferior frenéticamente.

— Ajá — masculló Peeta acomodando sus lentes.

— No sé cómo, no sé quién le dijo, pero Bonnie sabe sobre Katniss; ella sabe sobre lo ocurrido en su antigua escuela y está a punto de informarle a la directora.

Peeta frunció el entrecejo quitándose los lentes. Gale se encogió de hombros.

— Lo supe en la fiesta — confesó —. Y me fui del lugar con ella tratando de descifrar que era lo que ella sabía que podía perjudicar a Kat. Hasta ahora pude enfrentarle diciendo que si se atrevía a denunciarla yo…

El rostro de Peeta se tornó inexpresivo.

— Philip — se dijo a sí mismo. Sí, su compañero de informática que podía acceder a cualquier archivo nacional o internacional, cuando eres un geek aspirante a Hacker puedes proporcionar cualquier clase de información, puedes entregar poder.

— Eso no importa ahora — insistió Gale —. Ella va a hacer que expulsen a Kat, esa noche medio borracha me lo confesó. Estimo a Katniss, Peeta. Por eso traté de detener esto… solo qué, Johana no me creería y Katniss amenazó con romperme los dedos si me acerco a ellas — Peeta soltó una risita —. No me interesa ser el héroe, solo quiero… vamos, tú eres el único que puedes detenerla.

Peeta asintió, por primera vez le concedía la razón a su ex cuñado

— ¿Qué tal eres fingiendo una pelea? — inquirió. Gale frunció el ceño sacando de su bolsillo una diminuta USB.

Peeta le miró con detenimiento. — ¿Qué es?

— Es la prueba de que Bonnie robó el cuadro de Katniss.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cubrió el rostro de Peeta, nunca imaginó que iba a tener una deuda de semejante magnitud con Gale.

— No respondiste: ¿Qué tal eres fingiendo una pelea?

— ¿A quién hay que golpear?

Peeta se carcajeó.

— Más bien de quien te dejarás golpear — contestó jugueteando con la USB.

La expresión de Gale se ensombreció.

— Marvel te dará una paliza, ficticia, claro está — continuó Peeta enviando un mensaje de texto.

— Pero, ¿Por qué? — inquirió el muchacho nervioso.

— Distracciones.

« »

Johana tomó asiento al lado de Katniss riendo con suavidad ante los comentarios sobre los vestidos para el baile antes de la graduación. Kat no prestaba atención alguna, así que ni siquiera notó la expresión de horror en el rostro de Johana.

— Mierda — siseó por lo bajo. Kat le miró extrañada y Johana tomó su mano para sacarla casi a rastras de la cafetería.

Kat le detuvo al doblar el pasillo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —espetó soltando su agarre.

Johana tomó un respiro:

— ¿Qué tienes en contra de darle unas cachetadas a Bonnie ahora mismo?

Katniss frunció el ceño, el labio inferior le tembló, mirando a Johana como una loca de cuidado.

— No — recitó con delicadeza.

— Es justo y necesario — rogó Johana.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Vale, después preguntas. No sé cómo, pero ella… ¡Ella sabe sobre tu incidente en la escuela y va directo a las oficinas a contárselo a la directora lleva los papeles o algo así!

Katniss dejó escapar un quejido.

— ¿Dónde está la maldita?

Johana revisó el móvil al tiempo que varios gritos le sirvieron como la señal que Peeta prometió darle. Era tiempo de ir por Bonnie.

— En estos momentos debe ir subiendo al pabellón administrativo — anunció Johana empujando a Katniss con fuerza, para que no notara quienes eran los protagonistas del escándalo en cafetería, corrieron juntas jadeantes y sudorosas, hallando a Bonnie junto al vestíbulo en esperas de su turno para ver a la directora. Johana se apresuró a avisar:

— ¡Allí está!

Kat saltó por encima de varios muebles, olvidándose por un instante que esa podía ser una falta muy grave, casi se estrella al intentar doblar la esquina del pasillo a alta velocidad, Johana le siguió a paso firme, estabilizándole cuando creyó perder el equilibrio. Los dedos de Johana se aferraron con firmeza al borde del cuello de Bonnie, la costura amenazó con romperse y con solo un empujón ella logró liberarse de los dedos a prensores, Kat siguió corriendo tras ella y cuando tan solo faltaba un pasillo para alcanzar la puerta del despacho logró agarrarle de cabello, Bonnie gritó, luchó, pataleó y de un empellón apartó a Katniss haciendo que ésta se estrellara contra un archivador, Johana ayudó a Kat a levantarse; perdiendo la oportunidad de detener al demonio Scott.

Katniss intentó recuperar el aliento. Y estuvo a punto de estallar en llantos cuando se dio cuenta de que habían perdido, sería expulsada, ninguna universidad la aceptaría, acabaría siendo una solterona tal y como había estado soñando, no sería nadie, el fin de sus sueños, Bonnie obtendría su triunfo y para ella solo sería el fin, una vez más.

Bonnie respiró triunfal abriendo cerrando la puerta del despacho con aires de victoria.

— Sra Sedeer, Bonnie Scott. Vengo a denunciar un caso de…

La silla se giró y él apareció allí con sus lentes de sol, a ella se le atoraron las palabras, más bien desaparecieron. Peeta le miró bajo aquellos lentes oscuros, al mejor estilo de juegos mafioso y así — un poco dramático, ¿No? —. Con su torcida y perversa sonrisa, levantó las manos aplaudiendo plácidamente.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? — inquirió, con suma lentitud retiró los lentes y lanzó una mirada intensa; usando todo el encanto de sus ojos azules — Bonnie querida, hieres mis sentimientos. No te complace verme. Qué triste.

Él frunció los labios, un puchero sarcástico y seductor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Peeta?

El muchacho guardó los lentes de sol en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y volvió a sonreír malévolo.

— ¿En serio crees que Marvel se pelearía con Gale? Es decir, ¿en serio crees que se pelearían dentro de la escuela? Que falta de caché — Peeta se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la ventana, recostándose en el alfeizar de esta. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó una respuesta.

— Yo...

— Papá siempre dice: el poder es información, la información es poder. Y sabes qué—él fingió una expresión seria —: Mi papá siempre tiene razón.

— ¿A qué juegas, Peeta?

— ¿Yo? Juego al polo, pero dudo que eso te interese.

Bonnie resopló colocando los ojos en blanco.

— Tengo un regalo para ti.

— Yo también — convino ella, mostrándole el sobre. Él asintió.

— Genial. ¿Crees que podemos intercambiar? — inquirió sin dejar de lado el tono burlón y mirada socarrona.

Bonnie se mordió el labio inferior fulminándole con la mirada.

— No es nuestro cumpleaños, pero mira qué bello. Tener regalos. Me siento como un niño es Disneyworld.

Ella sonrió fastidiada.

— Y bien. ¿Qué tienes para mí?

— El sobre.

— No — Bonnie se encaminó hasta el escritorio.

Peeta rió por lo bajo.

— Vaya — resopló él. Sacando de su bolsillo una diminuta USB. — Un remix muy llamativo de tus últimas aventuras. Y estoy muy seguro que a la señora Scott le agradaría mucho verte en uno de los cinemas del central park. ¡Qué orgullo! Su hija en su primera película casera. Aunque creo que tu actuación de la hija buena es la que se llevaría un Óscar. Pero la acción de esta historia está basada en como pasaste de ser la niña de mamá a la ladrona de pinturas cuya película clasifica a lo mejor del 2012. ¡Bravo!

La expresión tranquila y neutral de la chica se ocultó tras un ceño fruncido y mirada afectada.

— ¿Sorprendida? — Peeta sonrió.

Ella mantuvo aquella expresión de mártir desosegada.

— Claro que sí — se respondió él —. Me extraña querida, fuiste quien dijo que éramos iguales. Yo también puedo jugar sucio.

— No puedes protegerla por siempre, y, ¿Por qué demonios lo haces? Hace tiempo que te mandó a volar — chilló ella bordeando la desesperación.

— Lo hago porque quiero, porque puedo. Y porque es la manera de cobrarte todo lo que le has hecho a mi hermana. Porque si te metes con ellas te metes conmigo, y porque tú me caes mal. Fin.

Bonnie tragó saliva dejando de lado los papeles que traían en mano. Lo que le dio a entender al joven Mellark que había ganado.

— Ya creía yo — suspiró Peeta, levantándose del alfeizar para llegar hasta ella y tomar el sobre.

— Ah, por si tienes otro intento de exponer a Katniss. Te informo: Es muy engorroso presentar pruebas y no tener nada que las soporte.

La chica frunció el ceño, y máscara calculadora y fría empezó a decaer.

— Otra cosa que siempre dice mi papá, y ya sabemos que él tiene razón, siempre —Peeta acarició el mentón de Bonnie con el filo del sobre —. El poder maneja la información a su antojo — él se inclinó a su oído —. Touché — susurró.

Bonnie miró sus zapatos, su rostro estaba a punto de estallar en una ira nunca antes mostrada.

— Ah, con respecto a lo que me dijiste en la fiesta — comentó Peeta antes de ir abrir la puerta para marcharse —: Somos iguales. En verdad lo somos. Pero — él sonrió —, eso no nos hace compatibles. Ah, y dile a tu primo… que Katniss está soltera no a la orden, que me ahorre la molestia de romperle un huesito — él adoptó un gesto meditabundo —… o dos… como sea. — Le guiñó un ojo antes de salir. Cuando se encaminó al pasillo allí estaba la mirada angustiosa y expectante de su hermana, la figura de Katniss distante con la vista fija en la ventana hacía la biblioteca. — Toda tuya — musitó entregándole a Johana el regalo que había obtenido para Bonnie —. Tu turno — susurró.

Dándole vía libre a la imaginación de la chica.

— Hazla llorar o algo.

— Dalo por hecho.

Él continuó su camino con la firme intención de si quiera saludar a Kat. Ella fingió no percatarse de su presencia, pero la voluntad no le duró mucho. Cuando él estuvo a punto de doblar el pasillo.

Su voz, suave, temblosa y llena de expectativa hizo eco en el lugar:

— Peeta.

Él reaccionó de inmediato. Deteniéndose, aunque no dio vuelta de inmediato. Johana desapareció por el pasillo de conserje, aguardando las esperanzas con respecto a una reconciliación.

— No tienes que darme las gracias — resopló el muchacho relajando los hombros con timidez.

— No iba a hacerlo — espetó ella, sin mirarle.

— Así qué...

— Fue muy dadivoso de tu parte. Es decir, Johana y yo...

— Lo tenían bajo control. Sí, pude verlo — bromeó Peeta, haciendo que ella sonriera tenuemente.

— Era así.

Él apretó los labios esbozando una ligera esperanza en sus enormes ojos azules. Había hecho que ella sonriera de nuevo, por él. Tenía una sonrisa de Kat para él.

— Creo — ella tembló. Pudo notarlo, sus dedos tararearon sobre las rosas del jarrón victoriano que adornaba el pasillo —... Tengo que irme — concluyó sonriendo, el color subió a sus mejillas y algunos mechones se agitaron en su frente cuando dio vuelta y salió casi que corriendo del lugar.

«Sonrió por mí» fue todo lo que pudo pensar Peeta todo el día. Hay algo bueno de todo esto, el héroe del día. El villano encubierto…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Que salvada! ¿No? Jajaja a ver si con eso aprende Bonnie. Cuéntenme, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— Además, no estamos solas — agregó Kat —. Finnick estar con nosotras — se dio vuelta haciendo señas al muchacho que observaba desde su mesa — ¡Finnick! —Gritó — ¡Finnick!

Johana aprovechó que había sido liberada del agarre de su hermano y empezó a caminar al escenario de nuevo. Peeta frunció el ceño, ¿Desde cuándo Katniss y Finnick salían juntos?

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	14. Chapter 14P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 14**

La tensión de los últimos días de escuela es directamente proporcional a la tristeza de algunos por dejar atrás a los que han sido sus compañeros de toda una vida, Katniss no compartía el sentimiento, pero en los últimos días había estado preocupada por las notas, los reportes de disciplina, y en esos ella estaba muy mal parada; poco había logrado remunerar con su servicio a la biblioteca, sin embargo guardaba la ligera esperanza de recibir una recomendación aceptable, que le ayudara a ingresar a alguna universidad corriente, lo que fuera. Pero que le ayudara, nótese su sentimiento de conformidad en aquellos últimos días.

Johana por su parte había estado un poco más tranquila, bueno, ella solo había tenido un solo percance de disciplina, del resto su historial estaba casi que perfecto.

Peeta ya no podía decir lo mismo, había estado faltando a clases, perdiendo exámenes, reprobando materias y no sentaba cabeza. Era el alma de las fiestas, hasta el propio Marvel creía que estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Para la alegría de Kat, la primera en mucho tiempo. ¡El consejo escolar había decidido darle una recomendación un poco más que aceptable! Habían tomado en cuenta su rendimiento académico impecable, así que optaron por darle una última oportunidad con la condición de ser una alumna modelo en lo que restaba del periodo escolar. Una promesa fácil de cumplir ahora que Bonnie había sido derrotada, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Después de probarse varios vestidos en una Boutique junto a Johana decidieron celebrar en grande, puesto que a Johana también le habían brindado una carta de recomendación, tenían los motivos suficientes para salir aquel viernes por la noche. Sin más preámbulos acordaron verse con Finnick y Annie, que últimamente era más sociable y cordial que de costumbre.

Habían quedado en verse a las nueve de la noche en un karaoke bohemio al que Johana había estado deseando ir desde hacía tiempo atrás, Katniss decidió que esa noche iba ser una noche estilo: Viejos-tiempos-con-Finnick-y-Madge.

Así que sorprendió a todos cuando se deshizo de sus vestidos de holán y muselina. Apareció con sus jeans rasgados y rímel oscuro, haciendo que Johana alabara su nuevo aspecto toda la noche. Luego de dañar los exclusivos jeans de Johana optaron por el labial rojo, el cabello suelto y libertad, sí, darían rienda suelta a todas las emociones que habían reprimido.

Finnick se carcajeó cuando las vio tomar como toda unas expertas, mientras Annie les servía los chupitos de tequila.

— ¡¿Quién necesita de un hombre?! — chilló Johana levantando su copa.

Katniss soltó a reír levantando la suya.

— ¿Quién necesita de un hombre cuando vamos a ir a la universidad y vamos a ver lo mejor de este mundo? — Annie brindó a su salud, haciendo que Finnick le mirara aprensivamente, luego le contentó con un suave beso en las mejillas.

— Ellos con las putas — dijo Johana sacándose la chaqueta —, creyendo que las chicas buenas vamos a estar en nuestra habitación con el corazón roto. ¡Pues no! ¡Esta noche no es así!

Kat recibió la chaqueta que Johana arrojó a los aires mientras caminaba al escenario para cantar, Finnick y Annie habían estado tonteando en el karaoke, pero ni ella ni Katniss se habían decidido a probar.

— ¡Ven Katniss, canta conmigo!

El público comenzó hacerle barra cuando notaron que Katniss no tenía intenciones de levantarse a cantar al lado de su amiga.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — le preguntó a Johana cuando esta hablaba con el encargado del karaoke.

— ¡Es nuestra noche de chicas! — exclamó esta, arrastrando las palabras. Estaban completamente ebrias.

Kat soltó a reír.

— ¿Qué canción vamos a cantar?

Johana sonrió.

— Todas las de despecho que hayan esta noche.

— Pero si no estamos despechadas — bromeó Kat, tambaleándose un poco cuando intentó brincar sobre las extensiones del equipo de sonido.

— No sé tú. Pero esta noche he decidido dejar de mentir — respondió Johana, y una lágrima amenazaba con escapar de la comisura de sus ojos —. No voy a seguir diciéndome que estoy bien, cuando la realidad es que — ella se detuvo mirando al techo del lugar para poder tragarse los sollozos —… cuando la verdad es que extraño a ese francés idiota y estúpidamente perfecto. Deberías probarlo, a veces es bueno dejarlo salir; como un grito al vacío. Le llaman terapia post rompimiento.

Kat sonrió con los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Qué vamos a cantar?

— Estaba pensando en algo de Taylor Swift pero esta noche somos más cómo: all american reject — comentó mirando la playera oscura estilo grunge que Kat traía puesta.

Kat soltó a reír.

— ¡Give your hell, por favor! — pidió tomando el micrófono, Johana pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y sonrió con tristeza.

— Eres mi mejor amiga, Kat. No crecimos juntas, ni tenemos esa clase de historia de infancia, pero eres mi mejor amiga.

Kat tomó la mano de Johana sonrió.

— Tú también eres mi mejor amiga, y esta noche vamos a tomar hasta que no sepamos quienes somos ni cómo llegamos hasta acá.

— ¿Cómo me llamo? — bromeó Johana. Kat soltó a reír al tiempo que la música comenzaba a sonar.

Finnick y Annie desde el público reían al ver la forma elegante y grácil con la que se movía Johana a través del escenario, las carcajadas del público no se hicieron esperar cuando ésta saltó a la barra de bebidas y haciendo uso de su elasticidad muscular. Realizó un estiramiento de piernas, dejando a hombres acompañados y solteros boquiabiertos. Katniss se carcajeó ante la peripecia y atrevimiento de su amigo y continuó cantando:

— La verdad es que te extraño, pero la verdadera verdad es que estoy mintiendo.

Johana se levantó y caminó sobre la barra con aquel ágil y agraciado andar.

— Y puedes recuperar tus memorias, no son buenas para mí. Y allí van todas tus mentiras, ¡Pero qué bien te sienta esa cara triste que llevas ahora!

Luego se lanzó sobre Katniss y juntas en el mismo micrófono para diversión del público siguieron cantando:

— Cuando veas mi cara espero que te dé el infierno, cuando camines por la vida que te dé el infierno. Ojalá encuentres una mujer…

Johana soltó a llorar y Kat se detuvo anonadada.

— Soy una artista, los artistas somos sensibles.

— Ellos ya tienen un infierno — susurró Kat dejando el micrófono en su lugar hizo una venia al público, pero estos se hallaban de pie pidiendo una canción más, Finnick se reía fuerte levantando los pulgares desde su mesa.

Johana sopló todos sus fluidos nasales y levantó el rostro, Kat soltó a reír al ver como el rímel se había corrido y ambas parecían un mapache.

— Una más.

— Miles más.

Johana se carcajeó bajito y seco las lágrimas embadurnadas de rímel, haciendo un desastre mucho peor del que ya tenía en el rostro. El encargado del karaoke sonrió satisfecho al ver que aquellas hermosas chicas estaban dispuestas a amenizar la noche con sus movimientos, bueno, si Johana seguía caminando sobre las mesas como lo había hecho, era imposible que no las quisieran ver cantando.

— Ellos son un problema — dijo Katniss recogiéndose el cabello.

Johana soltó a reír.

Minutos después estaba sobre la barra bailando al ritmo de: i knew you were a trouble.

Kat no se sabía la canción pero permaneció en el escenario viendo como Johana dejaba boquiabiertos a todos los chicos.

Oh, Johana.

La fiesta empezaba a llegar a su fin. Peeta observaba aquella escena fastidiado, para los demás era divertido, claro, ellos no habían sido levantados de su tranquilo sueño para salir a buscar a su hermana a mitad de la noche

Kat no lo había visto. Cuando Johana se disponía a bajar de la barra divisó a Marvel moviéndose entre el público bailando al ritmo de la música y con aquella expresión risueña y divertida, si Marvel estaba allí, quería decir que…

Fue algo muy rápido, Johana era levantada por dos brazos musculosos y casi que arrastrada hacía el lobbie del lugar, Kat bajó del escenario corriendo hasta ellos.

Johana se quejaba, pero las palabras incoherentes y torpes no hacían ningún efecto en Peeta.

— ¡No voy a ir a casa! — rezongó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Kat llegó hasta ellos, un poco temblosa por la carrera.

— ¡Kat! — Chilló Johana — ¡Diles! ¡Diles que vine contigo y que nos vamos juntas de aquí!

Katniss miró a Peeta y Marvel, el uno mal humorado y el otro con ganas de quedarse y cantar con Johana.

— Está ella conmigo, vino acá con…no puedes, ella no vino contigo — respondió Kat casi que arrastrando las palabras, tragando saliva.

Peeta soltó un bufido y apretó más el brazo de Johana.

— Eso y nada es lo mismo. ¿Te escuchaste? Ni siquiera puedes decir una oración con sentido. Es más, tú también vienes con nosotros — advirtió tomándola del brazo también.

Kat se zafó de su agarre con violencia,

— ¡Claro que no! — chilló. Johana tomó valentía e hizo lo mismo.

Marvel dejó escapar una risita.

Peeta tomó un respiro calculando en silencio cuanto tardaría en cargarla y llevarla hasta el auto.

— Además, no estamos solas — agregó Kat —. Finnick estar con nosotras — se dio vuelta haciendo señas al muchacho que observaba desde su mesa — ¡Finnick! — Gritó — ¡Finnick!

Johana aprovechó que había sido liberada del agarre de su hermano y empezó a caminar al escenario de nuevo. Peeta frunció el ceño, ¿Desde cuándo Katniss y Finnick salían juntos?

Aunque quiso, no pudo evitar sentir celos. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ese par había vivido. Impulsivamente, como siempre. Tomó a Katniss de la cintura y alzó en hombros, ella gritó y pataleó, en un arranque de furia logró hacerlos caer en medio del enorme y casi lleno salón.

— ¡No tienes ningún derecho! — escupió ella, golpeándole con fuerza en el hombro mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, Marvel le ayudó a recobrar el equilibrio; Peeta le miró ameno, esa, sí, esa chica de jeans roto y labios rojos era la chica de la que se había enamorado — Y si no quieres estar aquí, puedes irte. Nadie pidió tu presencia, nadie sentirá tu ausencia.

Peeta soltó a reír en silencio colocándose en pie.

— Vamos a quedarnos — pidió Marvel moviéndose al ritmo de la canción que había empezado a sonar.

Peeta se negó. Al día siguiente tenía un partido importante.

— ¡Katniss! — Gritó — ¡Katniss!

Esta se dio vuelta y miró sin interés alguno.

— Una canción para mí, por favor.

Ella soltó a reír pérfidamente. Peeta y Marvel se miraron riendo en silencio.

Cabe resaltar que la mitad de las personas que estaban dentro de aquel bar eran menores de edad, incluyendo a Katniss y hasta el mismo Finnick. Así que, cuando alguien anunció que la policía irrumpiría dentro del recinto a exigir documentación Annie no tuvo más remedio que arrastrar a Finnick hasta los baños, empujándose entre el gentío que huía despavorido. Peeta pidió a Marvel con urgencia que se encargara de Johana, mientras que él iba por Kat.

Johana no se resistió al agarre de Marvel que siguió los pasos de Annie, arrastrando a Johana por delante mientras se disculpaba por los pisotones y golpes. Peeta corrió hasta Kat jalándola del brazo para correr hasta la bodega del bar, ella al ver la algarabía y el tumulto de gentes apretujándose para escapar no hizo más que dejarse llevar, quizá había alguna pelea y corrían peligros, fue lo primero que pensó.

Cuando bajaron dos pisos hasta la bodega, estaba casi que hiperventilando y no logró ver con claridad los últimos escalones que faltaban para llegar a aquel sótano, sin querer tropezó y trajo consigo a Peeta.

Él le pidió que guardara silencio. Todo su peso apresaba a Kat contra la fría baldosa y aunque ella tenía deseos de gritar se contuvo, Peeta levantó un poco el rostro, ella notó que él trataba de escuchar lo que ocurría afuera. Pero no había nada.

Habían corrido lo bastante lejos del lugar de peligro. Así que podían respirar tranquilos, sin embargo él seguía allí sobre ella.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? — Preguntó Kat usando un tono casi infantil — Es decir, ¿Por qué sigues encima de mí?

Peeta soltó una suave risita mirando los ojos grises y dormilones de la chica.

— Estoy muy cómodo aquí, ¿Tú no?

Ella cerró los ojos, se le veía un poco agitada por la corrida hasta allí. Los dedos de Peeta juguetearon con su cabello apartando algunas hebras de su frente, Kat logró liberar uno de sus brazos y también le acarició el cabello. Él podía sentir la tibieza de su respiración golpeando su nariz, sólo bastaba con inclinarse un poco más y juntar sus labios con los de ella para estar como habían estado mucho tiempo atrás, como para hacer de cuentas que nada había ocurrido entre ellos, porque el magnetismo entre sus cuerpos era el mismo, ella podía escuchar el latir desbocado en el pecho de Peeta y él sentía como ella trataba de respirar pausadamente. Peeta sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Kat, ella le devolvió la sonrisa cerrando los ojos, se estaba dejando vencer por el efecto del alcohol.

Luego él besó su mentón, su nariz, luego su frente y se detuvo para juntar sus cabezas, Kat abrió los ojos y sonrió tímidamente.

— Sabes que si quieres puedes besarme.

— No lo haré, no, al menos que me lo pidas — contradijo Peeta besándole en la nariz nuevamente.

Kat soltó un suspiro e intentó liberar su otro brazo.

— Bésame, Peeta.

Ella se sorprendió de lo que había dicho, lo atribuyó al efecto del alcohol.

Nah, hace tiempo que deseaba un beso; y aprovechó que estaba lo bastante ebria para pedirlo, y él estaba lo suficiente sobrio como para negarse a ése preciado placer.

Peeta sonrió enternecido por la actitud socarrona de la chica.

— Estás borracha — observó —. Mañana te arrepentirás, y romperás mi corazón.

Katniss soltó a reír, delineando los húmedos labios del chico. Mientras que él solo le observaba en silencio, después de unos instantes de meditación. Peeta se inclinó suavemente y le besó en la comisura de los labios, y ella sonrió al sentir sus manos juguetear con su cabello y sus labios deslizarse a su cuello.

— Katniss — suspiró Peeta, calló de nuevo, ella dejó escapar un respiro anhelante —¿Me extrañas?

— Me lo preguntas cuando estoy ebria porque sabes que voy a decir la verdad — soltó con tono un tanto ácido.

— Miénteme entonces — pidió Peeta, una expresión de contrariedad curvó sus facciones.

Kat sacudió la cabeza.

— No voy a mentir, no quiero mentir.

— Bueno — meditó Peeta, besándole en la mejilla —. Entonces no hablemos, no quiero saber si me extrañas, Kat. ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de "Dejarlo ser" después de que admitas que me extrañas? Sería una tortura.

Katniss le miró en silencio y buscó enlazar sus manos, llevándosela a los labios.

— Peeta, hay momentos en los que te olvido, en los que tu recuerdo no duele, pero tú sabes que siempre miento.

— Me extrañas — concretó el muchacho.

Ella no respondió.

— Más que ayer, menos que mañana. Mucho, mucho. — Él dejó escapar una carcajada sonora. — No voy a dejarte ir — susurro, inclinándose para besarle de nuevo. Ella se abrazó a él, disfrutando de su toque como lo había hecho siempre.

Momentos después se hallaba dormida en sus brazos, él sintiendo que había ido al cielo y que en cualquier momento bajaría, pero eso no le impidió quedarse dormido, hasta que el timbre de su teléfono avisó que era hora de tomar el curso normal de las cosas, eran las tres de la mañana y ellos seguían encerrados en aquella bodega con olor a ginebra y añejo.

— ¿Dónde te has metido? — La voz de Marvel dejó ver la preocupación de la que era presa el muchacho — Tengo a Johana durmiendo en la parte trasera de mi auto, ya llevé a los amigos que las acompañaban. Solo faltas tú, ¿Dónde estás?

Peeta sacudió la cabeza, observó el rostro de Kat medio oculto entre sus cabellos, estaba rendida.

— En el bar — contestó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido —. Estamos en el sótano.

— De acuerdo — asintió Marvel con voz queda. Algo andaba mal, Peeta lo supo de inmediato — ¿Qué tan cómodo es allí?

El muchacho observó a su alrededor, en realidad era frio, no había con que cubrirse… pero estaba todo limpio.

— Busca a alguien y sácanos de aquí — le ordenó al ver que sería una pésima noche si no lograban salir.

— Eso va a ser imposible, hermano — disintió Marvel —. El lugar está cerrado, no hay un alma por aquí.

— Entra por la escalerilla de emergencia, no puedes dejarnos en éste cuchitril.

Marvel soltó una suave carcajada.

— Veré que puedo hacer, tengo que cuidar a tu hermana también; así que no te aseguro nada. Mientras tanto disfruta de tu luna de miel, allí, con Kat, solos en la oscuridad… disfruta picaron.

Peeta dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

— Busca una solución, por favor — dijo antes de colgar.

Kat se acomodó, dormía tranquila, los labios fruncidos en un puchero casi infantil.

Peeta sintió deseos de inclinarse y besarle; se conformó con besarla en la frente. En cualquier momento se despertaría y renegaría de sus abrazos y todo lo demás.

Mientras tanto disfrutaba de tomarle la mano y esperar por un rescate, sino tendrían que amanecer allí, bueno ya estaba amaneciendo. El problema era presenciar el momento en que ella recobrase el sentido y empezara a acusarlo de haberse aprovechado de la situación, por un momento él la miró y fue como si estuviese en el asiento de su auto, aquella noche tan afortunada para él, allí había empezado todo.

Sin querer volvió a quedarse dormido, sumido en un sueño intranquilo del que regresaba momentáneamente, azorado, maravillado y feliz al darse cuenta que nada había sido un sueño, que en verdad Katniss le había pedido un beso, que ella lo extrañaba, ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo podía ella seguir teniendo ése efecto en él? Cada que ella hacia presencia en cualquier lugar, las armaduras se iban abajo, y todo lo que él podía saber era en "No dejarlo ir" en buscar la forma de hacer que todo funcionase de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — escuchó su voz, él se exaltó levantándose un tanto grogui.

Kat le miraba frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó mirando con ojos espantado todo el lugar.

Peeta sonrió un poco forzado y soltó su mano, ella se levantó de inmediato. Alejándose de él.

— Estamos atrapados en una bodega — informó él, fingiendo buscar algo en su móvil.

Kat miraba el lugar, tratando de recordar cómo y porqué habían llegado allí.

De repente las imágenes de ella rogando por un beso a Peeta, Johana bailando sobre las mesas del bar y el tropel que ser armó cuando la policía abordó el lugar, sí, los recuerdos asaltaron su mente y la valentía e intrepidez de la que fue presa horas antes desapareció. Peeta lo supo cuando ella le miró un poco indignidad, bueno, no era indignación. ¡Vergüenza!

— ¡Tú! — exclamó ella entreabriendo los labios sin lograr coordinar las palabras, sin lograr inventar excusas que justificaran porqué había estado insistiendo por besos, porqué había dejado al desnudo todos sus sentimientos. — ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

Peeta soltó a reír, tanto la conocía, que había estado preparándose para ése momento.

— ¡Gracias, Peeta! gracias por haberme salvado de pasar una noche bajo arresto. Ah, gracias también por ceder a mis suplicas y regalarme ese beso tan anhelado — se mofó moviendo los brazos cuan fetiche femenino.

Kat abrió los ojos como platos, soltando un gemido.

— ¡Yo no estaba suplicando por un beso! — replicó cruzándose de brazos.

Peeta siguió riendo.

— Oh, sí. Lo estabas, Kat. Bésame, Peeta. Bésame, bésame…— Katniss le empujó con fuerza indignada por completo ante las carcajadas burlonas de Peeta.

— Y no dije todas esas cosas — se detuvo ipso Fact. —. Bueno, solo una vez. No todas esas veces…pero tú no te hiciste de rogar, ¡Te aprovechaste!

— Sí, Kat. Es lo que siempre hago, ¿No? te salvo como el héroe que soy y luego me aprovecho. Los papeles no cambian y deberías agradecerme — él se encogió de hombros socarronamente —. Ah, y también admite que te gustó.

Katniss volvió a abrir la boca sin saber que decir, torció el gesto.

— ¡Ni siquiera me gustó! — se quejó.

Peeta volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza.

— Entonces devuélvemelo, muchas están esperando por uno de ellos.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Son gratis — informó él —. Y creo que estaremos aquí hasta el amanecer, así que aprovecha.

Kat frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que Marvel no ha logrado entrar para sacarnos de aquí, tendremos que ser compañía forzosa el uno para el otro — bromeo marcando a Marvel de nuevo —. Al menos para ti — calló esperando que su amigo contestase —. Hey, mira necesito un favor — Peeta miró a Katniss, cuyas mejillas estaban casi rojas y se mordía el labio inferior con insistencia —, para que le confirmes a Kat que la salvé anoche, bien, yo siempre la salvo, pero que estamos encerrados y no has podido sacarnos — luego extendió el brazo para que Kat tomará el teléfono.

— ¿Dónde está Johana? — fue lo primero que preguntó la chica.

— En su casa. Dormida. Y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo dentro de las siguientes cuatro horas — Marvel dejó escapar una carcajada.

Kat negó mirando a Peeta.

— No puedes hacernos esto, tienes que venir y…

— Katniss estoy en mi casa, sería pernicioso salir a buscar lo que no tengo perdido.

Ella lanzó una mirada enardecida a Peeta, quien se encogió de hombros y volvió a reír de esa manera tan angelical y picara que le hacía querer quedarse allí y hacer de cuentas que aún seguía ebria para seguir diciendo todo las verdades que tenía disfrazadas, pero…

— ¡Soy claustrofóbica! — chilló.

Peeta dejó de reír. Eso era cierto, lo había comprobado la última vez que había osado encerrarse con ella en el cuarto de limpieza escolar.

— Oh, wow. Bueno, Kat… no sé… besa a Peeta, tu ex novio quien estaría más que dispuesto a servirte de entretención. — Marvel soltó a reír.

Ella colgó mirando a Peeta un poco desesperada.

— Voy a vomitar — dijo Kat, sintiéndose mareada de repente.

— En la esquina, en la esquina — él se alejó riendo —. ¡No te acerques!

Kat se tambaleó hasta apoyarse en una de las repisas con cajas de coñac y whisky.

Estar encerrada le daba la sensación de asfixia y luego el vómito, y los mareos, la ansiedad…

— Cuatro horas — siseó. ¡Eso sería una eternidad!

Peeta se acercó. Ella no le impidió que la agarrase de la mano.

— Respira, ¿De acuerdo? Respira — le pidió en voz baja — Imagina la escuela o tu casa. Cierra los ojos — ella obedeció apretando con fuerza los parpados. Él siguió pidiéndole que respirara, con aquella voz suya tan suave, tan melodiosa, tan Peeta.

Él tomó la oportunidad de debilidad en ella y la arrulló en su pecho.

— Puedo pasar las siguientes cuatro horas así sin quejarme — le dijo.

Kat fingió no escuchar eso.

— No dejes de hablar — pidió.

Peeta sonrió besando sus cabellos.

— Se divirtieron mucho anoche, estaban bien entonadas en ese karaoke — una risa divertida se le escapó a la muchacha al recordar lo bien que se sintió el estar allí, disfrutando el momento —. Me debes una canción — susurró Peeta. Ella dejó de sonreír.

— Cállate.

— Admitiste que me extrañabas — le recordó él con voz frágil, casi inocente.

— Como si no supieras eso. Como si no se notase que aún me enamoro de ti cada día.

Peeta buscó el rostro de Kat y le miró en silencio.

— Es reconfortante escucharlo de tus labios, Kat. Siempre lo es.

— Pero — Kat dejó ver una lágrima asomándose en sus ojos —… pero, eso no significa que vamos a estar juntos de nuevo — ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Peeta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no intentarlo de nuevo? — insistió él, levantándole el rostro a la fuerza. Kat se mordió los labios y sollozó:

— ¡Porque no confío en ti! Porque tú tampoco confías en mi — Peeta se tensó al ver toda la rabia y dolor en los ojos de Katniss — Por qué siempre está esto — dijo ella sacudiéndose — Sé sincero conmigo Peeta: ¿Qué paso esa noche?

Él guardó silencio.

— Mi padre tenía razón — musitó ella —. Es difícil volver a confiar de nuevo cuando alguien te ha fallado, como caminar sobre hielo frágil. Nunca sabes cuando la superficie bajo tus pies va a desplomarse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, tan bien que parecía iban las cosas, ¿verdad? A Uds. ¿que les pareció el capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Por qué sigues llevando el anillo que te regalé? — inquirió él con voz dulce.

Katniss sonrió.

— Esperanza.

Él asintió.

— ¿Me harías el honor…?

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	15. Chapter 15P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 15**

Kat corrió a la acera al notar el auto de Marvel aparcado en ésta, esperando por ellos.

Peeta no había musitado palabra alguna, negándose a brindar las explicaciones que ella tanto necesitaba, pero él seguía allí, sin dignarse a pronunciarse con respecto a aquello. Lo que le terminó de desilusionarla, dejando solo un amargo silencio entre ambos; ni siquiera le miró, él tampoco hizo intentos de arreglarlo, sin hacer nada, sin decir nada, la observaba, deseando ser capaz de confesarlo todo, pero simplemente: no pudo.

— ¿Por qué las caras? — preguntó Marvel abriendo la puerta del auto. Le fulminó con la mirada y corrió al vehículo —. Venga, me levanté antes de las diez sólo para venir a rescatarlos; ¿Y así me reciben? Oh, qué pena. No están tomados de las manos, quiere decir que mi plan de dejarlos solos toda una noche no funcionó — se quejó entrando al asiento de piloto. Peeta se masajeaba los parpados, Kat bostezó y acomodó su coleta.

— No tienen consideración de mí, He estado tratando de obtener para ustedes el final feliz, es nuestro último año y quiero poder decir en las reuniones que fui quien usó la flecha de cupido para salvar el barco que ustedes quieren deja…

— ¡Cállate! — gritaron Kat y Peeta al tiempo.

Marvel les miró herido, luego hizo un puchero y se encendió el auto sin queja alguna.

Así permaneció hasta que divisaron el edificio donde residían Kat y su tía.

— En verdad me gustaría que las cosas se arreglaran entre uste…

— Gracias por traerme — le interrumpió Kat, bajándose de inmediato.

Ambos la observaron caminar hasta el vestíbulo del lugar y desaparecer entre los pasillos.

Marvel suspiró:

— Te di una oportunidad y la desechas de este modo, Bravo Peeta.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos masajeándose los parpados con mesura.

— Déjalo allí, Marvel. No hay nada que arreglar.

Marvel sonrió irónico.

— Sí, claro. No hay nada que arreglar, por eso: _Tú vienes con nosotros_. — miró a Peeta lleno de una seriedad que ni él mismo podía creer —. Ustedes son un par de idiotas, un par de idiotas que quieren — volvió a mirar el camino riendo, lleno de diversión —. ¡Afortunados de tenerme a mí que haré todo lo posible por verlos juntos, de nuevo!

— Marvel vas a ser que me lance de este auto, ya calla, por favor. ¡Es una súplica!

El muchacho soltó a reír.

— Ya. Me callaré — dijo, y así lo hizo. Hasta que notó que Peeta dormitaba plácidamente con la cabeza recostada a la ventanilla de su bentley, entonces se detuvo de forma intrépida, Peeta se levantó azorado temiendo haber sufrido algún accidente, pero solo se encontró con la risa burlona de su amigo. — No te duermas — le advirtió éste —. Te llevo a casa sólo para que tomes un baño y salir directo para el club.

Peeta entreabrió los ojos, cegado por el brillo del sol mañanero.

— ¿Qué?

— Partido, un caballo, ganar, fiesta. ¡El partido de polo! — exclamó Marvel

— Solo quiero dormir — rezongó el muchacho cubriéndose el rostro.

Marvel detuvo el auto.

— No, señor. Llamé a tu madre está esperándote con un buen café y una ducha fría —Peeta emitió un quejido, Marvel siguió conduciendo y sin aguantarse más, logró preguntar: —. ¿Qué es eso tan malo que hiciste? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que estar con Kat?

Peeta pareció no inmutarse.

— Tengo un partido de polo al que asistir, apresúrate.

— ¡Bravo, Peeta! bien hecho, ni creas que volveré a compadecerme cuando te vea entre tus vómitos verbales chillando por Katniss, porque eres tú quien la está alejando. Lo que es algo estúpido porque jamás te vi tan entusiasmado con alguien, entonces vienes y tú solo lo arruinas de esta forma tan absurda, ni creas que volveré…

— Marvel haces que quiera darme un tiro, en serio.

— Está bien, rey del drama. Guardaré las verdades que no quieres oír. Pero, ¿Sabes qué? Eso no hace que sean menos verdades. ¡Eres un tonto!

El muchacho volvió a cerrar los ojos sin argumentos para debatir esa conclusión inesperada que había salido de los labios de Marvel.

Había mucha razón en ello, solo él podía hacer que las cosas volviesen a ser como fueron. Y solo él lo estaba echando a perder, colocando en primer plano otras promesas que, nada tenían que ver con Katniss.

…

Al llegar a la mansión, Marvel casi que le arrastró hasta su habitación, ayudado por algunas muchachas del servicio. Después de ello esperó en compañía de Portia a que se cambiara para darle un buen desayuno y café.

Robert esperó en el cenador del jardín, leyendo el periódico de aquel día, hasta que Peeta terminó de alistarse y fue conducido por su madre hasta el jardín.

— No me digas que irás a verme jugar — rezongó el muchacho al ver a sus padre fuera del esmoquin y mocasines.

— No he ido a verte desde que empezó la temporada — se excusó Robert, dejando a un lado el periódico.

— ¿Por qué hoy? — quiso saber el muchacho sacudiendo el abrigo que Portia trataba de colocarle.

Robert frunció el ceño y miró a Portia quien esbozaba una tenue sonrisa.

— ¿Es un pecado que quiera ir a verte jugar? — inquirió con cierto tono quejumbroso.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza y torció el gesto, se dio vuelta y emprendió el camino hacía el parqueadero.

— Se nos hace tarde — dijo, cuando ya se había alejado varios pasos.

Marvel le siguió en silencio, Peeta decidió ir en el Bentley del muchacho, se rehusaba compartir espacios de tiempo con su padres que se prolongaran más allá de la cena, desayunos o conversaciones de sobre mesa.

Ver a Peeta competir sobre un equino, no era del todo agradable, Portia le observó con su binoculares desde la tribuna, el corazón le latía fuerte, casi que en la garganta; sobresaltándose con las porras que Marvel profería, encontraba refugio en la mirada dulce de su esposo, quien asentía en silencio.

Peeta sabía qué hacer en el campo.

Pero eso no la tranquilizaba.

Cada movimiento que realizaban en contra de su pequeño, le proporcionaba un cruel sufrimiento, ver como otros chicos intentan derribar a tu hijo de un caballo en movimiento no debía ser del todo agradable.

Descubrió que había estado sosteniendo la respiración cuando por fin Peeta bajó del semental con aquella sonrisa de triunfo y satisfacción en sus labios, Robert y Marvel se deshacían entre aplausos y chiflidos, compartiendo la victoria del muchacho; él sonrío pagado de sí mismo ante un Gloss frustrado, que arrastraba su fuesta y casco fuera del campo.

Todo tomaba su lugar.

Peeta volvía a ser el hermoso vencedor.

« »

— Tomaré esto como algo personal si nadie te invita al dichoso baile — dijo Johana, revisando su agenda telefónica para corroborar que el par de vestidos que había encargado para la ocasión ya estaban en casa. —. Es lo más parecido a la graduación, ¡Sería una pena no estar contigo allí!

Kat sonrió dejó a un lado su sándwich de atún y frunció el ceño al ver que Gale, Gloss y Bonnie Scott caminaban directo hacía le mesa que compartía con Johana. Johana notó la expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de su amiga y se dio vuelta e hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver aquel trío aproximarse demasiado.

Gloss tomó la palabra y posó su mano en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba Johana.

— Hola — dijo.

Johana se hizo la sorda, ¿Qué pretendían los primos Scott y aquel deshonesto, mujeriego, idiota, guapo Gale?

— Hola — respondió Katniss soltando la tapa plástica de la botella de agua que tenía en manos.

Bonnie sonrió de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando era forzada a rendir una disculpa a alguien. Gale le miró, había en sus ojos cierta suplica, un grito de desespero pidiendo atención.

— ¿A qué debo el placer de tener tan ingrata compañía? — inquirió Johana después de un extraño silencio, nótese en cada una de sus palabras la rabia e ironía. Gloss le sonrió a Kat y se adelantó a anunciar el motivo por el cual estaban allí.

— Bonnie necesita comunicar algo, a las dos — dijo —. Bonnie…— llamó.

Johana se levantó con aquella altiveza propia de su carácter enérgico, miró a los tres chicos con sus enormes ojos marrones y suspiró:

— Tengo que ir al baño — Gloss se apresuró a tomarle del brazo a lo que ella respondió sacudiéndole con antipatía.

Kat soltó una risita.

— Es importante. Créeme, no estaríamos molestándolas si no lo fuera.

Johana resopló impaciente, se recostó en el espaldar de la silla y esperó a que Bonnie o Gale empezasen a decir lo que fuera que tuvieran que decir, Kat siguió jugueteando con la tapa de su botella; Bonnie solo respiró profundo y mirando a Katniss soltó:

— Vengo a devolverte tu cuadro.

Johana soltó a reír con muchas ganas y sarcasmos, por supuesto.

— ¿En serio? — inquirió con expresión burlona. — Para hacer eso debes admitir que lo robaste, te saltaste un paso. — Bonnie torció el gesto y lanzó una mirada enfurecida a Gale, él solo se encogió de hombros, estaba rígido a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirada esquiva.

— Robé tu cuadro, Katniss. ¿Contenta Johana? — Bonnie la miró fastidiada.

Johana se encogió de hombros.

— No. Pero que se le hace, ¿algo más?

— También necesito hablar contigo.

— No veo de qué.

Kat frunció el ceño.

— El cuadro está en el cuarto del conserje, en el ala occidental del edificio, oculto en el closet de las herramientas de limpieza para los laboratorios.

Gloss miró a Katniss pero esta solo se levantó y sin disculparse siquiera abandonó el lugar. Todos le siguieron con la mirada, Gale se mordió los labios con indecisión, su hora de la verdad se aproximaba.

— ¿Podemos hablar Johana? A solas.

Kat caminó con rapidez hacía la ubicación que Bonnie había dicho; al doblar el pasillo de los casilleros, él estaba allí. Con el uniforme desordenado, el cabello enmarañado y los lentes de sol que últimamente no dejaba, solo los guardaba cuando algún maestro lo amonestaba en clases, entonces dejaba ver su bello rostro ensombrecido por las ojeras provocadas por los excesos y descontroles de cada noche.

Saber que tendría su cuadro de regreso le hacía presa de un extraño sentimiento afable, sin ganas de discutirle o reñir; a pesar de todo lo ocurrido con él el viernes anterior.

Peeta notó que los pasos de Katniss desaceleraron hasta detenerse frente a él, guardó de inmediato el libro de matemáticas que tenía en manos y reparó en las mejillas sonrosadas de ella, luego dirigió la mirada a sus apuntes.

— Gracias — dijo ella.

Peeta miró a todo lado tratando de ver si había alguien más en el pasillo.

No lo había.

Lo que quería decir que: Katniss le hablaba a él.

Frunció el ceño dejando escapar una risita.

— Siempre hago cosas buenas por ti, pero, recuérdame: ¿De qué te salvé ahora? — bromeó sonriendo con toda la gracia de un ángel.

Kat le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Acompáñame, Peeta — no sabía por qué razón quería ir con él a la habitación en busca del cuadro, quizá comprendió que esos eran los últimos días en los que se verían con frecuencia, y muy a pesar de su orgullo quiere compartir con él algo que le había hecho meses atrás, antes de que él se llenara de secretos y la apartara de un todo.

Katniss sabía que Peeta la quería, también sabía que en algún momento de su vida iba a extrañarlo tanto que sería capaz de hacer lo que él hizo en las vacaciones pasadas.

Por más dolida que estuviese no iba a negarle un regalo que había sido para él desde el momento en que decidió concursar.

Él le siguió en silencio, confundido, asustado e ilusionado. Porque en cualquier momento el hechizo se rompería y ella volvería a ser la extraña en el salón que ni una mirada le dedicaba; así que cerró los ojos por un momento y deseó que este fuera el final de algo, el recrudecimiento de muchas cosas, dentro de un par de días iría a presentar su examen, por lo menos con la graduación la tortura de tener que verla de lejos terminaba parcialmente, por otra parte ir a Boston a presentar un examen de admisión, dejaba de lado las advertencias de su padre, solo tenía que soportar unos días más, huyendo en su propia casa, llegando cuando todos dormían y marchándose antes que se levantaran para evitar encarar la situación.

Katniss se detuvo frente la puerta del conserje tal y como había explicado Bonnie.

— Fue por ti que Bonnie no logró que me expulsaran hace unas semanas — anunció Kat antes de entrar al cuarto —. De verás que agradezco mucho eso.

Peeta frunció el ceño, la manera en que ella sostenía la perilla de la puerta le daba la sensación de aproximarse a una sorpresa, el sentimiento le agradó.

— Antes de toda esta locura lo había hecho para ti — dijo ella entrando al recinto —. Aunque no lo notaste porque andabas muy ensimismado en tus cosas — Kat rió suavemente, una risa jovial sin pretensiones ni máscaras —. Después de todo es tuyo, y que no estemos juntos no quiere decir que no te lo voy a dar. Es el regalo que quería conservaras de mí.

— ¿De qué hablas Katniss? No me des esperanzas, mira que eso puede matarme —musitó Peeta en tono socarrón.

Kat sonrió abriendo el closet de enseres, allí estaba el óleo envuelto. Lo tomó con suavidad y dio una mirada tierna a Peeta para que se acercase.

Él obedeció de inmediato, sonriendo prevenido, temía que en cualquier momento ella le bombardease con las preguntas que él quería y no podía responder porque no quería…

— Eres tú — susurró Katniss —. Y es para ti.

Peeta observó estupefacto la mezcla de colores y acuarelas suaves en el óleo, una Johana sonriente posando su mano sobre el hombro de él con aquel desparpajo propio de ella, él distraído mirando al fotógrafo, recordó ese día, fue la vez que debían ir de excursión al museo de arte metropolitano, de hecho las acuarelas y matices de carboncillos eran los escalones de la entrada de aquel lugar, ellos se habían quedado allí después del tour; entonces Katniss tomó la cámara que Marvel había llevado y empezó a bromear con hacer un catálogo para Bossi y Channel porque los hermanos Mellark parecían unos modelos con los uniformes desordenados con sus ojos hechizantes.

Él la miraba a ella, y en ese cuadro él la miraba por siempre.

Sonrió lleno de nostalgia. ¡Qué hermosos habían sido aquellos días!

En ese momento comprendió algo: No había sido ni el primero, y quizá no sería el último amor en la vida de Katniss, pero ella en la de él sería la única, siempre, aunque tropezaran en otros corazones ella estaría en aquel lugar donde solo te alimentas de los recuerdos; ella sería una época dorada, un rincón de sensaciones inolvidables.

Katniss era y sería el amor de su vida.

Aunque la tuviese en frente y no pudiese tocarla.

— Te lo iba a dar después del concurso — dijo ella después de un largo silencio —. Porque era para ti.

Peeta sonrió al borde del llanto.

— Sabes que te estoy observando — rió —. Es decir es a ti a quien miraba cuando tomaste la fotografía — Katniss sonrió en silencio.

— Lo sé.

Él envolvió el óleo y se acercó sin cautela o aprensión para abrazarla, total, dentro de unos días los caminos se bifurcarían de forma definitiva. Y quería atesorar ese momento, el olor de su cabello la tibia temperatura de su cuerpo.

— Diremos adiós dentro de unos días — susurró besando sus cabellos con ternura —. Solo pido algo, solo…

— Sé que le advertiste a todos que no me invitaran al dichoso baile — anunció Kat, soltándose del abrazo — ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? — preguntó en tono frágil, la voz era casi inaudible.

— ¿Por qué sigues llevando el anillo que te regalé? — inquirió él con voz dulce.

Katniss sonrió.

— Esperanza.

Él asintió.

— ¿Me harías el honor…?

— Como amigos — respondió ella sonriendo en la penumbra de un millar de sensaciones —. Por los viejos tiempos.

— Hecho.

— Y no lleves flores. Las detesto, y los amigos no llevan flores.

Curiosamente: Ellos nunca habían sido amigos.

« »

— ¿Así que lo lograste, eh? Llevas a Katniss al pre prom — Marvel revisó la cajita con el corsé que había comprado para Johana. Así es: él llevaba a Johana al baile y Peeta iba con Katniss, el villano encubierto de esta historia había quedado por fuera.

Los corazones seguían rotos. ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

— Debo decir que si hay algo que admiro de Peeta es esa capacidad que tiene para conseguir lo que quiere, ¿No te parece? — Johana ayudó a Kat con los pendientes, Kat sonrió a su reflejo y lloró en silencio porque a partir del viernes siguiente nada sería lo mismo.

— Persistente, ¿Eh? Al igual que tú.

Johana se echó a reír.

— Al final de todo es de esta manera en qué tenía que ser. Tú y él, el baile, las fotos, los recuerdos…— Katniss se levantó y dio vuelta para dirigirse al salón donde esperaban los chicos. Johana le siguió resaltando a voz viva lo hermoso que eran los vestidos y lo espectaculares que serían los de la graduación.

Ambas rieron socarronas cuando Peeta y Marvel torpemente colocaban los corsés en sus manos y casi que escaparon del asedio de la tía Clara que suplicaba por una fotografía, Peeta y Marvel lograron salir por la tangente con la flamante excusa de que el próximo miércoles tendría oportunidad de lograr su anhelada foto.

Así viajaron en limo al salón de bailes que la escuela había alquilado con exclusividad para los alumnos de último año, Peeta estaba siendo amable, cortés y galante para con Katniss; sin embargo no dejaban de sentirse incómodos ante ese muro, esa distancia.

Porque: Ellos nunca habían sido amigos.

Y de repente estaban tomados de la mano, ella prendida de su brazo o él abrazándole por la cintura.

— ¿Irás a presentar el examen? — preguntó Kat mirando con detenimiento la copa de cristal que Peeta tenía en mano.

— El martes — contestó él.

Ya no habrá más clases, ya era hora de tomar su propio rumbo. Y todo lo que conocían sería parte del pasado, se enfrentaría a nuevas personas, nuevos lugares.

— ¿Y tú? — preguntó Peeta.

— Oh, no. mi tía me ayudó con un ensayo para la universidad de New York, no es Harvard pero aun así es buena, y tienen un excelente programa de artes allí. Finnick toma esas clases. — Kat sonrió ilusionada en parte por tener de regreso los días de bochinche con su amigo de toda la infancia.

— Te aceptaran. Sé que lo harán.

Katniss observó a Johana y Marvel discutiendo en medio de la pista, él no era Gale que acataba toda orden que ella presidiera, lo que los hacía estar discutiendo todo el tiempo, y era gracioso ver todo aquello.

— Él no la engañó — confesó Peeta después de un breve silencio.

— ¿Qué? — rezongó Kat, creyó haber escuchado mal. Luego miró hacía la pista de baile; Johana tomó a Marvel le dio vuelta, empujó hacía un lado, lo atrajo a ella, volvió a empujarle hasta que él se soltó de su abrazo y casi que corrió a la mesa.

— ¡Dile que deje de torturarme! — exclamó el muchacho arrebatando la bebida que Peeta sostenía.

Johana le siguió riendo con desparpajo. Tomó a Marvel del hombro con la firme decisión de llevarlo a la pista de nuevo.

Peeta y Kat se miraron riendo a carcajada limpia.

— ¡No! — Lloriqueó Marvel — ¡Peeta has algo! — Johana tironeó bruscamente del esmoquin del muchacho.

Katniss se levantó con rapidez y abrazó a Marvel por la espalda evitando así que Johana se saliese con la suya. Peeta dejó escapar una carcajada sonora, uniéndose a la causa, él abrazó a Kat de la cintura y batallaron contra Johana, Marvel era el maniquí en medio, moviéndose hacia la derecha, izquierda, clamando por auxilio mientras reía.

— ¡Bien! — Gritó Johana, dándose por vencida — Al fin y al cabo apestas como bailarín — ella tomó a Peeta del brazo y acomodó el escote de su vestido — ¿Bailas conmigo, hermanito? Marvel no tiene ni idea de cómo se hace eso.

— ¡Oye tú! — Se quejó Marvel — Soy un gran bailarín. Tomé clases de salsa en un estudio de ballet.

Peeta, Katniss y Johana soltaron a reír.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo marica que ha sonado eso? — Inquirió Johana con expresión burlona.

— ¡Tu hermana tiene una boca muy grande, eh! — espetó Marvel con una expresión de fingida indignación.

— Dice las cosas tal y como son, Marvel. Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado — bromeó Peeta besando la sien de Johana.

Marvel se cruzó de hombros e hizo un puchero.

— Correcto. Vete Johana, das más ordenes que un sargento en las milicias, quiero tener una grato recuerdo de esta noche.

Johana se echó a reír caminando hasta él para intentar abrazarle, él se negó y refugió tras las espaldas de Katniss.

— Soy la hermana que no te dieron tus padres — dijo ella entre risas —. Es mi deber hacer de tu noche de pre prom algo horripilante.

— Te colocaré una orden de restricción.

— Por favor, como si eso pudiese detenerme.

Johana caminó con Peeta a la pista de baile, Marvel tomaba algo de beber renegando ante las carcajadas burlonas de Katniss. Ella seguía diciéndole que tendría que soportarla el resto de la noche y quizá el día del verdadero baile de graduación a lo que Marvel respondía con un mohín de dolor y pesar.

— En verdad ella necesita encontrar nueva pareja — dijo mientras servía un poco más de ponche para él y Katniss —. Gale es mi héroe, podía soportar a Johana.

Y así Katniss recordó lo dicho por Peeta segundos antes de que empezaran a pelear el cuerpo de Marvel como si fuera un maniquí.

— Él no la engañó, ¿Cierto?

La mano de Marvel que sostenía la bebida para Kat quedó suspendida en el aire, ella lo miró perspicaz en esperas de una respuesta que confirmara lo que había afirmado Peeta.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — inquirió el muchacho tomando un sorbo de su copa.

Kat sonrió, algo en su mirada le dio entender a Marvel que estaba tramando algo.

— ¿Quieres disfrutar tu noche de graduación? — quiso saber Katniss.

El rostro de Marvel se iluminó. Como si miles de fuegos artificiales estallaran en el salón y se reflejaran en su rostro, una media sonrisa, curva y traviesa adornó sus labios.

— Claro que sí.

— ¿Qué tal te va en el papel de Cupido?

Él soltó una suave carcajada, Kat le imitó y recibió la bebida que él ofrecía, echó un vistazo al otro lado del salón, encontrando a Gale charlando amenamente con su gemelo.

— Katniss, soy el maestro de Cupido — rezongó Marvel golpeándole empujándole suavemente con un movimiento de cadera. Ella soltó a reír, Marvel era en serio el único que podría convertir una extraña situación en algo divertido para recordar. — ¿Y? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Una habitación?¿En cerrarlos en el sótano? ¿En la cocina? Tengo muchas opciones.

Kat le miró fingiendo seriedad. Él enarcó una ceja burlona.

— Hay que hacerlo dramático, ¿eh? Con muchísimo drama.

Ella asintió. Tomó todo el contenido de su copa y se acercó al oído del muchacho para susurrarle el plan.

Minutos después llevaban a Johana hacía el ascensor del hotel con la pobre excusa de que a Katniss se le había presentado un percance con el vestido e iban; lo que era completamente ridículo ya que el último lugar donde encontrarían ayuda serían en el ático del lugar. Después de dejarla encerrada, gritando y jurando a altavoces una venganza sin consideración fueron en busca de Peeta que se había quedado charlando con algunos de los chicos sobre las posibilidades de pasar una semana de vacaciones en el rancho de los abuelos de Marvel en Roosevelt Island.

En esas estaba cuando fue interrumpido por Katniss y Marvel suplicando por ayuda, tendrían que llevar a Gale al ático antes de que Johana lograra salir y cortarlos en miles de pedacitos por hacerla perder la fiesta.

Peeta les siguió la corriente un tanto escéptico, acompañando a Katniss hacía el ascensor mientras Marvel iba en busca del Romeo de esa noche. De acuerdo, cupido en esta ocasión no era un niño regordete con flechas y arco de corazones, esa noche era un par de amigos que por un lado querían salvar su noche de graduación y por el otro querían ver a su gran amiga feliz.

Kat colocó al tanto sobre el plan mientras el ascensor se movía, lo hacía para evitar ese incomodo silencio, él le observó extasiado por el color vivo en sus mejillas y la emoción que sentía ante una inminente reconciliación entre Johana y Gale; supo que ella ya lo sabía todo. Que Johana y él habían cometido la imprudencia de hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la antigua escuela de Katniss mientras caminaban por los salones del MET, el día de la excursión escolar, que Bonnie medio ebria se lo había dicho a Gale en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Marvel y él se la llevó de la fiesta para poder negociar sobre su silencio y proteger la estadía de Katniss en la escuela; Gale había hecho lo mismo que él, habían antepuesto su relación para proteger a alguien más.

« »

Kat caminó por el pasillo mordiéndose los labios con insistencia, Peeta estaba recostado sobre la pared con los ojos cerrados esperando que la discusión terminase, dispuesto a entrometerse en cualquier momento, varias veces lo intentó pero allí estaba Kat resuelta a detenerlo, Marvel había logrado lo que quería: Estar solo en la pista de baile y disfrutar de su noche, después de todo consideraba que había derrumbado dos aves de un disparo. Katniss y Peeta estaban a solas, Johana lo había dejado en paz.

Kat suspiró resignada ante la poca intención de perdón por parte de Johana, lo sabía por la intensidad de los gritos.

— No habrá reconciliación hoy, ya vámonos — rezongó Peeta cruzándose de brazos.

Katniss dio un respingo y recogió al falda de su vestido para sentarse recostada a la pared él hizo lo mismo. Quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia, buscó tomar su mano y ella cedió, apretándolas suavemente.

— Alguien tiene que terminar la escuela con una final feliz, ¿No?

— No todo termina con la graduación, Kat. Es como si dijeras que Johana y tú no serán más amigas porque se graduaron.

Ella rió bajito, mirándole fijamente.

— Esos deberíamos ser nosotros, ¿No crees? Buscar en otras personas lo que tuvimos, fracasar y regresar al lugar donde pertenecemos. — Peeta sonrió un tanto esperanzado — Pero también creo que estamos aquí y este momento no va a repetirse porque iremos por lados distintos y no habrán más coincidencias; lo cual será triste porque…

— Basta, Peeta. Porque tuviste tu momento y preferiste callar. Sí, quizá no tendremos más coincidencias que nos acerquen; pero no se trata de eso solamente. Se trata de levantarte y ser capaz de confiar en alguien más.

Peeta bajó la mirada, ella notó una sonrisa torcida curvándole el rostro, cuando la volvió a mirar notó que no era su sonrisa maliciosa y petulante. Una sonrisa amarga y desesperada.

— No se trata de confianza, se trata de seguridad, porque yo…

Kat agudizó el oído. Pero una vez más: él decidió callar. Ella soltó un suspiro de resignación, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho. Al menos los gritos entre Johana y Gale habían cesado.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor? — Susurró — Que nunca volvemos por el mismo camino por donde llegamos — dijo Kat dejando atrás toda esperanza de reconciliación entre Peeta y ella.

¿Segura Kat? ¿Segura de todo esto?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capi. Déjenme sus opiniones…**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— Sin importar las dudas que ella tuviese, la indecisión…

— Estaba seguro de que me amaba, eso es más que suficiente.

Kat asintió. De acuerdo, eso dejaba sin validez todas las opciones que había estado maquinando, su padre hubiese esperado, confiado, ella en cambio había…

— Es todo sobre la confianza, si no confían en ti…haz algo para demostrarle que pueden hacerlo; algo loco y atrevido como atravesar el mundo para devolverte una mariposa de papel.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	16. Chapter 16P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 16**

Los pasillos vacíos, la expectativa ante las últimas notas, las reuniones grupales para firmarse las camisas con las frases de cajón: ― Jamás dejarás de ser mi amiga y bla bla bla…

El miedo, la expectativa. El desconcierto porque un año atrás sabían dónde estarían el año siguiente; este año solo saben que han dejado de ser niños y que deben decidir qué hacer el resto de su vida, ¿Fácil no? No, no es fácil. No lo es porque simplemente no te levantas pensando: Quiero ser astronauta el resto de mi vida, no funciona de ese modo.

Al menos no para todos.

Para Peeta funcionaba de otra forma, desde chico había sido direccionado por su padre a ser el siguiente encargado del negocio familiar, Johana sabía que no tendría que preocuparse por asuntos de esa índole por lo que ya sabía que sería una defensora de los derechos humanos o cualquier causa benéfica que la llevara a viajar alrededor del mundo; Marvel también había sido criado para ponerse al frente de su emporio familiar.

Y Katniss…

Bueno, Katniss había logrado graduarse, había logrado que el centro de artes de New York y la Universidad de New york aceptasen su solicitud en historia del arte y dibujo técnico, ¿Qué haría de su vida? Bueno, dedicarse a las artes plásticas o pintura, todo lo que siempre amaba. Pero no dejaba de lado ese miedo irracional a salir y ver que había un mundo infinito de posibilidades, que en ése momento estaba tomando un granizando con Finnick en una de las avenidas de Queens pero que dentro de un ella no sabía dónde estaría, ni que haría, ni con quien, porque todos tomarían las riendas de su vida, y ella solo estaba allí…

Dejándolo ser, dejando que Peeta se alejara, porque el orgullo era más fuerte.

Pero no importa, porque eres joven, porque esa universo infinito que te asusta es el mismo universo que puede hacerte feliz con sus infinitas posibilidades y también puede hacerte caer en cuenta que perdiste el tiempo y desperdiciaste la posibilidad cuando estuvo; porque hay cosas en la vida que no se repiten dos veces y corazones que no vuelves a tropezar, y cuando los tropiezas es para darte cuenta que las promesas que juraron no romper están relegadas al cajón del olvido, intentas sacarlas y están llenas de telarañas de recuerdos que hieren y a la vez confortan, hallando cierto placer en ese acto de recordar los momentos que se han ido y que fueron muy…

— Todo esto apesta — chilló lanzando al cubo de la basura de su refresco —. Todo.

Finnick frunció el ceño y le miró tratando de buscar la broma perfecta para animarla.

— Todo va a terminarse y qué. ¿Qué hay después? No puedo creer que simplemente no puedo pararme en frente y decir que lo he perdonado, que en verdad quiero hacerlo funcionar — ella miró el cielo de un azul perfecto, las nubes despejadas —. Pero ahora todo se termina, él ira a una universidad lejos, me quedaré aquí, ¿y qué? ¿Qué hay ahora?

Finnick soltó a reír. Su mejor amiga, la testaruda, la nada me importa estaba quejándose de su indecisión ante lo que en verdad quería y lo que la razón cuestionaba.

Él soltó una suave carcajada y tomo otro sorbo de su granizado deleitándose con la sensación de frío en su sien, entrecerró los ojos y le miró un poco torturado. Ella le golpeó jocosamente en el hombro y sonrió torciendo el gesto un poco exasperada.

— Estoy hablándote de cosas importantes y haces estupideces, ¡Vaya consejo!

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué puedo decir, Kat? Ya sabes que ocurre. Ya sabes cuándo lo dejas al azar.

Ella sacudió el rostro e intentó morderse el labio inferior, acto que él definía como la vencida, dejar las armas.

— Pues creo que ahora tienes mucho en que pensar — cruzó un brazo sobre el hombro de la chica — ¡Vas a graduarte!

Kat le miró desanimada.

— Mi padre, tía y yo vamos a cenar ese día; créeme, haré cualquier cosas para evitar ir a ese baile de graduación.

Él hizo un mohín de fastidio mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

— ¿Quieres ir por un helado? — le preguntó mientras caminaban hacía la tienda de auto servicio por los víveres que él había acordado llevar al apartamento para Annie.

Ella se negó dejando escapar una risita.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que mi vestido exclusivo Dolce no me entre?

Finnick soltó a reír de forma tan despreocupada, esa risa tan suave y alegre, como todo lo que era él siempre.

— Me gradúo dentro de dos días, ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿Y? No me digas que debes matarte del hambre para entrar en tu traje. Bah, ¿Sabes qué es más delicioso que entrar en un diseño exclusivo?

Kat frunció el ceño jugueteando con una de las compotas de la zona de lácteos.

— Un buen brownie — se contestó él tomando varios del aparador.

Katniss soltó a reír, tomó el que él le ofrecía y siguió ayudándole con la compra, refunfuñando ante la manía de Finnick de consultar los datos nutricionales de cada empaque, luego de dejarle organizando las compras en el dispensador tomó el metro a Manhattan, dormitando entre un chico que rapeaba y otro que decía ser el Jesús reencarnado del siglo XXI y que venía a salvarlos a todos, al final le dio una moneda y caminó cabizbaja hasta la avenida donde se hallaba el apartamento de su tía.

Las risas eran extrañas, bueno, eran extrañas porque eran unas carcajadas que solo escuchaba en otro lugar; ella caminó indecisa hasta el vestíbulo, hallándose ante la rara y un poco embarazosa escena de su tía tomando las medidas de la espalda de su padre. Kat entreabrió los labios y antes de que pudiese decir algo, Clara se lanzó sobre ella y comentó que había logrado que su padre accediese a posar para tomar las medidas de un Armani exclusivo que ella se había encargado a medida. Katniss corrió hasta el regazo de su padre apenas pudo liberarse del parloteo de Clara; él le retiró alegando su armadura de alfileres.

Ella se carcajeó y accedió a dejarse enredar por su tía, quien relataba que los detalles, la costura, el empedrado y todo ese poco de cosas que tenía que ver con el vestido de graduación, estaban quedando magnificas, que sería un grato recuerdo; entonces Clara se abandonó a los recuerdos y dejó saber lo feliz que estaría Alisa al ver como Katniss por fin dejaba de ser una niña y se convertía en toda una mujer tomando las riendas de su futuro.

Katniss y Tom se miraron, y hallaron en el rostro del otro el pesar, porque todo sería distinto si fuese su madre quien estuviese tomando las medidas a su padre; todo.

Después de que Tom Everdeen fue liberado de su armadura de alfileres se dejó conducir por Clara hasta la cocina donde se estaban preparando unos deliciosos pastelillos que disfrutarían mientras miraban a Jane hacer fuerzas para que su favorito en el concurso de Cupcakes televisado no fuese eliminado.

Katniss lanzó un poco de crema batida en la boca de su padre jugando tiro al blanco, cosa que reprendió Clara arrebatándole la crema para guardarla, Tom y Katniss posaron los brazos sobre la mesa y dejaron caer las mejillas sobre sus manos conteniendo una carcajada, Clara no se resistió y lanzó su ataque contra el rostro de Kat, tomándola desprevenida, ésta se sacudió y corrió tras ella, pero su tía fue más rápida y ya estaba detrás de Tom cuando Kat le alcanzó y logró arrebatarle el tubo dejando escapar la crema por los aires.

Fue Jane quien tomó la dichosa crema y guardó en la alacena bajo llave.

Kat sonrió divertida devorando los pastelillos mientras Jane seguía discutiendo contra el TV porque su favorito había quedado bajo amenaza, Clara le indicó a Tom donde podía lavarse, Kat tomó una servilleta y limpió su rostro; había sido una tarde agradable, por un momento deseó que la estadía de su padre allí fuese eterna, que no tuviese que marcharse más, poder jugar con la crema batida todos los días y escuchar a Jane regañarlos por parecer chiquillos, quiso que su tía Clara y su padre estuviesen juntos, pero… ay, Dios, eso sería asqueroso, pensó. Sacudió la cabeza riendo avergonzada.

— El que solo se ríe de sus travesuras se acuerda — comentó Clara, ya se había enjuagado el rostro y tras ellas aparecía su padre con el cabello húmedo y una toalla alrededor del cuello.

La imagen de ellos dos tomados de las manos, riendo juntos mientras un globo con forma de corazón se escapaba volando le hizo torcer el gesto con un poco de desdén; luego soltó a reír.

— Nada — dijo entre risas —. Solo que… ¡Ni se les ocurra enamorarse! — Chilló — ¡Lo tienen prohibido!

Clara, Tom y Jane la miraron como se mira un loco de atar, ella soltó a reír con desparpajo caminando hacía su padre para envolverlo en un tierno abrazo.

— Solo bromeaba — apartó un poco el rostro para mirar a Clara quien siguió sacándose la crema del rostro con una de esas toallas anti bacterial que jamás olvidaba —. Por un momento…— una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios, Tom le revolvió los cabellos y ella rió con desparpajo apartándose para evitar que él hiciese de su cabello un desastre —. Nada, que nos vi tan felices momentos antes que me armé toda una película dentro de mi cabeza — ella se señaló las sienes haciendo círculos imaginarios alrededor de esta —; Y, no sé, pero la imagen de ustedes dos saliendo me resultó un tanto grotesca.

Clara volvió a mirar a Tom quien no puedo evitar otra carcajada; a Katniss le pareció que cuando su padre reía de esa forma era más joven, se veía más joven. Y que ver a su padre sin su cara al-mejor-estilo-de-Hulk era maravilloso.

— Solo fue un tonto pensamiento.

— ¿Qué comiste hoy? — preguntó Clara, dejando la toalla en el cubo de la basura. Jane rió apagando el TV y miró a Katniss.

La chica se acomodó junto a la mesa.

— Nada. Solo estaba… solo quería olvidarme un poco de todo este rollo de la graduación, la universidad y las despedidas.

— La niña lo que quiere es que su papá no se marche más — comentó Jane recogiendo el resto de pastelillos que no habían alcanzado a devorar.

Kat sonrió.

— Sí. También eso. — Tom se acercó y la besó tiernamente en la sien.

— Me quedaré aquí hasta la graduación, Kat. Así me lo ha pedido Clara, según ella es mucho mejor si sus modistos me llenan de alfileres aquí. Dice que si algún alfiler mi atraviesa una arteria ella podrá darme primeros auxilios. Yo creo que es porque se ha aburrido de sus amigas y dramas de cama, ¿No es así, Clara?

Clara soltó a reír tan amena, acomodó su sedoso cabello en una coleta y sentó al lado de Kat.

— Nah, es que me gusta darte una paliza mientras jugamos al Scrabble.

Tom se carcajeó con ganas.

— Por favor, solo me has ganado una vez. Y fue a finales del 99.

Katniss rió tomando a su padre de la cintura.

— Uh, Tía. Eso parece un desafío — comentó con tono socarrón.

Clara acomodó un mechón rebelde tras su oreja y miró a Tom de forma fría y calculadora.

Minutos después estaban todos reunidos en un círculo viendo como Tom le pateaba al trasero a la tía Clara en un juego tan sencillo. Al final de la noche ésta se dio por vencida y comunicó su deseo de ir a descansar, recordándole a Jane que guiara a Tom a su habitación, una de huéspedes que quedaba junto a la de Kat.

Y así padre e hija se quedaron hasta tarde planeando un futuro que meses atrás había sido incierto, y que ahora se presentaba un poco más claro – no menos terrorífico –. Kat se sintió feliz de por lo menos tener algo distinto a pensar en Peeta y todos sus secretos familiares, era reconfortante hallarse protegida en los brazos de su padre mientras disfrutaban de una series policíaca en la televisión de su cuarto. Porque nadie podía vencer a su padre, Alisa se lo había dicho miles de veces, que él había saltado al río Hudson a rescatarle cuando ella de curiosa se había inclinado más de lo necesario para alimentar a un pato, entonces él vio que la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos claros que había estado chapoleando toda la tarde frente las aves perdió el equilibrio y ahora luchaba por salir a la superficie, a Kat le gustaba esa historia; a ellos si podía imaginárselos sonreír el uno al otro después de que Tom le diese respiración boca a boca y ella volviese a la vida agradecida de que aquel muchacho delgado y sin un centavo en el bolsillo le hubiese salvado la vida.

Entonces venia la parte donde su madre decía que tenía dieciocho años y él bromearía sobre las menores de edad haciendo que ella se enfurruñara y diese vuelta con su falda completamente empapada y la blusa enmarcando su brasier, el cabello goteando. Y era allí cuando él diría:

— Me llamo Tom, y solo tengo diecinueve.

Él siempre se reía de esa parte, porque fue la cosa más estúpida que pudo decir, pero ella se detuvo, dio vuelta y riendo amenamente le dijo que podría ir por ella al St Jude, si no se perdía. Tom se reiría y prometería estar allí con la ayuda de un mapa que habría de hallar en la subestación.

Katniss podía imaginárselo esperando sentado en los mismos escalones de concreto donde ella esperaba que el chofer pasase a recogerla al terminar las clases, se lo imaginaba allí con su cabello oscuro sin canas, sus mejillas sin arrugas y toda una vida de sueños sin cumplir por delante, podía reconocer la sonrisa que él tendría en su rostro cuando viese a Alisa bajar con su garbo, su postura erguida y la mirada infantil que siempre tuvo, él siempre decía que cuando la vio en su uniforme de colegiala y el cabello recogido en una trenza le pareció más joven de lo que ella había dicho ser, entonces ella pidió ver el mapa con él que él había llegado allí y Tom se ruborizó mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos un mapa ajado y casi deshecho que un amigo de la escuela de medicina le había trazado a toda prisa mientras tomaba un café para poder estar consciente en su siguiente clase, había algunas manchas de café en la hoja.

Alisa se carcajeó al escuchar el relato de cómo había llegado allí.

Entonces él la llevó a ese otro mundo donde no había trajes de gala, ni horas del té con princesas y grandes herederos. Y prometió pasar por ella al día siguiente, y al día que precediera al siguiente, al siguiente, la siguiente semana, ¿el siguiente mes? El siguiente año y todos los que habrían de venirse.

Esa era su parte favorita, el miedo, la angustia y el desconcierto cuando él encontró a una Alisa con una pequeña maleta frente la puerta de su residencia en el campus universitario. Alisa siempre decía que cuando la abuela dijo que primero la vería en una caja de madera antes de que un zarrapastrosos sin linaje acompañase a su hija por el resto de su vida, ella lo único que pensó fue en la risa traviesa de Tom y en la manera en que él subía por las mallas de playas privadas, de esas mismas donde ella podía entrar con tan solo decir su apellido, pero entrar con él de esa manera era más emocionante. Y que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue: que sería ella quien estuviese en una caja de madera antes de aceptar alejarse de Tom Everdeen.

Él prometió que trabajaría duro para poder tener una casa en un lugar lejano donde criarían niños que reirían al escuchar la historia de cómo él le salvó la vida en aquel río.

Dos años después la tuvieron a ella, diez años después Alisa murió.

Pero Katniss sabía que aunque fue poco el tiempo compartido entre su padre y madre él había sido inmensamente feliz, y lo que aún no terminaba de entender era como él había…

— ¿Cómo supiste que era mamá? — le preguntó apartando la vista de la televisión.

Tom frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Cómo supiste que era mamá con quien querías pasar el resto de tu vida?

Tom sonrió un tanto nostálgico, Kat acomodó la cabeza en la almohada que él tenía en su regazo y esperó por la respuesta.

— No lo sé. Supongo que ella lo supo por mí. Es decir, fue ella quien decidió que era yo.

Kat sonrió, un poco decepcionada. Había estado esperando una historia de miradas hechizantes, promesas irrompibles.

— Era de las que creía que una mujer no debía avergonzarse de dar un primer paso, ¿Lo recuerdas? Sus versiones de los cuentos de hadas — Katniss se carcajeó divertida ante el recuerdo — Creo que fue por eso que supe que era ella. Nada la detenía, todo la maravillaba. Y cuando tu abuela le prohibió estar conmigo fue como si le revelara lo que había estado esperando y ella corrió hasta mi residencia de estudiante para revelármelo.

— Papá — llamó Kat un poco sonrojada —. Vamos a tener una conversación de madre e hija así que olvídate del pudor, ¿Vale? — Tom se ruborizó, tensó, petrificó ante la idea de un ¿Embarazo? — No estoy embarazada — aclaró Kat al notar la lividez en el rostro de su padre —. Solo… necesito saber qué harías tú en la posición en que me encuentro, ¿De acuerdo?

Tom asintió.

— ¿Qué harías tú si mamá hubiese querido estar contigo pero no hubiese dejado atrás toda su vida aquí?

La pregunta le tomó desprevenido, Kat pudo ver como él se meditaba una respuesta que pudiese considerarse correcta.

— Esperar a que ella se decidiese.

— ¿Hubieses confiado hasta el final?

Él asintió.

— Sin importar las dudas que ella tuviese, la indecisión…

— Estaba seguro de que me amaba, eso es más que suficiente.

Kat asintió. De acuerdo, eso dejaba sin validez todas las opciones que había estado maquinando, su padre hubiese esperado, confiado, ella en cambio había…

— Es todo sobre la confianza, si no confían en ti…haz algo para demostrarle que pueden hacerlo; algo loco y atrevido como atravesar el mundo para devolverte una mariposa de papel.

Tom había dado en el punto ciego de sus defensas, y fue como un efecto dominó; todas se fueron abajo.

— Es que…

— Nadie que no ame intensamente haría algo como eso — continuó Tom —, y fue allí donde supe que ese chico en verdad te quería. Es decir, tú no viajas al otro lado del mundo sin excusas solo para ver a alguien que no te importa en lo más mínimo…

— Ese es el problema, papá. Sé que me quiere, en verdad lo sé. Ay, Dios esto es tan vergonzoso — rezongó limpiando los fluidos nasales — ; pero cuando quiero saber qué le pasa él solo…. Levanta un muro entre ambos, ¿Me entiendes? No quiere que me acerque, y yo… solo estoy allí parada viéndolo irse…

— ¿No has pensado en que quizás lo ayudas con solo hacerle saber que estás allí y que pase lo que pase lo estarás? Esa también es una buena forma de ayudar.

Kat se quedó en blanco. Secó el resto de lágrimas con el borde del edredón.

— Confiar en él.

— Así es. De seguro él sabrá que podrá confiar en ti y será el momento preciso para abrirse ante ti, hazle caso a tu padre cielo. No en vano tengo este montón de canas. Además, no concibo perderte contra alguien mucho menos.

Kat soltó a reír entre el resto de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

— Y cambiemos de conversación, por favor — Tom se cruzó de brazos y posó una mejilla en la palma de su mano mirando a su hija de una forma tan grotescamente femenina —. Ya me siento como "Doña" y todo.

Katniss le empujó suavemente, haciendo que él se carcajeara.

— Me gusta mucho más cuando hablamos de un castigo para ti que hablar dramas de corazones, me hace sentir viejo.

— Papá — le llamó ella con cierta cautela —… estás viejo — ella soltó a reír, Tom buscó a revolverle los cabellos como siempre lo hacía cuando quería exasperarla.

— Mejor veamos quien mató al Sr. Robinson, ¿Vale? No vaya a ser que me pidas opinión sobre otros temas femeninos y yo…

— Fue el mayordomo — se adelantó ella —. Siempre son ellos.

— Eso es una afirmación muy confiada, hija. Yo diría que la cuñada, quiso meterse en su cama, ¿No? allí tienes un motivo. Un crimen pasional.

— Papá eso es machista. No todas las mujeres despechadas van por allí asesinando gente — Tom se encogió de hombros con expresión socarrona —. Voto por el mayordomo, tiene motivos. La pérdida de su trabajo…

— No todos los desempleados van por allí asesinando gente…

— ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a ver Nickoledeon.

— ¡No! — Chilló él arrebatándole el control remoto, Kat colocó los ojos en blanco — En verdad quiero resolver el misterio…

— Vale. Solo porque no quiero arruinar tu rutina de soltero come botes de helado mientras ve series policíacas.

— Voto por la cuñada…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Buena charla Tom. Creo que es lo que Katniss necesitaba escuchar. A ver si ahora lo pone en práctica. ¿Qué opinan Uds.?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Se reconciliaron? — inquirió Kat, dejando escapar una suave risita.

Johana soltó a reír, Marvel también y respondieron al tiempo:

— Sí.

Lo que hizo que Kat estallara en risas.

— Y hoy…— Marvel sonrió — Es nuestra despedida, mañana nos iremos a pasar vacaciones en la mansión de mis abuelos; y la próxima que vez que nos veamos, yo…

— ¿Vas a llorar? — preguntó Johana socarrona.

— ¡Claro que no! solo quiero que esta noche sea épica. Y lo será solo si estamos los cuatro — Johana le fulminó con la mirada —, los cinco, digo, lo siento. Se me olvida, se me olvida meter a tu francés.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	17. Chapter 17P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 17**

Solo una fotografía más…

El flash se disparó, por última vez, tal y como lo había decidido Katniss. Tom le abrazó suavemente besándole en la coronilla. Clara tomó su diploma y ayudó a desenredarse el suntuoso vestido; Kat miró entre la multitud la enorme sonrisa de Johana quien le saludaba desde la platea junto a su madre, llevaba un traje imperial y reía con todo desparpaja al lado de un Peeta ceñudo y distante.

Lo que le hizo apartar la mirada, deshaciéndose un poco más entre los saludos y sonrisas gentiles de compañeros, conocidos de su tía y profesores, no había notado que había estado sosteniendo la respiración hasta que se halló frente al auto dispuesto a llevarla a casa, el final de una etapa, un camino despejado para un nuevo inicio y ella estaba allí queriendo llorar.

No te preocupes, Kat.

Esa noche muchas cosas cambiarían, no solo era el hecho de que ya no usarías más tu falda gris y corbatín.

Muchas cosas saldrían a la luz, así que ella seguía medio ausente mientras todos brindaban y acordaban verse horas después en lo que sería la gala real de la graduación, Katniss miró a su tía rogando que mintiese por ella, que la llevase a un lugar donde no corriese el riesgo de encontrarse con alguien que preguntara lo que no quería responder. Y así lo entendió Clara, por lo que su velada de celebración con Finnick y Tom bajo la plena seguridad que nadie la hallaría allí.

Y así fue.

Gran plan de graduación, ¿No? Viernes por la noche, una par de pizzas, las bromas de un gran amigo y la completa seguridad de que esa noche sería recordada como la noche en que usó un grandioso vestido en una cafetería de Queens.

Pero no todo iba ser tan tranquilo como había planeado, lo confirmó en cuanto notó el automóvil familiar de los Mellark esperándole en la entrada del edificio, allí estaba Johana saltando sobre ella sin siquiera darle chance de quejarse; típico en ella: tomarle prácticamente en contra de su voluntad y hacerle abordar el vehículo mientras profería en voz alta cuan imperdonable era que alguien faltase a su fiesta de graduación.

Katniss pensó en resistirse, pero la pérfida y tierna sonrisa de Marvel le dio a entender que estaba bajo las ordenes de Johana y que no le dejarían en paz hasta verla en el baile, odió a su padre y tía por solo limitarse a reír ante la hazaña de Johana, enojada, furibunda y frustrada los veía reír desde el asiento trasero mientras les anunciaba que eso era un secuestro y que se las iban a ver con ella cuando no estuviese impedida por el vestido y zapatos; advertencia que provocó en Johana una leve sonrisa pícara.

— Fue muy egoísta de tu parte pensar que podría pasar esta noche especial solo con tu padre y Finnick. No, no, querida. ¡Tienes que bailar con nosotros! Además esperar a que coronen a Marvel — ella miró al muchacho guiñándole un ojo —. Está postulado para rey del baile, lo que confirma mis sospechas de sus vibras gay…

— Johana — le amonestó él, sonriendo tenuemente a Kat —. Hicimos una tregua esta noche — anunció —. Y, queremos estar completos — Johana y él posaron su mirada sobre Kat. Haciéndole sentir pequeña al punto que se encogió entre los cojines; era todo lo que nunca quiso ser: Una cobarde.

Sí, una cobarde. Huía de la última noche con sus compañeros por miedo a estar en la misma habitación que él y sentir que todo dolía ante la nada en que se habían convertido; porque quería ser capaz de seguir los consejos — incluso los propios —. Sin embargo seguía la duda, bendita duda, y todos esos sentimientos encontrados.

— Deja de pensar tanto — susurró Johana —. Hoy — ella sonrió, y Katniss identificó esa sonrisa, era la misma que había tenido en sus días felices con Gale —, hemos quedado de hablar sobre qué será de nosotros después de la escuela…

— Y Johana accedió a ser una buena chica conmigo en remuneración por haber sido su cupido aquella noche.

— ¿Se reconciliaron? — inquirió Kat, dejando escapar una suave risita.

Johana soltó a reír, Marvel también y respondieron al tiempo:

— Sí.

Lo que hizo que Kat estallara en risas.

— Y hoy…— Marvel sonrió — Es nuestra despedida, mañana nos iremos a pasar vacaciones en la mansión de mis abuelos; y la próxima que vez que nos veamos, yo…

— ¿Vas a llorar? — preguntó Johana socarrona.

— ¡Claro que no! solo quiero que esta noche sea épica. Y lo será solo si estamos los cuatro — Johana le fulminó con la mirada —, los cinco, digo, lo siento. Se me olvida, se me olvida meter a tu francés.

Johana rió y tomó en sus manos las de Kat, sonriendo tan radiante y llena de vida que casi le provocó el llanto.

Porque Johana era capaz de poner su amor por alguien por encima de las dudas, porque su felicidad estaba tan cerca y tan lejos, por la decisión que sólo ella podía hacer, y porque cualquiera que fuese su decisión siempre la mantendría alejada de él.

— Detén el auto — ordenó severamente, fría y tenebrosa.

Johana y Marvel le observaron, ella estaba a punto de llorar.

— ¡Detén el auto! — exclamó. Johana ordenó que así se hiciese. Cuando ella estaba a punto de bajar recordó que ya se habían alejado un par de manzanas — Ay, no — lloró, luego les miró un poco sonrojada —. ¿Pueden llevarme de vuelta a casa? ¡Que me lleven de vuelta a mi casa! — sollozó.

Marvel obedeció, Johana intentó tomar la mano de Kat pero ella se negó.

— Solo…tengan una buena noche — susurró antes de bajarse, Johana y Marvel asintieron en silencio, su gran ánimo se desvaneció como quien pincha una bomba en el aire. Ella siguió llorando en silencio mientras veía el vehículo desaparecer en el horizonte de la avenida.

Corrió hacía el vestíbulo, solo deteniéndose ante el portero cuando éste le anunció que alguien desesperadamente necesitaba hablar con ella. Ella empezó a llorar con más fuerza deseando que no fuese Peeta, terminaría por quebrarse por completo si él volvía a insistir sobre todo lo que había arruinado por terquedad.

Caminó hasta el pasillo que conectaba el vestíbulo con el porche, quedándose en blanco ante la visión de una chica. Observando por la ventana.

— ¿Hola? — dijo, secándose la lágrimas. Dio un respiro, gracias Dios, pensó. Gracias a Dios no era Peeta.

La mujer se dio vuelta. A Katniss le pareció que la había visto con anterioridad, sin embargo no logró dar con la fecha y lugar exacto. La chica sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿Katniss, verdad?

Kat asintió desconcertada por completo.

— ¿Qui…?

— Soy Maysilee, Maysilee Halstead.

Kat frunció el ceño, quitando su fluido nasal; consciente de que debía estar hecho un mísero desastre, un mapache mocoso y horrible.

— ¿Te conozco? — inquirió con voz chata, la extraña sonrió de manera lúgubre, ella solo seguía haciendo un escáner mental para poder descubrir de donde le conocía, sin resultado alguno.

— No — Maysilee rió algo nerviosa —. Pero yo a ti sí — le miró con una calidez que solo era justificable en los ojos de alguien que te conoce demasiado —, bueno, eso creo…

Maysilee Halstead había reunido todo el valor que tenía y el que no, para lograr regresar a Manhattan, con la firme decisión de retomar la vida que le habían arrebatado con la alegación de que estaba desequilibrada mentalmente, había esperado con paciencia el momento preciso para lanzarse a la búsqueda de su vieja vida, amparada por los míseros recuerdos de algo de lo que solo quedaban cenizas.

Pero cuando lo vio allí tendido ante ella, durmiendo tan sereno y confiado, supo que no podía regresar y tratar de reconstruir su vida sobre la base de un secreto. Entonces, Peeta tan inocente y franco ofreció su ayuda, brindándole posada y protección en lo que ella lograba estabilizarse; todo saldría de acuerdo al plan si él no hubiese aparecido. Fue allí cuando Maysilee comprendió que los secretos te persiguen hasta los confines del universo. Y las viejas afrentas no tenían fecha de caducidad, siempre buscarían la forma de salir a la luz y cobrarse, sin importar el precio.

Así que se escudó tras los ataques de histeria e histrionismo, logrando desbordar la imaginación hasta límites inesperados, a veces creía que en verdad estaba loca; que la razón y el sentido de la vida le habían abandonado.

En realidad su vida había perdido sentido mucho tiempo atrás, respiraba porque el organismo así lo demandaba. Pero lo que una vez se había convertido en el centro de su vida — así como el sol es el centro de la tierra — había desaparecido, y ella, solo ella sabía que tenía gran parte de la culpa, (no toda, pero aun así) y aceptaba con absoluta sumisión el papel de alma errante y sumisa al dolor que una pérdida de esa magnitud conllevaba.

Él, había sido lo bastante inteligente para acercarse a Peeta, con la excusa de una vida de recuerdos y experiencias vividas al lado de Haymitch, su Haymitch.

Una persecución silenciosa surgió entonces, cada que Peeta le visitaba no hacía más que sostener el alma en vilo y la vaga esperanza de que aquel demonio de apellido Hunter jamás la encontraría.

Logró que Peeta jurara no decir nada y hasta hace poco se había enterado que ese juramento le había hecho alejarse de la chica por la que se iluminaban los ojos cada que hablaban de amores y de lo mucho que ella había amado a Haymitch, siempre tan sigilosos en cuanto al tema, paseándose por los bordes, recorriendo las heridas con las yemas de los dedos para no lastimarlas. Entonces le escuchaba suspirar.

— Es increíble. Pintó un cuadro y me lo regaló, desearía que algún día pudieses conocerla, Maysilee. Es simplemente...

Ella sonreía, ese brillo en la mirada del muchacho le hacía más parecido a Haymitch. Y una lágrima amenazaba con escaparse, era allí cuando tomaba un respiro y comentaba en voz alta el deseo de conocer a la dueña de los suspiros de Peeta, había escuchado tanto sobre Katniss Everdeen que creía conocerla muy bien, cuando la vio sentarse en la primera mesa del café que se ubicaba diagonalmente; la expresión seria y distante, los mismos ojos grises y cortantes que Peeta había descrito en una de sus tantas conversaciones. Temeraria, como lo había mencionado Peeta, aceptar tomar algo con una persona que jamás había visto con anterioridad.

— Te escucho — Masculló Katniss, juntando las manos sobre la mesa. El rímel le corría por la comisura de los ojos y una ligera expresión de fastidio le hacía torcer los labios en un delgado rictus, un carácter fuerte, definió Maysilee.

Se sentó frente a ella, devanándose los sesos para encontrar las palabras correctas que no le hiciesen quedar como una psicópata.

A Katniss le pareció, por el aspecto desaliñado y ansioso de la chica, que ésta estaba asustada. Miró con cautela su rubio cabello y las mejillas encendidas por la caminata, la manera en que se tomaba las manos y reía.

A la luz del lugar, notó algo de suma importancia:

Ella, ella era la misma chica que había encontrado aquella tarde en el parque cuando huyó de la escuela para evitar un problema con la desaparición de su cuadro, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Acaso le estaba persiguiendo? Bueno, eso había ocurrido un par de semanas atrás, aun así...

— Tu no me conoces — comenzó Maysilee, mirándose las uñas para evitar el contacto visual con Katniss —. Pero me han hablado tanto de ti que...

— Crees conocerme — interrumpió Katniss con voz grave y cortante. Para sorpresa de Maysilee, Katniss le conocía, sí, a Kat no se le olvidaban las palabras dichas por Johana aquella tarde en París, cuando después del enorme susto apareció, confesando las verdaderas razones de su desaparición. Lo que Katniss no entendía era el porqué de la visita. Quizá necesitaba hablar con Johana y creía que podía hacerlo a través de ella.

Pero había algo que no encajaba, ¿Quién le había hablado de ella a Maysilee?

— Sé que debes estar preguntándote como di contigo, cómo te conozco, y lo más importante: El porqué de mi estadía aquí.

Maysilee no tuvo necesidad de explicaciones, con solo mirarla, Katniss comprendió que la conexión entre Maysilee y ella no era Johana, era Peeta.

La chica asintió en silencio sonriendo con una gravedad y melancolía.

— Yo... — ella ocultó la mirada, aprovechando que una esbelta muchacha se acercaba a tomar la orden.

— Una coca cola, por favor — pidió Kat.

— Agua — Maysilee miró con tristeza sus manos reuniendo el valor para hablar en cuanto la chica se marchara.

Katniss siguió en silencio, solo observando el rostro atribulado de aquella desconocida que parecía llevar una lucha interna en lo que buscaba las palabras correctas para continuar con aquella charla extraña, Kat supo que las explicaciones que había estado esperando se acercaban, y no hizo más que aferrarse a una remota idea de que las cosas de una u otra manera iban a estar bien.

— Necesitaba tener esta conversación contigo — habló Maysilee, al fin —. He estado esperándote toda la tarde.

— No veo de qué tengamos que hablar, ni siquiera...

— Lo ves. Por eso estás aquí, por él...

Kat se tensó, mordiéndose el labio con ferocidad, tomando un respiro cuando su bebida llegó a la mesa. Este era el punto de inflexión...

— Es un gran chico...

— Crees que yo no lo sé — replicó Kat, apartando su coca cola, de repente sentía esa opresión en la boca del estómago y las náuseas a causa del temor...

— Te adora — musitó Maysilee, torciendo el gesto en una rara expresión de contrición y tortura. —. Y no es justo que por un error estén...

— No fue un error — le interrumpió Kat, con tono mordaz y desafiante —. Sospecho por tu tono, que eres muy cercana a Peeta, lo que es muy extraño... La última vez que tuvieron noticias tuyas, Johana te prohibió acercarte a él.

Maysilee tragó saliva.

— No he hecho nada que pueda colocarlo en peligro, mi misma presencia lo es, pero no he dicho nada que pueda...— Maysilee se detuvo al ver el rostro perplejo de Katniss, la chica no entendía nada lo que ella profería con aquella voz rápida y ansiosa de credibilidad — Esa noche, yo... Esa noche fui yo la que estuvo con él en el hotel.

Silencio, una mirada gélida en el rostro de Katniss, ¿Se podía ser tan descarada? ¿Tan cruel y vil de restregar una...?

Maysilee sonrió sin ganas, lo que confundió a Katniss, esa conversación era extraña, la forma en que ella enrevesada las oraciones y perdía el hilo de la conversación...

— Esa noche yo...— Katniss sintió que Maysilee soltaría a llorar en cualquier momento, por lo que relajó la postura un poco, mostrándose un tanto más relajada. La chica notó el cambio y dejo de susurrar — Él estaba muy borracho, sabes, cuando me llamó creyó que te había llamado a ti — dejó escapar una suave risita —. Y creí que le sería de gran disgusto verme allí, así que lo único que pude hacer fue dejarle abandonado en aquel hotel; fue una tontería, lo sé. No fue hasta la semana siguiente cuando mi situación económica me obligó a buscar ayuda.

Kat frunció el ceño.

— Estaba desesperada, y él destrozado...— Maysilee se detuvo — Él no te engañó, Katniss. Solo me estaba haciendo un favor con su silencio, y es ahora cuando comprendo que ha sido un completo error venir hasta acá y pretender que todo iba a estar bien, que me atrevo a darte las explicaciones que le pedí no dijese a nadie, incluyéndote.

— ¿Protegiéndote? — Kat frunció el ceño.

Maysilee asintió.

— Es una larga historia — Maysilee buscó algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo —. Tengo que irme, no puedo seguir amarrándolo a una obligación que, no, yo... Tengo que irme —susurró —. Es como su hermano, ¿Sabes? Leal, muy leal. ¿Me harías un favor? Le entregarías esto. — ella colocó un sobre en las manos de Katniss, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Ésa, era una de las conversaciones más extrañas que había tenido en toda su vida. Maysilee le miró y sonrió con tristeza — Cuida de él — musitó, rogando con la mirada, había en ella un hálito de súplica; como si le estuviese gritando algo que no podía decir.

— Yo...

— Cuida de él — repitió Maysilee —. Cuídalo.

Entonces la mujer solo se levantó dejó el pago de las bebidas sobre la mesa y empezó a marchar hacía la salida, Katniss creyó que se había marchado, por lo que se llevó un gran susto cuando la vio tras suyo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Notó que ésta temblaba y se estremeció al sentir como la abrazaba, con mucha fuerza y desespero.

— No le entregues el sobre — susurró a su oído —. Hazle creer a todos que lo hiciste, pero no le entregues el sobre. No te asustes — susurró —. Ve a casa, léelo y protege a Peeta y a su hermana. Protégelos manteniendo el secreto a salvo, quema la carta, Kat, es una trampa — luego le soltó sonriendo, una mueca vagamente fingida —. Le dices que volé a Francia esta misma noche, cuida de él — dijo, y esta vez sí se marchó.

Dejando a Katniss con un millar de preguntas y el corazón en la mano. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Katniss tomó el sobre y lo apretó contra su pecho, completamente desconcertada. Sin probar un sorbo de su bebida se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, porque había creído lo peor de él, porque había fallado en su promesa de confiar ciegamente, pero una chica tiene derecho a dudar, ¿No? Bueno, en parte Peeta tenía la culpa, debió confiar en ella; no sabía que le hería más:

Saber que él nunca tuvo la confianza suficiente de decirle que seguía en contacto con la ex novia de su hermano o confirmar lo que su corazón le había estado susurrando: él no la había engañado.

Subió hasta el apartamento de la tía Clara con solo dos opciones:

Hacerse un ovillo mientras lloraba envuelta en sus sabanas por haber desperdiciado el tiempo que les había quedado juntos, por ser tan obstinada y negarse a confiar ciegamente en lo que él decía o llamarle y entregarle el sobre que Maysilee le había dejado.

Últimamente las risas en el apartamento eran más usuales, allí estaba su padre junto a Jane riendo amenamente frente al TV. Ella secó las lágrimas antes de entrar y ocultó el sobre para evitar preguntas. Sonrió con suavidad al verlos darse vuelta para interrogarle sobre su Secuestro.

— Soy más fuerte — contestó —. Salté del auto.

Tom se echó a reír, mientras Jane corría desde el sofá para revisarle si estaba herida.

— Estaba bromeando — susurró Kat, tratando de evitar que Jane hiciera una inspección rigurosa sobre su cuerpo. Sabía bien que las heridas más fuertes eran invisibles y se las había causado ella misma.

— ¿Quieres ver el concurso con nosotros? — preguntó su padre, con esa sonrisa jovial y fresca en el rostro.

Kat dudó, la carta pesaba en sus manos, el debate moral se inauguraba en su interior... ¿Cuidar de Peeta?

— Estoy cansada — respondió corriendo hasta las escalas para huir a su habitación —. Hasta mañana.

Tom y Jane se miraron extrañados. La vieron subir rápidamente los escalones mientras susurraba excusas torpes y razones que ellos no habían pedido. Lo dedujeron fácilmente: estaba mintiendo.

— Jóvenes — espetó Jane, encogiéndose de hombros.

Katniss cerró la puerta colocando el seguro, luego dejó caer la carta sobre su mesa de estudio para dar inicio a una lucha entre lo que debía hacer — entregar la carta sin revisarla — y lo que creía que Maysilee quería que ella hiciese. Es decir, ella había dicho que era una trampa.

Le había rogado que cuidase de Peeta.

Aun no lograba armar correctamente las piezas de ese rompe cabezas. Se arrojó sobre su cama tratando de hallarle sentido a todo lo que Maysilee había dicho, intentando hallar coherencia entre todo ese cúmulo de oraciones enrevesadas, los susurros y la súplica.

Sin saber de qué se trataba, en que se metía o las consecuencias que eso conllevaría, tomó una decisión, se adueñó de un secreto y comprendió porqué Peeta no debía leer aquella carta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, se develó un misterio y muy pronto apareció otro: la carta. A ver que hace Katniss con esto. **

**Espero sus comentarios a ver que les pareció.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó él jadeante y sudoroso.

El discurso, pensó ella, ¡El bendito discurso! ¡Qué mierda se me olvidó todo!

Se colocó las manos alrededor las mejillas y soltó a reír.

— ¿No es obvio? — preguntó avergonzada, se mordió el labio inferior con ternura.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	18. Chapter 18P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 18**

Era una completa, autentica y hermosa locura.

Sin embargo se sentía bien, tomó un profundo respiro e intentó comunicarse con Johana una vez más. Impacientándose ante la espera de una respuesta, cuando decidió hacer una locura por amor no creyó que su cerebro absolutamente racional chasqueara la idea de hacer una viaje de dos horas y media a un pueblo donde no conocía a nadie, solo tenía la carta que debía entregar.

— Hola, hola, ¿DÓNDE ANDAS METIDA? — Gritó Johana con su usual tono dominante.

Katniss observó el ferri alejarse y sonrió ilusionada, más que eso: realmente excitada.

Porque ese día ella sería quien cometía algo realmente loco para demostrarle a alguien que en verdad le importaba.

— Estoy en Roosevelt — susurró. Y esperó a la reacción explosiva, emocionante y…

— ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ ALLÁ? — Johana calló y soltó a reír entendiendo todo de inmediato. — Ay-Dios-santo-todo-poderoso — susurró emitiendo una sonora carcajada. — Esto es tan — calló —…Espera, espera un momento. ¡Gale! ¡Gale!

Katniss sonrió, y por primera vez en semanas su risa fue tan autentica, tan llena de vida.

— Katniss fue a buscar a Peeta a casa de los abuelos de Marvel, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿No te molesta, Kat? Gale está aquí.

— No, no… de hecho, es bueno, díganme algo que no me haga arrepentir — suplico Kat con una risita.

— A eso llamo progresar, Kat — dijo Gale —. Pero, ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve a buscarlo!

— Lo haría — ella rió, esta vez un tanto intimidada —. Pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de a donde debo ir.

— Ah, sí. Espera, te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección. Desde el móvil de Gale, un momento — un silencio incomodo se hizo presente —. Listo, ahora querida Kat, mueve tu trasero hasta allá y plántale un beso a Peeta de esos que jamás se olvidan, ¿De acuerdo?

— Johana…

— Nada — interrumpió Johana —. Viajaste hasta allá para hacerlo dramático, bien, no te detenemos más…

— ¿Dónde están? — Quiso saber Katniss —. Fui a buscarte a tu casa y no estabas.

— Teniendo nuestra despedida dramática. Gale viaja París mañana y decidimos tener un fin de semana romántico, ¿Genial, no?

— Lo es. Pero, ¿Dónde están?

— Ve a buscar a Peeta.

— Johana…

— En un lugar, ya. Ve a buscar a Peeta.

Y colgó. Dejando a Katniss hablando sola. Ella dio un respingo y confirmó la dirección en su teléfono. Se armó de valor, sí, el mismo que tuvo la noche anterior cuando decidió ir en busca de Peeta al baile de graduación para encontrarse con la mala noticia de que él tampoco había asistido; luego llamó, llamó, y ni él ni Johana se dignaron a contestar. Hasta pensó que había algo realmente empeñado en evitar que se encontrase porque lo primero que hizo cuando se levantó fue ir a buscarle a su casa y de nuevo enterarse que se había marchado muy temprano a pasar dos semanas casa de los abuelos de Marvel tal y como había comentado en el pre prom.

Si bien, ella podía sentarse y esperar esas dos semanas a que él regresara, esperar y esperar.

Pero, él no había esperado a que el tiempo transcurriese cuando ella se marchó a Viena, aparte de que algo irracional y completamente desubicado la susurraba que debía hacer lo que Maysilee le había pedido: _Hacer creer a todos que había entregado la carta. _

¿A quién?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su bolsa y billetera y a la deriva — loco, ¿no? — se fue a la deriva con la vaga esperanza de que antes de llegar a aquel lugar Johana o él contestara los teléfonos e indicasen a donde tenía que ir, esas eran todas su razones, bueno, también había otra.

Quería hacerlo memorable, quería poder verlo acercarse con la sorpresa y gratitud en su mirada, consciente de que eso era lo correcto, lo que debió haber hecho desde el principio.

Y allí, en frente de ella, imponente y majestuosa casa más vieja que todas las casas de sector, la separaban de su meta, de su objetivo, ella era como él, un río, un camino, todo…

Tocó el timbre un par de veces.

Estará bien, solo… no olvides que tienes que respirar, se repitió como una mantra obligatoria, vale, ya estás aquí, lo peor que puede sucederte es que olvides lo que tienes que decir, ¿de acuerdo? Aquí vamos, musitó al ver que la enorme reja le abría paso. Se turbó al notar lo infinito del ante jardín, corrió hasta el porche, consciente de quien sea que la recibiese creería que era una mendiga por su aspecto, había tomado la primera camiseta y jeans que encontró, vale, tendría que haber sido más cuidadosa al elegir la ropa después de todo era una reconciliación, ¿No?

Pero que importa, se dijo, vamos, puedes hacerlo. Tocó el timbre una vez más, muriendo, hiperventilando , sudando a mares.

Una muchacha en su traje de doncella le recibió con aquel gesto desdeñoso propio de quien recibe una visita que no gusta.

— ¿Marvel? — fue todo o que alcanzó a decir.

La chica frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién lo necesita?

Ella tragó saliva, vale, ¿Cómo me llamo? Se carcajeó ante ese loco pensamiento.

— Katniss.

La muchacha musitó una disculpa entre dientes y le ordenó que pasara al vestíbulo.

Todo allí parecía haberse quedado estancado en los años 50, la decoración, la vajilla y el papel… y, ¿Qué hacía allí esperando mientras sentía que la valentía se le esfumaba con cada segundo que golpeaba el reloj?

Estudió rápidamente la composición del salón, aventurándose en uno de los pasillos, tomando el riesgo de perderse en una casa de extraños que la tomasen por una ladrona y mandasen a prisión por invadir la propiedad privada y muchas cosas cruzaron por su mente mientras vagaba por los enredados pasillos.

Volvió a respirar un poco más normal cuando divisó el patio trasero de la casa y a lo lejos, silencio, silencio, a lo lejos, caminó, caminó, silencio, a lo lejos.

Katniss se detuvo, respiró profundamente.

Este es el momento de nuestras vidas, susurró, y no voy a dejarlo ir.

— ¡Peeta — gritó —, Peeta!

Todos los chicos que jugaban al fútbol se dieron vuelta, y el rostro con el que ella había estado delirando durante las dos horas de viaje, él la miró y ella momentáneamente dejó de respirar.

¡Respira! Se ordenó, aquí viene, tambaleó al verlo acercarse.

— ¿Katniss? — Gritó él, colocándose una mano en la frente para poder verle con más claridad, el sol parecía cegarlo y en verdad creía que la muchacha que le saludaba desde la distancia no era nada más que una aparición. — ¡Katniss! — exclamó dejando el balón que tenía en manos para correr hasta ella.

Ella decidió que ése era el momento de hacer una entrada dramática y empezó a correr hasta él, deteniéndose a pocos metros de distancia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó él jadeante y sudoroso.

El discurso, pensó ella, ¡El bendito discurso! ¡Qué mierda se me olvidó todo!

Se colocó las manos alrededor las mejillas y soltó a reír.

— ¿No es obvio? — preguntó avergonzada, se mordió el labio inferior con ternura.

Peeta frunció el ceño.

— ¡Vine a buscarte! — exclamó soltando a reír entre jadeos, la carrera la había dejado exhausta.

— ¿A mí?

— Te amo — susurró.

— ¿Qué?

— Que te amo, idiota. Sí, te amo, te amo, te amo — calló — Había practicado un discurso y lo olvidé todo — se acercó un tanto nerviosa moviendo las manos mientras explicaba por qué que él exigía — Hice un viaje de dos horas en un ferri y he vomitado parte de mi desayuno, de acuerdo eso fue completamente asqueroso… y, que mierda, ¡No puedo recordar nada de lo que escribí!

Peeta se carcajeó ruborizándose. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ella?

— Escucha, lo sé todo. Y antes de que me preguntes como y quien me lo dijo quiero que sepas que soy una idiota, y no, no voy a decirte que tuviste razón y a echarme la culpa de todo; ¡Tú la tienes! Pero, vale, eso no está bien… ¿Qué me está pasando? El caso es que… te amo. Escucha, yo… — ella levantó la vista al cielo buscando aire — No sé qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante, la escuela se acabó y todos buscaremos rumbos distintos… el caso es que, no importa donde esté el próximo mes, año… no importa. Yo quiero estar contigo, discúlpame, el discurso que escribí fue más emotivo…

Peeta se acercó riendo, ella respiró un poco más tranquila.

— Hablas tan rápido que lo único que entendí de todo lo que dijiste es que me amas, ¿Es eso, verdad?

— Básicamente, sí — ella sacudió la cabeza y relajó los hombros, colocando los ojos en blanco —. Y no me importan tus problemas, solo sé que no voy a darme por vencida contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Segura? ¿Segura, Kat?

— Sí — resopló ella, sonriendo como si se liberara de una pesada carga.

— No sabes en lo que te has metido — Peeta sonrió y a Katniss le pareció que en verdad iba a dejar de respirar.

— Lo sé. Y puedo lidiar con ello.

Peeta sonrió ameno. Se inclinó suavemente para besar los labios de Katniss cuando las risas de sus compañeros empañaron el momento; haciendo que Kat se sonrojara y solo se limitase a juntar sus frentes dejando escapar un suspiro.

— Voy a matarlos — susurró Peeta. Kat sonrió.

Marvel se acercó corriendo, la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era de satisfacción.

— ¡Continúen, continúen! ¡Tengo que grabar este épico momento!

Katniss se carcajeo, Peeta aguantó una sonrisa y colocó su mejor cara de fastidio.

— No fastidies, Marvel.

El muchacho soltó a reír, alentándolos con picardía:

— Beso, beso, beso… vamos, Johana no me perdonará si no le muestro algo como esto…

— Largo — musitó Kat.

Marvel soltó a reír e hizo un gesto de retirada. Peeta miró a Katniss en un reclamo silencioso de respuestas a las preguntas que ella sabía él ya se estaba formulando.

— Tengo algo para ti — musitó Katniss. Él asintió.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? Este lugar es inmenso… creo que te gustaría…

— Necesitamos estar a solas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella ignoró los bufidos y chanzas de los compañeros de juego de Peeta quienes alegaban en contra de que ella se llevase al mejor tirador, Peeta le sonrió pícaramente; caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Él sabía que si Maysilee había visitado a Katniss no había necesidad de seguir diciendo mentiras, que ella podía entender todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos meses y que: en verdad él tenía la culpa.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — le preguntó cuándo la incertidumbre estuvo a punto de hacerle derramar una lágrima.

— La verdad — respondió Katniss, tragó saliva y buscó en su bolso la carta que debía no entregar y que no entregaría pero que estaba entregando —. Y dice que aquí hay una verdad para ti — susurró estirando la mano con el sobre en ella.

Peeta le miró cauteloso, sonrió fugazmente.

— Léela — Katniss lo miró y la más leve de las sonrisas se esbozó en sus labios.

Lo vio alejarse por varios momentos y abrir el dichoso sobre con dedos temblosos y una mirada anhelante como un niño que descubre un regalo de más bajo el árbol de navidad, pero también como alguien que espera que las cosas salgan mal, alguien que espera lo peor, Kat no supo identificar ese raro sentimiento.

Las cosas cambiaron ese día. No por lo que él leyó. Fue la nueva mentira que se armó en los labios de Katniss cuando él, incrédulo, huraño preguntó el porqué de un detalle que ella olvidó cubrir.

— ¿Por qué no está escrita a mano? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Katniss sonrió con la esperanza de concebir un comentario que lograra desviar la atención de ese pequeño detalle, pero Peeta dijo:

— ¿Segura que era Maysilee, Kat?

Ella hizo memoria de aquella suplica única y sentida: Cuídalo.

— Sí — contuvo la respiración, qué loco, eso de decir mentiras se le estaba haciendo muy fácil y a la vez empezaba a quebrarla como la esquina de una copa de cristal que muestra su primera grieta.

Es una mentira justa, se consoló, lo es.

— Esto es extraño — la expresión de Peeta se ensombreció —. Ella dijo que… es decir, ella no quería regresar a Francia. Por eso cuidé de ella…

Kat apartó la vista hasta el enorme árbol de Segovia que parecía tener los mismos años de antigüedad que la casa.

— Escucha — susurró, Peeta observó la expresión fresca de sus ojos y la forma en que ella acomodaba su cabello —. He cumplido con entregarte eso, ¿Vale? No sé qué está pasando en tu vida, que secretos tienes que buscar y que tan beneficioso sea eso para ti. Sé todo lo que no quisiste contarme y no voy a juzgar nada porque no estoy en posición de hacerlo; hay cosas que no puedo entender y no voy a exigir explicaciones, a pesar de todo ello quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Peeta a punto de derramar varias lágrimas — De repente eres tan comprensiva, no digo que antes no lo fueras, pero yo fallé, yo… y tú quieres estar conmigo de esa forma tan incondicional.

Kat sonrió, ahora era ella quien lloraba, se mostró visiblemente aliviada.

Peeta sintió que la telaraña que los secretos que había perseguido incansablemente habían formado dentro de su cabeza empezaba a esclarecerse. Y como ella había dicho meses atrás: Todo lo que tenía era el presente, el presente y una segunda oportunidad con ella.

— Es de esa forma en que tenía que ser — susurró ella con un hilo de voz, sonriendo ampliamente. Peeta se contagió de su sonrisa y guardó el sobre en su bolsillo trasero.

Katniss deseó que se deshiciera de ello, lo echara al olvido y no sacara ese tema a colación, no más.

— ¿En serio? — inquirió él, acercándose con cuidado. Katniss supo que no negaría un beso y razonaba entre nieblas, pues esa sonrisa tan tierna y completamente verdadera que él esbozaba en ese momento le impedía razonar con claridad.

— Es una promesa — dijo, con la respiración entrecortada —. Y algunas de ellas simplemente no pueden romperse.

Él rió bajito.

— Marvel nos está viendo, ¿Cierto? — preguntó susurrando a su oído. Katniss se carcajeó.

— Sí.

— Qué mal — él le acomodó uno de los cabellos tras la oreja —. Porque eso me está impidiendo besarte justo ahora, y es un enorme sacrificio, créeme.

— Yo creo que deberíamos darle lo que quiere, es decir — Kat se ruborizó —. Después de todo siempre ha sido el Cupido, ¿No?

Él volvió a reír, se inclinó suavemente y como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía: La besó, tierno y lento, como quien tiene en sus manos una hermosa figura de porcelana, Katniss rió interrumpiendo el beso.

— ¡Ya lárgate, Marvel! — gritó. Peeta soltó a reír, y de repente la tomó en brazos alzándole n vilo. Ella rió de nuevo — Ya puede ser feliz, ¿a que sí?

Él asintió caminando hasta las raíces del enorme árbol de Segovia que Kat había estado observando momentos antes.

— Aquí no nos verá.

Ella enarcó una ceja llena de atrevida, dulce y enamorada picardía.

— ¿En qué estábamos?

— En algo como esto — Peeta le abrazó contra la corteza del árbol, ella rió, y él supo que lo último que quería haría sería separarse de ella —. Y esto — susurró — besándole en la base de la garganta.

— Que yo recuerdo tus labios no estaban allá — musitó ella, buscó su rostro y lo levantó a la altura del suyo.

Peeta hizo un puchero y se carcajeó de nuevo, un sonido tan nuevo, tan dulce y mágico. Volvió a besarle preso de una felicidad sin igual, Kat se abrazó a él. Y lo supo: Nada iba a salvarlos de caer, pero en ése momento, en ése preciso momento volaban tan alto que la sensación de vértigo cuando la gravedad hiciese su efecto no importaba ni en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Ay! — chilló entre risas.

— ¿Qué? — él seguía riendo.

Ella se deshizo de su abrazo y separó su espalda del árbol.

— Me maltrata — se quejó. Peeta se mordió el labio inferior y observó en silencio.

Kat buscó acomodarse junto a él con cuidado de que las astillas del árbol no se clavaran en su espalda de nuevo.

— Marvel cuando éramos niños se fracturó un brazo jugando en este árbol — musitó Peeta cruzando un brazo por encima del hombro de Katniss.

— Porque será que no me sorprende — respondió ella.

— Estaba jugando con Johana.

— Vaya — susurró Kat —. Eso es tan inesperado de ellos.

Peeta se carcajeó.

— Y también se quebró un diente — Kat se rió fuerte y sonora.

Raras veces lo hacía de esa forma, y ambos sabían el motivo de por qué lo hacía en ése momento. Todo lo que sabían era no dejarlo ir. Y ese era el punto donde todo era bueno y nada podía dañarlo.

— ¿Quieres conocer a la abuela de…? — el teléfono en el bolsillo de Peeta comenzó a sonar.

— ¿A quién? — preguntó Kat.

Peeta hizo una señal de espera con la mano, debía contestar. Ella asintió sonriente y feliz, porque nada podía arruinar ése momento…la expresión de Peeta cambió, algo podía arruinar ese momento. De hecho, ya lo había arruinado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Reconciliación… al fin juntos! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— No vamos a tener más secretos — susurró —, _Por favor. _

Kat sintió como su corazón se hacía añicos.

_Tengo que decirle_, se acusó en silencio, _aunque eso arruine todo lo que siempre ha creído sobre su familia. _

— Peeta… — la voz de Kat fue vidriosa, suave… —, yo…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	19. Chapter 19P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 19**

Kat luchó por poder seguirle el paso mientras corrían hacía el ascensor del hospital, él no había dicho nada durante el viaje de regreso a Manhattan, y ella no se atrevió a preguntar cuando le vio derramar varias lágrimas en silencio y secarlas con disimulo mientras iban en el ferri; y aunque el nervio le carcomía era consciente de que debía seguir los consejos de su padre, apoyar sin necesitar motivos o razones, y si Peeta no quería hablar sobre lo ocurría, ella solo iba a plantarse a su lado y dejarle saber que estaba dispuesta a creer en él.

Lo que era como hacer trampa, porque ella necesitó de las verdades que aquella extraña chica le había dicho para depositar su entera confianza en él, pero no importaba, tenía la certeza de que Peeta no le fallaría, y cuando mintió, mintió por cosas que a ella no le incumbían, y que sin querer ya sabía.

Peeta corrió a la sale de espera y Kat le siguió en silencio. Observando a Portia caminar de un lado a otro, y como el rostro de esta se descompuso cuando Peeta dio grandes pasos hacia ella y le abrazó; Kat decidió mantenerse alejada y buscó en su bolsillo el móvil para llamar a su tía, era obvio que Portia la estaba necesitando y se preguntó dónde estaría Johana, cambió de idea de inmediato y marcó a la chica.

Las emociones en la voz de la chica le dieron a entender a Kat que algo había ocurrido con Robert, Johana le dijo que estaría allí en cuestión de minutos.

Kat dirigió su mirada a Peeta y vio como él ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos sentado en el sofá de la sala de espera y la posición reacia y erguida de Portia, lo estaba regañando. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué había hecho Peeta? Por más que quisiera no creía conveniente acercarse, y todo comenzó a tomar sentido… la chica de la anterior noche, la carta, la mirada asustada.

El único lugar donde Peeta pudo alojarla sin generar sospechas tenía que ser la casa de la playa, y las actitudes inestables de esa mujer la anterior noche le hicieron saber que no era del todo coherente con sus actos. Kat se acercó titubeante.

Su próxima presencia hizo que Portia guardara silencio.

— Katniss — le saludó, con voz fría y vacía.

Kat asintió, sentándose al lado de Peeta.

Él no dijo nada, ella le tomó la mano y un sollozo involuntario escapó de los labios del muchacho, y toda esa tranquilidad falsa se derrumbó de un momento a otro; él sollozaba en sus brazos, ante una Portia intransigente que ni se inmutó.

Kat la odió.

Así como odió no saber qué ocurría, y porque Peeta lloraba de esa manera, como si se sintiese… culpable de algo.

— Papá a fue a Rockaway — dijo. Y ella empezó a temer lo peor —. Fue a buscar a Johana… él creía que estaría allí — sollozó. Kat lo sabía, sabía que Robert había mentido —, y yo… bueno — él calló.

— Maysilee estaba allí — susurró Katniss, acariciándole los cabellos.

— Yo nunca le di un arma, te lo juro Kat. Lo juro… solo estaba tratando de ayudarla — Peeta buscó la mirada de su madre, luego la de Kat, bordeando los límites de la desesperación —. Nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que ella podía ser peligrosa.

— Tus actos impulsivos siempre nos han metido en problemas, Peeta. ¡Madura ya!

Eso era la tapa, Kat contuvo un suspiro, vomito verbal… tenía nauseas, sintió asco, no podía soportarlo.

— No fue su culpa — fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. Reflexionó momentáneamente sobre las palabras de Maysilee en aquella carta que ahora reposaba bajo llave en mesa de noche.

Portia dio un resoplido, riendo de forma irónica.

— Me he pasado estos últimos años con el corazón en la boca — escupió, llorando desesperada.

Katniss se sorprendió, esta mujer que tenía en frente llorando a mares no tenía nada que ver con aquella que había estado esperando en la sala de espera para castigar a su hijo. Esta que tenía en frente estaba desesperada.

— Repitiéndome a diario que ustedes estaban a salvo, que tenía una segunda oportunidad de hacerlo bien. Entonces, ¿qué haces tú? ¿Qué haces? ¡Te vas a esas pocilgas en busca de quien sabe qué locuras! ¿No eres consciente de cuan doloroso es para mí saber que en cualquier momento también puedo perderte a ti? No Peeta, no lo sabes. No lo sabes porque no eres padre, porque no entiendes el sacrifico que debemos hacer algunos por la felicidad de los que queremos. ¡¿Qué necesidad hay de seguir rebuscando en el pasado?!

— Maysilee vino en busca de ayuda — fue todo lo que el muchacho pudo responder.

— No, Peeta. Ella no vino en busca de ayuda — lloró Portia —. Ella vino en busca de venganza. Y allí estabas tú, tan inocente, tan idiota… no sabes…— Portia estalló en llanto, sentándose junto a él en el sofá —. No eres el único que ha perdido, sabes — su expresión se suavizó.

Kat apretó la mano de Peeta.

— Este incidente pudo ser peor, no pasó mayores — comentó Portia —. Pero pudo ser peor. Y ahora esta chica anda por allí, sin rumbo. Somos responsables de lo que le ocurra. Eso también debiste tenerlo en cuenta antes de ocultarnos tantas cosas y ganarte toda esa sarta de problemas innecesarios.

Katniss sentía que iba a vomitar, pero debía controlarse. Quizá Portia era tan inocente como lo eran Johana y Peeta, quizá y el único culpable de todo aquello era Robert Mellark.

— Mamá — era Johana, seguida de Gale quien irrumpía casi llorando, se lanzó sobre su madre jadeando, nerviosa —, mamá, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está papá?

Portia le abrazó y acomodó los cabellos revueltos, tragándose un torrente de lágrimas.

— No fue nada, Johana. Va a estar bien. Solo fue un roce, pero está en observación. Solo por hoy.

Johana le abrazó ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su madre. Y luego miró a Peeta, con esa expresión contenida, ella también le culpaba. Él asintió, luego cruzó las manos sobre sus rodillas y volvió a ocultar el rostro en ellas.

— Hay que encontrarla — dijo Johana con voz firme y reacia. Se levantó y secó las lágrimas que no habían sido más que un asomo en la comisura de sus ojos —. Y mandarla de vuelta a su casa.

— Johana…— susurró Peeta —, le prometí que cuidaría de ella, no puedo simplemente…

— ¿No puedes qué? — Espetó Johana, y un ligero halito de odio surcó su voz e inundó su expresión, ya no era la niña dulce y amable que Kat conocía — Ya deja de estar intentando matarnos a todos — vocalizó —, tu siempre estás metiéndote en líos e hiriendo a los que te rodean, Peeta… no puedes pretender que todos giremos en torno a tus errores.

— Tal vez si papá y mamá hablaran más yo no estaría buscando respuestas en otros sitios — replicó Peeta, Kat y Gale se miraron. Portia se ruborizó y los dos chicos supieron que era hora de dejar a los Mellark solos.

Katniss intentó levantarse y Gale dio un paso atrás.

— ¡No! — vocalizaron Johana y Peeta al tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos.

— Lo siento — susurró Peeta, Johana se dio vuelta y miró a Gale.

Portia secó las lágrimas y levantó a atender al médico que se aproximaba con noticias sobre su esposo, se alejó de sus hijos, para hablar en privado con el galeno.

Peeta tomó la mano y sonrió entre lágrimas.

— No vamos a tener más secretos — susurró —, Por favor.

Kat sintió como su corazón se hacía añicos.

Tengo que decirle, se acusó en silencio, aunque eso arruine todo lo que siempre ha creído sobre su familia.

— Peeta…— la voz de Kat fue vidriosa, suave… —, yo…

— Peeta — la voz de Portia autoritaria —. Ven por favor.

Él se levantó sin mirarle. Kat secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas y sin dar excusas salió corriendo al ascensor, dejando atrás las miradas desconcertadas de Johana y Gale. Cuando estuvo en la calle los sollozos empezaron a escapar de su pecho, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que entregar la carta; pero también tenía que cuidar de él tal y como se lo había pedido aquella extraña.

Kat corrió hasta la avenida, secando las lágrimas que fluían a borbotones, algo empezó a doler en su pecho, en sus articulaciones y se detuvo en busca de aire.

_No vamos a tener más secretos, por favor. _

_No vamos a tener más secretos, por favor. _

_Nos vamos a tener más secretos, por favor. _

Katniss corrió, corrió, corrió y lloró.

Hasta que estuvo frente la puerta de su habitación y dio un paso hacia el interior, buscó entre sus gavetas.

_No vamos a tener más secretos, por favor. _

— No, Peeta. No vamos…— susurró.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, algo pasó a Robert, ¿Más o menos se entendió? Espero que si, en el siguiente se aclaran mas cosas. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— Tú nunca has sido reacio a hablar conmigo de todo lo que en verdad te ocurre, Peeta. Soy tu padre y sin embargo tuve que seguirte como un vil espía aquella noche, y no quiero ni pensar en que hubiese ocurrido si no me hubiese ido tras de ti.

— Esa noche — musitó Peeta, observando por la ventana —. Él dijo algo sobre no ser justos, sobre cosas que tú nos ocultaste, cosas que tuvieron que ver con Haymitch.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	20. Chapter 20P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 20**

Peeta entró a la habitación, cerrando de un portazo. Por un momento fue lo suficiente buena persona para reconocer cuan angustiado habían de sentirse sus padres en frente a todas las locuras que él cometía sin detenerse a pensar en los efectos adyacentes. Observó la camisa ensangrentada de su papá y el vendaje en su antebrazo.

Maysilee le había atacado, y sinceramente no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lo había hecho. O los motivos que la habían inducido a hacerlo.

— No es muy bonito desde ese ángulo, ¿cierto? — comentó Robert, revisando la tersura de sus vendas.

— ¿Por qué fuiste hasta allá? — Preguntó Peeta — ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Estaba buscando a Johana.

— Mientes — espetó Peeta, dejando caer los brazos en expresión de derrota —. Estás mintiendo.

Robert torció el gesto, tragándose las lágrimas.

— Ya sabías que ella estaba allí — agregó Peeta.

Él tomó una honda respiración.

— Su familia está preocupada, ¿Desde cuándo nos mentimos los uno a los otros? ¿Por qué no confías más en mí?

Peeta soltó una risita nerviosa, y se cruzó de hombros caminando hasta la ventana.

— Tú nunca has sido reacio a hablar conmigo de todo lo que en verdad te ocurre, Peeta. Soy tu padre y sin embargo tuve que seguirte como un vil espía aquella noche, y no quiero ni pensar en que hubiese ocurrido si no me hubiese ido tras de ti.

— Esa noche — musitó Peeta, observando por la ventana —. Él dijo algo sobre no ser justos, sobre cosas que tú nos ocultaste, cosas que tuvieron que ver con Haymitch.

Robert guardó silencio.

— Esas cosas cansan, sabes. Estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir, estoy decidido… pero no sin saber qué pasó esa noche. Quien podía odiar a mi hermano, quien tenía motivos para hacernos algo como eso. Y soy lo bastante grande para entenderlo, puedes confiar en mí, papá. Estoy _tan _cansado…

Robert contuvo un sollozo.

_Voy a perderlo todo, _pensó, _lo estoy perdiendo todo. _

— Peeta, tú y tu hermana es todo lo que me queda…

— Papá, no te salgas por la tangente.

La puerta se abrió, era Portia. Peeta sintió deseos de vomitar, _Tú y tu hermana es todo lo que me queda, _¿_Qué hizo Sr. Mellark? Tan mal se ha portado… Tú padre es un mentiroso, ¿Crees que Katniss se quedaría cuando sepa lo que tu padre y tu familia hicieron para encubrir lo que pasó con tu hermano?, Levitt sólo seguía ordenes… _

— ¿Qué hiciste? — escupió Peeta, sintiendo como la respiración le faltaba. Miró a Portia que parecía a punto de perder el control. — ¿Qué. Hiciste? — jadeó dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

— Peeta — susurró Portia, intentando tomarle del brazo.

— ¡No me toques! — gritó él, apartándole de un golpe. Tropezó con el jarrón de flores junto a la puerta, haciéndolo añicos.

Portia soltó un gritito, acercándose a él, pero era demasiado tarde.

Él comenzaba a tomar conciencia de todo.

La indiferencia de su padre ante el juicio de Levitt, su insistencia en mantener alejados a Maysilee y Chaff Hunter,

El viaje de Johana a París…

Solo podía haber algo.

— Fue por ti — susurró Peeta, al borde del desespero y la latente inconsciencia del dolor en el rostro de su madre.

Robert le miró aterrorizado. Intentando colocarse en pie.

— No fuiste en busca de Johann — meditó Peeta, entre lágrimas —. Fuiste buscando a Maysilee, fuiste a…no…— lloró, recordando la decisión espeluznante en el rostro de su padre aquella noche cuando le apuntaba a Levitt.

De no haber sido por Kat, y el disparo certero e inocente en el brazo de aquel criminal, su padre se hubiese convertido en uno.

— Peeta, cariño…— Portia se acercó, tratando de tranquilizarle.

Peeta intentó respirar. _¿Eral el chico bueno, verdad papá? _

— No fue por Haymitch, ni siquiera era a él… fue por ti — sollozó —. Fueron tus errores.

— ¿Robert? — le llamó Portia.

— Fue tu _Culpa. _

Robert se derrumbó por completo.

— ¿Robert, de qué… de qué habla Peeta? — Portia estaba temblando, se apoyó en el catre. Robert se colocó en pie, cojeando hasta donde su hijo empezaba a rebuscar en su mente la pieza faltante de un puzzle que cada vez se hacía más y más grande.

— Todo este tiempo he estado creyendo que no sabías, que eras tan ignorante de todo… pero lo sabes, lo sabes, ¡Lo sabes porque fue tu culpa!

Los sollozos de Robert se hicieron más fuertes.

_La carta. _

Maysilee había dejado una carta, Maysilee no se había ido de la ciudad, la carta estaba escrita en ordenador, Maysilee no tenía ordenador, Kat lo sabía, si existía una carta, Kat debía tenerla, Katniss le había mentido, Katniss había ido a buscarle y perdonarle porque sabía que no le había engañado, sabía que Maysilee estaba en Rockaway…

Kat lo sabía todo…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, se acerca el final. En el siguiente el contenido de la carta y el embrollo del asunto. **

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

Allí, sentada ahogada en llantos con la carta de Maysilee (la verdadera) entre sus manos. Él colocó el seguro de la puerta. Y se recostó sobre ella, descansando todo su peso en los talones.

Los hombros de Katniss temblaron desencadenando un sollozo.

— Me pidió que te cuidara — dijo —. Creí que era lo correcto.

Peeta se acercó inexpresivo. Tomó la carta y caminó hacía la ventana.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	21. Chapter 21P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**¿Preparados para al verdad?, bien. Allá vamos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 21**

Peeta corrió hasta la sala de espera, pasando de darle respuestas a la madre que gritaba desesperada tras de él.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? — siseó.

Johana y Gale le observaron confundidos al igual que las pocas personas que ocupaban la sala.

— Peeta…— llamó Johana.

Él se dio vuelta, y fue allí cuando ella notó las lágrimas corriendo mejilla abajo en el rostro de su hermano. Ella intentó acercarse.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó.

— Katniss se fue hace unos momentos — contestó Gale, al ver la mirada angustiada de Peeta.

Él asintió, secándose las lágrimas y tomando aire con dificultad.

Salió del edificio corriendo tras ella. Ignorando el llanto y las preguntas que su madre y Johana lanzaban al aire, pasando de todos los que le observaban sollozar en mitad de la calle; incluso de Marvel que acababa de bajar de un taxi y se acercaba con aquella mirada de terror y exacerbada, buscó en la distancia un taxi libre y se lanzó a él sin percatarse de que podía ocasionar un accidente y que los conductores de los otros automóviles le lanzaban cuantiosos improperios, entre los que pudo distinguir fue aquellos que nombraban a su madre e intentaba contenerse para no bajarse del auto y molerlos a golpes.

Quería golpear algo, necesitaba golpear hasta que sus nudillos se reventasen y poder dejar salir ese dolor, eso que le dolía desde el fondo de su cabeza, dejar que saliera a flote y poder aplacarlo con un analgésico. Dio la dirección vagamente, respondiendo autómata a las observaciones del taxista con respecto al clima y esas cosas.

Ella lo sabe todo, lo sabe todo, lo sabe todo, me mintió, Katniss me mintió, Katniss sabe la verdad y me mintió.

Peeta sacó el poco de efectivo que llevaba en su bolsillo y lanzó al taxista sin detenerse a esperar el cambio, corrió escaleras arriba, consciente de todo latido, movimiento, tocó varias veces hasta que Jane abrió la puerta y él ni siquiera saludó, se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar por Clara, por Tom, por Katniss y asentir pidiendo permiso cuando Jane informó que Kat estaba en su habitación, él corrió hasta allí.

Dolía allí en su pecho, allí donde ella estaba, allí donde no había más que una resonancia hueca; un leve susurro de desesperación.

Peeta se aferró a la perilla para entrar de bruces, frente aquella puerta tomó una honda respiración, sollozó una vez más porque a pesar de sus errores él nunca hubiese sido capaz de ocultar algo como eso. Y no sabía que le hería más, no sabía a qué temerle: a la verdad sobre lo que sea que su padre había hecho o la decepción hacía Katniss y la decisión que esta había tomado.

El dolor le golpeaba desde las direcciones menos esperadas y las personas menos indicadas.

La perilla se giró y él la vio, la vio odiándole con la misma intensidad que le amaba, sin reservas, sin límites.

¿Por qué ella? Lloró, ¿Por qué ella?

Kat levantó la cabeza, secando las lágrimas.

Peeta sostuvo la mirada y el corazón se le hizo añicos, más que eso, los fragmentos que quedaban seguían rompiéndose.

Lloró porque la conocía demasiado bien, y la amaba tanto que de una u otra forma el dolor que percibió en sus ojos le lastimaron, su secreto, sus errores siempre la dejaban en medio, como un efecto adyacente e involuntario. Lloró porque Johana tenía razón, sus errores siempre repercutían en los demás.

Durante los momentos en que permaneció allí de pie, no dejaba de pensar en que Kat siempre se hallaba en medio de sus consecuencias, lo estuvo aquella noche, lo estaba ahora. Allí, sentada ahogada en llantos con la carta de Maysilee (la verdadera) entre sus manos. Él colocó el seguro de la puerta. Y se recostó sobre ella, descansando todo su peso en los talones.

Los hombros de Katniss temblaron desencadenando un sollozo.

— Me pidió que te cuidara — dijo —. Creí que era lo correcto.

Peeta se acercó inexpresivo. Tomó la carta y caminó hacía la ventana.

_Querido Peeta. _

_El pequeño Peeta, ¿aún dejas que te llame de ese modo? Él nunca dejaría de llamarte así, para él tú nunca crecerías. _

_Después de mucho tiempo he decidido regresar a esperas de hallar el infierno del cual huí hace muchos años, te preguntarás porque después de tantas negativas y torturas he decidido presentarme ante ti, ante todo ese mundo que vio como mi vida se caía a pedazos, y nadie hizo nada para salvarme, yo tampoco quería que lo hicieran. Hemos pasado un hermoso tiempo juntos, y las cosas que me callé para con mi familia han tenido sentido cuando estábamos juntos, es como si compartir recuerdos hiciera que su presencia sea más tangible, porque te reirás de lo que he pensado; pero siempre he creído que él está entre nosotros, adherido a nuestras memorias. _

_He pensado mucho en esto, si es correcto remover las cenizas de algo que algunos han superado. Pero he de admitir que aunque mi cobardía ayudó a ocultar muchas cosas, los fantasmas de mis errores me han atormentado todos estos años, y verte, mirarte cada segundo es como si ardieran en carne viva, todo es más fuerte que yo, tanto, que creí que perdiendo la cordura sería más fácil de sobrellevar. _

_Pero ahora, ahora puedo hacerlo, puedo dejarlo ser. _

_Soy testigo, digo "soy" porque para mí esa noche nunca pasa, tú mismo lo has dicho: "Me he congelado en los recuerdos" _

_Y esa noche se repite cada que cierro los ojos y me desconecto de lo que asumo es mi realidad, ¿seré egoísta? No lo creo, admito que unas veces me desconsuela saber que aquello que dicen sobre que la verdad hiere una sola vez, eso es mentira, pequeño Peeta, a veces, a veces la verdad cuando se mantiene oculta te mantiene a salvo. _

_Antes que nada debes saber que amé a tu hermano, que lo sigo amando. _

_Probablemente nunca deje de hacerlo, yo voy a amarle por siempre, es mi punición, mi carga, a veces no están liviana, pero es lo que me queda, si no le amo, si le olvido, si dejo que sea solo un mero recuerdo, si hago algo como eso: Me muero. _

_Entonces llega éste momento, donde tengo que desempolvar los recuerdos, escribir los sucesos que se proyectan ante mi cada que cierro los ojos. Pero creo que no tengo la valentía suficiente para recrear ciertos detalles, sin embargó desnudarle la verdad. No voy a mentirte más, no te lo mereces. Para ti: solo la verdad. Lo prometo. _

_Haymitch, Haymitch fue como esas ráfagas de viento en medio de un verano abrasador, un canto suave y tierno, estoy segura de que lo escuchas, sí, cuando hablas de Katniss; estoy segura de que lo escuchas allí. ¿Me entiendes? A menudo recuerdo todo lo que vivimos juntos, es tan hermoso ese pasado, tan irreal, ¿No es algo loco? Bueno, yo estoy loca, y es la de esa clase de locuras que se refugian en el pasado. _

_Es de humanos cometer errores, lo hacemos a diario. Algunos tienen consecuencias, otros simplemente pasan desapercibidos. _

_Desafortunadamente los míos no fueron de esa segunda categoría. Todos lidiamos con las consecuencias._

_Mi error fue un "desliz" algo sin intención; dejarme llevar por la lujuria, traicioné a tu hermano, me dañé a mí misma. Pretender que nada había ocurrido y seguir a su lado fue la forma de castigarme, porque cuando él me miraba, cuando él me hablaba, yo quería morir, lo juro, quería morir. _

_Mi consecuencia vino semanas después, un poco antes del cumpleaños de Haymitch, lo confesé todo, casi le pierdo, pero por alguna razón, por algún milagro él fue capaz de perdonarme. Si hubiera sabido que mi error desencadenaría toda la locura que vino después, yo misma hubiese tomado aquella arma de las manos de Levitt y disparado contra mi sien; pero soy una cobarde. _

_Levitt mató a tu hermano, todo el mundo lo sabe. _

_Porque hemos querido que sea así. _

_Incluso tus padres. _

_¿Recuerdas la noche que te llevé a casa, cuando por error me llamaste creyendo que era Katniss? _

_Cuestionaste mis razones, la justificación de mi silencio. No pude decirlo, simplemente no pude decir esto que estoy escribiendo. _

_¿Sabes para que son las vigas de los edificios? Debes saberlo. Eres tan inteligente como él. _

_Esto que escribo puede derrumbar tus vigas. Pero a veces es necesario caer, derrumbarse, saber de qué estamos hechos. Tus vigas, querido Peeta, tus vigas son tu padre y madre; incluso tú hermana. Aunque dudo que ella sepa algo. _

_Agosto del 2008. _

_El auge de tu padre y su empresa, eras muy pequeño, no sabías nada más allá de tus autos y deportes. Estalló la crisis, todos quisieron salvar parte del patrimonio que quedaba, tu padre, como dueño de los bancos y financieras debía suspender la emisión de dineros, debía hacer un "corralito financiero" por qué es lo que la ley exige, tu padre, tu figura de cómo debían ser Haymitch y tú, usó su posición, su poder a su antojo. Jugó con el bienestar de gentes equivocadas, te preguntarás que tiene que ver todo esto con tu hermano, mucho. _

_Mi desliz, fue con Chaff Hunter, el hijo mayor de Wesley Hunter. _

_¿Qué pasó aquella noche? _

_Wesley se aprovechó de las circunstancias del "tri{ngulo amoroso" que yo había ocasionado, usó a su hijo como puente a una venganza para asegurarse y callar muchas cosas. Chaff dio la orden para con tu hermano, él no presionó el gatillo, pero dio el "sí" que le mató. _

_¿Tu padre? _

_Tu padre prefirió callar antes que aceptar que su falta ante la ley había ocasionado la perdida de uno de sus tesoros, Wesley Hunter quería venganza por su perdida, Robert dio todo lo que quiso y a cambio calló con respecto a la muerte de tu hermano, su excusa: Protegerte, proteger a tu hermana. Pero la verdadera razón: es protegerse a sí mismo y a su prestigio. Porque sus acciones colocaban en riesgo su estado de confianza ante el mundo. ¿Los ves? Estas verdades dañan menos cuando permanecen ocultas, por qué cada que mires a los ojos de tu padre no hallarás ese respeto que inspira, te sentirás decepcionado, tu mundo se empezará a derrumbar, cayendo a pedazos, y cae, y cae, y no hay nadie que lance un salva vidas, que ofrezca una mano, y si lo hacen, te negarás, porque no hay soportes y todo lo que has creído no valdrá nada. _

_Sí, yo tengo la culpa. Toda la culpa, pequeño Peeta, no te pido que me perdones, te pido que entiendas y sepas perdonar a tu familia, quizá sea cierto y quieren protegerte, quizá y tu padre velaba por tu seguridad aunque el precio a pagar fuera dejar impune la perdida que todos sufrimos. Él no le mató, pero sus acciones llevaron a que Wesley lo hiciera. _

_Ya está, ya lo has quitado. Una viga y el edificio se derrumban por completo. Pero está ella, aférrate a ella. Es lo único verdadero que veo a tu alrededor. Sé que escuchas la canción, tus ojos te han delatado siempre. Si no puedes perdonar, trata de aferrarte a algo bueno, busca nuevos rumbos y corta el pasado, no te dejes congelar, huye pequeño Peeta, huye y sé feliz. _

_No olvides eso, no olvides: Cortas lo triste y doloroso del pasado o dejas que te destruya. _

_Con cariño. _

_Maysilee Halstead_

« »

— ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta, abre la maldita puerta! Mierda, Jane busca las llaves, Marvel… humm, bueno, no te quedes allí parado ayuda a Jane — Johana volvió a golpear, ordenándole entre insultos y suplicas que alguno de los dos abriera — ¡Katniss si no abres la puta puerta te juro por lo más sagrado que…! Ah, no. Ya no. Aquí viene Marvel con la llave.

Jane le entregó el manojo de llaves a Johana y nerviosa esperó tras ella al igual que Marvel, quien ahora, cerraba los ojos con una extraña expresión de picardía y miedo.

Johana le observó momentáneamente antes de entrar a la habitación.

— ¿Qué demo…? — las palabras se cortaron cuando observó a Peeta hecho un ovillo junto lo que había sido el tocador de Katniss y que ahora no era nada más que cristales rotos. Y él en medio de todo, con sus manos sangrando, sus ojos fijos en Kat quien retiraba los cristales de sus nudillos y trataba de detener la hemorragia con una de sus camisetas.

Jane soltó un gritito y corrió hasta ellos, retirando a Kat, para revisarle, observando a Peeta con una mirada aterrorizada.

— Marvel abre los ojos, idiota. Aquí no hay nadie desnudo — espetó Johana, acercándose a su hermano.

Marvel obedeció.

— Jesús, Peeta…— al igual que Johana corrió hasta donde el muchacho lloraba en silencio. — ¿Crees que hay que llevarlo a una clínica? — preguntó.

Johana negó en silencio.

— Jane, por favor trae un botiquín — pidió Kat con voz suave, tranquila, de una pasividad que hizo que Johana se estremeciera.

Jane asintió, levantó y corrió en busca de ello.

— Peeta, ¿Qué hiciste? — preguntó Marvel — Dios, Kat…mírale…

Johana apretó los labios, su rostro pasó de la preocupación a la ira, y tomó la camisa con la que Kat limpiaba las heridas de su hermano para limpiarlas ella. Peeta dedicó una mirada de consentimiento a Kat, y ella se alejó.

— Ni siquiera pienses que no te haré pagar por esto — empezó Johana, él no dijo nada —. Estoy cansada, Peeta. Tú tienes que aprender a ver cómo nos haces sufrir, ¿de acuerdo? — Ella apretó con fuerza los dedos de Peeta que lo hizo gritar de dolor — Te odio, maldita sea, eres un imbécil. ¡Tienes diecinueve años, por Dios madura! ¿No ves? que todos nosotros nos rompemos cada vez que tú lo haces. No, Peeta. No va a volver, ¡Entiéndelo! ¡No va a regresar, maldita sea! — ella apretó con más fuerza. Él lloró —¡VAS MATARNOS! ¡VAS A HACERLO! Mierda, lo siento… lo siento, Peeta. Es una mierda, sé que lo es. Todo apesta…tenemos que regresar a casa, tienes que oírlo. Tienes que saber por qué… de sus labios, sus palabras.

Él negó.

— Yo creo que hay que llevarlo a un hospital — sugirió Marvel.

Peeta negó.

— No quiero ir a casa, quiero quedarme aquí.

Johana secó las lágrimas.

— Sí, necesitará suturas. — volvió a sugerir Marvel.

— ¡Que no quiero ir a casa dije! — replicó Peeta levantándose de un tirón, sus ojos se posaron en Katniss, que aun lloraba en silencio.

— Ve, Peeta — le dijo ella, aun con esa voz vacía, calmada, la misma que había usado cuando supo lo de Bonnie.

— No quiero — susurró él.

Johana le ayudó a mantenerse en pie.

— Nada va a pasar — respondió Kat, secándose las lágrimas.

— ¿Lo aseguras? — Preguntó Peeta, como un niño, como un niño perdido — Porque siento que en cuanto cruce esa puerta va a pasar de todo.

Kat se estremeció. Secó las últimas lágrimas y caminó hacia él para llevarlo hasta la cama, donde lo sentó y besó los nudillos sangrantes.

— Creo que iré en busca de un médico — comentó Marvel, dando varios pasos hacia la puerta.

— Vete Johana — pidió Kat, mirando a Peeta —. Por favor.

« »

— Entonces la señorita Johana entró de golpe junto con este niño, el de los Wagner; y les seguí. Cuando escuchamos el estruendo de cristales al romperse pensé que algo ocurría entre ellos, quizás estaban peleando y Johana empezó a tocar y pedirles que abrieran pero ninguno de los dos le respondía, así que Marvel me acompañó a ir en busca de las llaves, y él decía cosas como que íbamos a interrumpir su intimidad o algo así; el caso es que cuando llegamos Johana abrió rápidamente y el joven Peeta tirado en el piso, sangrando, se había ido a golpes contra el tocador de Kat; y bueno empezó a llorar, fue allí cuando me fui en busca del botiquín para curarle. De regreso ya Marvel estaba llamando a un doctor puesto que Peeta se negaba a salir de la habitación, seguía llorando, oh señorita Clara, es muy triste. Creo que estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo tan arrogante y risueño que resultó chocante como estaba. Parecía deshecho. — Jane dejó las galletas junto al té que Clara miraba sin intención alguna de consumir.

— Lo que dije — susurró Tom dejando a un lado su taza vacía —. La vida aquí está llena de drama, lo único dramático que ocurría en Alphaville era la desaparición de mi periódico los domingos — él tomó una de las galletas y dio un mordisco.

Jane le observó y esbozó una tenue sonrisa, ¿de dónde había sacado Katniss eso de que él era una versión espectacular de Hulk?

— Luego supe que era el hijo del vecino, había una edición especial del crucigrama…

— Era Twill Sykes — respondió Kat desde el umbral de la cocina. Se acercó al refrigerador en busca de una soda para Peeta — Le pillé robándolo un día que levanté temprano para sacar la basura.

Clara se carraspeó la garganta, tenían que aclarar el hecho de que Portia había estado en el salón de estar pidiendo a gritos ver a Peeta y éste se había negado rotundamente a verla o escucharla. Encerrándose en la habitación con Katniss bajo llave.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras mencionar, Kat…?

Ella bajó la mirada jugueteando con la etiqueta de la soda que tenía en manos.

— Él tuvo un enorme problema con su padre hoy — respondió, caminando hasta ellos.

Tom dejó de mordisquear las galletas y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la comisura de los labios.

— Bueno, eso no justifica el hecho de que tu NOVIO está AHORA en tu HABITACIÓN y veo que no tiene INTENCIONES de IRSE.

Kat se derrumbó y contó todo, todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, de cómo había ido a buscarlo a casa de los abuelos de Marvel y como había mentido con respecto a la carta que la novia del hermano muerto de Peeta le dejó y que extrañamente negó que no le entregaran. Contó como Robert había resultado herido cuando fue en busca de Johana a la casa de la playa y descubrió que la novia de Haymitch Mellark estaba allí. Contó lo miserable que se sintió cuando dejó saber que no quería más secretos entre ellos y como él se derrumbó cuando supo que ella tenía la verdadera carta y la había reemplazado por una burda versión que no tenía nada de credibilidad.

Habló sobre como él necesitó desahogarse y terminó golpeando su tocador, e hiriéndose a sí mismo. Sobre como Peeta se negaba a salir de su habitación porque no estaba seguro de que podía hacer, qué locura podía cometer.

— Y ahora ni siquiera puedo mirarle a los ojos sin dejar de sentirme como una traidora — susurró secándose las lágrimas —. Yo, quien siempre le exigió la verdad, tuve el gran descaro de ocultársela, y cuando él me mira, llora… no puedo dejar de pensar en que se siente doblemente mal por dejarme en medio de sus líos familiares, otra vez. Pero no merezco que piense en mí de esa forma, merezco que me odie y que se largue, pero no lo hace, se quedó allí. Porque tiene miedo de sí mismo, me pide que no lo deje ir. Me mata, papá. Me mata, lo sé, sé que está un poco chafado de la cabeza, un poco dañado. Pero es mi chico dañado, y le he fallado. Le fallé.

Clara, Tom y Jane permanecieron en silencio.

— Él quiere quedarse, ¿puede? — preguntó tímidamente.

Clara asintió. Pero Tom tosió mientras mordía otra galleta hecha por Jane.

— Creo que no estaría mal recordarle que estoy aquí — susurró —. Y estoy escuchando como le das permiso a mi hija para que duerma en la misma habitación que su NOVIO a SOLAS.

Kat sonrió secando as lágrimas.

— Papá, Peeta y yo ya hemos dormido juntos antes.

Tom se atragantó con la galleta.

« »

Katniss dejó el cepillo de dientes a un lado y enjuagó su boca; había tenido una divertida discusión con su padre mientras le explicaba que solo había estado bromeando respecto a eso de haber dormido con Peeta, que, bueno, que sí habían dormido juntos pero no la forma en que él estaba pensando cuando ella habló.

Después de una bochornosa charla sobre control de natalidad por parte de Clara y… qué incomodo: su padre.

Kat corrió a su habitación a cambiarse, llevándose una grata sorpresa.

Peeta se había quedado dormido.

Eso le causó esos sentimientos encontrados y se obligó a reprimir las lágrimas de nuevo.

Kat caminó hasta la cama y se escurrió a su lado, cuidando de no despertarle. Le observó durante varios minutos, la respiración pausada, tibia y el rostro relajado. Kat buscó las manos de Peeta y besó de nuevo sus nudillos heridos.

Él sonrió.

— Sabes — susurró —. Deberías contarme algo para dormir, que los calmantes me han dejado atontado pero no puedo conciliar el sueño.

Katniss acomodó los bucles de su cabello y le abrazó. Aspirando su olor.

— Te pedirías que cantaras algo, pero realmente apestas.

Ella se rió, golpeando suavemente su hombro.

— Es muy osado de tu parte decirme que canto horrible cuando estás en mi cama, en mi casa y tengo el poder absoluto para sacarte de aquí.

— Lo sé — aceptó él —. Pero no vas a hacerlo — se revolvió entre las sábanas buscando la forma de abrazarla —. Kat…— susurró Peeta con un hilo de voz — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella tragó saliva ruidosamente.

— Creí que era lo mejor — susurró.

— Sabías que siempre había estado buscando eso. No tenías — él calló —, sabes qué, olvidémoslo.

— Conozco la historia…— empezó Kat con voz temblosa — de un chico y una chica — ella sonrió con tristeza —, él se había presentado en su apartamento… sin ninguna excusa coherente, luego dijo un poco de cosas sobre que la quería y bla bla bla…entonces él decidió marcharse y la chica no quería, no podía dejarlo porque en cuanto él cruzara esa puerta ella creía que lo iba a perder, pero…él le había dicho que la quería, así que perderlo era casi imposible… más bien ella tenía miedo de…era un chico muy extraño, un caballero, pero nunca…(excepto cuando las circunstancias lo ameritaban) se comportaba como tal. Y eso volvía a la chica loca, sí, loquísima, porque quería patearlo la mayoría del tiempo. Pero esa noche ella no quería dejarlo ir, la chica quería asegurarse de que no estaba soñando; y le pidió que se quedara con ella, y a medianoche, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, él chico tocó a su puerta y admitió que no SABÍA ni PODÍA dormir en un sofá, entonces la chica lo dejó pasar, ella creía que estaba soñándolo, porque él era como un sueño, el mejor sueño que nunca nadie había soñado. Y era suyo, su chico soñado. Estaba allí, cantándole una canción que ella nunca había escuchado, y era perfecto. Él le cantaba para que se durmiera, pero fue él quien cayó primero. Y la chica lo observó dormir como lo está haciendo ahora, ella no supo definir el momento exacto en que se enamoró, pero supo que allí, viéndolo dormir, allí había algo más que un enamoramiento… la chica lo quería, y no lo sabía, empezó a saberlo cuando él chico fue a buscarle en aquel puerto abandonado y le dieron unas buenas patadas en el trasero. Sí, ella empezó a saberlo aquella noche. Pero esa noche, allí junto a él, viendo como él se mordía el labio y se movía entre sus sábanas, la chica supo que lo amaba, y nunca se había sentido de esa forma antes, la chica supo que había sido encontrada y que había encontrado a alguien… y sí, el chico es un idiota, ella quizás también lo es, bueno no quizás, ella es una idiota. Pero esa chica quiere a ese chico…— Kat ya estaba llorando —, y aunque él no está escuchando porque está dormido ella le dice que lo siente, que le falló, pero que en verdad lo siente mucho y que necesita, tiene que saber si él…— ella ahogó un sollozo en el hombro de Peeta.

— Cállate, Katniss. Que yo ya te he disculpado — fue todo lo que él dijo con voz dormilona.

«»

**PeetaMellark03**: Marvel deja de estar enviando esos mensajes tan idiotas, yo tengo el móvil de Peeta y no me interesa si Effie te ha mandado a volar de nuevo. (Ella sí que es inteligente)

Peeta no quiere salir, no quiere ver a nadie, entiende eso. Y… per favore, NO INSISTAS EN UNA SALIDADA A TOMAR ALCOHOL O ME VERÉ EN LA OBLIGACIÓN DE PATEAR TU FLACO TRASERO HASTA QUE ME CANSE.

K. E.

PD: Trae algo de ropa para él. Aun no se ha despertado. (si me haces este gran favor puedo interceder ante Effie…so…)

Octubre 02 2012

09: 45 am.

**Marvel125**: Ya estoy en camino.

Octubre 02 2012

09: 50 am.

« »

Los dedos de Katniss recorrieron suavemente los contornos de las mejillas de Peeta, deleitándose de la tersura y firmeza en su piel, sinceramente creía que podía pasarse toda la vida pellizcándole los cachetes y no cansarse, nunca, nunca se cansaría.

Silenciosamente se debatía en si debía o no despertarle. Finalmente echó una mirada a la bolsa que Marvel había traído. Riendo por la poca delicadeza que tuvo Johana al empacar los polos de su hermano.

Sintió como Peeta se removía inquieto, y levantó para organizar la maleta. Lo dejaría dormir hasta tarde. Así que se acomodó en chaise lounge y empezó a doblar los suéteres con toda la delicadeza que podía ser capaz de tener en aquellos dedos expertos en doblar y quebrar papel.

— Eres la primera chica que veo doblando mi ropa y que se ve extremadamente guapa haciéndolo — dijo Peeta, con la cara pegada a la almohada.

— ¿En serio? — Inquirió Kat con una risita — No concibo un mundo donde todos se vean extremadamente sexys doblando suéteres. Debe ser un extraño fetiche, ¿has visto muchas chicas haciéndolo?

— Solo las chicas de servicio de la casa, Kat. Las otras ni siquiera tenían esa delica… —Peeta no culminó la oración. Katniss había lanzado la bolsa de enseres de aseo personal contra su cara.

«»

**PeetaMellark03:** Johana, Peeta no quiere contestar tus mensajes, ni los de tu padre, madre, tío, tía o cualquier persona que lleve el apellido Mellark encima y viva en Manhattan.

Ha estado tranquilo, si es lo que quieres saber. Sus nudillos sanaron e incluso ayudó a papá a reparar mi tocador, he estado tratando de convencerlo que vaya a las prácticas de polo, pero ni eso quiere hacer; mientras tanto se la pasa todo el jodido día viendo especiales de Top Chef Y Bones, hemos visto todas las películas de Morgan Freeman y leído todos los cómics de la DC que Finnick ha traído (Finnick vino un día y se quedaron hablando extrañamente en la sala de estar y resultaron compartiendo experiencias sobre la serie de Watchmen, se llevan bien. Lo que es sumamente insólito) si quieres hablar con él, ven a verlo… tú sola. Dudo que acceda a hablar contigo si vienes acompañada de tu madre o tu padre.

PD: Escuché que Marvel está organizando el apartamento donde celebramos mi cumpleaños. Creo que Peeta se mudará allí.

K. E.

Octubre 10 2012.

08: 34 pm.

**JustJohaKiss:** Omitiré esa parte de Finnick y Peeta siendo amigos. ¿No es muy raro? Iré el viernes en la noche, ojala y me hable.

PD: ¿Dónde duerme Peeta?

Octubre 10 2012.

08: 45 pm.

**PeetaMellark03**: En el cuarto de huéspedes. (Sé que vas a decir algo así que: NO)

Octubre 10 2012.

08: 47pm.

**JustJohaKiss:** No iba a decir nada. ;)

Octubre 10 2012.

08: 49pm

**PeetaMellark03**: Sí, Peeta se mudará allí, Marvel vino hoy y han hablado sobre ello. Y salieron toda la tarde a jugar fútbol en el Central Park, al menos está saliendo, dile a Portia que no se preocupe. Tía Clara me contó lo de su manía de perder el habla cuando enfrenta situaciones difíciles y aunque no está diciendo muchas cosas, él habla normalmente, está bien, solo triste, se siente engañado… defraudado. Por cierto, ¿Ya llegaron sus cartas universitarias?

K. E.

Octubre 17 2012

10: 57 am

**JustJohaKiss:** Ya llegaron pero nadie quiere abrirlas. Sí, lo vi. Pero él pareció ver un demonio cuando notó mi presencia allí. No Kat, él no pierde el habla. Él tartamudea. ¿Nunca te dijo?

Lo extraño malditamente mal.

PD: Nunca creí que iba a extrañarlo.

Octubre 17 2012

10: 59 am

**PeetaMellark03**: Hoy vamos a tu casa a buscar las cosas de Peeta. Y, ya háblame a mi teléfono, creo que es hora de que Peeta deje de esconderse y salga al mundo. Y si no te contesta, debe ser que aún no quiere hablarte. ¿Helados mañana? Voy a invitar a Finnick.

PD: ¡Pasé en la UNY! Iré a la U con Finnick. Estoy. Flipando. De. La. Emoción. ¿Y tú? ¿Pasaste? Repórtate, te extraño.

Octubre 19 2012

02: 24 pm

**JustJohaKiss**: Genial, si él va a tener su teléfono tiene que ver esto: PEETA TE EXTRAÑO, SÍ, CABEZOTA, POR FAVOR DEJA DE IGNORARME CUANDO JUEGAS EN EL CENTRAL PARK CON MARVEL Y LOS CHICOS. SI LO SIGUES HACIENDO JURO POR DIOS QUE ALQUILARÉ UNA AVIONETA DE ESAS DE HUMO Y TE ESCRIBIRÉ EN EL CIELO QUE TE EXTRAÑO Y AVERGONZARÉ EN FRENTE DE TODA MANHATTAN.

**PeetaMellark03**: Aun tengo su móvil.

Octubre 19 2012

02: 25pm

**JustJohaKiss**: Lo siento. Peeta. Idiota. Háblame. Ya.

(Estoy considerando seriamente eso de la avioneta)

Octubre 19 2012

02: 27pm

**PeetaMellark03**: Vamos hoy para allá. Me aseguraré de que no te ignore.

(Eso de la avioneta es una péééééééééésima idea)

Octubre 19 2012

02: 30pm

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, al menos nuestros chicos no se han peleado de nuevo, aunque todo lo demás este mal... ¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— _Prométeme que te quedarás _— susurró. Los labios de Peeta recorrían su cuello, su oreja, las manos de él buscaron su cintura, Kat tragó saliva — _que confiarás en lo que soy _— continuó casi sin respiración, él estaba ganando. Peeta colocó los brazos alrededor del rostro de Kat, ella se estiró un poco, levantó más la mano y logró ver con claridad lo que seguía. — _Que verás a través de mis miedos…_— susurró. Él la miraba fijamente — _Y me ayudarás a caminar sobre ellos. _

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	22. Chapter 22P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 22**

Marvel pasó por Peeta y Kat, con órdenes de arrastrar a Peeta si era necesario (órdenes dadas por Johana)

Katniss creyó que era la oportunidad perfecta para que él dejase ese enclaustramiento voluntario y empezara a realizar los trámites para la universidad, aun no sabía si había sido aceptado en todas aquellas donde había solicitado — aunque en el fondo Peeta tenía la certeza de que lo recibirían en todas —. Aun se sentía un poco voluble y creía firmemente que ir a casa era una mala idea, él simplemente no concebía la idea de tener a su padre en frente sin apartar ese sentimiento de impotencia y decepción, y no se sentía con la voluntad suficiente para reprimir el impulso de abofetearle, sí, quería abofetearle. Gritarle, decirle cuan avergonzado estaba de ser su hijo. Pero, eso era lo que todos esperaban; sí, podía sentirlo. Todos esperaban que saliese disparado en busca de su padre, en busca de Chaff, y cometiese alguna locura.

Él estaba aprendiendo de sus errores.

Iría a casa. Empacaría sus cosas, y pondría distancia entre su familia y él.

Hasta que lograra sentirse capaz de hablar sin que se le aguaran los ojos o caer preso de ira y odio.

— ¿Seguro de esto? — le preguntó Kat apretando su mano. Él le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y le beso la mano, haciendo que Marvel esbozara una sonrisa socarrona que alcanzó a divisar en el retrovisor.

— ¿Después de que te instales en tu PROPIO apartamento, podemos hacer una fiesta de inauguración? — preguntó el muchacho en tono jovial.

Últimamente a lo único que se dedicaba era a tratar de levantar el ánimo de su mejor amigo y el único medio que tenía para ello eran las fiestas, las cuales, por supuesto eran su especialidad.

Peeta le agradeció infinitamente que él ni siquiera tratara de hablar sobre lo que había leído o las razones que tenía para no querer hablar con sus padres, asumió que Marvel estaría allí, sin importar que sabía o no. Y definitivamente se dio cuenta que era afortunado por tener esa amistad, por tener ese lazo fraternal.

Aunque a veces le provocara golpearlo por imprudente.

Solo a veces.

— Marvel — espetó Kat, dando un vistazo por la ventana. Ya estaban llegando.

— Tenía que intentarlo, ¿No? — respondió Marv encogiéndose de hombros con expresión resignada.

— Cuando esté todo listo, quizá…

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Marvel golpeando el volante del auto y luego se masajeó el dorso de la mano; se había golpeado fuerte.

Peeta bajó y abrió la puerta para que Kat le siguiese, Marvel les iba a esperar mientras recogían las maletas y algunas cosas que Peeta quería llevarse consigo.

Kat y Peeta entraron por la puerta del servicio, irrumpiendo por los pasillos que nadie que fuese invitado de la casa podía ver; así se deslizaron escaleras arribas hasta la habitación del muchacho.

Las maletas estaban hechas. Tal y como lo había prometido Johana.

Peeta echó un vistazo a las cosas que tenía deseos de llevar consigo, varios libros, CD, y trofeos; decidió que no podría llevar los trofeos. Salió en busca de una caja, había hecho bien en ir un martes por la mañana, su madre debía estar en su clase de _squash _y Johana con Gale, ella le había prometido a Kat que trataría de llegar justo cuando ellos ya estuviesen listos para marcharse, y su padre como siempre debía estar en las oficinas de la compañía.

Una de las chicas del servicio no fue capaz de ocultar la sorpresa cuando le vio rebuscando en el sótano por una caja, pero él con un gesto que demandó silencio le hizo asentir y pasar desapercibido.

No quería hablar, no quería rendir explicaciones a nadie.

Subió y junto con Kat empezó a desempolvar los libros que le habían regalado, los que había comprado y los que se había olvidado de devolver.

Kat sonrió alegremente cuando vio lo minucioso de su colección.

Contuvo una carcajada.

Él había organizado pulcramente la colección de Charles Dickens que tenía junto a la de Shakespeare y Tolkien.

— Por orden de publicación — le respondió él cuando la vio detenerse en el stand. Ella asintió y pasó los dedos por la cubierta de _Oliver Twist. _

— Mira esto — susurró Peeta. Kat levantó la mirada y dejó a un lado el libro —. Es la réplica exacta de un manuscrito de Alan Moore, los primeros que se conocen de _Los vigilantes _— Katniss notó esa emoción en el tono de voz del muchacho, era el mismo que usaba Finnick cuando descubría un cómic digno de colección —. Olvidé que lo tenía — susurró Peeta —. Solo hay diez aquí en Manhattan, papá me lo dio…— él calló de forma repentina. Miró nuevamente el cómic y lo dejó en la caja junto con los demás —. Creo que a Finnick le agradará saber que pienso regalárselo.

— No — espetó Katniss, tomando la revista —. Es un regalo de tu padre, no puedes…

— Mira — él sostuvo un pequeño trofeo entre sus manos, lo levantó para mostrárselo con una sonrisa infantil —. Mi primer torneo de polo.

Ella abrió la boca para insultarle por querer deshacerse de esos exclusivos regalos. Pero no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Ella misma haría algo similar si estuviera en su posición.

— Creo que me llevaré este — susurró Peeta dejando el trofeo en el interior de la caja junto con todo lo demás.

Kat caminó nuevamente para recoger los libros. Cuando los apiló todos, unos sobre el otro, notó un papel arrugado en la cubierta de _Oliver Twist. _Lo tomó con la firme intención de leerlo, y lo iba a hacer hasta que Peeta apareció su lado y se lo arrebató con una expresión tímida, y completamente ruborizado.

— No quiero que husmees — dijo.

Ella frunció el ceño e intento tomar el papel. Pero Peeta lo metió entre su pecho y camisa, así que Kat se lanzó a su rescate, siendo apartada por los enormes brazos de Peeta, él soltaba carcajadas mientras forcejeaban, dejando caer varios libros e incluso la caja. Kat se abrazó fuerte contra la espalda del muchacho y logró meter la mano bajo su suéter y sacar la nota.

Peeta le arrastró con fuerza hacía la cama, haciéndole cosquillas para que ella dejara de aferrarse a la nota. Pero Katniss se resistía con tanto ahínco, que no le quedó más remedio que besarla de repente, hacer que se quedara sin aire y así tener el momento preciso para tomar la nota y deshacerse de ella.

Ella le apartó con fuerza, con una mano mantenía el rostro de Peeta lejos y con la otra desenvolvía el papel. Peeta empezó a reír y se deslizó sus labios hasta el cuello de Katniss, haciéndole cosquillas, tratando de desconcentrarla. Pero ella ya había empezado a leer los primeros garabatos.

— _Prométeme que te quedarás _— susurró. Los labios de Peeta recorrían su cuello, su oreja, las manos de él buscaron su cintura, Kat tragó saliva — _que confiarás en lo que soy _— continuó casi sin respiración, él estaba ganando. Peeta colocó los brazos alrededor del rostro de Kat, ella se estiró un poco, levantó más la mano y logró ver con claridad lo que seguía. — _Que verás a través de mis miedos…_— susurró. Él la miraba fijamente — _Y me ayudarás a caminar sobre ellos. _

Peeta guardo silencio, acomodando los cabellos de Katniss. Ella lo supo.

Era el poema que él había intentado escribir para su cumpleaños pero que nunca le mostró.

— Es para mí…— susurró sorprendida.

Peeta se dejó caer sobre ella, escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Kat vio como las orejas del muchacho enrojecían. Y como el cuerpo de Peeta temblaba ante las risas nerviosas que empezaba a soltar.

— Es hermoso — dijo.

— No, no lo es — negó Peeta —. Es cursi y patético.

Kat bajó la hoja y buscó el rostro de Peeta. Efectivamente: Estaba rojo como un tomate.

Katniss le besó con fuerza, dejando el arrugado papel a un lado y enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Peeta. Peeta le correspondió buscando nuevamente la curva de su cintura, deslizándose bajo su camiseta haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro.

— ¿Kat? — Llamó él, deteniéndose — La puerta no tiene seguro.

Ella rió tímidamente y volvió a besarle, esta vez, en la nariz, él soltó una suave carcajada y sus labios empezaron a deslizarse por su cuello, clavícula ya sus manos estaban en todas partes, tanto que ella no tenía ni idea donde estaban las suyas propias.

— Marvel nos está esperando — susurró Peeta contra su hombro.

— Peeta…— habló ella con un hilo de voz.

— Hummm…

— Las alfombras de tu cuarto son horribles — soltó.

Peeta dejó escapar una risita, que luego se convirtió en carcajadas mientras besaba las mejillas de Katniss.

— Kat — susurró de nuevo contra los labios de ella.

— Hummm…

— Hueles a pastel de vainilla.

Ella soltó una enorme carcajada.

— ¿Estás distrayéndome del hecho de que pretendes sacarme el sostén cuando ni siquiera me has sacado la blusa? — él seguía riendo a carcajadas. Ella se levantó apartándole con suavidad.

— No — dijo él entre risas —. Estaba buscando el momento en que me des luz verde. O: me detengas con un enorme empujón.

Ella le acarició la mejilla.

— Sabes que no va a ser hoy, ¿cierto?

Peeta asintió con expresión de resignación un tanto socarrona. Se inclinó sobre ella de nuevo, dejándola caer sobre las almohadas, colocó los brazos alrededor de ella para evitar que se escapara, pero Kat le evadió levantándose ágilmente, Peeta le atrapó de la cintura y cuando se disponía a besarle de nuevo la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

Katniss enrojeció.

— Sr. Mellark — farfulló.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, por allí alguien preguntaba si estos dos habían estado juntos, bueno siento decirles que no, por lo menos por ahora no. Se viene un capítulo fuerte, un capítulo de confrontación. **

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— Maysilee me lo contó todo. Bueno, no ella directamente. Dejó algo escrito antes de que desapareciera.

— No hay palabras que yo pueda decir para remediar el daño que he causado — dijo Robert —, sin embargo. Yo…

— No; no lo sientas — susurró Peeta, cerrando su puño sobre la rodilla —. No digas que lo sientas cuando hemos pasado años creyendo que mi hermano había cometido un grave error. Y me dejaste buscarlos, me dejaste ir tras pistas erróneas. No voy a decir que lo pasó con Levitt aquel día sea tu culpa, no. Fue mi error. Pero tampoco voy a callar que mi hermano no está aquí… ¡Y es por tu culpa!

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	23. Chapter 23P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 23**

Peeta se encaminó tras su padre en absoluto silencio, dejando que Katniss se encargara de empacar el resto de objetos personales; cuando vio a su padre cerrar la puerta y a Katniss palidecer después de un rubor carmín supo que era el momento que había estado evitando durante las últimas semanas y no habían excusas para posponerlo de nuevo. Así que cuando Kat asintió y susurró a su oído que todo iba estar bien, él se levantó tomó un respiro y le siguió hacía donde sea que él se dirigiese en ese momento.

Podía manejarlo, sabía que podía, si quería dejarlo atrás tenía que escuchar.

Y _perdonar. _

¿Podía? ¿Sería capaz?

Peeta tomó un respiro y se adentró al estudio de su padre, con las manos en los bolsillos y el pulso acelerado.

_Respira _susurró para sus adentros, _¿Por qué esto se me hace tan difícil? Que mamá no esté cerca, por favor, que mamá no esté cerca. _

— Siéntate, hijo — musitó Robert. Peeta dudó. No sería capaz, quería abofetearlo.

_Hijo. _

En su boca se escuchaba tan distorsionada, tan infame.

— Me alegra que al fin hayas decidido actuar de forma madura y volver a casa…

Peeta soltó una risita. Él no fue inmaduro al decidir quedarse en casa de Katniss durante aquel par de semanas. Lo hizo porque no quería cometer una locura producto de sus estribos que eran tan fáciles de perder.

— No volví — soltó, sentándose en la silla frente el escritorio de su padre —. Vine a recoger a mis cosas, me voy a vivir con Marvel.

Robert asintió perplejo, como si le hubiesen asestado un terrible golpe en el estomago.

Peeta tuvo ganas de vomitar, él no tenía derecho a sentirse herido por las decisiones que Peeta tomase; no podía objetar nada.

— Lo sé todo — susurró el muchacho.

— ¿Y todo es…? — inquirió Robert dudando.

Peeta dejó escapar una risa irónica.

— Hipócrita — susurró. —. Todo es todo, papá. Dios, ¿Puedes ser sincero por primera vez? ¿Puedes siquiera sentir vergüenza cuando me estás mirando a los ojos sabiendo que yo sé que eres un fraude? Que SOMOS un fraude. Es asq…— Peeta se detuvo. Era eso, era eso de lo que tenía miedo.

Perder el control.

— Maysilee me lo contó todo. Bueno, no ella directamente. Dejó algo escrito antes de que desapareciera.

— No hay palabras que yo pueda decir para remediar el daño que he causado—dijo Robert —, sin embargo. Yo…

— No; no lo sientas — susurró Peeta, cerrando su puño sobre la rodilla —. No digas que lo sientas cuando hemos pasado años creyendo que mi hermano había cometido un grave error. Y me dejaste buscarlos, me dejaste ir tras pistas erróneas. No voy a decir que lo pasó con Levitt aquel día sea tu culpa, no. Fue mi error. Pero tampoco voy a callar que mi hermano no está aquí… ¡Y es por tu culpa!

Robert escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

— Estaba orgulloso, sabes. De ti, de todo lo que teníamos. De nuestro apellido… y es, y es mentira. Eres un…— la voz de Peeta tembló — Un ladrón — susurró para sí mismo a punto de llorar nuevamente —. Me voy — demandó levantándose —. Tranquilo…— Peeta tomó un suspiro —, mamá no sabrá de esto, y supongo que Johana lo sabe; así como sabía que Maysilee estaba en Rockaway. Pero mamá no lo merece… — él bajó la mirada, temblando de ira cuando vio a su padre llorar — Pero, no te preocupes. Lo he intentado y es imposible. A pesar de todo… a pesar de todo no puedo odiarte, porque eres mi papá. Es lo único que me evita hacerlo.

Peeta se levantó y salió casi corriendo del despacho, tratando de respirar normalmente, recordándose a sí mismo que no debían verle llorando; pero era imposible. Ya lloraba, a borbotones, y lo siguió haciendo mientras ayudaba a Katniss a empacar las cajas con sus libros y pertenencias en el baúl del auto de Marvel; deseaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible, y para colmo Johana apareció a último momento, y bastó una mirada de Katniss para darse cuenta que ambas habían acordado dicho encuentro y que enfrentaría un lío enorme si negase a hablar o saludar a su hermana, lo hizo, pero no como solía hacerlo; su «Hola» fue tan distante que Johana sintió morirse ante ese sonido hueco y vacío de sentimientos, Kat tomó la mano de Peeta, quien miró a Johana unos segundos y ella asintió, está bien, le dijo, estaba bien, después de todo ella también era una mentirosa, Johana quiso tomarle de la mano, él no negó pero tampoco mostró un gesto afirmativo o agradable, Marvel se carraspeó la garganta.

Peeta tragó saliva, increíble era el hecho de que había pasado gran parte de su vida intentando cuidar de su hermana, y era ella quien siempre había estado al pie del cañón, cuidándolo, incluso de él mismo; aunque eso no justificaba la parte en la que ella mintió y aceptó encubrir la mentira de su padre.

— Si quieres puedes pasarte por allá más tarde — sugirió Marvel, cerrando ya por última vez el baúl de su automóvil. Katniss vaciló un poco antes de abrir la puerta para abordar.

Peeta volvió a meterse la mano en los bolsillos y caminó hacía el auto, abriendo la puerta de copiloto y subiéndose sin decir nada más a Johana.

Ella asintió. Secando las lágrimas que habían descendido silenciosamente por su mejillas.

Marvel caminó hasta ella, dándole un sonoro beso en la frente y un abrazo de oso.

— Ven ahora mismo — pidió, apretándole con fuerza —. Tengo una enorme sorpresa para ustedes.

— No creo que él esté muy a gusto con mi presencia.

— ¡Y eso qué! — gritó Kat, sonriendo grandemente.

Johana asintió secándose los mocos con el dorso de su jersey.

— ¿Ahora mismo?

Marvel asintió soltándole.

— Oh, sí. Vas a amar lo que tengo para mostrarte — dijo, y una vez más le besó en la frente. Ella soltó una risita divertida, y buscó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones las llaves de su convertible.

Marvel corrió el auto y arrancó, buscando una canción en la radio, hasta que al fin encontró la canción que había declarado como su favorita el día del cumpleaños de Kat.

Canturreó en silencio durante toda la quinta avenida.

Deteniéndose solo cuando notó que Peeta seguía llorando en silencio con la vista perdida hacía la ventana, dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a Kat, ella solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— Peeta…— susurró Marvel.

— No pasa nada — musitó el muchacho —. Estoy… bien, en verdad lo estoy.

— Ugh, Sí. Por eso estás llorando a mares como una señorita — chistó Marvel —, caray, es como si mudarte conmigo fuese lo peor que pudiese ocurrirte.

Kat y Peeta soltaron una suave risita.

— No — replicó él, secándose las lágrimas —. Es que estoy dejando mi hogar de una forma en la que nunca pensé que lo haría.

Marvel se detuvo abruptamente ante el semáforo. Tomándolos desprevenidos, Kat aterrizó entre ellos, soltando palabrotas por lo bajo. Él se rió y la empujó hacía el asiento trasero.

— ¡Qué putada es esa! — Chilló golpeando el volante de nuevo, se quejó un poco cuando se lastimó de nuevo el pulgar, llevándoselo a la boca para amortiguar el dolor — Sé que es difícil, pero, ¿Para qué tendrás a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida allí? — preguntó, lamiendo su pulgar aún.

— Todo va a estar bien, _cielito _— susurró Kat, con algo de sorna al llamarle de esa forma tan melosa —. Si lo que te preocupa es la comida… siempre pueden pedir domicilios o contratar a alguien.

Peeta volvió a reír secándose el resto de lágrimas.

— No; no me preocupa la comida — gimió, drenando los mocos de forma dramática con uno de los pañuelos desechables de su amigo —. Marvel hizo un curso de cocina con su madre.

Kat frunció el ceño.

Ese chico…

Le causaba curiosidad que Marv siempre estaba allí para todos ellos, y que nunca tenía asuntos personales que atender; es decir, Peeta se la pasaba en sus prácticas de deporte, Johana en todas sus actividades curriculares, y él aparecía en cualquier momento que le necesitase.

— Sí — respondió —; las tomé con mi madre hace un año. Cuando no estoy con estos hermanos problemas corro tras las faldas de mi madre — comentó tomando escuadra para llegar a _lower east side_.

Kat sonrió. Si, había alguien que jamás iba a fallarle a Peeta, y ése alguien no era ella ni Johana, era Marvel.

Le aliviaba saber que al menos él no lo había lastimado, nunca, de ninguna manera.

— Bien — dijo Marvel apagando el vehículo —. Podemos dejar estas maletas aquí y después pedir que las suban — todos bajaron del auto, Kat buscó de inmediato el brazo de Peeta, y él le besó con ternura los cabellos. Marvel revisó su móvil y anunció que debería ir subiendo en lo que Johana llegaba.

Los tres tomaron el ascensor, y él seguía pavoneándose de su talento para conseguir decoradoras geniales, Kat le riñó porque eso no era un talento y él riñó devuelta diciendo que tenía los _contactos _necesarios y que tener contactos significaba ser sociable, y ser sociable era por ende un talento, talento que no era muy innato en ella.

— Ja — fue todo lo que respondió cuando ella no tuvo con qué responderle.

Peeta les escuchaba en silencio, cavilando aun sobre toda esa decepción que había estado latente en su pecho durante los últimos días, pero que se había materializado en el momento en que su padre ni siquiera hizo ademán de defenderse contra las acusaciones; fue allí cuando notó que muy en el fondo había conservado la insulsa esperanza de que todo lo dicho por Maysilee en aquella carta fuera mentira.

Esperaron un par de minutos en la sala de estar.

Hasta que Johana se anunció, y Marvel ordenó que la dejaran pasar de inmediato.

Luego, con un acto protocolario digno de un maestro de ceremonia condujo a los tres muchachos a la última habitación del apartamento, Johana seguía lanzando miradas furtivas hacía Peeta, él seguía fingiendo que ella no estaba cerca, y Kat… bueno, Kat estaba en medio de todo, como siempre.

— ¿Preparados? — preguntó Marvel antes de abrir la puerta.

Peeta se cruzó de brazos y puso otra cara de fastidio. Kat le besó en la mejilla y rogó en susurros que cambiaran un poquito de actitud, pero él se mantuvo reacio a obedecer.

Lo que hizo que Johana se sintiera más incómoda.

— ¿Listos? — continuó Marvel.

Los tres asintieron.

Él abrió la puerta. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

«»

— Esto tiene que ser una broma — farfulló Johana.

— Ni que lo digas — concedió Kat.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso? — preguntó Peeta.

— Estaba navegando en internet y lo compré por Ebay hace un par de meses, pero, no fue sino hasta el día en que dijiste que querías vivir conmigo en este lugar cuando decidí que era hora de que este bebé viera la luz, ¿Guay, no, a que sí?

Los cuatro estaban en frente de un ridículo e infantil trampolín que ocupaba más de la mitad de la habitación. Katniss y Peeta aun no salían de la sorpresa, después de parpadear un par de veces; este último soltó una enorme risotada, contagiando a Kat, quien asintió entre risueña e incómoda ante la expresión de triunfo de Marvel, él ahora caminaba hacía los interruptores de luces, sacando su Ipod del bolsillo, Peeta seguía riendo, y luego Johana también lo hizo.

Kat vio cuando Marvel programó su aparato electrónico y la canción del comercial de pañales y bebidas para la playa llenó la habitación.

— ¡A la carga! — gritó Marvel lanzándose de cabeza al trampolín.

Peeta, Katniss y Johana dieron varios pasos hacia atrás; previendo que el rebote no hiciera que Marvel les cayese encima.

Pero no, él seguía saltando sobre la lona elástica, cantando, e invitándoles que le acompañasen.

Kat volvió a reír.

Amó eso de Marvel, amó el hecho de que Peeta estuviese riendo como solía hacerlo antes de todos esos líos, lo vio tan risueño, tan joven… las comisuras de sus labios levantadas, su risa, tan jovial, tan perfecta, carcajadas joviales, y mejor aún: reales.

— Peeta siempre ha creído que es el rey del drama — jadeó, rebotando de un lado a otro sobre la lona —, pero miren: ¡Que el rey del drama aquí soy yo! ¡Brincar en el trampolín no es divertido si no te acompañan Katrina and the Waves!

Katniss se carcajeó, sacándose los zapatos. Corrió hasta allí, y él se inclinó para ayudarle a subir, Peeta seguía riéndose.

— ¡Peeta, ven! — él se negó, Kat empezó a cantar al ritmo del coro de la canción invitándole a subir, pero él seguía cruzándose de brazos y negándose, eso sí, partiéndose de la risa, al igual que Johana.

— ¡Peeta, hermano, trae tu guapo trasero acá! No me hagas ir por ti — gritó Marvel, luego calló sobre Kat, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera con él, siendo un enredo de piernas y brazos sobre la lona.

— ¡Hey! — replicó Peeta, al ver que las manos de su amigo estaba peligrosamente cerca del trasero de su novia.

— ¡Oh, sí! Ven a quitarme de encima — le retó Marvel. Él resopló dando varios pasos hasta el borde, antes de subir se dio vuelta, y un gesto de fraternidad y de una ternura que creyó nunca volvería a tener hacía a su hermana le ofreció la mano.

El rostro de Johana se iluminó en una enorme sonrisa.

Él asintió y le ayudó a subir.

— Tú sabes que no puedo pasar más de un mes enojado contigo — le dijo, cuando se hallaba ya batallando para no caer de bruces ante los saltos que Marvel y Katniss daban en el otro extremo del trampolín.

— Lo sé — susurró ella.

Peeta asintió apretando su mano.

— Pero tenemos que hablar largo y tendido, ¿vale?

— Lo que tú quieras, Peeta. Todo lo que tú quieras.

— _I feel alive, i feel all right, baby… I feel alive…*_— cantó Marvel tomando a Johana por sorpresa y derribándola, Peeta soltó otra carcajada y miró a Kat, que trataba de colocarse en pie. Caminó hasta ella.

— Después de todo no será aburrido vivir con Marvel.

Él asintió tomando la mano de Kat.

— ¿Por qué no me había salido a vivir con mi mejor amigo antes? — preguntó, en tono socarrón.

— Porque estabas muy ocupado siendo un adulto — contestó Marvel dando un salto sobre Johana quien se apartó ahogándose entre risas —. Necesitas vivir con alguien que tiene un corazón de niño y no en el escritorio como Stephen King — bromeó.

Kat se lanzó contra Peeta haciéndole caer.

— _I used to think that you love me, now, baby i´m so sure…*_— canto a su oído, haciendo que él volviera a reír con fuerza.

«»

Marvel y Katniss se encargaron de cocinar algo, usando eso como excusa para darle espacio a Peeta y Johana; sabían que los dos hermanos necesitaba ese momento para aclarar muchas cosas, y fue así, Johana se disculpó, lloró y pidió perdón tantas veces que fue imposible para Peeta contabilizarlas.

— Pensé que era lo mejor — dijo, y luego se encogió de hombros, ya no lloraba, ninguno de los dos lo hacía.

Él asintió.

— Pero eso no te justifica — replicó segundos después.

— Lo sé — Johana bajó la mirada hacía las alfombras, tendría que felicitar a Marvel después, el lugar le había quedado esplendido —. Pero no has sido el único que ha pasado un mal rato con esto, sabes, cuando lo supe, cuando le escuché a hurtadillas mientras se lo decía al abogado que estuvo en frente de lo de Levitt… no tenía a nadie a quien decirle, no tenía tu hombro o el de Gale; no es que esto justifique mis razones, no necesito de eso, pero debes saber que todos de alguna manera hemos estado rotos con todo esto, no solo tú… pero eres mi hermano, y lo que hice no es lo que harías tú…; porque aunque no lo creas — Johana volvió a mirarle, esta vez, con genuina admiración — de todos nosotros, tú, eres el más honorable. Ya está. Ya lo dije. Ahora podrás ufanarte toda tu vida. ¿Lo grabaste?

Peeta sonrió, dejándose cómodamente sobre el sofá.

— Y ahora, para remediar todo este lío que hicimos, te prometo que voy a tratar de ayudar a Maysilee y darle la protección que le brindaste, enviarla de nuevo a su hogar, ¿Vale?

— ¿Crees que puedes hacer? — inquirió Peeta, con expresión triste, de nuevo.

Johana sonrió con firmeza, revisando su teléfono.

— Qué crees que hice todo este tiempo…— susurró —, bueno, tengo que darle crédito a Gloss…— ella calló, observando con cuidado la expresión en el rostro de su hermano — Con Gale intentamos por todos los medios saber a qué lugares podía ella recurrir sin que su familia se enterara de que estaba acá, y bueno, resulta que Gloss conocía todas las amistades de Chaff y de Maysilee…— ella hizo una pausa.

Peeta se sentó escrutando el rostro de su hermana.

— ¿Por qué papá fue hasta allí con un arma? — preguntó de repente.

Johana se tensó, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

— Él…

— No — susurró.

Peeta soltó un suspiro, como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración durante mucho tiempo.

— Él creía que Chaff ya sabía dónde estaba ella y tuvo miedo de que… bueno, ya sabes, aparte de ellos, Maysilee es la única que sabe la verdad; y hay algo relacionado con unos documentos que no entendí muy bien, que solo ella puede resolver.

— O sea qué, ¿papá solo iba a llevarla a un sitio más seguro?

Johana asintió mordiéndose los labios.

— Él no es un monstruo — susurró.

En la cocina, Kat y Marvel estaban teniendo una seria discusión sobre la filosofía de servir emparedados como bocadillos y no como plato principal. Bueno, Marvel daba un discursos sobre eso, Kat le escuchaba por el simple placer de escuchar sus justificaciones llenas de insulsos argumentos como: _Yo hice un curso y…. _

Era para morirse de la risa.

— A Peeta no le gusta la mayonesa — chistó ella, cuando le vio ya dando los últimos retoques a lo que llamaba la gran maravilla de emparedados jamás preparados ni devorados en la tierra.

Sí, Katniss estaba casi convulsionando en el suelo. Se secó una lágrima y siguió riendo.

Después de unos momentos susurró con voz queda:

— Gracias.

Marvel frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por estar allí para él.

Marvel se encogió de hombros, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con una servilleta.

— Hemos sido amigos desde que estábamos en los úteros de nuestras madres —comentó con cierto desdén —; allá donde vaya él voy a seguirle, es lo que los amigos hacen. Él dice: vamos a meternos en problemas allá en los cuchitriles de New york, y bueno, yo siempre estoy como; Bueno, vamos.

Kat volvió a sonreír.

— Eres la única persona que no le ha fallado — comentó.

— Sí — aceptó él, dejando listo los bocadillos —; que aburrido, ¿No? Es decir, él y yo nunca tendremos una de esas peleas que parecen divorcios trágicos, nuestra amistad es muy aburrida — Kat recibió su emparedado y dio un enorme mordisco, Marvel también tomó el suyo y después de morder y tragar siguió hablando: — Le he acompañado en sus aventuras más locas, y siempre fui como: Sí, Peeta. Vamos a hacer lo que te venga en gana, y luego…— Marvel calló soltando una ligera risita —, luego apareciste tú y lo desafiaste de una forma que ni él ni yo habíamos visto antes, y créeme cuando digo que es lo mejor que le ha ocurrido en su turbulenta y extraña vida.

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó Kat tímidamente.

— Sí, y no soy el único. La señora Portia siempre está tratando de hacerte un altar; Nah, solo bromeo Katniss Everdeen. Pero yo, yo si doy gracias a Dios, Buda, Alá… por ese día que destruiste ese auto a batazos, en serio. Humm… ¿sabes? Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte esto… ¿Qué coños estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso?

— No lo sé — respondió ella riendo —. No lo sé.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey!. Otro más, solo nos falta uno y el epílogo. Espero sus comentarios a ver que tal.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanto:**

— Eres _muy _puntual — susurró la sombra al final de la barra.

Peeta tomó un respiro.

— Tú llegas _muy _tarde.

Chaff Hunter dejó escapar una risita… ¿Nerviosa?

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	24. Chapter 24P

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 24**

— ¿En serio? ¿EN SERIO? — Marvel dio un salto para bajar del auto. Cayendo frente Peeta y Katniss. Movió su escudo del capitán América y bajando el antifaz les lanzó una mirada envenenada — ¿Antifaces? ¿ANTIFACES?

Peeta soltó una risita, sacándoselo de un tirón.

— Deja de repetir todo lo que dices, es extraño…

— E incómodo — culminó Kat.

Marvel dio un resoplido bajando los brazos con expresión cansina. Peeta le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y sonrió de forma pesarosa.

— Sabes que nunca he sido un hombre de disfraces — se disculpó. Él lanzó una mirada a Kat, ella levantó las manos en señal de paz.

— No — articuló haciendo hincapié en cada sonido, palabra.

— Pero…

— Yo si me disfracé — intervino Johana, desde el umbral del apartamento de Katniss.

Marvel soltó otro resoplido.

— Escribirte ― "Disfraz" en la frente no cuenta como disfraz — disintió Marvel cruzándose de brazos. Peeta soltó otra risotada. Johana solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros con expresión indescifrable. Peeta le dedicó una tenue sonrisa, un gesto mínimo, que ni Katniss ni Marvel lograron percibir —. Como sea — siseó el muchacho, deshaciéndose del abrazo de su amigo y se encaminó hacía el automóvil —, no nos vamos a perder de la fabuloso fiesta de Effie.

Kat se inclinó hacía Peeta y antes de abordar el auto le besó rápidamente en los labios. Él la estrechó levemente y luego cedió el lugar para que subiera.

Johana se plantó a su lado cuando la puerta se cerró.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que había confesado su intención de encontrar y devolver a Maysilee a su hogar y ése era el día, solo tenía que buscar el momento en que Peeta estuviese libre para llevarlo hasta la habitación de hotel donde la había ocultado, incluso de su padre, con quien no tenía secretos. La verdad era que ella tenía pensado hacer de cuentas que nada había ocurrido y que tarde o temprano Peeta regresaría a casa y todo sería como lo había sido antes.

Pero no era así.

Así como ella buscó a Maysilee, él buscaba al culpable directo y sin contárselo a nadie iba a verle, iba a exigir las razones, quería verle a la cara y ver con sus propios ojos la expresión insufrible de aquel que en un pasado había jurado ser el mejor amigo de su hermano; quería… quería poner un punto final a la historia, y lo iba a hacer.

Era el fin definitivo de su búsqueda.

Y no descansaron ninguno de los dos hasta encontrar ese momento libre, se escaparon en medio del tumulto dejando a una Katniss y un Marvel de una pieza.

Pero él también le había mentido a Johana, y ella no lo había notado sino hasta cuando él amablemente pidió que lo dejara en la noventa y tres con siete. Lo supo, Peeta no seguiría adelante hasta no verle de frente, ¿y quién era ella para impedirlo? ¿Tenía la autoridad suficiente? ¿El criterio necesario y justo?

No pudo más que asentir y desearle buena suerte. Pero él ya se había alejado lo bastante como para escucharle. Johana quiso llorar, ¿Y si todo el esfuerzo por protegerle quedaba en nada?

Peeta caminaba tan firme a su encuentro, y en su casa todos creían que estaban en una fiesta en el centro de Manhattan, ella secó sus lágrimas e hizo lo que él hubiese querido que hiciera.

Fue en busca de Maysilee Halstead.

«»

Peeta esperó pacientemente en el bar donde habían acordado encontrarse, el lugar estaba desolado, lo que era absurdo, era _Halloween_; al menos que estuviese…

_Esperando sólo por él. _

— Eres _muy _puntual — susurró la sombra al final de la barra.

Peeta tomó un respiro.

— Tú llegas _muy _tarde.

Chaff Hunter dejó escapar una risita… ¿Nerviosa?

Peeta sintió su presencia más cercana y apretó los dientes conteniéndose por el momento, por el momento en que, en que sus ojos se fijaran en aquellas pupilas oscuras y llena de matices sombríos y espeluznantes; tan distinto del chico que le había acompañado en las fiestas más escandalosas.

Esta era su verdadera cara.

La voz, los ojos, la expresión que dio la orden que Levitt obedeció aquella noche.

— Sólo dame una razón…— susurró Peeta, mirándose los puños crispados.

Chaff tomó un sorbo de su trago. Y no contestó.

— ¿Para qué? _Ella _ya te lo dijo todo y dudo que mi palabra valga algo ahora — dijo por fin.

Peeta asintió.

— Y tú — Chaff sonrió, pero no esa sonrisa firme y segura, una sonido desesperado, angustiado —, y tú padre…

— Yo lo sé también — interrumpió Peeta —. Pero era mi padre, no mi hermano, no tú amigo. Era a mi padre a quien debían cobrarle.

Chaff apretó los dedos alrededor de su trago.

— Porque es absurdo, ¿No? — Continuó Peeta — Era tu mejor amigo. Te dio tanta confianza… él, él incluso pudo perdonar que — Peeta calló, recordar algo como eso le producía asco.

Chaff dejó escapar otra risita desesperada.

— Robert Mellark arruinó a mi papá, lo dejó en la ruina — siseó.

— Sí — aceptó Peeta con franqueza —. Pero tú y tú padre arruinaron una familia.

Ambos guardaron silencio, ni Peeta quería encontrarse con esa mirada espeluznante, ni Chaff se sentía preparado para observar en aquellos etéreos y nostálgicos ojos azules el recuerdo de su… _amigo. _

— Todos pensarían que vine aquí por venganza, pero… estoy ya demasiado cansado para eso, no me hables de justicia poética cuando dices que Haymitch debía pagar por los errores que la avaricia de papá causó, porque lanzaré mierda a tu cara — musitó, haciendo acopio de gran fuerza y valor para no perder el control —. Pero todo es un ciclo y he decidido que este se cierra hoy; no quiero saber nada de ti, nada de tu padre, nada de lo que pasó esa noche… y sí para eso es necesario que mi familia remunere a la tuya, lo haremos, yo me pondré en frente de ello, te prometo, no, te juro que devolveremos hasta el último centavo que mi padre robó al tuyo. Pero, desde ahora, desde este momento Chaff Hunter, eres un fantasma, no te acerques… y no, no soy el dueño de esta ciudad, pero te pido el enorme favor de que la abandones, no me hagas ir en busca de la justicia que tanto he querido encontrar, me importa una mierda si mi papá cae en ese proceso, pero si sigues revoloteando alrededor de Maysilee, mi hermana y mi madre, te hundo… y no es una amenaza o advertencia, es una promesa — Peeta se levantó cuidadosamente —. Te perdono, Chaff. Es lo que él hubiese hecho.

— Lo sé — musitó —. Lo sé, Haym…

Peeta le acalló, con una amarga expresión y una risa irónica.

— No; ni siquiera te atrevas a decir su nombre — le pidió, y la furia en sus ojos empezaba a desbordar —. Dile a tu padre que revise el correo.

Fue lo último que le dijo.

Y las lágrimas brotaron incontenibles, últimamente siempre estaban allí, siempre dispuestas a escapar en cualquier momento. Peeta las secó y caminó entre los diferentes y espeluznantes disfraces, colocó de nuevo su antifaz y siguió caminando abrazándose en la soledad de una noche neoyorkina con calles a rebosar de personas que nunca notarían que un chico roto, desolado y decepcionado iba sin rumbo, y entre lágrimas lo vio, el recuerdo de un par de ojos azules, se avistaron en la línea del horizonte, el eco de una risa dentro de su cabeza y un susurro tan lejano como irreal, pero que lo hacía feliz, y era precisamente lo que le ordenaba:

― No busque más, pequeño Peeta…

Katniss siempre hablaba de dejarlo ir, era eso lo que hacía allí en mitad del Central park, lo dejaba ir, ahora podía ser un chico de diecinueve años normal, cuya única preocupación sería obtener buenas notas o hacer una jugada fantástica en la próxima temporada, no buscaba más, había encontrado las respuestas a preguntas, y no, no eran las que esperaba, a veces la verdad cuando se mantiene oculta te hace feliz, pero en el largo plazo cuando aún no estemos muertos saldrá y arrasará con todo a su alrededor.

Podía remediar lo que Robert le había hecho a Wesley Hunter, podía hacer eso y más, y nada de eso traería a Haymitch de vuelta. Pero sabía la verdad y aunque no era suficiente para remediar ese dolor, ese vacío entre las grietas de un corazón que latía con muchos motivos ahora, era mejor que gatear oscuras entre secretos y sonrisas fingidas.

Lo prefería así.

Así que cuando se halló frente a Katniss lo primero que salió de su boca fue la confesión de su encuentro con Chaff Hunter. Y claro que ella se enojó, y claro que ella le sostuvo.

No le dejó caer. Sostuvo su mano fuerte y entre lágrimas le susurró cuan orgullosa estaba de las decisiones que había tomado; pero él no se sentía de esa forma, muy en el fondo se susurraba que ofrecer remuneración a los Hunter no era un acto del todo bondadoso.

— Le ofrecí remunerar el daño que mi padre le hizo al suyo. Es la condición que le puse a papá para volver a hablarle, bueno, en realidad se lo dije a Johana y ella se lo comunicó a él. Le busqué para cerrar este ciclo, quiero dejar todo atrás. Quiero… empezar de nuevo.

Katniss le miró enternecida, acunando su rostro entre la sus manos. Él le abrazó por la cintura.

— Peeta, eso fue…

— No; no digas que fue algo noble — renegó el muchacho, escondiendo el rostro entre la cintura de Kat —. Porque no lo fue, no digas que soy una buena persona, porque no es así… lo que hice, lo hice para avergonzarlos.

Kat enredó sus manos en el rubio cabello de Peeta.

— No porque sea una buena persona.

— No — contradijo ella, buscando la mirada del muchacho —. Lo hiciste porque eres justo. Y estás avergonzado de lo que tú papá hizo, porque no quieres ser como él…

La mirada de Peeta volvió a cristalizarse.

— Lo odio — lloró. Ella volvió a negar.

— No lo odias. Lo amas, lo amas tanto que por eso estás tan decepcionado. Porque se supone que él debía ser un ejemplo para ti, para tus hermanos. Y te falló, y todo lo que creíste tener está derrumbándose. Pero no puedes odiarlo, y es mejor de esa forma.

Peeta sonrió y ella secó sus lágrimas.

— ¿Dónde está Johana? — preguntó.

— Terminando un asunto.

Ella comprendió de inmediato.

— ¿Quieres volver a la fiesta? — quiso saber Kat, jugueteando con la tira elástica de su antifaz.

Él negó.

— Caminemos un rato — sugirió.

El rato se convirtió en horas y cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya casi amanecía, así que ella se dejó caer sobre una de las gradas del MET. Peeta sonrió embelesado ante los recuerdos de sus días de escuela, la mañana que ella les había fotografiado haciendo caras raras, a él, Marvel y Johana.

Se sintió viejo, más de lo que debía ser.

— Es un nuevo año — susurró Kat, la brisa gélida alborotó sus cabellos y varias hojas crujieron bajo sus pasos —, una oportunidad de empezar de cero, ya sabes, por eso de la universidad y esas cosas. Porque recibiste las respuestas de la universidad, ¿Cierto?

Él asintió, pateando un montón de hojas secas que estaban al borde de las escalas.

— ¿Peeta? — Kat posó una mano en su hombro — ¿Las recibiste?

Él se dio vuelta y encogió de hombros, con aquel ademán petulante y frío, muy usual.

— No importa, Kat.

— ¿Te rechazaron? — preguntó ella, tomándole del brazo con suavidad. Peeta negó bajando la mirada.

— No. No me han rechazado, nunca lo hacen, nunca van a hacerlo. No mientras papá tenga sus manos en medio.

— No entiendo…— susurró ella.

— No es fácil de entender — él tomó su mano y le besó suavemente —. Quizás todos tenían razón — susurró —. No soy capaz de lidiar con la verdad. Lo tenía todo, sin darme cuenta lo tenía todo. Una familia, un ― Buen padre, un futuro brillante y todo eso que tenía era una mentira, el buen padre la más grande de todas; estaba orgulloso de mi familia, Kat. ¿Y ahora? Siento como si mi apellido, como si todo lo que se ha dado no valiese nada. Yo soy nada ahora. Crecí sobre una mentira, me ufanaba de un apellido y el honor de ése apellido es…una farsa. Mi padre es una farsa, quizá y todo lo que tenemos ha sido robado; si me aceptan en esas universidades no es por mis notas, es porque soy su hijo, y nadie lo sabe, nadie sabe que somos una mentira. Yo soy una…

Kat le apretó con fuerza la mejilla, levantándose para sentarse en su regazo. Enredó sus manos en el cabello del muchacho, y él levantó la vista con aquellos enormes ojos azules completamente cristalizados. Al borde de las lágrimas.

— Debería abofetearte — susurró juntando sus frentes —. Por decir tantas estupideces. Tú eres Peeta Mellark. Eres tú…. Los errores de tu padre, de tu familia, no definen en quien te convertirás, en quien te has convertido. ¿De acuerdo? Y sí lo que quieres decir es que todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora ha sido a causa de tu padre, déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien ganó el _Rally _aquel día, que fuiste tú quien ganó la competencia de canotaje, tenis, polo y no sé, ¿Qué otros premios tienes en tu habitación? — preguntó.

Él esbozó una suave sonrisa, susurrando:

— Lacrosse. No te olvides del lacrosse.

— Bien, eso también, y bueno, fuiste tú quien me conquistó; a mí no me importa qué ha hecho tu familia, a nadie le importa, nadie lo sabe, todos los que te queremos, lo hacemos porque eres tú, Peeta. Histriónico, pedante, orgulloso, tontuelo… todas esas cosas, todos esos defectos hacen que te amemos y bueno, odiemos un poquito… pero eres tú, no tu familia, ni tu apellido. Y venga, deja de decir esas tonterías; no me hagas abofetearte…— ella miró su mano derecha, su dedo anular — No quiero arruinarlo —señaló.

Peeta observó con cuidado los níveos dedos de Kat, y tomó aquella mano entre las suyas.

— Lo llevas puesto de nuevo — susurró impresionado.

Kat asintió.

— Oh, sí. Es mi anillo de no-cumpleaños. Lo llevaré siempre, junto con el de la gitana que te timó en Viena.

— No me timó — corrigió él —. Dijo que yo siempre llegaría a ti — una sonrisa traviesa le curvó los labios —, y mírame, ¿dónde estoy?

Kat sonrió buscando en su cuello la delgada cadenita dorada donde había colgado la sortija de su madre, se la sacó rápidamente y con una pícara sonrisa la colocó en la mano de Peeta.

— Y tú llevarás esta, ¿vale? Quiero que lo lleves junto a ti todo el tiempo.

Él volvió a sonreír.

Kat le besó en la frente y acomodó en su pecho, allí donde según él ella siempre estaba, allí donde pertenecía, donde encajaba perfectamente. Sonrió haciéndole cosquillas en la curva del cuello.

— Entonces…¿Qué harás?

Él suspiró.

— Pues ir a una universidad.

— Me refería a lo de tu familia, no puedes alejarte de ellos para siempre.

Peeta se tensó, ella buscó su mirada y le sonrió con ternura.

— Tú no quieres olvidar, lo sé. Pero no es sobre olvidar, Peeta. Es recordar sin que te duela, es sobre dejarlo ir…

— Katniss, no es… no es fácil.

— Lo sé — Kat suspiró —. Yo no le conocí, Peeta. Pero, ¿Crees que él estaría feliz viendo como tu familia se fractura de esta forma? Que no eres capaz de seguir adelante, como debe ser.

— ¿Crees que puedo dejarlo ir así de fácil?

— Creo que así como eres capaz de perdonar a Chaff Hunter y su padre, también debes ser capaz de perdonar a tu padre. Tú eres mejor.

Kat hizo una pausa y juntos observaron los tintes naranjas y violetas en el horizonte, las nubes cuya osadía de cubrir el sol terminaban en un cirro estrato con rayos dorados y crepusculares. Un espectáculo mágico.

— Lo haré — susurró Peeta —. Si tú crees que soy mejor, definitivamente lo soy.

Kat le besó en la mejilla y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho, donde encajaba perfectamente.

— Prométeme que siempre intentarás ser mejor — le pidió.

Peeta sonrió.

— Y tú prométeme que estarás allí para recordármelo.

— Estoy aquí, te he encontrado, te he amado contra todo pronóstico. Es obvio que estaré allí.

— Vamos a casa — susurró él.

— Sí, ya tengo frío — respondió ella poniéndose de pie.

— Se acerca la navidad — susurró Peeta.

— _It´s an extraordinary merry christmas _— Cantó Kat con expresión divertida.

Él le tomó del brazo y se encaminaron hacia la avenida.

— ¿Tengo que esperar que hayan muérdagos o puedo besarte ahora mismo?

**Fin**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Y así hemos llegado al final… espero que les haya gustado este desenlace. Aunque todavía nos queda el epílogo. **

**Les propongo, que si les gustó la historia, en sus comentarios agradezcan en vez de a mi, a su autora, es ella quien propicia que yo haya podido adaptarla y quien se merece los vítores. **

**Así que Ivanna, si estas leyendo, mil gracias por regalarnos esta hermosa historia. Espero que sigas escribiendo, yo al menos, seguiré leyendo... lo que sea que escribas. ¿Habrá más de esta parejita?**

**Un abrazo de oso.**

**Pat.**

**Gracias a todos/as por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Adelanpilogo:**

Te perdiste muchas cosas de mí, y yo perdí la oportunidad de vivirlas contigo. Pero eso no importa, en mi mente te las cuento a diario o quizás tú las ves desde donde estés.

Lo cierto es que estoy empezando de nuevo, aprendiendo a perdonar, tratando de ser mejor…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	25. Epílogo Prométeme

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Bueno gente, espero que les guste el epílogo de la historia. Muchísimas gracias por leerla, seguirla, y comentarla. **

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Epílogo**

**Dos meses después… **

Querido Haymitch.

Bien, ese encabezado se escuchó muy marica… pero supongo que eso te haría reír.

La vida ha sido agridulce desde que te fuiste; muchas cosas han cambiado.

Ya no soy el pequeño Peeta.

Soy Peeta Mellark.

Estoy seguro que te encantará saber que voy a la universidad, hoy tengo mi primera clase y mientras escribo esto, Katniss, Johana y mamá están ayudándome con las maletas.

Johana irá a Yale el año que viene. Este año se va con Gale a Australia — Gale es su novio, o sea nuestro…grrr… _cuñado _—. Y sé que lo detestarías, tiene ese acento, y es amablemente francés; ah, saluda con ése: "Comme vous ami" Odio que sea francés, odio que sepa hablarlo tan bieeen, sabes que nunca fui bueno para aprender esa lengua, quizás por eso es que no me cae bien. En fin, Johana le quiere, y mucho. Y supongo que él a ella también, y sí así no fuera, tendría muchos problemas conmigo. Y, bueno, supongo que tú me echarías una mano dándole un susto de muerte.

Ok, eso último no…

Papá está en Londres, después de que Maysilee fue enviada a París, él y mamá han tenido problemas, con Kat decidimos que no era justo mantenerla ignorante de todo lo que había ocurrido, y sí, me duele saber que tal vez esto signifique el final de su matrimonio; aunque todos creen que pueden superarlo, soy escéptico. Johana y yo nos mantenemos al margen, yo mismo me alejé de casa durante varias semanas.

Sé que si estuvieras aquí, si fueses tú… tú perdonarías, porque así eras, porque así eres.

Aunque me ha tomado tiempo… yo trato de perdonar; pero tengo miedo a olvidar, ¿me entiendes? No quiero que seas solo una foto en mi recamara, tampoco una lápida en el mausoleo familiar… tú no eres eso. Y todos los errores que he cometido en mi vida han sido para recordarme a diario que no te has ido del todo.

Que tal vez eres una estrella que brilla con fuerza en el firmamento,

Porque lo eres.

En mi cielo tú eres la gran estrella, bueno, al lado de Kat y de nuestros padres, ah, y de Johana, no olvidemos a Johana. (Marvel también)

Cuando te fuiste, Haym. Creí perderlo todo… pero no es así, tengo vida, el amor me ha encontrado y le prometí no dejarlo perder de nuevo, no perderme de nuevo.

Te perdiste muchas cosas de mí, y yo perdí la oportunidad de vivirlas contigo. Pero eso no importa, en mi mente te las cuento a diario o quizás tú las ves desde donde estés.

Lo cierto es que estoy empezando de nuevo, aprendiendo a perdonar, tratando de ser mejor… (En TODO, el próximo año correré en el Rally de Mónaco, y adivina quién va a ganar… pues: YO. Mentira, también estoy aprendiendo a ser modesto. Quizás gane, y ya sabes que es para ti)

Esta será la primera y última carta que te escriba, que sepas que no olvidaré, que estoy feliz… que seré feliz. Y bueno, que Katniss, mi Kat… es una gran chica y sí por si acaso estás en ese tipo de cielo donde todos se encuentran y esas cosas. Le dices a Alisa St. Cloud que su hija me ha cambiado, y me hace bien, ugh, también le das mis saludos (esto SOLO en caso de que estés en ese tipo de cielo)

No sé si Kat será la mujer con quién estaré el resto de mi vida, solo sé que si pudiera casarme mañana con ella, lo haría, sin pensarlo dos veces. Y que tal vez dentro de un par de años, si aún ella sigue queriéndome, se lo proponga y seré el chico más dichoso de la tierra si dice que sí.

Pero son cosas que están el futuro y que no puedo manejar, pero puedo soñarlas, ¿No? Las estoy soñando.

Mamá toca a la puerta. Y no quiero dejar de escribir, porque creo que cuando lo haga será el adiós definitivo. También creo que si sigo escribiendo me saldrán un montón de chorradas cursis (sí, tengo un lado cursi. Aunque nadie lo crea)

Así que… adiós, Haym.

A todos nos toca, debemos decir gracias a toda esa felicidad que nos diste en esa línea de tiempo tan corta, pero maravillosa.

Nunca dejarás de ser hijo, hermano, amigo y persona favorita.

Eres mi persona favorita, mi modelo a seguir… y… ¿lo ves? Te dije que me pondría cursi.

No importa.

Te quiero, hermano.

Nos vemos.

Peeta.

Mientras tanto en Queens

— ¡ANNIE! ¡ANNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! — Finnick cerró la puerta tras él y dejó caer varios sobres encima del pequeño comedor, en la pequeña sala de estar del nuevo apartamento que compartían con su novia.

Ella tomó una toalla y envolviéndose caminó a su encuentro, lo encontró en la diminuta cocina dejando los víveres y el periódico sobre el mesón.

Amaba que él fuese tan tradicional y todos los días en vez de leer las noticias desde el pc se tomaba su tiempo de ir a la súper y comprarlo. Y bueno, también amaba que fuese él quien preparara todos los desayunos y le hiciese una escena cuando ella no se daba el tiempo para tomarlo con calma, sentada, en la mesa, como debía ser.

«Pillarás una gastritis, tendrás una ulcera y morirás sin ni siquiera darme un hijo»

Ella solo se limitaba a morder la tostada y besarle coquetamente, entonces, él se quejaba de nuevo, cuando ella le besaba de esa forma… tenía problemas para dejarla ir.

— Tienes correo — avisó devorando la mitad del pan que había comprado para el desayuno.

— Deja un poco para los demás, no eres el único que vive en esta casa, sabes — bromeó ella, escurriéndose el cabello.

— Asyshs adhsysnsys — respondió Finnick, revisando el periódico.

Annie soltó una suave carcajada y caminó hacía el comedor revisando el periódico.

— Traga, venga, mastica, traga, mastica, traga y después hablas.

Él obedeció riendo socarronamente.

— Que a ti no te gusta el pan de uva — dijo, esta vez con mucha claridad.

Annie leyó en silencio los papeles y una risa traviesa e ilusionada curvó sus labios.

— Pero te traje granola — continuó Finnick, rebuscando en las bolsas de la compra.

— ¡Lo hice! — Chilló ella, al borde de las lágrimas — ¡Lo tengo!

Finnick frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡APROBARON MI TESÍS! ¡VOY A GRADUARME!

El rostro del muchacho se iluminó en una enorme sonrisa, Annie seguía dando saltos con el sobre en mano, y tuvo que hacer una extraña pirueta cuando la toalla casi se resbala y por poco dejaba su cuerpo al desnudo.

Finnick se acercó y levantó en vilo, aunque ella era mayor, para él lo más fácil del mundo era cargarla y besarla hasta que…

— Tienes que ir a clases — susurró ella contra sus labios.

— Lo sé — susurró Finnick —. Pero mi chica va a graduarse y eso se merece que haga novillos, solo por hoy.

Annie sonrió y se aferró a su pecho. Las manos de Finnick eran suaves, delicadas y juguetonas, rebuscando en las curvas de su cintura y ella se carcajeó cuando notó que el plan de él era llevarla de vuelta a la habitación.

— Ahora — musitó Finnick contra su clavícula —. Podrás mantenernos — Annie rió y enredó sus níveos dedos en los broncíneos cabellos del muchacho. Finnick sacó la almohada que estaba debajo de ella y le abrazó hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre su novia —. Porque a mí todavía me falta la mitad del camino.

Annie besó la curva de su mandíbula y siguió riendo ante las cosquillas que esas traviesas caricias le causaban.

— No importa — dijo, y un suspiro se le escapó. Sus dedos ayudaron a que Finnick se sacase la camisa. Él volvió a inclinarse y le besó en la frente.

— Siempre supe que lo lograrías.

Annie besó la palma de la mano y la mirada soñadora y orgullosa de Finnick le hizo sonrojar, toda su vida había estado esperando por ése alguien que creyera en ella, por esa mano que estuviese allí, y estaba, no solo esa mano, todo él, toda su presencia en cuerpo y alma estaba allí para ella.

— ¿Dejaste la tv encendida? — preguntó al escuchar el sonido de una guitarra en la sala de estar. Él se levantó un poco confundido.

— Ugh, sí. Estaba esperando a que pasaran música en MTV.

Annie se cubrió con la almohada.

— Oh, la canción…— susurró.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Finnick buscando su camiseta.

— Es la canción de tu despertador — susurró Annie envolviéndose con la toalla de nuevo.

— Jason Mraz mola.

— Sí, pero no a las cuatro de la mañana — replicó ella.

Finnick empezó a silbar al ritmo de la canción.

— Y eso — siguió chiflando —¿También te molesta?

Annie se carcajeó.

— Sí, sí, venga señor "vivo el momento" preparemos un buen desayuno.

Finnick se dejó caer sobre la cama a su lado.

— No, hoy no nos vamos a mover de aquí — y volvió a apresarla entre sus brazos —. Y sé que solo vamos a hacer esto — cantó —, viviendo el momento, viviendo nuestra vida… fácil y despreocupada — Annie se carcajeó — Tengo paz en mi alma, paz en mi corazón… a dónde quiera que vaya, ya estoy en casa…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, hemos llegado al final. Volvimos a saber de Finnick, espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a todos/as por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. **

**Guest ****chapter 24****: **Gracias, espero sinceramente que si sigamos leyendo sobre ellos.

**Aquí mis agradecimientos especiales para los que han dejado sus comentarios plasmados capítulo a capítulo. En serio, muchas gracias:**

wmoreirf

Pekis Fletcher

nalujo

hoolie hutch

MildredxDD

Guest chapter 24

Ady Mellark87

KANA84

Anniee Black

felitopia1

THGkarlamayorga

katnisspeetax100pre

kathyugore

Nai1987

Patty Potter

valeria luis

Guest chapter 10

brenda mellark

NenaVL

Mary Evellark

Andiwilltrytofixyou

AddaEverdeenMellark

tributoylarcha

Valeria chapter 1

Lyzeth98

juliper22

**Besos**

**Nos leemos en "Mentiras verdaderas" y en alguna otra que subiré en breve. ;)**


End file.
